Trilogy: The Evil Legend B2: Imprisonment
by ScoopGirl79
Summary: SmallvilleX-MenSpider-Man crossover:Leaving everything behind Clark finds himself trapped between Kal-El, his Father Jor-El, and new friends he's not really sure he can trust. Will Clark be able to deal with his pain, or be taken by people with more power
1. Title Page The Evil Legend

**The Evil Legend **

_A Trilogy _

By

Carrie Caldwell

Edited by: Kara Mertz 

Started: May 24/2003

**_| Smallville / X-Men Crossover |_**

**Picture came from www.KyroptoniteSite.com **

**Crossovers: Are a TV show such as Smallville with another TV show or movie added into the story line. **

**Starts after Season Two of Smallville Episode: **

**_Exodus and after X-Men 2_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not claim anything that is related to Smallville or X-Men. All these characters___**

**_are all written by someone else. Thanks._**

**Rated PG – 13: For language and other violent scenes. **

**This idea was for fun. So please do not take this. Thanks, we did it for your enjoyment. I'm sure you'd understand the same way. **

| Book One: **Fallen Immortal – Clark still has the haunting words of his father Jor'El, through his head. Leaving with out anything behind; he heads off to full fill his destiny in which his father has for told. |**

| Book Two: **Taken Over – The aftermath has left Clark in a deadly world. Where things are just not the same any more, will he survive the out come from what his powers has caused the Earth? | **

| Book Three: **Omega – Finally at peace Clark's on his way home, wanting to make things right with everything he knows there will only be one way to do that; is to confess his sin. | **

**P.S. If you made a review before. Please make another one. We like feed back. Thanks. We are just trying to organize everything for this story alone right now. Thanks, so bare with us. **

**Note: We know Clark doesn't have steal through out his body so we've changed that whole chapter. So If you haven't reread it then do so. Thanks. **

**Number of Reviews so far: 29 counting emails. **


	2. Name

**Smallville **

_The Evil Legend _

By 

Carrie Caldwell 

&

Kara Mertz 

Started: May24/2003

**Disclaimer: **_We do not claim Smallville or any characters associated with it. We've just did_

_this for fun for your enjoyment of what is called: Free Time. So please be kind and leave_

_reviews. Thanks. _

**Note**: Takes place after season two of Smallville, and after the X-Men 2 movie. So if you haven't seen either you may want to borrow the show from me. ThanksJ 

Rated: PG-13

Some language and sexual scenes. 

_Episode: Right after the second season Exodus:_

**Summary:** _Clark__ still has the haunting words of his father through his head. Leaving with_

_out any thing from his past he heads off to full fill his destiny that he has been told. _

~ **A New Name **

                The long narrow road lay far ahead of him as Clark made his way. He wanted to

forget everything, even his name his parents gave him. Smiling to himself he turned up the

radio, and felt the wind hit his face. The night was drawing near and the thought of finding

a place never crossed his mind. He didn't really care. He'd go as far as he could with out

sleep. He remembered doing it before, and it always worried his parents. Hunger had

already past him, and he knew it would be at least two days before he'd really need to eat

anything. The high way lights gleamed on the road, allowing the night to cross over. 

                Trees whizzed by in a blur, he sat there his mind going through things over and over

Again, trying to make since of them; all he could come up with was the same thing. Chloe

hated him, Pete was upset his parents looked at him as though he wasn't a son anymore.

Lana wanted in, but he knew that would never go well. It scared him to see her face after

he told her. He always tried to hide it as best he could. He almost did tell her, but left

before he did. Finally feeling the anger of killing something such as an unborn baby was

also nagging at him like an large ant hill taking over. 

                An exit sign came into view about a hundred miles up the road. Seeing it he

reduce speed as he reached it. The summer wind was cool, and felt good on his face.

Rolling up to the stop sign he waited impatiently for it turn. Not wanting to wait he sped

through hoping no cops would be near by to piss him off any more than he already was. 

                Stopping at the gas station he turned off the bike and walked slowly to the station. Still wearing his sunglasses he walked in. The gas station was small, but nice with a few snack aisle and drinks. Walking past each one he sat at the far corner of the station and picked up a news paper. _The Daily Planet _was at the top with a few headings down below that didn't interest him long enough. On the rack of the news papers he saw _The Daily Bugle right underneath __The __Gotham_ Times. _Allowing his super speed to kick in he read each heading under thirty seconds. _

                A younger lady was working the late night shift at the counter when she noticed the tall dark handsome young man in the far back of the store. Moving her head to see what he looked like she couldn't really tell. Grabbing her left over lunch from earlier, she walked over to him. As she got closer to her breath got caught in her throat. He was hot, not to mention probably single to. Taking her time she slowly got closer, her heart racing wanting to sit next to him; though something in the back of her mind told her to stay away from this young man. But her curiosity got the best of her, as she finally sat down right in front of him. Taking out her lunch she started eating, seeing he was still reading _The Daily Bugle. She saw the front cover of it. Spider-Man saves children from The Green Goblin. She could tell he was really into that article. A smaller article was on the side of that about a Dr. Swann. _

                                "Do you know of away I could get a hold of Dr. Swann?" He asked. The girl almost chocked on her chocolate milk. His voice was deep, and sent a chill down her spine. 

                                "No. You know him?" She asked him wondering why this young boy would want to see a famous doctor; "You have a long way to go if you're planning on reaching New York. I hear they've been having a lot of trouble with mutants. But the mayor in town isn't really into an all out war. If you know what I mean." She in formed him. Clark sighed heavily and slowly removed his sunglasses he had on all night. The girl backed away when she saw him open his eyes. A small red glow rounded his eyes and then faded as if it didn't happen. 

                                "A war huh?" Clark said. 

                                "Yeah some of the mutants are angry at the public because of their difference. I for one am not really against the whole issue. I try to stay far away from it." She told him. 

                                "What's your name?" The girl asked. He smiled a little, she smiled in return and could tell he was already tired from the long drive; "My name is Kal'El." 

                                "Hey is it alright if I stay the night here?" He asked her. 

                                "Sure I don't see why not. This place is open all night. Lucky for me I have the night shift." She said. 

                                "If you need anything I'm just right over there. My name is Ellen." Ellen introduces herself and went back up to cover the rest of her shift. 

                Clark laid his head down on the table as he allowed his tiredness to hit him. Looking up one last time at Ellen she smiled and waved back at him as he fell asleep. 

                Ellen watched the late night news seeing all the coverage they've been airing over in New York, if this young man was coming from a smaller town with a name like Kal'El. She knew of the X-Men and how they had names such as Storm, and Wolverine as a name. What if this Kal'El was a real mutant and sleeping at her gas station? Slowly making her way back to his table she watched him sleep. The tall body frame told her he had worked out. So attacking him was out of the question. The thought of him being a mutant scared her, and knew a lot of mutants in the past always left home to find a better one. Looking at the time on the clock behind her it read 4:00 in the morning. She just have to wait and see before she took action. 

                Going back to behind the counter she watched the late night news and saw a posting for reports on mutants in your area. This was Grandville and she new it was odd to get any kind of outsiders. She should of asked him where he was from, then she wouldn't have to worry. Seeing the number on the screen she wrote it down. A few costumers came in and paid for their gas. Within another hour she had called the number and in formed the police in her area that she was worried this stranger was a mutant. 

                Clark woke hearing police sirens in the distance and looked up to see Ellen just getting off the phone. Hearing the TV he saw the reporter talking about reporting any mutant activities. Clark's heart sunk feeling betrayed by someone whom he thought he could trust. Grabbing his coat and keys he headed for the door. Ellen was very surprised he was leaving so soon. It had only been five minutes since she made the call. Walking over to the window she saw the cops down the road and looked back at Kal'El watching him ride away. Ellen shook her head feeling sorry she even called the number, for all she knew he was probably normal. But the thought of those red glowing eyes still bothered her. Putting her morning coffee down she pulled her long brown hair up into a bun and went back to work. She just hoped Kal'El would be okay as she watched the cop cars pull up at the gas station. She really didn't want to explain everything. It was still way too early for her. Watching the smoke from his motorcycle she smiled watching him leave. 

~ **End of Chapter One **~

**Authors Notes:** _Please leave some reviews. I know I'm working on a lot of other stories to. But after watching Exodus this one kind of just stuck in my mind. If you know what I mean, but please we'd like reviews. Thanks. _


	3. Home

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

****

Takes Please after Exodus. 

**Thanks** again to all the comments and added tid pits I may need on my way of placing this story together. I still have a great long list of ideas for this story and how I want it to turn out. Sorry so long in responding. But if anyone is out there that has time to **Beta Read** for me. Please let me know. I do normally go in and edit as much as I can since I'm a late night writer. My dreams and thoughts come out all at once at night, and my spelling is a little shaking at that time. So please have fun reading the second chapter. And thanks. *Smiles*

**~ Back Home **

                Chloe stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the Torch. All her paper's, drawer's, and important information lay open on the ground. It had only been a month since Lionel had his team in here repairing it. Her heart sunk once more as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Why did things have to turn out bad for her? Everything she came close to ended up in a mess or the times where Clark would worry about a new guy in her life. She rolled her eyes back in her head for a moment to calm herself down. This time she had to forget about Clark. Now that was a story of its own. After the long intense meeting with Lionel that afternoon left her anger subsided. He always seemed to have the right words to say around her. She knew Clark probably wouldn't like the fact of her helping him out. But he wouldn't have to keep an eye on her now. Slowly grabbing every item she saw on the floor she placed them back in their place. Observing each one she went through her head on what story she had to use them on. Or what story they had already been used for. Pete normally helped her keep a record on all the weird things that happened in the office. They had made a diary out of it half way through the year since the wall of weird was pretty much plastered with news article after news article. 

                Seeing her small radio in the corner of the room she hit the on button. She needed something to calm her and take the dreaded thought of Clark and Lana out of her head. Even though she was good friends with Lana, the thought still hurt, and she knew it would never in a million years happen to her, after she fought with Clark that afternoon before Lex's wedding. The quiet halls of that Saturday seemed haunting. Each hall had its own smell and exotic mist from the sunlight that cascaded through the building. Some of the older lockers in the halls rattled when the wind blew in from the doors. The windows near the entrance creaked as though someone wanted to pull them closed. Ruffled posters from the party that Friday still hung on walls over lockers, and door rooms. Chloe was going to go but after seeing she'd not have a date, and that her work at the Torch wouldn't be done; she didn't want to bother with it. 

                She hadn't heard from Lana since that afternoon, and she heard from someone that the Kent's were at the hospital. Whatever happened before Lex's wedding was a mystery in its self. 

Chloe made her way to the desk where she kept a few of her items hidden away from articles of the Torch. Going threw the drawer she noticed her ring was gone. This left her even more upset, and knew the one person she had to find, Clark. 

~*~

                Clark made his way he had stopped a few times to make sure he was going the right way. He was sure he'd be there in one more day. Though the thought of getting a hold of Dr. Swann still was going to be hard, he had left in such a hurry he forgot to grab any of the emails he had sent him. Looking down the high way he breathed in heavily. He shook all the past out of his morning thoughts and made his way. 

~*~

                Martha sat at the waiting room of the hospital as she waited for Jonathan to pay for the bill. Her heart was still tired, and hurt from what had happened. Why had Clark done what he did? He was normally good at telling them what was happening in his life. She just hoped nothing had happened since he brought them to the hospital. She felt something deep in her stomach that told her to hurry. Seeing Jonathan at the front desk talking she saw his tired eyes looking at the clock and back at the lady, she could tell he was thinking. Getting up slowly she felt her stomach ach a little and then hurried over to him. Jonathan placed his arm around her and held her close. It felt good to be back in her arms. He almost thought he lost her as well as the baby. Jonathan was still angry at his son, but now he knew Martha would be in total shock when they go home. 

                                "Jonathan what's wrong?" Martha asked him. Jonathan sat behind the wheel of the car they had to borrow.

                                "It's nothing honey." Jonathan lied. Martha could sense it under this sigh; "Jonathan!" She shouted a little louder. Even though she was tired, and still hurt over the baby she wanted to make sure Clark would be home when they got there. 

                                "Clark was at the hospital last night." Jonathan started to explain. Martha dreaded to hear what was going to come next; "We got into an argument and I gave him a look I shouldn't have done." Jonathan told her. Martha's eyes widened; "Jonathan;" She breathed. 

                                "I know I shouldn't have looked at him like that. But we were all upset. People do stupid things around their kids at times like that. And for Clark that's one of them. I feel so guilty now for what I did. I saw Clark's face in the corner of my eye as I came into the room with you.  It was all I could do not to look at him." Jonathan's eyes started to fill with tears. 

                                "You need to talk to him!" Martha shouted. She looked ahead seeing the farm come into view. She didn't want to see it, or be near it. It left too many nightmares in her dreams. 

                                "I can't Martha!" Jonathan shouted over his tears that started to spill down his face. 

                                "Why not;" Martha asked. 

                                "Because I don't think our son is home any more." Jonathan sniffed back his tears and tiredness knowing the farm would never be the same with out Clark. He slowly pulled into the driveway and helped Martha out of the car. Seeing the place where their storm cellar use to be Martha's heart sunk, and knew right then their son was no where near Smallville any more. 

                                "What are we going to do?" Martha asked him. 

                                "I don't know. But I know a father; son talk wouldn't work this time." Jonathan told her honestly. 

~*~

                Lionel had his team sweep the mansion for anything that Lex may have had on Clark. He knew Lex was a head of him, and the honeymoon gift was his way of taking that all away. The dark halls gave him peace, but longed to know what were behind every door of his son's house. The words from Doctor Walden were still heard in his head. Watching every team exit each room one came forward. 

                                "You may want to come and see this Mr. Luthor." One said to him. He held a key in his hand and mad his way to the room just accrossed the hall from the office. Lionel held his breath for what seemed to be hours. Hearing the click of the lock turn every so slightly, they entered a museum. The room glowed blue as the lights cascaded through the room. Small computers tops glowed bright showing pictures of the octagon piece, a few other experiments his son had Dr. Hamilton do just before he died sat closer to the door. A drawing of Clark's family tree stood before him, along with his ID card. Lionel smiled and went further into the room now seeing the car that almost killed his son's life one year ago. It sat there in heap of rumble that had started to rust. A small desk sat just behind it with a lap top on top. A light glowed white over some papers lying just beside it. Lionel looked down and read a few more interviews on how Clark was always in police investigations and more on how may people he saved. Plus a few that Chloe Sullivan did earlier that year on the cave findings. Opening the drawers he found a small box about the size of a cigar holder. Opening it slowly he saw a silver tube shinning from the light hitting it. Slowly taking it out he grinned knowing this is what he came for. The unlocked mystery his son kept hidden from him, and the untold story of Clark Kent. Holding the vial in this hand he watched the blood move up and down in the vial. The team awaited his call. Lionel slowly made his way up to them; "I want this room evacuated as soon as possible." Lionel's orders echoed across the room as he left holding the vial in his hand. Clark Kent would soon belong to him just as everything else he already owned. He smiled leaving the room watching his team grab each item from it. He just hoped Chloe was having more head way on her side of the story she promised. 

~ **End of Chapter Two**

**Authors Notes**: That's a ton for all the million reviews. My friend and I are still working on this. I was going to do my chapter for Channeling Worlds, but this was in my head all day at work. I know I worked the holiday. But please for my reward for the night send me a ton of reviews or any ideas you'd like. Thanks again. 


	4. Midwest

**SmallVille**

**The Evil Legend **

****

****

**Chapter Three: The ****Midwest**

_Starts after Exodus: _

            The Midwest was filled with farms stretching for miles. Some where small and Clark saw the differences in each one. 131 west bound was packed with cars during rush hour traffic as he made his way through the two lain high way. Some dark clouds had formed in the distance as the wind picked up. Clark remembered last May when the tornado had ripped through Kansas destroying everything in its path. It took so long to repair, and seeing the weather pattern here in Michigan seemed to be acting the same way in month of May. A camper flew by him like it was driving drunk in the middle of the afternoon. 

            The suns rays felt good going through his body. He always enjoyed the sun. It made him stronger each morning. The nights seemed to drag on forever. Last night had caught up with him, but he still dragged it out and watched the highway of Illinois drift into silence. Hearing the thunder clap through the sky he saw that he'd have to get off the road for a few hours. He hadn't really thought of where to stay, and did think of a Wal-Mart or Meijer's. Though he still had to get a hold of Dr. Swann and tell him he was coming. Looking at his watch it said twelve thirty in the afternoon. 

            Some cars where moving to the off rams coming up. The sign read Center Ave, exit 31. Grinning to himself he didn't really want to pull over in a town, but he had to save gas as much as he could. Knowing he had no money or means to get food he slowly pulled up to the stop light. A car of girls sat across from him smiling and giggling at him. He turned up the radio hearing the sounds of Pretty Piece of Flesh. He smiled at the girls and revved up his engine. Once the light turned green the girls watched him speed off down the road. 

            The feeling of twelve more hours hadn't crossed his mind yet as he leaned on the gas and went about six miles in. A small town came into view. He looked at the gas tank, and realized that he had used the extra bottle of gas his dad had stored in the back of it earlier on the trip. Seeing the four-way light up head he waited again and went through right as it turned green. He never realized how slow most Michigan drivers where. It was crazy, and drove him nuts. Seeing a car next to him with a pack load of high school guys in it they shouted and waved their hands out the window. The young driver in the seat of the car urged Clark to race through the light as he revved up his engine along with the loud speakers bouncing the poor car up and down. Clark smiled and didn't even look at them as he agreed silently to himself and leaned on the petal making the bike go as far as it would go through the light. Looking at the tires on the car next him he used his heat vision on the tires in the back of their car setting them into flames. The car jolted to a halt right in the middle of the intersection leaving Clark a clean get away of cheating at the race. A cop car was sitting at the other side of the light seeing everything and started his light. Pulling up to the car the teenagers where already out of the car far away from the fire, as the suns heat made it worse. The fear leaped on every face standing a few inches from the car. They knew they had done something wrong, and the leader of the group that drove the car was outraged by the incident. He had never lost a race like that and had the cops already on his case. He wanted pay back, watching Clark's motorcycle fly down the street near library. 

~*~

            Pete sat in the loft of the barn that evening. He had spent most of the afternoon with the Kent's explaining what happened. Lana stayed for about and hour and left again in tears. He felt the same way she did. Why not go after him. Though the thought of finding him would be a miracle all together, the day seemed to drag on so slowly Pete wanted to scream. He felt like he betrayed Clark's parents by failing the one thing they feared most; Clark leaving them. They all made a pact on making sure Clark wouldn't do this, and now it was too late. Words had been said, and things were already set in motion. He remembered the long conversation of finding Clark; and his father said they should just wait and see if anything comes up. Pete didn't want to wait, he wanted to go now. Jonathan was right though, they had no idea what direction he was heading or his whole purpose either. 

            He hadn't heard from Chloe all day, and he knew if he saw her she'd be yelling at him wondering what happened in the Torch office from earlier that day. Seeing she didn't have Clark to yell at, her next target would have been Pete. Pete wiped the whole image out of his head. He didn't want to see it. Taking a deep breath he waited as Martha and Jonathan talked over their plan just in case Clark called. Martha eyes were blood shot from that whole day. It had been over twelve hours since it all began. Now her only son was gone, and it would no longer be a happy home. 

~*~

            The plain engines screamed loudly over the ocean as Lex scrambled through the sitting area of the plan. His head was spinning and blurred from whatever drug he had in his drink from earlier. Grabbing all his strength he had, he crossed the room in two steps. What was happening to his honeymoon? He was thinking so many things in his head. Hearing his voice over the loud engine crying for Helen he realized she wasn't on the plain anymore that was about to blunder into the bottomless sea below. Lex's eyes widened and ran to the back of the ship as he watched in horror. 

            The glass of the cock pit shattered spraying larges amount of water into the airplane. Grabbing the handle to the side door of the room he saw a live jacket laying there. Holding his body up as the water spilled in he held his breath and grab hold of it as the aircraft slipped into the water. His body felt numb and wanted this to end. Did his father had this plan all along and he was too blind to see because of love? He now allowed his anger take hold of him and swam through the airplane into the cockpit. He knew that would be his only way out, and grabbed hold of the side of the metal window frame. Feeling the sharp wet glass cut his skin he pushed himself forward and pushed his body away from the flow of the aircraft. He kicked as hard as he could; remembering he was a survival expert. His life was not done here, and he would find out who did this to him. He felt the cold water move around his body as he continued upward seeing the sun light cascading down through the water. 

~*~

            Hearing his motorcycle putter and spit he slowly pulled it into the park lot of the library. Looking back over his shoulder he saw two more cop cars pull out of the police station across the street. He smiled knowing he'd be ready when they came. He was planning on staying the night here, and what better way to end it with a movement of massive destruction as a wake up call to the world. 

~ End of Chapter Three

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to hear more or any ideas that would be able to help my friend and I write this. Thanks to my friend Jenny for beta reading and pulling ideas out of my head. 


	5. Destruction

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

****

**Note: **_I know I had someone ask me to place a Clana moment in, but that won't happen for a while. I'm not sending __Clark__ home really soon. So please stay with the story and find out all my hidden secrets I'm ready to place in here along with my friends help. Thanks for the reviews. I hope to get more soon. _

****

****

**Chapter Four: Powerful Destruction **

                Clark looked over the bike seeing oil leak out of the bottom and using his nose he could tell it was over heated along with no gas. His father wasn't going to be too happy about the bike being left in Michigan, but he didn't care. Seeing a family leave the library he approached the building and walked in. He just hoped there'd be a computer around with the internet so he could email Swann. Turning his head back to the accident he smiled watching the four young teen boys arguing over who got the ticket. He could hear every word spoken from where he stood, but resided into the building for some place quite. 

                Tim yelled at Jack for being the idiot he was. This had been the third time for him to be in trouble with the cops. The officer looked at the group and shook his head this happened a lot on Thursdays and Fridays. The officer made his way over to them with a pencil and paper in hand ready to write up the ticket. He saw the biker parked over at the library parking lot and would deal with him later. 

                                "Can I see some ID please?" The officer asked them. Tim's eyes grew wide waiting for Jack to get out his ID and papers. All he could think of was pay back to the kid on the bike. 

                                "I'm Officer Brad Talon. Please state the problem and we will work something out."  Brad told them. 

                The other two boys that were in the back seat sat on the ground on the side of the road watching the tow truck arrive, along with the firemen. Hearing the sirens just five minutes from where they were they watched them pull to a stop in the middle of the intersection. The other two cop cars directed traffic as best they could so they wouldn't run over any of the car parts from the accident. The people in the cars sat and waited impatiently. 

                Jack slowly pulled out his ID card, and papers. Tim was glad to see he was actually doing this. One time he had ran from the cops right before the cop came to the side of their car. His parents had called him earlier that night and asked for him, and they had spent the next morning at the police station. Tim really didn't want it to happen again, but still was upset along with his other friends John and Ryan who sat on the side of the road. 

                Brad read all the papers and ID card. Jack hated waiting for them to look at his bad records. He knew this would be a bad ticket, and one that would coast him a pretty penny. Looking at Jack, Brad could see even with out reading any of his records he had done many things in the past to piss the officers off. As the screen came up he watched is background unfold in colors. Brad's eyes went wide seeing how many points this kid had on his license. 

                                "Mr. Philips, could you come here please." Brad called over to Jack as he walked slowly over to the car. Hearing the train's whistle in the background of the town he saw it coming in their direction. It was about two in the afternoon and he was holding up a major line of traffic. 

                The library was quite large and that surprised Clark as he made his way through the room. The front desk was busy with families checking out books. Some slow music played over the P.A. system. One of the young ladies that worked there saw him looking around at the paintings and CD's that where right in the front of the room; "May I help you?" She asked him. Clark looked up and took off his glasses. The young lady stopped feeling her heart beat faster. She had never seen anyone with eyes like that. They where a hazel color, but the green in them shinned through from the colors that were in the room, his features where so perfect it reminded her of a handsome prince from a romance novel or fairy tale. 

                                "Do you have any computers that have the internet?" Clark asked her. The lady smiled; "Of course. Come this way." She said feeling her face turn red. She had only started a few days ago at the library as a part-time job, and she hadn't seen any guys come in that looked like a model. Clark followed her through some aisles of books into another room. Another desk sat in the middle of the room with two computers. The lady moved past them and over to an internet terminal. 

                                "Do you have a membership?" The lady asked him.

                                "No." Clark answered. The lady could tell he was from out of town by the way he dressed; "I'll let you use mine." The lady offered and placed in her account number and started the internet login. Clark watched her leave him as he sat down, he was glad she didn't ask for his name. Clicking on the search engine he went for Smallville High's homepage. After waiting for a few minutes the bright colors of their school's logo appeared on the screen. Seeing the section for student's emails he clicked on it and started to read his mail. Pete had emailed him two days ago, and Lana had as well hoping she'd talk some sense into him and he'd return home. Not bothering with answering either of them he went to the button that said write. 

                As he wrote his small email to Swann, making sure he knew he would be staying with him. He waited allowing the computer time to take in the message. Seeing the screen blink at him he clicked on his new mail. Swann always emailed as soon as possible if it was from him. He had emailed him in the past and sometimes even called him with his parent's home. Swann had left his address again on the email along with his number; _'I'll be waiting at the front door of the building when you arrive.' _Swann's email said. Clark could tell Swann was excited to see he was coming, and would take him in no questions asked. Hitting the print button he closed off the server and headed back up to the front desk. 

                An older lady watched the young man approach him and smiled brightly; "Hello." She said. Clark leaned on the counter and grinned hearing the printer print out his information he needed; "I'm picking up something I printed out at the computer." Clark told her. The lady went over to the printers and read the first two read outs, and then saw the one he wanted. 

                                "You know Dr. Virgil Swann?" She asked him surprised. Clark didn't answer as she handed him the paper. He smiled and with that turned and left. The lady watched him go still puzzled that someone like him at that age would know a famous doctor like that. 

                Tim looked at Clark's bike and licked his dry lips. The kid had already been in the library for an hour leaving his motorcycle out in the open. Jack had the same idea he did as they slowly walked up to it. Tim's nose sniffed the oil dripping on the pavement. He smiled over at Jack and watched him take out his cigarette lighter. Hearing the door of the library open he saw him walking out. 

                                "So you thought you could win at cheating?" Tim yelled over at Clark. Clark's eyes glew red again in anger as he watched the taller one of the boy's drop his lighter onto the ground. The boys ran avoiding the flames that burst from the motorcycle. Clark's heart raced in rage as he ran into Clark time stopping the boys in their tracks.  

                                "That was a bad idea." Clark said with a smirk. Jack laughed wondering what this tall kid could do other than punch him in the stomach and run off. Clark grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him about a few feet into the flower beds near the front of the library. Tim came from behind Clark and punched him from behind. Yelling in pain Clark turned and smiled seeing Tim wouldn't get any where if he continued to hit him. Clark grabbed him and threw him on to the garbage dumpster near some trees. The other two boys ran at him at the same time. Watching everything move in slow motion, Clark took both of them by the arms and used all the power he had at that moment and tossed them against some trees on the other side of the parking lot. Some people in the grave yard near by watched in horror as they saw how strong this young man was. They ran off seeing what happened to the other four teens lying on the ground. 

                Jack slowly climbed out of the garbage dumpster and watched as Clark ran faster than he could blink down the street. His back ached with pain and he stood up holding himself. This was not his day, and that kid was some kind of mutant out in the open doing damage no one could stop. He had to call someone. Picking up the cell phone he had he called Officer Brad Talon. He had only been talking with the guy for a half an hour and heard his side of the phone ring. Tim was now helping Jack pull strands of cold spaghetti from his hair and looked over at the grave yard to make sure the other two where okay. 

                Within about five minutes Jack had explained to Brad that they where dealing with something more than human, and Brad could tell Jack was scared, but he could tell from his tone of voice he wasn't telling him everything; "What happened Jack?" Brad asked him. 

                                "That kid that we raced us earlier causing our car to go into flames beat us up. All we were trying to do was talk to him. He went nuts, and can move fast. I mean really fast." Jack said panic. 

                                "Okay calm down. I'll get some cops out as soon as I can. I'm busy right now at another accident just across town." Brad told him. 

                                "Alright;" Jack answered. 

                                "Do you know where he was heading?" Brad asked. 

                                "Meijers I think." Jack answered. 

                                "Thanks. I'll come as soon as I can. You better stay away from him if he's as bad as you've already told me." Brad ordered. 

                                "You can count on that." Jack assured him and hung up. Tim looked at Jack; "So what's up?" Tim asked.

                                "Brad's going to send some cops out after this kid. I've never seen any one move the way he does. I'm thinking he's some kind of powerful mutant that we don't have ID on." Jack told him. Tim's eyes widened scared now for what they did. What if he came back to kill them? He had no idea, and hoped that the kid was far away from them as possible. 

                The Meijers parking lot was full of cars and people, as Clark stopped suddenly seeing some bikers pull into the lot of the store. The red and yellow building was busy for a Thursday evening. Feeling his stomach rumble for food he sped across the lot to the double doors. A group of teenage girls leaned against the building smoking as they talked. Watching the handsome young man approach them; they all stopped and smiled. Clark didn't mind them noticing, he actually kind of liked it and already missed the attention. He passed them and entered the building; he stopped short of himself seeing how busy it was. He remembered Wal-Mart's in his area were pretty slow since business in Smallville always was, but this place was hopping in the mid-sized town of Portage Michigan. 

                The greeter said good evening to him as he handed him a cart, Clark shook his head disagreeing with him as the greeter handed it to the next customer. There were about twenty four lanes and each one seemed to be opened. Looking up he saw a sign saying try our free food, again he felt hungry, and didn't really want to take free food if he didn't have to. He made his way to the back of the store watching each family or happy couples fill their carts with food. The clock on the wall read five thirty, it had been a while since he emailed Swann. He kept on telling himself he should get moving and forget about the bike. 

                A jewelry counter sat on his right and he watched the young girl behind it work on some watches that were broken or needed a battery. Using his X-Ray vision he could already tell the one to her left that she was trying so hard to fix wouldn't work. Her short brown hair fell straight up against the back of her neck. The young girl looked like she was sixteen years old. At first she didn't notice him until she saw his elbow touch the glass counter; "Hello?" She said. Her brown eyes searched his and watched them turn blue then back to green. 

                                "That one is broken. It won't run anymore." He told her. The girl leaned over to him almost feeling his breath over the counter. 

                                "Really;" She asked. 

                                "Yes;" 

                She laughed and picked up the watch handing it to him. Clark didn't know a lot about jewelry but his mom always tried to fix them if she could with out Jonathan. 

                Just outside the building police started to pull into the parking lot and got out of their cars; "Now be on the look out!" One of the officers said loudly.  

                                "What about Brad?" Another asked. 

                                "He's going to meet us as soon as he can." He replied. Three more cop cars rolled in and parked next to the other three already there. They waited for further notice before entering the building. 

                Clark was enjoying this flirt talk as the girl started asking for more help. He turned sharply hearing another female voice behind him. She was taller than the other one with blond short hair down to her shoulders. She carried two trays of food and looked at her friend; "Lunch time." She said and smiled. 

                                "Who's your friend?" She asked her. 

                                "Oh him, umm, we just met." She explained. 

                                "Do you want to join us for lunch?" The blond one asked him. Clark shrugged his shoulders a little, he really didn't have time but the smell of the food entrapped his nose and he answered; "Sure."  As he smiled. 

                                "What's your name?" She asked. 

                                "Kal'El." He told her; "Yours?" He asked       

                                "Mine's Ash Hunter Sherer, and that's my sister Parish Lynne Sherer." She introduced them as Parish shut down her check out and took her food. 

                The meal was nice for a change of long silent nights on the high way. He was surprised they weren't afraid of him as the others were from before. He still felt something was wrong inside but brushed it back enjoying the moment's conversation. Both girls talked non stop asking him questions on where he came from, what he did, and why he was here in nowheresville. He explained as little as he had to and they shared some of their meals with him. Clark scarffed it down so fast the two girls thought this farm boy went with out food. As the meal started to quite down Clark's ears started to pick up every sound in the room as though it were right next to him. The whole store seemed a lot more alive than the highway. 

                                "Well it was nice meeting you Kal'El." Parish said to him. 

                                "You to; say when do you girls get out of work?" Clark asked. The two stood there shocked at his question. Was he asking both of them out?

                                "I get out at nine and she gets out at ten." Ash answered. Clark looked at his watch that was in three hours. 

                                "I was thinking about crashing here tonight before I head off in the morning." Clark told them. Ash looked at Parish and raised and eyebrow; "Well if your still here when we get off you can stay with us for the night." Parish said before her sister could answer him. Clark smiled; "Thanks." 

                                "Parish, we don't know about this guy." She whispered over to her on their way back. 

                                "He's just a farm boy from Kansas." Parish argued with her. 

                                "That doesn't mean anything. He could be a run away, or murderer, or worse a mutant. We have no idea. A half an hour conversation with him doesn't mean we've known him our whole lives." Ash said to her. She didn't mind having the young farm boy at her place either, but there was a reason he was here. She could feel that something bad happened back at home, that's why most of his questions where short and to the point. The two girls went their own ways allowing the talk to end on what they were going to do. Clark had heard the whole thing and knew the taller one wasn't as helpful as the shorter one. Either way he thought both of them were hot. 

                The cops outside had already alerted the team members inside the building. They agreed to try and keep it normal as possible and weren't really sure on how to handle a mutant from what the cops were saying. The cops still weren't sure if he was a mutant. They just knew he was different and dangerous. Seeing Brad's cop car pull up into the area, he smiled seeing this was going to be easy. Or at least he hoped it was going to be. They all looked at the store and prayed nobody would get hurt. 

                A few other workers had entered the food court area and ate their late lunches; Clark had rested his eyes trying to drowned all the noise around him out. He still wondered how normal people only had limited hearing. He laughed inside himself listening to every word that slipped out of their mouths; every smell of food, or odor that hit his nose. Then he smelled something that had just entered the store. Metal from a gun barrel, along with a hint of left over donuts they probably ate for lunch. He heard the sounds of the gun click as they slid bullets into each hole. Some of the workers that sat near him turned their heads to watch him. Clark had an uneasy feeling they were watching him to report back to the front desk. Getting up slowly he walked as normal as he could to not direct attention from families in the store. 

                Ash looked up seeing the cops flood into the store as though they where under attack. Noticing no one in her lane she closed off her light and headed back to the food court area. She had a feeling they were after Kal'El. As she made her way she saw him already moving to her side of the store. Her heart leapt nervously as he came closer. His eyes then locked with her's and she saw the red glow around his eyes. Now she knew there was something different about him. His eyes didn't do that earlier while they ate. Ash now tried to get away from him, but he hurried closer to her side. Turning her head she saw Parish coming her direction with a cop right behind her. Clark now knew they were already in the store blocking a way out. Seeing Ash right in front of him he went into Clark time and grabbed her. Ash's scream filled the store as people stopped what they were doing and watched everything slow down. Brad told the others to move in as all the workers stood where they were too scared to know if this person had a weapon. What they didn't know was that he was a weapon all by himself. 

                Clark stopped just off to the right of the garden center. James one of the late night workers saw Ash being held by the young man; "Get your hands off of her!" He shouted. Clark moved again before James could approach him. Seeing him now in front of the second main doors on the north side Ash struggled to get free. Four cops now surrounded him and more cars pulled up to that side of the store. Clark smirked and threw Ash into a chair near the photo department. He knew now staying at their house was a bad idea. Feeling his eyes heat up he hit each gun they held in his direction and watched them fall to the ground. The cops watched him look up at a fire alarm and he used his heat vision on it setting it into flames. 

                                "Call the fire department!" Brad shouted. A team member was already on it as she grabbed her phone from her side she dialed the number. Watching the young man leave the building the cops outside scattered out to try and keep him in the area. 

                                "You're dealing with the wrong person!" Clark shouted. Seeing the seven cars around him he went into Clark time once more sending each car across the parking lot. As he approached the last one, the cop sat so still she couldn't move in her seat as the young man hosted it up into the air and threw it on top of the gas station's roof. The roof collapsed and fell on top of  the pumps below sending it into flames. Hearing more cops coming down the road he used his heat vision again and hit the lights that allowed the traffic to go when needed. He smiled watching them fall to the ground blocking their way. Before Brad and his team made it outside seeing the young man over by the gas station, the flames hit his body but nothing seemed to be happening to him. Brad couldn't believe what was happening. Jack had been right, maybe this human was a mutant, and needed to be stopped. Looking up at him he saw him turn to look back at the store still on fire. Brad watched in amazement as the young man vanished before he could blink. 

~ End of Chapter Four

**Authors Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me reviews. I'll be adding chapter five soon. Don't worry the X-Men will be in it, only probably not what you had in mind for Clark. J 


	6. Coverage

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

_Chapter Five: _**News Coverage**

                The sky of New York City was rainy and cold. An afternoon of traffic never really crossed everyone's mind. Buildings cascaded down the long streets as busses and cars drove by to get out of the wet weather. Just beyond the middle of town sat New York's Planetarium. Its tall frame stretched high above the road as people hurried inside to see the exotic examples of life. A dome sat on top of the large building near the back which provided New York a better look at the stars from Dr. Virgil Swann's point of view. Looking outside the second story window Dr. Swann exhaled a long breath and listened to Professor Charles discussion on the mutant act that was being talked about over the past few months on the late night news. Moving his wheel chair around to face the Professor again Dr. Swann wasn't really interested in the mutant act, he was only having the meeting to help out the Professor's school. They had become fast friends after a resent meeting at the school board. Since then Swann has known to the fact the elder wanted Swann to help them. Swann new he couldn't hide it from him the man in the wheel chair in front of him had more things in common with him than he knew. Swann just wished he could read Charles mind more than Charles read his. The bald man in front of him had a kind face, not one that you'd see yelling at you all day long. His voice was calm and set a tone to the room. His gray suit and black shoes that match his formal attire. Most people would think of him as one who'd walk the Earth and write a novel about it, but with his disability that left him crippled most of his life said other wise. 

                Swann enjoyed meeting with him at times, and also liked the fact they both had wheel chairs. Charles had given him a newer model of a wheel chair a year ago after they met for his birthday and Charles was always glad to see him using it. Charles on the other hand felt sorry for Swann knowing he couldn't get oxygen from his nose, a tube ran up from his stomach into his neck to allow the air flow. His dark hair and blue eyes shinned brightly intrigued with some of the good courage he got out of their conversation. The clock on the wall read one o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday. He had missed the afternoon news, but Charles seemed to be filling him on that as well. 

                Charles sat there looking at Swann seeing the man wasn't in the mood to talk about the latest coverage. He moved his wheel chair to the other side of the desk. Charles wanted to know why this man wouldn't help with the mutant act. He knew that Swann was a good man, and wasn't against his kind like a lot of people where in the world. 

                Turning to his small lap top, Swann opened it and turned it on. Charles watched as he saw Swann give orders about the room turning on the large TV over on the ceiling; "You've missed the news." Charles informed him. Swann smiled; "I know, but I just want to see if I see anything that I missed." Swann explained. 

                A news lady sat at the desk as she read off the sports news and weather for the week. Swann hated rainy days and it looked like more on the way. He just didn't understand why May and June had to be so cold, for this year. As the lady started to talk again Swann's eyes widened seeing the fire from a store in Michigan from the other night. Swann had a bad feeling that Clark had something to do with this, and tried to keep Charles out of his head so he could keep Clark a secret as he promised him. 

                                "You know something about the accident the other night in Michigan?" Charles asked knowing he was already reading the thoughts that sat at the surface of Swann's mind. He could have gone in farther but the man didn't want him to. Charles smiled; "I can help you." He offered. Swann shook his head disagreeing. 

                                "I have someone meeting me here today. Is there a way we can have another meeting later in the week?" Swann paused; "I have a new project on the way that one of your students might like." Swann told him. Charles nodded his head; "I'm sure I can work something out." He answered. 

                With that the two made their way to the door of the office and allowed the door to slide open allowing them out into the hallway. Swann looked down the corridor watching Charles move slowly. He knew that Swann hated it when he read his mind. All his life work and findings were open to him just as easy as a kid taking candy from a store. As they entered the elevator they headed down to the main floor. 

                The main floor was crowed with people and kids as they explored all the exciting exhibits in the area around them. Some of the kids were in a small corner of the building looking at a tall machine that would say your name in different languages. Charles and Swann moved through the crowed up to the double doors and stopped. A young man at the front desk came up to them; "There is a man waiting for you Professor Xavier." He told him. Charles smiled; "Thank you." He answered. 

                Scott Summers stood by the double doors on the other side, he watched closely as the doctor and professor talked. He was glad they got along a lot better than Erik Lensherr. It had only been a few months since their last exciting adventure lead a wake up call to Scott. His heart was still heavy from losing Dr. Jean Gray, but the Professor always tried to give him high hopes and an open mind. Watching Charles end his conversation with Virgil he smiled down at the bald man; "I know what's on your mind." Charles said to him with small smile. Scott pulled the memories away and helped Charles out of the building. 

                                "So how did the meeting go?" Scott asked him. The young man placed his hand through his reddish brown hair back, as they made their way to the car down below near the side of the street. 

                                "It went well, though the doctor has a lot on his hands right now. Most of them he hasn't opened up me." Charles explained to him. Scott sighed and opened the side door for him to get in; "Well I'm sure the good doctor will call you if you if he needs help." Scott assured him. Charles nodded his head agreeing with him as they started the car and drove off down the road. 

                Swann sat there as he watched them leave the building. A tour guide had already entered the building with another dozen kids for the exhibits for that afternoon. The rain came pouring down on the streets below as he watched cars zoom by. He turned his head down the street more and saw a young man standing by a telephone both just across the street. He was surprised the young man didn't carry an umbrella or over coat. Instead he wore a black leather coat with a white shirt underneath. His eyes grew big along with a smile that spread across his face. He knew who it was from that moment and waved his hand to him to come inside. 

~*~

                The rain hit Clark like tiny ice droplets that hadn't melted yet. He was just glad that Swann saw him, and wondered who the people were that he was talking to earlier. The one man he saw with the reddish brown hair wore some kind of sun visor over his eyes. _'Maybe he was blind.' _Clark told himself remembering the old lady from the nursing home who gave him visions of the future. Though this vision of the future was never foretold to him, he was unlocking it all himself. As he waited for the street to clear a bit he crossed and walked up the steps of the planetarium. 

                Swann hit the button on the side of the wall as he watched the doors open to allow Clark inside. He was glad to see him it had been a while since their last visit. It was also surprising he came alone once more. He had high hopes to meet his parents and have more questions asked about how it was on bringing this young alien boy up into the world. The young man was dripping wet, and Swann could tell he had no other clothes with him. The only questions he had was; how did he get there; and why was he running? 

                                "It's good to see you Clark." Swann said to him. Clark grimaced at that name. Clark was no longer inside him. Once in a while old memories filled his head, but after the last few nights of running through the high way he pushed that farm boy way inside his head. 

                                "It's Kal'El now Dr. Swann." Clark answered him. Swann didn't miss that hint of irritation in his voice. 

                                "Is something wrong?" Swann asked him as they slowly entered the main lobby area. Kids ran by them and almost tripped over Clark's big feet. Clark flashed them a tired upset smile and let it pass. He waited till they reached the elevator before he told Swann what happened. Swann sat there listening intently as the adventure of the story unfolded. This young man had gone through a lot at home, and he was still confused on all the news coverage lately on why they were calling him a mutant. He had only knew of meteor rock infected mutants whom he had to fight against back at home. Nothing like this, and really didn't want to turn himself in. Though he was glad they never thought of him as an alien. A smiled crossed his face as they now entered Swann's office upstairs; "Why the smile?" Swann asked him. 

                                "My parents had always been worried for me. Letting myself lose control and run while causing chaos, yet I've done that already and they only think of me as a mutant." Clark explained to him. Swann nodded his head agreeing with him. He was right, an alien was standing in front of him, yet mutants were sometimes called aliens as well, and that worried the doctor even more on how to protect him. There were still cops on his case, and Swann didn't want any but his own in the building. The question was on where to keep him till it cooled off and they gave up on searching for him. He sighed and looked at Clark wondering what else this young man could do other than destroy a mid-size town under five seconds. 

~*~

                Martha's eyes opened wider as the late night news coverage on the TV came on. Jonathan was in the other room. His eyes were blood shot from staying up all night crying. Normally he wasn't a man that cried but after what he did to his son he felt partly responsible for his actions shortly after he saw him in the hospital. He walked slowly into the family room where Pete and Martha were. Pete had taken notes on what the reporter was saying. 

                                "Any news yet;" Jonathan asked. Martha sighed and leaned her tired head on Jonathans shoulder. They both hadn't done any work on the farm during most of the week. They've been watching every news report, or read the news paper that came in town to see if they had an article on 'Alien Found!' or anything else that would take them closer to Clark. 

                Pete took a sip of his chocolate milk and shook his head; "Not yet Mr. Kent. So far all they are talking about is this mutant act taken place in New York." Pete said to them. Martha had been tired all week after the long nights in the hospital. She remembered when they arrived home and saw the storm cellar. The bottomless pit that covered their land made her sick, and had rushed inside to find Clark right after they saw the aftermath of what had happened. She just hoped Lex was having fun on his honeymoon and wouldn't come home as soon as she'd hoped. 

~*~

                Lionel sat across the table reading the papers from the veil of blood that had been tested. A nock was heard on his office door; "Come in." He said as he turned down the sounds of Mozart. A blond haired head popped in the door way, her red out fit blended with the oak wooden room. Lionel smiled seeing the young lady since their last meeting. 

                                "Miss Sullivan;" Lionel began as he waved his hand to tell her to sit down in her seat; "I see you've been hard at work on the story." Lionel asked her. He smiled briefly and allowed her to fill him in. 

                Chloe Sullivan crossed her legs and took the cup of tea that Lionel handed her. She still wanted to know all hidden cards he had on Clark, yet she knew she had to find out those on her own. During the last few days after his disappearance she had been going to the farm offend when Martha and Jonathan where inside the house. She hadn't really found any thing yet, though she still had high hopes the evening news coverage would be more interesting. 

                                "I have someone I'd like you to meet." Lionel told her. Chloe shrugged unsure on what he was talking about, until the door of the office opened again. Chloe's heart stopped at what she saw. 

                Dr. Helen Luthor stood in the doorway her black suit fell into a skirt. She smiled at Chloe and made her way around to the table. Chloe really wondered now where Lex was; "Where's Lex?" She asked. Lionel grinned; "I'm afraid Lex won't be joining us." Lionel told her. 

                                "I've brought Dr. Helen Luthor here to help you uncover Clark's secret. I'm sure with her help it will be much easer for you. Plus we are one step ahead of you than you think." Lionel told her. Chloe looked puzzled; "Was there something on the news I didn't see?" Chloe asked him. Helen smiled; "There was a small story over in Michigan were some boys say some kind of mutant had whipped out most of street they lived on. The coverage on the story wasn't allowed out but one of the reporters in the area was at the site the next day taking pictures." Helen told her. 

                                "So you want me to go to Michigan?" Chloe asked still confused on what this had to do with Clark. 

                                "No, we want you to go to New York." Lionel told her; "I already have your ticket." He explained as he took out his envelope and handed it to her. 

                Chloe still wasn't putting the puzzle together one why Lionel wanted her to go to New York. Clark wouldn't go there, and how could a farm boy do so much damaged to a mid-sized town? She smiled up at him; "I'll do my best." She told him. 

                                "I'm counting on you to unfold the rest of the story. No if you'll excuse me Dr. Helen and I have an important meeting." Lionel told her. Chloe smiled at Helen and left the room. 

                As she made her way down the corridor of the mansion she all of sudden felt sorry for Lex. She really wanted to know if he was okay, why his wife would not be with him on their honeymoon. She had to get back to the Torch and bring up some old files she had on Clark to find out why Lionel new he was in New York. Then it hit her, she remember the crazy emails Dr. Virgil Swann had emailed her a while back. They where for Clark, she had asked him why that symbol on his barn was so important; yet he shrugged the question back by giving her a silly answer; _'He just wanted to know more about my barn.' Some famous doctor, but it still got her somewhere. She hurried out of the mansion, out to her car, and started the engine. She still wanted to know why Helen was there with Lionel, but knew she only had until noon Saturday before her flight left for New York. This time she wasn't telling Lana where she was going, or her father. This was her time alone to pay back the man she once dreamed about. _

~*~

                Lana slowly took orders at the Talon. It had been three ruff days since Clark left her life. She didn't want to keep thinking about it. But it was what she had dreamed about and hoped for after she broke up with Whitney. Thinking back to everything they had been through the thought never crossed her mind when he had said bad things always happened to the people he loved. The door swung open as Pete came into the Talon. He looked tired as well from the long week of silence that held everyone's breath. She hated it and wanted it to end. 

                                "Hey Pete;" Lana smiled. 

                                "Hey;" Pete answered and sat down at a near by table as Lana made another coffee. 

                                "So how are Clark's parents?" Lana asked dreading the thought. Pete leaned on the table and looked up into her soft brown eyes; "They are taking it hard. Every time the news comes on, or the paper shows up at their door step they are already reading it. I've tried to look up information on the internet but still haven't found anything. I just came by to see how you are doing." Pete told her honestly. 

                Lana sighed, _'Great, I hope __Clark__ didn't tell him at last minute to watch me.' She said to herself. The only person she was worried about now was Clark. _

                                "Don't worry he didn't ask me to be your watch dog or anything." Pete assured her. 

                                "Good." Lana answered with a smile as she sat down across from him; "I just feel like I could have done something else to make Clark stay." Lana told him. 

                                "Don't blame yourself. Jonathan's already having trouble with that one." Pete informed him. 

                                "What do you mean?" Lana asked. 

                                "He had yelled at Clark right before Clark went off to the school." Pete told her. 

                                "I just hope we find him." Lana said to him. 

                                "I hope so to." Pete answered. Another customer sat across from them and waved over to Lana for another cup of coffee, she said goodbye to Pete and headed back to work. 

~*~

                Friday nights seemed long and lonely for Clark as he sat up in the extra room Swann had set up for him. The small room was a little bit larger than his own bedroom he remembered back at home. The bed sat up against the wall off to the side with a desk next to it. The dresser was far on the other side of the room with a closet. Hearing a nock at the door Clark went to open it seeing Swann there. 

                                "Hello." Swann said as he rolled into the room. 

                                "Hi." Clark said quietly. 

                                "I've made an appointment with Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr in the morning and have both agreed to meet you." Swann said to him. Clark gave him a confused look; "Who are they?" He asked. 

                                "They are good friends of mine and I've told them that I've had a busy business and won't be able to keep you here. They have offered to take you in." Swann explained. 

                                "Alright, but I'll only go to the one that has the most power over me." Clark told him. Swann shrugged surprised by the answer; "Why's that?" He asked. 

                                "Because if one is weaker than the other then the cops will have me no matter what, and I don't really want to deal with them anymore." Clark told him. 

                                "Kal'El I'm sure you won't have to worry about that. I just want to make sure your safe." Swann answered. Clark sat on the bed near the far wall and smiled up at Swann, "I hope your right about that." Clark told him as they sat quietly in the room. 

~ End of Chapter Five

 **Authors Notes: Please tell me what you think. If you see anything I should fix as in mistakes let me know. I had my friend beta read a little for me. But there may be more. Thanks. Have a great week. I'll try to update Night Watcher sometime before the end of the week. But who knows. Take care. **


	7. Mutant?

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

Chapter Six – **A Mutant?**

**Notes: **_I had some one ask me if he had taken off the ring. _Clark___ hasn't taken the ring off since he left. I have to where if  he's tired Clark inside Kal'El comes out, but after he shrugs him back into his mind he's back to Kal'El. And Bobby will be in the story it will be probably a few chapters before he meets all of the X-Men. But keep reading. Thanks for the reviews. _

**And this takes place after the second movie. Not the cartoon. **

_~*~_

            Lionel drummed his fingers on his desk. He watched as Helen fidgeted in her seat. She was obviously uncomfortable with the awkward silence between them.

                        "Mrs. Bryce I was assured by you that Lex would be disposed of promptly. Now I am told that there's chance that he may have survived the plane crash. Would you care to explain what went wrong?" Lionel asked her growing visibly frustrated.

                        "Mr. Luthor I assure I've done everything in my power to make sure that Lex had no chance of survival. I honestly don't know what went wrong, and please I am your daughter in-law now you can call me Helen." Helen explained.

                        "Mrs. Bryce you may have the impression that since you happened to marry my son that it makes you an official Luthor, but it does not and I will not address you as if you were. Now on to more important business. I had the vial of Clark Kent's blood analyzed and as you well know something interesting showed up on the results. It appears that young Mr. Kent has two extra chromosomes in his genetic make-up. My scientists cannot tell me why and Ms. Sullivan is currently trying to find the answers for me, but since I can't trust you to even complete the simplest task like eliminating my son I will have to let you go from my employ and make sure that you will never be able to obtain a job within a fifty mile radius of Smallville. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and see if there is any news on my son's current state of mortality." Lionel said leaving Helen stunned and speechless.

                        "Mr. Luthor please just give me one more chance. I promise I won't screw up this time." Helen begged not wanting to lose her job and the great pay that went a long with it.

                        "Mrs. Bryce I do not give second chances and I don't intend to start now. Good day and goodbye." Lionel said before leaving the room. Helen couldn't believe what was happening. She was so sure that Lex wouldn't survive that plane crash. She'd make sure that Lex and Lionel got exactly what they deserve; right now though she had to pack her bags and leave to surprise her husband at the airport, if he was truly alive.

~ * ~

            Chloe turned up the radio as Jessica Simpson's: _I Wanna Love You Forever_ played over her speakers. She couldn't figure out what Lionel wanted with Clark but she had a good idea that her answers lay in New York with Dr. Virgil Swann.  She couldn't help thinking that whatever Clark was hiding had to be big if Lionel Luthor was interested in him. She just wanted to know why Clark had never told her before. It wasn't like she couldn't tell that there was definitely something different about him. Again it was one of those things that they had agreed to be upfront and honest about, but he just couldn't be honest about it. Getting angry again she gave the car more gas and sped down the highway. She had just pulled onto the deceleration lane when she saw a cop following behind her in her rearview mirror.  '**_Not another speeding ticket now', _**Chloe thought as she pulled off to the side of the road once she reached the city. The officer stepped out of his car and walked over to her little red beetle convertible.

                        "Miss Can I see your license and registration please?" the officer asked her as she rummaged through the glove compartment of her car.

                        "Here you go." Chloe said as she handed the officer the materials he asked for. She waited as the cop wrote her the ticket and left. How was she going to explain to her father that she got another ticket for speeding while in Metropolis? He didn't even know that she was working for Lionel in the first place. She stuffed the ticket in her purse and then headed for the airport to get her airline tickets before checking into a hotel for the night. She had until Saturday to get all her information and interview lined up with Dr. Swann. The only question she had now was how she was going to get a hold of him. 

~*~

            Swann sat across the room at the table as they ate breakfast. He slowly watched Clark at the other end of the table. Watching him eat was different. He never met anyone who could just pick at his meal; "Everything alright Kal'El;" Swann asked him. Clark either didn't hear him, or ignored him, as he realized Swann was watching him and turned his head to the window. 

                        "I'm fine." Clark lied. Swann knew by that tone he wasn't okay. He was different from the last time he saw him, and he still couldn't figure it out. Looking at him move slowly in his seat Swann smiled; "So, Clark; what are you planning on doing today before the meeting?" Swann asked him. Clark's eye glew red again, angry hearing his name being called; "Don't call me that!" Clark snapped at him. Swann tilted his head and went back to his breakfast; he still wondered how his parents put up with him. Picturing all the weird things they'd encounter would have been a little scary. 

                        "Sorry, Kal'El;" Swann stated right away seeing the boy's anger. 

                        "The meeting will be at noon today. Will you be ready?" Swann asked him. 

                        "Sure." Clark told him. 

                        "I have some things to do before then, so if you'd like I have a limo outside ready to take you any where around to town to buy you new clothes. I see you didn't bring anything with you." Swann pointed out. Clark looked up at him; "No I didn't bring anything. I left kind of in a hurry." Clark answered him still disturbed. 

                        "Very well, just be sure you'll be back around eleven thirty." Swann reminded him as he watched Clark get up from his seat and head for the door; "You know since I got here you've asked a lot of questions, and it's really starting to irritate me. If I end up seeing something has changed about our friendship then I'll leave." Clark told him. 

                        "How do your parents put up with you like this?" Swann asked. He just realized he did the wrong thing seeing Clark's face grimace angrily again at the question and slammed the door behind him; "We've got a lot of work to do." Swann said watching Clark walk down the hallway. He just hoped the meeting would go a lot better than their small interludes. 

~*~

            Erik Lensherr's tall body walked elevated and head strong as he entered New York's Planetarium. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Dr. Swann, but for some odd reason he actually got a hold of him and flushed him out of a busy work schedule. His plans needed more time to think through, and seeing Charles was something he really didn't want to catch sight of. It had only been a few months since their encounter and he knew Charles was still incensed about that. Erik always thought it was entertaining on why Swann seemed to bring them together after they've come so close to destroying the city. He had tried to ask him what the meeting was really about, since he didn't own a school like the professor did. He didn't have time for teaching students, and wasn't about to start. Erik had met Swann a few months before Charles did, they where at a senate meeting for the world conference in Washington DC. 

            At first Erik wasn't really interested at the time on the subject of sciences, but over the last few months he had been looking into it with Mystique. The young lady was well endowed with her learning skills. Even after all they had been through he was surprised the young lady stayed with him. Maybe it was the way he worked? He still wasn't sure. Taking a minute to calm down he placed his hand through his white silver hair. Part of his forehead was starting to go bald but for his age he held it very well. His blue eyes searched the room for Swann, but only saw the busy kids with their families rush by him. Hearing the elevator door bell ring he saw Swann roll into the main room by the front desk. 

            Swann smiled actually pleased the old man showed up this time. He had been trying the last few months to get a hold of him, but his lines were always busy, and Charles said he couldn't get through to him either way when they had spoken over the phone. Swann new he'd be in for it once Charles stepped into his office. The last time Charles and Swann discussed Erik he always felt bad and didn't want to take sides, but he knew Charles had a good heart, and Erik had a heart that was still confused about the world. He knew one of his main goals was to bring down the mutant act. Since the last attack President McKenna wanted to start a new goal, so all of them would live in peace. Erik didn't see it that way, and neither did his followers. 

                        "Hello Erik." Swann said quietly. 

                        "Hello." Erik said in a dry voice. Erik had one of those voices that could hold your breath and wonder what the old man was thinking. It sometimes sounded as though he'd be a very happy person; but the evil life he so called left him with an empty heart. Swann hoped he'd be able to break it, and so did Charles, but after the last meeting Swann slowly gave up and new the old man would try anything to get humanity to see his point a view. 

                        "They are waiting." Swann said to him. 

                        "Charles is already here?" Erik asked him. 

                        "Yes. He came early. Scott had to run out in a hurry so he dropped him off a half an hour ago. We've been waiting for you." Swann told him. Erik nodded and followed Swann back into the elevator. It was a silent ride up to the second floor where his office was. Swann just hoped Clark was in a different outfit than before. He had been gone out for most of the morning shopping with his credit card. As the elevator stopped suddenly they slowly made their way to the office down the long corridor. 

            As they entered, Charles turned his head slowly as he looked at Erik. His blue eyes searched his friends mind for what he always hoped to find. Erik smiled and sat himself down in the center of the long table. Clark sat on the other side watching the three men silently take their sets. He looked over at Erik, and felt his body drawn to him. Squirming in his seat he looked back over at Charles as the old man eyes searched him as if he was trying to unlock something deep within him. Clark waited for Swann to start the damn meeting. He wanted this over with, and didn't mind if they fought over him. 

                        "Kal'El this is Erik Lensherr he has helped Charles build the school for the gifted. Charles has already agreed to take you in and allow you to find your place in life if you do not care to go home." Swann explained. 

                        "What kind of school?" Clark asked him now wondering why he said gifted. 

                        "For mutants that are scared, or don't know where to turn. I've allowed my school to have them and stay to learn how to control their powers." Charles explained. 

                        "It's a school for leaning how to hide." Erik said loudly. Clark looked at Erik and saw him looking back at him with a grin. He didn't like the look he was giving him. As if he had found something inside a cookie jar that he wasn't supposed to and it made Clark even more uncomfortable. Seeing the old man grin at him, Erik smiled; and saw Swann moved forward in his chair as he watched the display of power cover the room. Swann's metal chairs rose from the floor above the room. Clark held on as he felt his chair rock back and fourth. He hated being up high, and felt himself getting dizzy but didn't show it. He watched Erik turn his hand as the arms of the chair he was in fold over his forearms and wrists. 

                        "What's your real name Clark?" Erik asked. 

                        "Kal'El." Clark answered, as he struggled with the chair, feeling the metal turn harder on his arms. Erik watched the young teen twist in his chair. 

                        "What is your goal?" Charles asked Clark. Charles saw the bald man face plead with Erik to let him go. What Charles didn't know is that Clark was staling. 

                        "Well;" Erik snapped at the boy. Clark struggled feeling the arms of the metal chair creaking slowly over his arms. He knew it wouldn't be long before the arms of the chair would break. 

                        "To rule the world;" Clark answered; now hearing the arms of the chair finally give way. He saw their reaction as the chair broke into pieces, flying across the room. Clark landed on the ground, his body in a half squat position. 

            Erik grimaced angrily seeing that his power did hardly anything to the boy, but saw another idea form in his head; "Ruling the world will be hard to do, unless you've got a plan." Erik said to him. He saw his plan of ruling the world fall into place, but to do that he would need Clark, and could tell by how the meeting was already going. Clark liked him, and slowly allowed the rest of the chairs and tables land on the ground. He looked over at Clark; "I can help you with your goal." Erik assured him brightly. Clark was surprised he didn't hear an undertone or an awkward since of entrust.  He saw the kid smile across the room and knew there was more to him than braking one single chair held under his control. 

                        "What's a matter Charles?" Swann asked, seeing the man's face consternating hard on something. Charles broke his train of thought and looked at the group. 

                        "Ruling the world is a big responsibility." Charles said to Clark. Swann could tell Charles was still confused on something but didn't know what it was, or wasn't telling him. 

                        "I'm planning on taking it all by myself." Clark answered him. Charles sighed wondering what to do with this kid. He could tell right from the start he was head strong just like Magneto, and even though he wanted to achieved it on his own, he knew fully well Erik would take over as soon as Clark was out of the picture. 

                        "If you want to take the world on boy, I have a few people you'd enjoy meeting." Erik said to him seeing Clark looking back at the men as he decided what to. He was still thinking of just leaving all three by themselves. He sighed heavily and started to walk to the door where Erik was. 

                        "Erik;" Charles began. 

                        "I'd stay in your own frame of mind for a change Charles. This boy has said he wants to take on the world." Erik said to him. Charles sighed heavily once more looking at Swann for help; but the man didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't his fight over Clark. Clark had already decided on staying with him in the first place, and would have stayed longer if he wasn't so busy. 

                        "I'd let the boy choose." Charles put in, as he tried to read his friends mind. The old man turned around and lifted his hand to his temples, feeling the other man tap into his mind again. Clark turned to face Charles and saw what was going on between the two men. Charles was doing something to him; "What's going on?" Clark demanded. 

                        "Charles! What are you trying to find?" Erik asked always asked him. 

                        "Hope." Charles answered an saw the looked on Clark's face. Clark turned to look Charles and knew right after Erik had asked that question, he could read minds. Anger rippled through Clark's body. He could have saved Ryan. Clark wished he had known the man before this, and Ryan would have lived if just displayed the same kind of powers. He watched the two leave the room as the door slammed behind them. 

            Charles turned to Swann and saw the younger man shake his head; "You're not telling me something." Charles started to saw to Swann now worried for the boy's sake. Swann moved nervously in his chair keeping quiet. 

~*~

            Erik moved through the building back down to the main floor with Clark. He knew the boy wouldn't run, and he knew he was too special to do such a thing in front of him. He slowly turned to face Clark, as they waited for the elevator to bring them downstairs. He watched Clark leave his eye contact and look around the elevator as it stopped on the main floor. As they were about to leave the elevator Erik moved in front of him; "Your not going to run, now that you've decided to stay are you?" Erik asked him. Clark was surprised the man hit his inner thought right on target with out trying to read his mind. He grinned; "Not unless you're going to time me." Clark answered. Erik smirked and wondered what he meant by that. Slowly they left the elevator making their way to the door. 

            "Your going to need my help Kal'El, and even though you think you can take the world on, on your own; your wrong." Erik told him. Clark's face darkens hearing that, but knew the man was right. Even though he liked working on his own; "Charles and Swann are better friends than I am in that group. He doesn't see the world as I do." Erik started to explain. 

                        "What do you mean?" Clark asked him. 

                        "He thinks he can help those who have power beyond himself, and right when I walked into the room I could tell you were a man who worked alone." Erik said to him. 

                        "Tell me, did Charles read your mind?" Erik asked him. Clark shrugged surprised at the question; "No." Clark answered. 

                        "Then that means you're not one of us." Erik paused; "I won't expose you Kal'El, if your going to work with me and trust what my friends and I believe in." He told him. 

                        "I could use someone like you. I know you're smarter than you look, and you know deep down inside no one can stop you." Erik told him pointing out the obvious. He already knew the boy would help him; he just wanted to be sure. Clark nodded as they saw the car outside waiting for them. Clark knew he'd be able to fulfill his dream his father had told him to do; it would just be a matter of time. He grinned looking back at the building as he got into the car watching and hearing Swann and Charles talking over what just happened. 

**Authors Notes: **Okay; I went in and changed a lot of this chapter. So if you haven't read it all the way through and are cheating just by reading chapter eight, then you have a lot of work to get caught up on. Since some people were telling me that Clark doesn't have steal in his body, so I rewrote half of this chapter to make it work even better. So I hope you enjoy the new change. It wasn't much of a change but it will still work in what I'm planning to do. Thanks to my friend Kara for editing and checking my grammar. 


	8. BreakIn

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

_Chapter Seven_ – **Cloak-and-Dagger **

****

****

****

            ~*** ~  Lex laid on the small piece of wood from the plan that didn't sink with the rest of it. Feeling the hot sun on his body as the cold ocean water hit him, he tried to sleep. He couldn't remember what day it was, all he knew was that he had to make it back and figure out what to do next. Feeling something in his pocket he reached inside and felt the smooth round object. Slowly taking it out making sure he wouldn't drop it into the water he smiled seeing the compass Jonathan Kent had given him. After all that he had just gone through he knew this was more than just a game. Seeing the compass move slightly he watched it point off to his right. Feeling the wind pick up he pulled up his color of his suit he wore. It would be dark soon, and he just prayed someone was out there in the ocean besides him. He wasn't looking forward to be a meal for sharks. 

            ~***~ Bruce heard his cell phone ring and picked up as Alfred made a hard right turn; "Hello." Bruce said; "We have the ship ready. When do you want us shipped out?" The man asked on the other line. Bruce had hired the group shortly after he found out from underground that Lex's wife and Lionel tried to kill him. He was upset, and angry at Lionel for what that man did. Lex was a better than that and now after this crazy interlude his father pulled on him, he knew Lex would never be the same again. 

                        "Yes, I'll be there in five minutes. Alfred will be clearing my day here so we can find him. I don't want us to stop until we know for sure he's dead." Bruce said perturbed. He hung up the phone and smiled at Alfred from the back seat. He watched the tall buildings crawl upward into the sky line of the late morning hour. After the late night of finding any information at all on what Lex's father was doing back in Smallville left him very tired. Normally he was out training, but last few days left him at home. He hated it when his training was put off. He felt the car turn down another back road, noticing the dock bay coming up. Some boats and small ships still where still docked. Gotham had been slow with fishing lately these days, so some of the other companies were now looking else where. He saw the ship right away, and smiled as he grabbed his papers and brief case from the car as they pulled a stop; "Nice driving Alfred." Bruce complement. 

                        "Your welcome sir;" Alfred replied and grabbed the door handle as he allowed Bruce to get out. 

                        "Make sure that any calls from Lionel are taken. I want to know what he's up to. If you find anything that can help us, let me know." Bruce told him. 

                        "Yes sir. Have a good trip sir. And tell young Lex, that I said hello when you find him." Alfred called to him watching him walk off to the ship. 

            The tall ship was only a few feet long, but it moved fast. He wished he could use it for a speeding yacht, but he knew the city mayor would never allow it. The hatch came up as he walked in. Some of his shipmates were already in the hall waiting for further orders. Walking down the long corridor he felt the ship slightly sway back and further making his way. 

            Seeing the men come out of the control room he smiled up at them; "What do we have?" Bruce asked them as he entered the room. 

                        "So far nothing, hopefully your friend Lex has a device to locate him." One of them said. Bruce shook his head agreeing with him; "I hope he does to, cause' it will be a long time before we find him in that ocean. He's already been out there one day. I just hope he's still alive." Bruce added, as the ship took off. 

            ~***~ Lex's eyes were blood shot, and tired as he looked up in the sky watching some birds fly over. He had been swimming for most of the day, and seeing birds was a good sign for him. Taking out his compass once more he turned it over and pushed the small gold button that blended in with the back. He had added a device earlier before they left on their honeymoon so that if this did happen he would be found. Hearing the small faint sound of the compass he was so glad he took it in, and made it water proof and placed the homing device. 

            ~***~ Bruce's eyes light up as he saw the red glow of their monitor beat loudly; "How far away is he?" Bruce asked. 

                        "About five hundred yards;" The sailor called over to him. 

                        "Good. I want you to pin point it and lock it down." Bruce ordered. The men did so and they were off again, down the long scratch of the ocean. Bruce smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before Lex would be safe, and the pay back they'd be bring Lionel once they returned. 

            As they raced through the water, Bruce looked at his watch impatiently and watched for anything that said Lex on it. Seeing a yellow dot about a mile ahead of them he ran for the consol; "Stop the engine, slow down. He's there!" Bruce shouted. 

            ~***~ Seeing the ship pull up next to him Lex strained his neck to look up, hoping this wasn't any of his fathers ships. Looking for the label of it he sighed in relief glad to see Bruce; "Lex you there?" Bruce called down from outside the ship. 

                        "Yeah;" Lex managed to say. 

                        "Come on get that life boat down there. I want him up here right now!" Bruce shouted, watching the sailors scurry around the deck to organize the rescue. Within in minutes Lex was safety abroad the ship. Bruce placed a blank around him and handed him something to eat. 

                        "Sorry we took so long." Bruce apologized. 

                        "It's not your fault that my wife and father are trying to control me. I've got better plans, and I'll need your help." Lex told him. Bruce sat down next to him; "Anything to put that slim ball out of the way will be my pleasure." Bruce replied with a grin. The two men laughed a little knowing what they were about to do, and putting Lionel away was going to be hardball the men were ready. 

****

****

~*~

            Erik had watched Clark through most of the drive back to his place. After they had arrived Mystique showed him around, and enjoyed seeing John spotting another younger teen his age made it better. Though he knew Pyro would try to show off once they started to see who was better than the other one. Though Erik wasn't going to stop them, and sat down to eat his meal. He had other plans to attend to, and didn't want two teenage boys bothering him. Moving into his office, the tall circler room hummed quietly as he took a seat. He was going to put young Kal'El to the test and see what his limits would be. Taking out some old files he had on Wolverine, he knew he wanted to know about every mutant in Charles school, and this would take time. Even though Kal'El would probably be the right one to pull off a massacre himself, he had to be sure. This would only be a test, and a good one. Knowing full well Charles had no control of his mind he wouldn't have a problem. Seeing the headlines for the New York Times it read; 'Mutant's Freedom Act.' Erik grumbled at the headline and through the paper down on the cold floor. He knew full well that the human race would cry out to the president shortly after something happened. The rules following that would only make more of a chaos. Charles saw the act as peace between each race, but Erik saw it as a way for the humans to turn on against them. Hearing the door slid open he saw Kal'El enter with Mystique. Erik smiled; "How did you like your tour?" Erik asked him. Clark shrugged and added; "I like it. Better than a farm;" Clark put in. Erik laughed a little. 

                        "You can call me, Magneto. I know your real name is Clark, mines Erik. So let's just let those slid and call us by our true names." Erik said to him. 

                        "Sounds good to me;" Clark answered and walked forward in the room. He stopped shortly feeling Magneto's power cover the room, he was still unsure about him but still liked the man. 

                        "Mystique and I have a small job for you." Magneto announced. 

                        "I can handle that." Clark assured him. 

                        "Are you sure?" Magneto asked. 

                        "How hard can it be?" Clark asked wondering himself what this man had planed out. 

                        "You remember Charles right?" 

                        "The bald guy, yeah."

                        "I need you to brake into his school for me. There are some files on students there along with records of an X-Men called Wolverine. Charles had been doing research on him a while ago, and I'd like to have the information." Erik paused; "You'll find most of the student records in the basement of the school. There's small room filled with file cabins. Other than what file his is in, I'm not sure." Magneto explained. 

                        "That won't be a problem. I'll find it." Clark assured him. Magneto looked right at him amazed at how much assurance he was giving the man. He found it hard to believe; "What about a back up plan?" Magneto asked; "They have cameras around the school?" He asked. 

                        "I'll be fine. I'll bring one person with me though." Clark told him looking at Mystique and John. 

                        "Take Mystique, she's very good at causing a diversion." Magneto offered. Mystique walked over to Clark and was surprised to almost be about the same height as he was. Magneto watched them both leave the room seeing Pyro upset and walked out. 

~*~

                        Chloe stood waiting for her bill to come through for her payment at the hotel. She had five hours before she had to leave to the Metropolis airport. Watching the lady behind the counter she handed her the receipt and another room key to her room. She at least wanted to relax before taking off on a stressful trip. Since Lionel was paying for her room and board she didn't have to worry. All he told her to do was pick up the records of the bills. Walking slowly back to her room she went through her head what she had to do before her flit. Taking her key out of her pocket she slipped in the slot of the door handle and heard the slight clicking sound of the lock underneath and pushed the door open. Feeling the cool air flow at her as she entered the room she plopped on the king size bed. She still hadn't told her father were she was. He was away on a business meeting for Lex's company. Lately she didn't know what her father was up to. He had been working on so many secret things for Lex for the past few months she was beginning to wonder if it was for Lionel as well. Turning on the TV channel she flipped it to the cartoon channel and at the hot meal that sat on a silver dish that had arrived ten minutes before she came to the room. A relax in the hot top sounded nice as well, but her time was short and she didn't want to waist time. 

            Grabbing her laptop she opened it and started it. Seeing the alarm clock on the small coffee stand near the bed it read nine o'clock in the morning, she wasn't sure why she was up so early. Sleeping in was more her style, but this story would be hers. She knew Lionel had his secrets and she was willing to risk everything to find out his deep dark secret as well as Clark's. Knowing Clark wasn't around to yell at her she took pleasure in looking up Dr. Virgil Swann's email. She knew that she never empty out that entire box. She always kept some on there and after what happened with Clark she knew there was something going on, even though his parents weren't telling her everything. 

            Seeing the email of v_swann@digitalwave.com she high lighted it and copied it to her reply folder. Writing the small email she hit send and waited for an answer as she took another bit of her meal. She was starving and hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday night after she spent most of the time on the phone talking with Lionel telling him about the ticket. Lionel was nice enough to waver the ticket and pay for it himself. She smiled remembering the conversation. Hearing the you've got mail she smiled and clicked it. Seeing the reply she knew everything was going as planned:

            _Dear Ms. Sullivan,_

_                                                I thank you for the email. I'd be glad to meet you after you've told me you've been friends with __Clark__ for a long time. I'm sure we can answer questions and find out more about what we know together. Meet me today around _seven o'clock___ after my meeting in the Planetarium office in __New York__. I'll be looking forward to our meeting. Have a great day Ms. Sullivan; It was a pleasure to hear from you. _

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                               Doctor Virgil Swann _

**~ End of Chapter Seven **

**Authors Notes: **_Alright, I need feedback. I tried to make it as long as I could but my brain is tired right now. But I hope you enjoy it and I'll type more after my vacation. Have a great week. Hope your summer is going well. My friend and I will be looking forward to more reviews when we get back. _

_Oh to MRP: Thanks for letting me know about my mistake in Night Watcher. I was so tired that night when I typed it I didn't feel like changing it so I just posted it since I was in a hurry. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Take care. _

_~ Also I'm not always doing Lana/Lex, Chloe/Lex extra. I'm just going with the flow on what sounds good. I don't take sides on whose better so please don't be upset. This is all make believe and we all have fun no matter what. Thanks. ___


	9. Diversion

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**Chapter Eight – Diversion **

**Please read and review. I know you'll like this chapter! New note at the bottom. **

~*~

            The cool breeze hit Clark as he and Mystique made their way through the late night hours. Kneeling down about a hundred yards away Mystique grabbed Clark's shoulder and pulled him down behind a small hill that was covered with trees and bushes. She wasn't looking forward having Xavier read her thoughts, she was just glad that Clark was there so he would be a diversion as well as herself. Magneto knew what he was doing, and she didn't want Clark to mess it up. Watching him exam the school as though he was counting every student inside she slapped him on arm; "What are you doing?" She asked wondering herself. 

                        "There are two or three students up, along with one teacher it looks like;" Clark filled her in. Mystique looked at him, her yellow eyes searching the young boy as though he was lying; "How do you know?" She asked him. 

                        "That's my secret." Clark answered with a grin. Mystique grumbled and moved fast under the hill. She just prayed that one teacher wasn't Xavier reading her thoughts. Clark crouched down and followed her to the side of the school. Lights lit the walk ways about yard ahead of them. He knew that most of the students that were up didn't have any green glow to their body so that meant most of these were people weren't infected by kryptonite. Clark turned to Mystique watching her body blend in with the grass a little bit; "So what's your plan?" Clark asked her. 

                        "I thought you had one?" She asked him. Clark shrugged; "Magneto said you were great at a diversion, so I thought that's why he wanted you to come with me." Clark told her truthfully. Mystique smiled; "Alright then, are you ready?" She asked him almost as an order. Clark wasn't in the mood to have anyone order him around; "I just hope you can keep up." Clark told her as he stood. Mystique was about to grab him when he vanished before her out of sight. Mystique blinked wildly around the campus of the school yard and didn't see him at all. What kind of mutant was this young boy? She asked herself and turned into a student as she got closer to the side door of the building. 

            Clark stopped just inside the door of a long corridor. He listened to see if there was any movement in the building, but heard nothing and looked down at the floor. Using his x-ray vision he saw that there was a lower level to the building just as Magneto had told him, but he could only see the entrance at the opposite end of the building. He grumbled frustrated that Magneto forgot to tell him that the metal that was used for the lower lever was mixed with a lead base. He could only see a part of the hallway that lead downstairs. Hearing the door move next to him to the outside he stopped and reached out faster than his opponent could move and grabbed Mystique; "If you want to work with us, then don't try to kill me." Mystique hissed at him. Clark lowered his arm and new he knew it was her, but ignored it and just wanted to see her reaction to his fast movements. 

                        "We have to go to the other side of the school. Though you never told me where the other students and teacher were." Mystique pointed out. Clark smiled at her; "Why don't you stay here. I'll be fine finding what Magneto wants." Clark told her. 

                        "Alright;" She paused and Clark stopped to watch her slowly turn shape. He backed away a little remembering Tina. He pushed back Clark in his head and let his other side come out now smiling at himself; "You wouldn't happen to know a Tina Greer, would you?" Clark asked. Mystique shrugged; "Was she your girlfriend back home?" She asked kind of surprised. 

                        "No she was a meteor mutant that went after a girl I liked." He explained. 

                        "What's a meteor mutant?" Mystique asked now wondering herself. Clark shrugged not really wanting to talk about it; "Look we don't have much time. Just do whatever you do, and just don't get killed." Clark told her. 

                        "Don't worry about me; I'm here to meet an old friend." She told him and started forward. Clark watched himself relieved that Mystique wasn't Tina Greer. Clark went into Clark time leaving a cool breeze go through the school as everything slowed down. He saw the look on Mystique's frozen face as he past her, as himself and headed off to get the information they were here to get. 

            He never could sleep, and normally only did if had been up for days and couldn't take it anymore. He slowly entered the sitting room off to the right of the hallway taking a seat. His hair swepped back onto his head as though it wasn't a style anymore. His white t-shirt looked like he had worn it for months with out letting it hit the washer and dryer. Coming into the sitting room Logan saw the sandy red hair over the couch as she watched TV. Theresa Roarke had a temper that Logen really understood, but never kept up with it as Jamie did. She had come from Northern Ireland where she had some problems in the home country. He understood that issue, but also knew why she was up so late. Since the first break in from William Stryker's men a few months ago left her in shock, and even more upset to even want to sleep. He didn't blame her; he was pretty much the same way. Sitting slowly onto the chair near the doorway he watched her quietly. 

                        "Hey." Tracy said to him. 

                        "Can't sleep again?" Logan asked her. Her soft complexion glowed from the TV screen as she slowly turned her head to face him; "Every night I still think I hear footsteps and screaming. I can't take it. I hate it, and want these stupid nightmares to go away." She said angrily. 

                        "How long have you had them?" Logan asked. 

                        "For about two months. Jamie's been worried about me, and I don't blame him; but I don't like to tell people my problems. I'm sure you know that." Tracy said to him. Logan knew full well what she meant and leaned back in his chair, turning his head back to the TV. Normally he found Jones sitting in the small sitting room, but lately he had been sleeping. Probably from watching too much TV. He laughed at himself seeing the picture in his mind. It was one of those quiet nights he hated, and wondered who else was up roaming the school grounds. Slowly getting up from the chair he headed back into the hallway to the kitchen. He had gone a few days with out eating, and he could hear his stomach growling telling him it wasn't going to last another day. Entering the kitchen he saw Rogue sitting at the counter eating some left over soup that they had for lunch. 

                        "Is it a girl's night or something?" Logan asked her. Marie looked at him wondering what he meant by girl's night. 

                        "What do you mean?" She asked him. 

                        "You're the second person I've seen up. The last few nights it's all been guys that have stayed up. Do you guy's shift nights or something?" Logan asked. Marie smiled and moved back over to the stove; "No. Bobby's in the other room playing pool. He couldn't sleep either." Marie informed him. 

                        "Oh." He said flatly. Marie heard that undertone and lowered her head as she came back to the island in the center of the kitchen. She had seen the way he had been acting since the whole mess with William Stryker. Which she didn't blame him, and started to eat her soup. As she took her second bit she heard his stomach; "Was that you?" She asked as she smiled broadly hearing his stomach growl louder than before. 

                        "Yeah. My stomach woke me up. I haven't had anything to eat in the last few days." Logan said truthfully. 

                        "Well there's plenty of soup on the stove, or there's some left over meatloaf in the fridge." Marie told him seeing him rush over to the fridge. 

                        "Soup won't fill me up. I'll take the meatloaf." He said as he reached in the fridge to get pull it out. As he did he stopped smelling the air. He remembered that smell just couldn't place who it belonged to. Closing the fridge he handed the meatloaf to Marie and went to the entry way. 

                        "What is it?" She asked and followed him. They both looked down the hallway both ways but didn't see anyone; "What's everyone look at?" Bobby's voice broke the silence seeing his friends trying to find something that they couldn't see. 

                        "Shush." Marie told him and waved her hand to have him come closer. 

            Clark hated metal based with lead; it always took him longer to find what he had to. The narrow corridors of the basement level were very wide and empty. He was very surprised no one else was up other than the four people upstairs. Rubbing his head he felt his tiredness sweep through him, but pushed it back hearing Clark wanting to come out. He pushed him back and went into the rooms on the left. Using his X-ray vision again he saw the office about two rooms away. He should have rested before this mission. He knew he'd be in for it if someone tried to attack him for stealing information. Running up to the office he opened the door seeing the large library of file cabinets full of information on students as well as the teachers that went here. Reading the headings of each one he saw the small file on John Allerdyce, and the one on Wolverine. Taking them out slowly he took a look around the room. He still wanted to know what these kinds of mutants were himself. Seeing Mystique didn't have a clue what a meteor mutant was. He was happy about that seeing he could take this to his advantage if any one of them wanted to use him. He still needed a back up plan of his own. Remembering all the time when Falon tried to use him for stealing. The thought of working with Magneto rose to his mind again. Even though Swann didn't have time to watch him, Clark knew he had other plans, and didn't want these so-called mutants in his way. Ruling the Earth would be a hard thing do, and seeing no one knew he was an alien yet made him grin. Though he knew Magneto already figured out he was different since Xavier couldn't read is his mind. Still remembering how it felt being powerless as Magneto moved him with his power, he hated it, and new he had to take Magneto out as well. He'd only have to take the ones that wouldn't harm him, and this was his chance to read on them. He just hoped Mystique was holding up her part of the plan. 

            Raven moved slowly down the hallway changing again to John Allerdyce code name Pyro. She knew the kids would be in shock if he came back in the school. Moving slowly to the other end of the building near the entrance of the lower level she heard noises up ahead. Stopping slowly she leaned on the back of the wall trying to blend in. Hearing the quiet laughter she saw Bobby and Marie enter the hallway holding hands and giggling. She hated every moment of it and want to move in on them now, but knew if she went too soon she'd be in trouble herself and didn't want that to happen. Watching them kiss she hissed angrily in the hallway knowing she would never have that kind of happiness. Taking a deep breath she moved her body forward as the two kids went into the game room. Still seeing the light on from where they were she knew would be in there. Making her way up to the door way she watched Logan eat his meal so fast as though he were starving himself. Seeing this as her moment to interrupt him she moved into the room. 

            The warm meatloaf floated down his throat feeling his stomach smile knowing he hadn't had this much food in a while. Hearing a tap at the door way Logan froze seeing John there. He smelled the air again still noticing a different stench of the room he couldn't place. Smelling his arm pits he knew he smelled, but not like this. It was smell of a softer odor, and another one mixed in of farm dirt and farm cooking. He looked at John still wondering why the young boy was back. Getting up slowly he saw him move closer to him; "Hello Logan." John said. 

                        "Hello." Logan answered back. That smell was driving him nuts and moved to the door way still smelling the air as if he was hunting down an animal. 

                        "What are you doing here?" Logan asked as he grabbed John by the collar. Mystique smiled under her mask and leaped from his hold. Logan ran after him down the hall. Marie and Bobby close behind. Tearing down into the sitting room where Tracy was Marie and Bobby froze hoping that Tracy wouldn't scream. Tracy's code name: Syrin sat and watched Logan tear to the side of the sitting room very fast. 

                        "John what are you doing here?" Marie pleaded, but she watched as his head slowly turned to smile at her. Yellow eyes shined brightly through the soft blue ones and then vanished as though they weren't there; "You son of a bitch!" Logan swore as he grabbed him by the arm. John ran up the wall near them and kicked Logan hard in the face sending him back across the room. Stumbling a little to gain his balance he went after him again. 

                        "I knew I spelled something decrepit in the room." Logan said angrily watching John smile again and ran out into the long corridor. Mystique just hoped Clark was having better luck. She knew they were running out of time, and wasn't ready to spill the beans to Xavier if she got caught. 

            Hearing loud voices near the stairway of the basement, Clark stopped listening to what was going on. He heard Mystique in her forum, and also heard a swift sound of metal coming out of something. Using his X-ray vision he saw a taller man running hard and fast after Mystique. Going into Clark time he sped down the hallway back to the main corridor where they came in. Seeing Mystique run in slow motion he pushed her heard moving her into a small game room off to their right. He saw the older man watch in stunned silence. Holding her against the wall she changed form once more and looked at him. 

                        "Put me down!" Mystique said loudly feeling his grip hold her firmly; "We don't have time for this. What's your plan?" She asked him as he slowly let go of her. 

            Clark could hear the fast footsteps of the small group out in the hall coming their way. Running up to the game room door he slammed it shut and used his heat vision to seal the door shut. He saw Mystique's face in shock wondering what he was; "What are you?" She asked him. 

                        "That is something only my closest friends know." Clark told her; "Now; change into me." Clark ordered her. Mystique did so now knowing what this young kid wanted to do; "Take these files to Magneto. I'll meat you back there as soon as I get ride of this so-called mutants." Clark told her. Mystique smiled through his body. Clark always found it hard seeing himself in front of him. Another memory came to his mind remembering when he had walked into the Talon and saw himself kissing Lana. That thought he never wanted to see again; "What are you thinking about?" Mystique asked him. 

                        "Nothing;" Clark lied; "Just get this to him." He told her. Mystique nodded her head and ran out the other side door into the green house. 

            Hearing the door being hit hard Clark braced him knowing who he was going up against. Hearing the swift sound again he saw the metal claw rip through the doorframe.  

            Logan had had it up to here with Raven and wasn't about ready to let her escape unless he got answers on why she was here. He heard Bobby and Rogue behind him as they watched him; "Here let me help." Bobby offered and formed his lips as if he was going to give someone a kiss and blew cold frost onto the wooden door. He saw the smile on Logan's face; "Thanks." He said and used both of his claws and smashed the door into the game room. They all stopped seeing the young kid there smiling at them; "You don't know who you're dealing with." Clark told them and saw the fire alarm down the hall. Bobby let ice fly in Clark's direction and watched the icicles miss the kid's chest as he sped in super speed around the room. Logan ran to the side door of the room that led to the green house and waited to see where this kid was going to stop at. He really wished NightCrawler was here, as he watched him move through the room. Bobby was still taken aback watching his power shatter into a million pieces. The only other person that could do that to him was Pete, but that was only when he had his shield on his body to protect him. 

            Marie was in shock seeing this kid run. She had to blink so many times to find out where he stopped in the room. She saw Logan on the other side of the room and ran over to him trying to make sure she didn't get hit by him; "Rogue get back over there!" Logan demanded.  

                        "I want to help." Marie told him. 

                        "Then go find NightCrawler and Cyclops. We are going to need there help." Logan told her. As she ran to the other side of the room he saw the young kid stop only a few inches in front of him. He grinned at him playfully as if egging Logan to fight him. Logan wasn't sure how strong this kid was, and notice the hit of a farm smell come back to his nose; "Do you live on a farm?" Logan asked him. Clark smiled and returned the answer with a question; "Do you live in garbage?" Clark asked seeing that really made him angry. It was true though, Clark couldn't stand it when people hardly bathed, and he could tell this one hadn't done it in a few days. Watching the man drive three metal claws from his hands he remained where he was. Logan watched as the kid just stood there as if he wasn't afraid of anything. He watched his eyes start to glow yellow and then heat came from them hitting the claws on Logan's hands. Logan yelled in pain seeing them heat up into his hands, and moved out of the path that the heat was coming from. He lunged at Clark watching the kid side step at a speed Logan had not fought with before. 

            He could now hear more voices coming down the hallway from the stairs and saw two other men along with a woman with white hair. Clark knew they were cleaner, and then saw the girl with them and stopped. A memory of Lana popped into his head and saw how much she looked like her. With out thinking he felt strong arms grab him from behind him. Clark pushed his arms apart and with one push of his arm sent Logan back to the other side of the room. Cyclops and Storm stood in shock seeing this action happening in their school. She could tell him as a new mutant and saw how angry this one was. 

                        "Where's NightCrawler?" Logan asked taking a deep breath watching the kid speed off into the back yard of the school. 

                        "He's on his way. He should be able to pin point the kid very soon. Com'on!" Storm shouted waving her arm as they followed her outside. 

            As they entered the backyard of the school they saw the boy running closer to the forest near the boundaries of the school; "Storm would you be able to hold him in a tornado?" Logan asked him seeing how controlled the kid was with out wind. 

                        "I could try. Why?" Storm asked wondering what his plan was. She now saw NightCrawler shifting in and out boundaries of the backyard just to keep up with the kid, and could tell he was already getting tired as they moved closer to the woods. 

                        "Cyclops can you shoot him nice and easy enough to knock him out;" Logan asked him seeing this coming together. Scott was surprised at how organized Logan's plan was becoming that it could possibility work, but they still weren't sure how strong this kid really was. Logan walked over to Tracy; "I'm going to need you as well." Logan said to her. He could tell by the way NightCrawler was moving around so much the kid could hear very well; "I'm thinking this kid has more powers than just a few, so I need you to scream very loud for me as Storm creates the tornado around him. Can you do that with out making us go insane?" Logan asked her. 

                        "Sure." Tracy answered assuring him. 

                        "Alright on the count of three;" Logan told him. He had a good feeling this was going to work. He just hoped the kid was running low on energy. 

            He was very low on energy, and knew he should have slept when he had arrived at Swann's place but refused now to wondering how far he could go. Now seeing his dilemma he felt his eyes calling him to sleep. Still hearing this creature above him move fast trying to catch him, Clark moved near some trees at the entrance of the woods. He stopped suddenly to take a few breaths and with out warning an awful sound entered his ears, and head. He leaned onto the tree for balance hearing the creature above him fall to the ground as well kneeling in pain from the sound. The sound hurt so much it felt like the key was calling him to come back home. Looking up at the group of people in the yard he saw the young girl with the red hair and opened mouth scream louder in his direction; "No." He said faintly. Now he watched the one with white hair come forward and saw her eyes turn white. Feeling wind pick up where he was he stood his ground. The root of the tree escaped the ground leaving him in view of the others trying to take control. A circle formed around him as he felt his feet finally give way. He knew this was it and felt his body flying out of control in the small tornado this woman below had created. 

            His eyes watched the other man come up next to her and remembered him from Swann's, as he watched the man hold his hand up to his visor and hit a round button as a red laser came out hitting him hard in the chest knocking him flat on his back forming an extremely large crater into the ground from the impact. The group watched seeing what just happened as NightCrawler came up them and slowly walked up to the young kid. His eyes were closed, and his movement was very slowly. Storm knelt down beside him and felt for his pulse. She shrugged at how fast it was moving; "What is it Storm?" Rogue asked. 

                        "His pulse is abnormal and is slowing down." She told them. Scott shrugged; "Abnormal? How could he have an abnormal pulse?" Scott asked. 

                        "That, I can not tell you. But I'm sure Charles will want to see him. I know he had talked about a kid that Swann had and I think he might be it." Storm said to them. 

                        "Logan can you bring him inside and bring him downstairs." Storm asked him. 

                        "No problem. I just want to make sure he's sound asleep." Logan said still angry remembering what the kid had said earlier. 

                        "Just bring him downstairs. I don't want him leaving this building." Storm ordered. 

                        "Then bring Rogue with you." Scott offered. Rogue moved forward looking at the tall dark handsome boy. She had never seen anyone that handsome in a long a while other than Bobby. There was something about the boy that told her she'd be safe, and walked slowly up to Logan. Logan shrugged a little seeing she wasn't wearing her gloves. 

                        "What are you doing?" Logan asked them. 

                        "Well you want to make sure he won't leave. Why not drain some of his powers into Rogue." Storm told him. Logan nodded in agreement and watched slowly as Rogue placed her hand on his arm. Nothing happened, which made her jump back; "What's wrong?" Logan asked her seeing her reaction. 

                        "Nothing happened." She told him. 

                        "Try it again." Logan said, as he watched her now place her upper arm and hand on his forehead. Again nothing happened; "Are my powers not working!" She shrieked in horror, but overjoyed as well. She touched Logan in shock now wanting to make sure they where working. Logan jerked as he felt his veins bubble and flow with her energy through his body; "Rogue!" Scott shouted. 

                        "Sorry. I just wanted to-." She stopped in mid sentence and looked at the young boy; "Why aren't they-." She asked still in shock as she touched Clark one more time feeling for the first time the softness of his skin. 

            Logan looked up at Scott and Bobby; "If her powers not working on him then why don't we freeze him and place him in the cooler in the basement." Logan said. Storm looked at Scott and Logan could tell they where worried. They didn't know what other powers this kid had, and didn't want to make him angry. Looking down the kid Logan placed him on the ground again and saw the ring on his finger. Reading the writing on around the gold stone it read: Smallville High School. 

                        "Bobby you could do that." Rogue spoke up breaking the silence. All of them were still amazed at this young kid and didn't want to cause any more problems than there were; "I don't see why not, but I don't want him thawing me out." Bobby said to them as he walked up to him. Watching the kid move a little knowing he would soon come to Bobby knelt down near him and saw the ring that Logan was looking at and took it off; "Hold on to this." Bobby said. Logan watched as Bobby's breath slowly covered Clark's body. Hearing a noise at the entrance to the basketball court they all turned to see Xavier there. His tired eyes looked angry yet happy that they had the teen aged boy he had talked to with at Swann's. Slowly hearing what their plan was he agreed with them silently in their heads and lifted the teen aged boy slowly into the air and moved him into the building down to the basement. They followed close behind as Scott came up to Xavier; "Sorry we woke you." Scott said to him. 

                        "It's not your fault. I wanted to know why this boy was here myself; and heard pretty much everything." Charles told him. 

                        "Then you know why he's here?" Scott asked. 

                        "No." Charles paused knowing for the first time in his life he felt peace with this boy; "I can't read his mind." Charles answered as they watched Charles lay him down on a bench in the back of the cooler; "Logan; where's that ring Bobby gave you is?" Charles asked him. Logan stepped forward watching the solid door close sealing the boy inside; "Right here." Logan told him as he handed the class ring over to him. 

                        "We will deal with this in the morning; for now everyone back to bed. It's been a long night." Charles told them as they all headed back upstairs. Rogue stood at the cooler feeling the coldness chill her body. After all these years she had hoped for someone to touch and feel like a normal person. Now here he was, but she still wanted to know the one question in her head; _"Why hadn't my powers worked?" _

**~ End of Chapter Eight **

**Authors Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be writing the next one sometime this weekend or next week. I'm back to work now after a fun filled vacation up north here in Michigan, so I'll add more soon. 

**Note**: Alright, I wasn't sure about the whole steal issue so I went back in and fixed it on Chapter Six. I'm just getting back into the comics and books right now so every things all there, I'm just trying to organize it. But my idea will still work even if Magneto can't use his powers on Clark. But I'm glad you all like the story. I've been busy lately so Chapter Nine probably won't be up till the end of next week. So keep it in mind, and I'll surprise you. But I did change the whole thing between Clark and Magneto. Okay Dokey! Thanks. 

| Also | I had them take his ring off, but since someone had asked me if I had him take if off. This is the first time I've done it. I have a plan for Clark, a very big one, so just sit back and read all the Smallville/X-Men that you can handle in my fantasy of sci-fiction. 


	10. Overhearing

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

_Book One: **Fallen Immortal** _

**Chapter Nine – Hearing Things **

            The long afternoons alone had left Lana crying even in the day. She had no idea she had spent most of her spare time at the Talon just to stay out of the Sullivan house. Gabe was starting to bug her to come home, and just relax, but that was last thing on her mind. Most of her friends had seemed to disappear in the last month; besides Pete. Even though she still thought he was just hanging around to calm her, it wasn't. She still missed Clark, and worried about Lex after hearing on the news that they had found their plain, but no one was in it. The Talon was pretty dead that day, so she had sent most of her employee's home seeing they didn't need to be there. What she wouldn't give to have Clark come running into her arms right now. Tears started to fall from her face again, and she whipped her eyes hearing the door swing open for more business. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Henry Small walk in. His face had fallen and his expression was unread, but she knew deep down inside the weekend with Jennifer, and weeks after that, hadn't gone very well at all. She stayed where she was behind the counter as he came up to her pretending how to smile again. 

                        "How's it going?" Henry asked her flatly. Lana swallowed deprecatingly and grabbed some cups that where in the wrong place; "I'm fine." She lied and Henry heard the undertone. He still couldn't really figure out what was making his daughter so sad. He had gone through so much in the last month or so since Jennifer went off with her old college friend that helped them with the divorce. 

                        "Lana;" He paused and grabbed her small hand that rested on the side of the glass counter; "I know you've been though a lot. I hate to see you in tears over what has happened between Jennifer and me;" He looked at her and saw her eyes swell up with tiny tears. He tried to hold back his own wondering what was making her cry. Was it him? Was it something else? Or something he'd never truly comprehend? All these popped in his head, and it was bothering him that she wasn't telling him. 

                        "Henry I'm fine. You've got to believe me. Clark would." She choked out the words and tried so hard not to allow his name fall out of her mouth again. Feeling the tears fall down her face. Henry watched this display of depression, and knew that Clark had hurt her. He didn't know why, but he would find out. 

                        "Look; I know we haven't had a lot of time together. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out to Metropolis for the weekend with me and just try and relax." Henry offered; "I even talked it over with Gabe Sullivan and he thinks it should be a good idea for you to get out and forget what has happened." Henry lowered his head; "He said he's been up nights lately, because he can't sleep and he can hear you crying so hard it's been making him cry." Henry pointed out to her. Lana's head jerked up as she finished placing dishes back under the counter; "He heard me?" Lana asked surprised. 

                        "Yes; Chloe's heard you to. From what her dad's said;" Henry filled her in. Lana felt distraught and wasn't sure how she would ever speak to Gabe Sullivan again with out him asking her why she cries.

                        "I've just had a few bad days. It will clear up. I've taken more hours here to take it off my mind." Lana assured him. She knew she was trying to get him off her back, but before she could say another thing she heard another recognizable voice; "Lana, you need a brake. Go with Henry." Pete stated loudly as he walked up to them. Lana smiled grateful he was trying to pull off a "Clark". 

                        "Chloe's in New York right now. She just called me." Pete said to her. Lana looked at Pete shocked at this. 

                        "Why is she in New York?" Lana asked. 

                        "She's on a breaking story." Pete started to stay; "That's all she told me." He added. Lana sighed; _maybe she's just trying to avoid me even more after what happened. _Lana thought to herself. 

                        "Lana, take the weekend off. I'm sure your assent manager can take over for a while." Pete told her. 

                        "Fine;" Lana sighed heavily and went to the back of the Talon. 

                        "Thanks Pete." Henry thanked him as they shook hands; "No problem. She's been really bad, and I don't want her running to the Kent's house another time to find out more about Clark." Pete told him. 

                        "Where is he?" Henry asked now getting the fill in on the whole news report he's missed since his divorce. 

                        "He's missing. He left the night Lex went on his honeymoon." Pete told him. Henry eyes widened; "What happened?" He asked now interested in the story. 

                        "There's not a lot to tell. There family had a big fight, and Clark took it kind of hard and ran off." Pete told him. Henry lowered his head knowing all too well about that. There where a few times he had run off on Lana and never came back until months later. She would go through moments of anger, sorrow and pain just because there was no one there for her. 

                        "I plan on making it up to her. Take care Pete." Henry said to him shaking his hand once more, as he stood. 

                        "You to; I'm off to the Kent's this afternoon to help them with the farm. They've been behind, and they are trying to keep their minds off their son." Pete told him. Henry was surprised at that. He knew the Kent's where really strict with their son on some issues and he was disgorged that they weren't looking for him; or even placing him on a milk carton. He watched Pete leave the Talon as Lana came out from the backroom; "I'm ready." She said to him. 

                        "This will be fun. You've just to forget everything." Henry told her honestly. Lana new he was right, and she would. Seeing there was only one other man around besides Henry that talked to her caringly. 

~*~

            Chloe entered the Planetarium late that evening. It was past seven o'clock and she knew Dr. Swann probably would reset a time. Walking through the round main entrance she looked around seeing small groups and families looking at the activities that where in the room. Her heart still longed to know why Clark was here, or if he wasn't here then where did he go, still lingered in her head. Taking a few steps to the front desk a younger lady stood there passing out small cards for kids to use to go to the planetarium show. Taking one of the hand outs it read Dr. Virgil Swann introduces The Night Sky at nine o'clock. Looking at her watch it was eight-fifteen, sighing to herself she followed the group of young kids into the activity room. The hall was long and wide, as different toys or videos laid out for the kids to play with while they waited. At the far end of the long activity room that was labeled: Kids Fun in Space. She smiled at the title and crossed over the two large entrances to the planetarium doom room where the show would start. Two guards stood on either side of the double doors as they took the tickets from the kids and adults. Her hair bounced up and down as she trotted over to the doors excited to at least talk to him before it started. The two guards saw her coming up to them. They where both about in there mid thirties, "Tickets please;" One of them said. Chloe smiled; "Sure." She answered up beat and handed the one next to her the stub. 

                        "You may continue;" The other said and smiled. 

                        "Thanks." Chloe said as she walked inside. 

            The air condition fell around the room as Chloe folded her arms feeling the cold breeze go up her spine. Why did planetariums have to have the air on so high in the doom room? She always asked herself that question. Seeing there wasn't a lot of families flooding in the room yet she moved to the front of the row of seats lining the walls on all sizes. The four entrances circled the room. Getting closer to the center of the room she saw him roll inside. The silver wheel chair moved slowly through a row of seats in the front. She could tell he hadn't noticed her yet as she made her way closer to the front of the room. 

            Swann looked around the planetarium and smiled seeing all the young kids. One of the kids sat about two seats away from him with his mother. His dark hair sat on his head along with his deep brown eyes that shinned like the midnight sky. He knew that kid would someday drown a young girl's heart. Hearing someone call his name he looked up. A blond headed girl with a slim figure approached him. 

                        "Dr. Swann?" Chloe asked as she came forward. Swann smiled knowing right away after she said his name it was the girl who emailed him. 

                        "You're late." Swann pointed out. 

                        "I was wondering if we could set another schedule." Chloe asked hoping with all her heart he would. Swann smiled seeing how committed the girl was; "Clark must have a lot of faith in you." Swann said. Chloe lowered her head; _'If only he did.' She said to herself. _

                        "He doesn't though does he?" Swann asked her seeing the expression on her face. 

                        "No, he spends all his time ignoring me. I'm here to find out why he left." Chloe said getting out her note book and pen. She had to make notes. Or this would be a story left to the dogs if she didn't continue. There was something about Swann though that told her he wasn't going to tell her anything useful. 

                        "I have a program in about a half an hour. Would you like to come in tomorrow morning?" Swann offered. Chloe shrugged hoping he'd give her the interview right there. But he was staling big time, just like Clark did. She hated it when men staled; she was glad one person in her life right now wasn't staling. 

                        "What's a good time?" Chloe asked him. 

                        "How about ten o'clock." Swann answered; "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked her. 

                        "Yes; it's all been worked out." Chloe told him truthfully. 

                        "Wonderful. It was nice to meet you Miss Sullivan. I'll be excited to resume our meeting over a small snack." Swann said with a smile. Chloe saw the lights start to dim as she said goodbye to Dr. Swann and mad her way out; "If you want to stay for the show your welcome to?" Swann called to her. 

            Chloe turned around seeing him now in the center of the room up in the little control room; "That's alright. I'll be here tomorrow morning." Chloe assured him with a smile. 

                        "Great." Swann said, as he watched her leave the room. He was just glad the young girl didn't ask where Clark was now. He had just received a call from Charles saying he was at his school, but for what reason he didn't know. He was upset though on the fact they had Clark in one of their large meet lockers in the basement of the school. 

~*~

            Magneto sat at his disk in the gloom of his main office that his follow friends called it. The round room sat motionless against the night as he read through the files Mystique had handed to him earlier. Wolverine was a different type of mutant he had ever known. After reading the papers he found out he wasn't actually a mutant to begin with but merrily a human beginning being tested on one of William Stryker's projects. He still had high hopes in starting his own project over again on changing the world. His idea was still shading knowing his own machine had been destroyed a year ago on Elias Island. During the last few times he had spent with Charles he knew the man was trying to find out what his next move would be. This time Magneto wasn't going to fail at his task. The 4th of July was coming up soon and after reading the headline news of the New York Times, Daily Bugle, and others there was going to be a large gathering near the shoe line of New York. Seeing his calendar on the table he read the date: May 15th; which left him a good month to do what he wanted to start over, hearing the door open Mystique's tall tarsal stepped into the office. Her yellow eyes searched the old mans for any sign of grief that their young Clark never returned. 

            Pyro followed from behind her as he snared angrily at Magneto for not allowing him to help out the last time; "I've found something that might interest you." Mystique told him, magneto always like that sound flow to his ears. She came forward with readouts on meteor rock effects during the last year or so down in Smallville. 

                        "I found Kal'El's story telling intriguing when I was with him, so I went and dug up the information. From what I've read so far, the police know nothing of the actions of these people, only that they went insane for a while or had a bad time with say a cold. Shortly after the meteor shower a lot of these people with disabilities or problems vanished." Mystique paused seeing that Magneto was very interested; "What happened to them?" Magneto asked as he grabbed one of the articles about a girl named Tina Greer who could change form like Mystique; "It's said that some gained powers like mutants and it lasted forever. The only person that ended up finding out about it was Kal'El. He had been at all the crime scenes, or interrupted the student or adult who was interrogating one of his friends." Mystique finished explaining. Magneto read through the small articles about each one and was fascinated by the out come. He should of thought of this the last time. 

                        "So your saying, these normal human beings became mutants?" Pyro asked listening to the conversation off to the side. Magneto and Mystique looked at him; "Yes." Magneto answered him. Pyro hated it when the old man left him out, so he spent most of his time letting all the information fall into his hands. 

            Magneto was ecstatic and felt his whole body leap knowing his plan to turn every human into a mutant as he had tried to do in the past would work now. He just needed the right building blocks to place it all together. The holiday would be a great time to end all of humanity and put young Kal'El to the his fate with out even realizing it. 

                        "Where is Kal'El?" Magneto asked. 

                        "They have him." Mystique told him. Magneto grimaced angrily, this whole plan would have to work with him alone. 

                        "We will wait. The time we need now is to finish the machine and get it ready before July 4th." Magneto told them. Looking at Pyro he smiled; "Would you be able to keep an eye on Kal'El. Tell me what he's doing, or going?" Magneto asked him. Pyro stood up slowly from his seat; "Sure, that sounds easy enough." Pyro assured him. Mystique laughed a little seeing she knew what powers this young boy posed over than just one. 

                        "Just a reminder Pyro. He has more than one ability." Mystique offered him the advice, as they watched him leave the room. 

~*~

            Lex sat at Bruce's small kitchen table as they ate lunch that afternoon. Bruce could tell the young man was still warn out from the excitement his father had put him through. He didn't blame him for the anger he would have either, and allowed him to vent it out as Alfred came into the room; "That son of bitch!" Lex yelled loudly startling Alfred almost spilling the hot tomato soup Bruce had ordered him to make. The day had left Lex feeling rotten to the core and didn't want to see anyone, and made sure Bruce didn't call his business. He wanted to make an appearance so big it would kill his father's repetition in a bad way. 

                        "I've made sure we can make out a plan to finish him off." Bruce told him going through some files on Lex's dad. Lex knew the man was going through some underground secret work of cloning and others that dealed with the meteor rocks. The other he really hated was the fact the man was rampaging in his own business of the Kent's. Clark was his, it was his destiny to find out what Clark was hiding, and his father was slowly taking that from him as well or already had from this point. 

                        "What do we have?" Lex asked Bruce as he wrapped the blanket around him more trying to keep warm. Bruce had him take a warm shower, and change closes before they ate. He knew Lex still had hypothermia from the water, but Alfred even said Lex seemed to be doing quite well. 

                        "I don't care about the cloning right now Bruce. I want to know what the hell my father has been doing since I've been gone! What has he taken from my estate!?" Lex yelled at Bruce. Lex thanked his friends a hundred times on their way back from the city after he had found him. He was the only one he could trust right now, and they hadn't even come up with a braking through plan to destroy the bastered he called father. 

                        "We are still working on that information." Bruce told him honestly; "So far my spies haven't been able to penetrate into any of his buildings. He's blocked them all off." Bruce told him. 

                        "Blocked them off?" Lex asked wondering himself now why his father would lock the doors so soon. 

                        "Did you do a back file on the Kent's when I was in the shower?" Lex asked him. 

                        "Yes I did, though my people also said they've been fine, though their son is gone." Bruce filled them in. Lex shrugged and sat down startled to hear this; "Gone?" Lex asked. 

                        "They've heard that after you left on your honeymoon they got into a fight that unsettled Clark so much he left home unresolved it." Bruce filled him in. 

            The thought of Jonathan and Martha not resolving something with their own son was unthinkable. In the past he had always walked in on either an arguments, fight, or conclusions to one of their problems he knew nothing about. This brought a whole other issue onto their plate of information they didn't have, most of his papers and files on the family where back at the mansion, sitting there for his father to brake through the door to steal. 

                        "I want someone down there now to take care of them. My father is obsessed with his family, and I don't want anything to happen to them. In the mean time, we are going to recreate my life under my fathers little nose of damn sure will." Lex told him harshly. 

~*~

            Lionel looked out the window of his office in Metropolis. The silver office was inline with glass windows over looking the out stretched city. Taking out a small box he had kept under the desk he opened it. Inside was the blood veil and moved the veil up and down watching the dark liquid move slowly through the tub. Hearing the knock at the door he waved his hand to say come in. As one of the doctor's he had hired to work on the case he smiled seeing another long flat silver case shaped with two L's that pointed in the opposite way. 

                        "We've finished the work as you've requested Mr. Luthor." The young scientist told him. Lionel slowly moved away from the window and walked up to the young man. Feeling the silver box slip into his long slimy fingers he grinned knowing what was next on his list. Slowly pushing the sides of the box there was a clicking sound as it opened. Inside was another green octagon piece awaiting to be used once more on the cave paintings. 

                        "Have your group down in the caves by tomorrow at noon. I'll be there to watch. I have a feeling this will be one of the greatest brake throughs of all time." Lionel told him. The young man took the box and headed for the door; "Oh and Stan?" Lionel called as he watched the man turn around. 

                        "Can you do one more thing for me?" He asked him. 

                        "Of course Mr. Luthor;" Stan said to him. 

                        "Have another one of your teams build a science lab at the bottom of this building. Make sure its made with lead. I have planes for when this is all over with." Lionel assured him; "Also have them place all my information of the Kent's down inside." Lionel ordered. Stan nodded his head as he left the room. Lionel pointed his remote control over to the radio and hit play as the CD player softly played the tunes of Mozart.

~ **End of Chapter Nine **

**Authors Notes: **Okay tell us what you think. I know I've downloaded everything back into the site. We've reorganized it into three books. This is only the first one. So please place a review. The next chapter will be more intrusting. But I hope I got your guidelines down as well. 

Also I had changed chapter six. So Magneto can no longer control Clark. I still have to go back and correct some of my other chapters on that matter to, but those were the biggest one. My plan will still work other whys. Oh, if anyone knows what the name of Magneto's machine is, please let me know. I've watched the movie twice during these last few weeks, and can't find out what they called it in the first movie.  


	11. Darkness

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**| Book One: Fallen Immortal | **

**Chapter Ten – Unfolding the Darkness **

**Beta Reader Help from The Die Hard. **

_The silence of the basement felt like a graveyard in it's self. Hearing only the humming of the science cooler near the science labs in the off limit hallways; a figure laid inside still unmoving. His breath was shallow to almost a stand still, yet it was still there beating faster than a normal human. Voices in his head chilled him not wanting to hear their calls. Faces loomed in his head, as a storybook unfolded to him. He couldn't figure out who they were, or understood them. Seeing home through his dreams he tried so hard to vanish the picture, just as fast as it came to his mind. Seeing Lana broke his heart, hearing his father's angry voice made him want to cry. He hated crying, knowing it was a weakness. Feeling the coldness up and down his body he slowly tried to open his eyes, but couldn't feel the ice around them move. Feeling his figures move slowly he felt energy back in his body. How long had he slept? Where was he? _

_            Seeing another set of dreams and pictures fuzz together he saw Dr. Swann smile at him and wave to him to come in. He heard a voice that sounded like his, but didn't want to acknowledge it was his own. The evil, unavailing voice threatening him as he slept. Telling him to get up and finish what he started. Along with his father Jor'El's voice thriving back at him to do his biding, he watched unable to stop the nightmare end; his father Jonathan at home crying along side his mother. He tried to gulp back his own hidden tears in the ice block that held him. The haunting voice that called angrily out over all the rest still laughed at him, as though he was a jerk. He hated that one, and tried so hard to force it out of his mind. Flashes reoccurred now and then of what Kal'El had done. He didn't want to watch it anymore, feeling the ice above and around him slowly melt. _

_            Trying to open his eyes, he saw the silver walls in lining his icy prison. Using his x-ray vision he tried to see through the ice up through the building. Nothing came into focus. Just the metal that had lead mixed into the walls. Fear leaped up inside of him thinking now if he was dead, or dying. Though he heard his own heart, and knew it was beating hard, so why did this feel like death? He was just glad there wasn't any kryptonite down in the cooler with him. Feeling his eyes finally open all the way, he focused hard on the ceiling, and felt the heat rise to his eyes. Watching the ice melt into water around him, he suddenly felt cold and chilly. He had only been sick once, and remembered how cold he was. This was different; he shivered trying to control it, as he got up slowly rubbing his arms and body. To bring his body temperature back up. Seeing the double doors in front of him he walked closer and placed both hands on either side. Leaning hard on the door frame he pushed out word as he heard a clicking sound of a lock. A red light came into the room as the door came open. Now seeing the cooler he stopped in mid stride slightly worried, noticing the vials of blood lined on the racks near the out stretched they had him lay on. Moving out of the cooler he saw the open hallway barren. _

_            Coming to a another long corridor he used his x-ray vision again, and saw that the double door at end was some kind of dome room with a long out stretched platform that lead out into the middle of it. Seeing the walls blend in back to normal, he looked at the other door on the opposite side and new that was the exit as he saw stairs that went up to the main floor. Taking a deep breath he felt anther a chill go through is body making him shivering more than he was in the cooler. As he made his way to the door he felt his nose tickle feeling an urge to sneeze. Taking a deep breath in, he felt it come out uncontrollability as he sneezed allowing his mouth to come apart. He watched the cold mist from his mouth hit the door hard freezing it with in seconds. He stood there shocked not understanding what was happening, as the building shook from his violent blow, feeling the sensation arise again he felt the cold breath hit the door in front him freezing himself inside the basement of the building. _

_~*~_

            Xavier grabbed hold of his wheel chair as he watched his students grab on to something. The building shook force fully for about five seconds as it slowly died down again. Another eruption followed right after the last one as they held on to their things. Rogue sat at her desk shaking, feeling the worst was yet to come. With out realizing it she grabbed Bobby's hand as he stood next to her as another rumble came from underground. Xavier slowly made his way through the classroom telling the students to stay where they where, while they checked it out. Cutting through the desk on either side of him Scott Summers stood near the door just outside and looked down at him; "What do you think?" Scott asked him. 

                        "I think our young new comer is having trouble, but it's hard not to really know." Charles looked up him. He was worried on why he couldn't read this young boys thoughts, or emotions for that matter; "You've never ran into this problem have you?" Scott asked him. Charles shook his head acknowledged, "I've never encountered this before." Charles told him as they made their way down the long corridors that lead to the basement. Storm and Logan stood waiting at the entrance. 

            The school shook again as the floor boards beneath them rattled just a little feeling the explosion fill the halls of the school. Some more students came downstairs and looked at the professor as they waited for further news. Bobby held on to Rogue's hand as they reached the main entrance, she had a pretty good feeling he was awake and very confused on where he was. She wanted to touch him again, just to make sure she hadn't dreamed the occurrence of last night. She knew Bobby was already jealous of the boy as well, but she didn't care. If she could touch him, then that meant the boy was her destiny to be with. 

            Storm ran ahead of them and saw the door at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the ice coming out of the cracks she wondered what was really happening behind them. She turned to Xavier as he wheeled to a stop close to the door, as another blast of ice hit the large door to the basement. 

~*~

            _He looked up seeing what was happening and tried so hard to stop sneezing, but it just kept coming. The chills and urge to create winter in the basement of a building wasn't really his plan. He wanted to leave and get out, before someone found out. Looking at the large round door, he was puzzled as to what the X symbol was for. He placed his hand on the door feeling the ice that had now formed a sold wall of ice. Using his x-ray vision he saw about five or six people in front of the door. Turning around he started to run into the back of the building. He didn't want to face up to what they would do. He had no idea what they were. Seeing where they had placed him was more than scary to him. It would kill him, if they actually knew what it did. His father was always right in keeping him safe, but now he knew he was on his own, and being in some kind of science lab in the basement of a school, wasn't his idea of fun. Now he wished he was Kal'El, but realizing he didn't have the ring terrified him even more. What if they found out? What if they knew? He wasn't ready to face what would happen. Looking back at the door he heard a large blast of a red beam that shot straight through, sending him clear across the other side of the room hitting the wall hard. His head hit a shelf that sat on the wall just above him, making him sneeze again. _

_~*~_

            Scott was ready as he hit the button as he watched the red beam hit the young boy hard in the stomach sending him back up against the wall. Logan came around the side and ran up to him. The boy was still aware of what was going on as Logan felt him grab at his throat. Gasping for air, Logan yelled punching the boy again sending him down one of the long corridors. 

            Clark felt the pain from the hard blow and stood up straight facing this man. Using his nose he smelled that same dirty smell he had before. A flash came into his mind of the man, when he was Kal'El and knew Kal'El was just toying with the man. Though as he looked at him, Clark knew that the man still thought he was the same one who fought with him earlier. Before Clark could even say anything Logan ran at him. Scott followed as they raced down the basement corridors. Xavier tried so hard to get in contact with the boy that it was making him have a headache. Ororo saw the professors face and new he wasn't getting anywhere with the boy; "Let me try." She told him. Slowly Rogue and Bobby watched her raise her arms as wind started to fill the room. 

            Logan felt the strong wind take hold of him as he stretched out his arm to grab the boy. Clark wasn't going to deal with this man anymore seeing he wasn't the sort of person; that would work out a problem with a simple conversation. Going into Clark time Logan went into slow motion, as everything slowed down. Speeding back into the main corridor he saw the woman with white hair and saw she was the one that was causing the wind through out the building. He saw Charles right besides her looking right at him with a questioning look. Then he saw Rogue. The tall slim girl stood there looking outward seeing the action unfold. The girl had the soft brown eyes just like Lana did, and the white hair down the front of her face made her look a little bit older than most teens her age. Turning slowly he backed away not realizing he had stepped out of his time, "Eric?" Clark said watching Bobby turn to look at him with a weird expression he couldn't read; "Eric Summers?" Clark started to say. Bobby looked both ways making sure this tall kid was actually talking to him. Who was Eric Summers? He was so confused; "Who?" Bobby asked him. Before Clark could respond, Logan had grabbed him as he tried to knock him over on to the floor. Clark slowly folded his arms and stood straight up not allowing the man to move him anywhere. He watched as everyone saw the action/drama take place in the most remote area of the building. 

            He watched the taller man with the red auburn hair walk forward. Clark remained where he was and glared down at Logan; "Are you going to get off of my damn leg?" Clark snapped at him angrily. Logan moaned knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to move the boy; "What are you The Rock?" Logan asked teasingly. Rogue smiled brightly at him as he stood firmly. Ororo saw Charles move his hand up to have her stop seeing it was no use. 

                        "We aren't going to hurt you Kal'El." Charles assured him. 

                        "Really;" Clark shouted. Charles could tell he was a little upset on what they did with him. He figured he could fool around with them and act like Kal'El even though he didn't have the ring on, seeing they still thought he was going by that name; "We only want to help you." Charles said to him calmly. 

            Clark saw the calmness in his mans old tired eyes, and knew he was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure about the man with metal claws; "What about him?" Clark asked pointing straight at Logan. Rogue finally spoke up now finding her voice; "He'll be good." Rogue assured him. Logan looked down right at her asking _'me be good huh.' Look. Rogue hit him on the shoulder, and he heard Charles voice in his head; "Alright, alright. Maybe I was a little rash on my part. But he broke into our school!" Logan pointed out. _

                        "It wasn't me!" Clark shouted at Logan forgetting everyone else in the room. 

                        "Oh really;" Logan growled angrily; "You seemed to know what you were doing, and now you say it wasn't you. I still know it's you by that stench of manure on your skin!" Logan shouted louder. Clark's anger was building up inside him as he ran up to Logan knocking him hard into the wall next to Rogue. Rogue could still smell that sweet sent of men's cologne on the boy. Her nose tingled a little as she felt his eyes on her. Looking up she was surprised he was still holding Logan by the neck against the wall, as he reached down and touched her chin bringing up her face to look at her. Bobby's face turned beet red with anger as he saw Rogue's face flush at the touch of that boys hand; "Alright!" Bobby shouted startling everyone in the room including Clark as he let go of Logan. Logan rubbed his neck still feeling the red marks from the kid's hand. 

                        "Is something wrong Eric?" Clark asked seeing he was jealous of what he did to Rogue. He didn't even really know her yet, but he already got the feeling this kid was dating her, or working on the issue like he was with Lana. 

                        "Who is Eric?" Bobby asked Clark. He was so confused and angry at the same time; he wanted to freeze the kid again. Scott moved forward hearing the name and walked up to the two boys; "Eric?" Scott asked Clark. Clark looked at the man with the red visor on his eyes. He seemed nice, but he still wasn't sure as he folded his arms again answering his question; "Eric Summers was a student at my school earlier this year. He had taken my power and used it for unnecessary things." Clark paused glaring sharply at Bobby; "When I saw him I was a little confused on why he would be here; since he doesn't have any powers of his own; other than when he had mine." Clark explained. Scott eyes inside his visor grew wide. He remembered Eric, he was always in trouble with some kid when he was younger; "Eric Summers is my cousin." Scott answered. 

                        "I haven't seen him since I was young, after I went off on my own to find help for my problem." Scott stopped; "How's he doing?" He asked him. 

                        "His parents aren't doing well; but he's working it out." Clark told him honestly. 

            Charles rolled up to the Clark and smiled at him, "We better work something out, since Magneto may have some of his friends out searching for you." Charles told him honestly. Clark shifted uneasy knowing he was right. He wasn't sure what Magneto wanted with him, but even after being Kal'El he didn't like the man. He could still feel Kal'El inside of him yelling angrily at Mystique, and Magneto for betraying him. Clark knew the one goal Kal'El still had in mind, and he didn't want to see it happen, was to rule the world. He kept that to himself as they made their way up to the main floor of the school. Clark held his breath wondering what kind of school this was. He was just glad he wasn't sneezing any more. 

~*~

            It had taken most of the afternoon showing Clark around. Rogue could tell that Bobby had stayed clear away from them. Seeing he was hung out with Logan in the lounge room on the other side of the building. Clark looked at Rogue, as she made her way down the hallway to show him his room. Her outfight wasn't exactly out of style, but he still liked it; though he was wondering why she wore gloves. Her dark brown hair was longer now, as it hung at least to her waist. He could tell she liked him by how close her body was to his, and he didn't mind it. Lana was still working out all her feelings on him, so he wasn't too worried. Seeing they would never actually date again, and from where he stood now. He knew he'd be hear quiet a while before heading home. The thought of facing his mother and father again was the worst feeling he had ever felt. As if sensing it, Rogue turned around to face him; "Everything alright?" She asked him breaking the silence in the bedroom she had just walked into. Clark moved over to the twin size bed and sat down, feeling the soft goose feathers beneath him. 

                        "I keep thinking about home." Clark told her. Rogue knew that feeling all too well; "If you keep thinking of home, it won't help you solve your problem." She told him; "I left my home after I found out about my powers." Rogue said shuttering feeling a cold chill cover the small room. The room was made out of dark oak wood. There was a small radio on the dresser a long with a desk near the door with a computer on it. Clark saw the screen saver on the monitor; "Mutant High?" He asked. Rogue looked down at what he was looking at; "That's the name we call Xavier's School for the Gifted for short." Rogue explained to him. Clark nodded seeing how long the title was. He looked down at her seeing his class ring on her finger; "My ring." Clark said moving his hand down her arm. Rogue shuddered feeling his soft skin over the top of her gloves. She wanted so much to take them off and just hold him in her arms; "Xavier told me to hold on to it, till you woke up." She told him. Clark felt the top of her sleeve and started to slowly take it off. Rogue moved closer to his body feeling the warmth he carried with him. Removing the gold class ring on to the bed, he had taken her other glove off as he felt her soft skin against his. This feeling was different and he wanted to know why. Seeing she was no threat to him, he continued as he brought her closer to him. He brought her head up to his as he slowly leaned down and touched her lips. Rogue felt his strong embrace and didn't want it to end as she pulled his head down more. She had never been this close to anyone before, and knew right away what she was going to do to Bobby. Her heart sunk slowly letting up. Clark thought he did something wrong seeing her face; "What?" He asked. 

                        "It's not you." Rogue told him honestly; "You're the first boy I've been able to touch and hold with out killing or hurting them." She started to explain herself. 

                        "It's just hard to believe this is really happening, and I didn't even ask you." Rogue told him. 

                        "If you're worried that I have another girlfriend at home, it's alright." Clark told her; "I did have a girlfriend but we aren't dating anymore." Clark said. Rogue felt sorry for him; "Did she know about your powers?" She asked him. 

                        "I was afraid to tell her. Only one other person knew of my powers besides my parents." Clark told her sincerely. 

                        "Well, since we don't have anything to worry about." Rogue started to say as she moved closer to him and brought his head down as they kissed again. Before they even had a change to continue, Clark felt something cold hit him. He broke out of Rogue's embrace feeling his body shake again. Looking up he saw Bobby glaring angrily at him; "Rogue!" He yelled irritably. Rogue wanted to explain, but she knew it was too late as Bobby through another ice block at Clark. This time Clark was ready and used his heat vision against it watching it melt to the floor; "What are you?" Bobby yelled furiously. Clark laid on the floor still holding on to Rogue's hand as they looked at Bobby. 

~*~

            Charles sat in his office as he saw Scott come into the room followed by Logan. He knew the two men where wondering how this new comer was. They knew nothing about him, and seeing how many powers the young man had, they where worried that Magneto may come back for him; "Kal'El is a very strange young man isn't he?" Charles asked the two men as they sat down in the two chairs in front of him. Logan groaned at the name as he tried hard to forget about the kid. 

                        "A normal mutant only has one or two powers; he seems to hold over that amount." Scott said to him as they started discussing them. 

                        "Your right. I'm not really sure what he is. I find it very quiet and easy around him." Charles started to say. 

                        "Why?" Logan asked wondering. 

                        "I can't read his mind." Charles answered to him; "Rogue can't take his powers and even if we hit him with your own powers there's not a scratch, scare, or burse." Charles told the men. 

                        "So he may not be a mutant at all, or just an experiment someone did on him?" Logan asked. 

                        "It maybe so, but we still aren't sure." Charles paused. Scott saw it as the old man rested his hands on his chin; "I'll be seeing Dr. Swann this morning around nine-thirty to talk. I want you guys to watch the students for me while I'm gone." Charles told them. 

                        "Do you think Dr. Swann is hiding something?" Logan asked. 

                        "I have a feeling he's not telling me the whole story." Charles paused; "The man's been obsessed with the stars and planets in the sky, that it maybe the problem." Charles told them. Hearing the door busted open Bobby stood there panting as if he had seen a ghost. 

                        "What's wrong?" Logan asked seeing how shaken the boy was. 

                        "It's Rogue." He started to say; "She was touching him, feeling him, and kissing him." He stopped panting for air; "How can she touch him?" Bobby asked them. Charles eyes widened, knowing how Rogue's worked. If Kal'El wasn't a mutant, then it must be his powers that allow her to touch her; "I'm not sure Bobby." Charles said. 

                        "Oh, I need you to come with me." Charles began; "Dr. Swann had something for you." He told him. Bobby stopped; "Why are you always seeing him?" Bobby asked angrily knowing the man was friends with Magneto; "He may be able to fill in the missing parts about Kal'El." Charles told him honestly. 

                        "Don't worry well watch the students? I'll be sure to keep my eye on Kal'El." Logan promised them as he left the room. 

~ **End of Chapter Ten **

**Authors Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted it done before the holiday, but it' been a crazy week. Don't worry the next chapter will be on its way. 

**E-Mailing Rules: **

**Please at least put a subject under the heading. **

**Please make a comment or good statement of the story so far. **

**Then when you're done, and feel like there's something you think we need to change or fix, do it nicely. **

**We will delete any rude or yelling e-mails. **

**We have so many sites we work on; we don't need anymore than we already put up with. Thanks. **

**If we see an e-mail that sounds like yelling then we will respond nicely, as I have already done. **

_We want to keep this story moving nicely with great reviews. I'm sure you'd understand the same way if you where writing it._

**| Also | We do know about Samson, and for us we believe he was a real person. Only because we are Christians. And no, we aren't relating ****Clark**** to the strongest person in the world. Delilah cut off his hair making him lose his powers God gave him, while he was sleeping. This took place in the Old Testament. **

**| Note | **To The Die Hard: Thanks for your help with this chapter. Also I'll be using beams or lasers for Scott Summers, because when I think of a Force Field; I think a shield around someone body. Not something coming out of their eyes. I think Laser Guns from Stars Wars and Force Fields in Star Track.  Thanks for your help though.

Plus I'm also going by what I read. 

_Reviews counted: 41 counting emails. _


	12. XFiles

**Smallville**

**The Evil Legend **

**| Book One: **_Fallen Immortal** |**_

**Chapter Eleven – The X-Files **

                The dark corridor felt cold, as Lionel made his way down to the basement level of one of his plants in Metropolis. His men were still busy working on the project at hand, and he was glad they kept high hopes in it as well. Normally he at least had five or more men that wanted out before a project got done. The walls where made of the same alloy from the meteor rocks, mixed with lead. He made it plainly clear he didn't want this a toy room. Red lights lined the walls at the top of the corridor, as he walked down deeper. Hearing his breath bounce off the walls, he held it; as a scientist came forward, holding a piece of paper in his hand; "Mr. Luthor. It's pleases me that you've come to see our works at hand." He paused, waiting to see any indentation he cared to announce, when he received none he continued; "The room is almost finished, but the second room is still at its beginning touches." He explained. 

                                "I just have one question sir?" He asked. Mr. Luthor looked down at the tall man about 6'0". 

                                "And what is that?" Lionel asked, he hated it when he had a scientist started asking questions; "I was wondering, along with some other former workers, why you wanted this built." The man asked him. His brown hair was cut short, and Lionel could smell that the man hadn't washed himself for at least two days. He was trying so hard to keep this to himself, but the information would leak out. Knowing his son was still alive. Lex would find anyone to bring him information inside the plant; "For our protection." Lionel lied, but smirked at the man; "Now; Mr. Conners. Tell me what you have made so far." He paused; "Anything that would interested me for that matter."  Lionel asked him. Mr. Conner was a well known scientist at the University of New York, and had done many things that businessmen liked. Lionel included, and hoped that his standers proved him right. As he followed the scientist, he saw the double doors to the room already open, with other scientists inside working; "We took that sample of blood of the boy, and used it in this room." Mr. Conner said to him. Lionel smiled; "Show me." He asked; "I have another important meeting back down at the caves back in Smallville this afternoon." Lionel told him. Mr. Conners walked to the center of the room. The white walls shinned brightly, as the lights bounced off them. Lionel looked around the large room and found that this was where they'd put the boy once they had him. In the center of the room there was a small round dome which was placed inside the floor upside down. Looking down into the hole, Lionel watched the scientist move to the door at the corner of the room. He smiled noticing it blended in with the wall. He was really pleased so far on how the room looked. Mr. Conners waved his hand to have him approach the small control room. Following slowly, as he stepped over some small tools and items there were still being installed, he made his way. The room was stuffy, and hot. No windows were to be seen, and the lights were a dark red. Lionel hated stuffy rooms; they made his headache, as the light cascaded through the tiny room. A counsel sat in front of him. It reminded him of a radio station, getting ready to open. Most of the controls were moved by hand; so someone had to be inside the room at all times. 

                                "We've made that dome in the center of the room to make a sphere, so he wouldn't be able to move a lot." Mr. Conner told him. 

                                "What does this sphere do?" Lionel asked him. 

                                "We are not done with the mechanisms yet, but most of the program works." Mr. Conner told him as he moved one of the buttons upward. A medium size ball circled the room. The other workers in the room jumped back from the center and watched as Mr. Conners showed Lionel how everything worked; "This will only hold him for a few hours though. So my team had sent aside another object that might fit your fantasy a bit more." Conners headed to the side of the room and opened a file cabinet near the wall. The round neck brace was thick. Properly as thick as his hand, Lionel turned it over seeing small needles that stuck out of the inside of the neck brace. Red, yellow, and blue lights lit the side of it as he tired to figure out how to work it; "How do we control it?" Lionel asked him. Conners smiled; "That's the greatest thing about this little object." He paused seeing that Lionel was totally bewildered about this machine; "It controls its self. My team had gone through so many read outs on this kid; you'd have a nightmare by the end of the night." He started to explain; "If you think he's as smart as you know he is. Then this little friend of yours will do the rest." Mr. Conners told him; "You mean it will counter react to what he does, if he tries to escape?" Lionel asked. 

                                "Bingo." Conners told him, "What he won't know won't kill him right." Conners said to Lionel; "This little P-12 (meaning: Protype-1), has his weakness right inside of it. If he tries to do anything, even with out his powers, this thing will fire back at him in full force." He told him, as he sat down in one of the leather seats that where next to the control board. Lionel looked over the machine and smirked. He was going to enjoy this little machine more than worrying about his son still on the loose. Mr. Conners got up after stretching, and made his way back over to the filing cabinet; noticing that Lionel was still over looking the machine. He pulled out another one; that looked more like a choker than a neck brace; "What's that?" Lionel asked him. The neck brace felt like leather between his hands, when he handed it to him. A small round octagon shape sat in the center of the neck brace. The marble coloring was a pale color, as it blended into together.

                                "This one is P-22. This is the final touch, but I thought we could try out all our toys before we hurt him any." Mr. Conners told him. 

                                "Good work." Lionel assured him that his work was well endowed; "I'll let you know when we move in. Right now keep it quiet. I don't want any of this to leak out." Lionel told him. Conners nodded his head as he watched the millionaire leave the building. 

~*~

                Charles rolled into the Planetarium and waited for Dr. Swann to meet him in the main entrance. There meeting was going to start nine o'clock, but he hadn't showed yet. Charles could tell Bobby wasn't enjoying himself; "I know what you're thinking." Charles told him. Bobby groaned, and rolled his eyes; "You think." Bobby snapped at him. Charles smiled with a laugh. The planetarium wasn't as crowed this time, as it was the last time Charles was here for the meeting with Kal'El. He just prayed that the good doctor would shed some more light on the subject. 

                                "So what do you think he's going to tell you?" Bobby asked; Charles knew Bobby was still upset from that morning, and didn't blame him. Seeing someone kissing Rogue, and not getting hurt wasn't what Charles had hoped for more. He was glad Rogue could actually touch someone, but that meant one thing, and one thing only; _'He wasn't a human.' _Taking a deep breath he turned his wheel chair in front of Bobby; "I know that your upset, but you should at least be happy for Rogue." Charles said to him. Bobby looked down at the bald man, thinking he was crazy. He couldn't take this. The man was actually telling him to let Rogue go. Was he out of his mind, he should see deep down in the tiniest part of his brain that he loved Rogue more than anything; "I am not giving up on her!" Bobby yelled. A few families stopped startled at how loud the young boy was being near the entrance of the building. Bobby leaned against the wall, as they waited. Charles could hear how frustrated he was with Kal'El, but Charles knew he pulled through sooner or later. They now waited silently for about another five minutes as they heard the elevator open. Dr. Swann came out in his new wheel chair, and smiled; "Hello Charles." Dr. Swann said to him. 

                                "Hello Virgil; "This is Bobby Drake otherwise known as Iceman." Charles introduced. Swann smiled and wheeled over to where Bobby was; "I hear you can freeze things." Virgil said to him. Bobby smirked angrily, and rolled his eyes; "Lots of things." Bobby answered dryly, as he looked at his wheels and blew a white mist out of him mouth, watching the wheels freeze; "I see." Virgil said as he tried to move his wheel chair; "Well I guess we could go over to the cafeteria and eat lunch, while talking, or we could melt my wheels and we can have a private talk in my meeting room upstairs, so we don't prevent any unlooking eyes upon us." Virgil told them. Bobby smiled and looked at Charles; "I'll get you another wheel chair." Bobby offered, seeing he had frozen the wheels thick.  Bobby stalked off to find a wheelchair while Charles and Virgil waited in the main entrance.

                Charles rolled over to Swann, "You know; I could have lifted you into the other wheel chair, but as you said. We don't want unwanted attention." Charles told him. Bobby rolled the older wheel chair over to them, and called one of the workers behind the counter to help them place Swann into the chair. One of the young men behind the counter came around and helped out. Once he was in the wheel chair they headed to the elevator. The ride was quiet as the elevator music played softly over the intercom. Swann notice that Bobby attention was elsewhere as they got to the main office; "I know you're worried about Kal'El, but I'm sure he can take of himself." Swann stated as they started the conversation. Charles wheeled in front of the desk; "Is there anything at all you can tell me about him." Charles asked, seeing if the doctor would say more. Swann notice that Charles had already figured out some piece of the puzzle, but he really didn't want to tell him, and kept it locked away in his mind; hoping that he was truthful by his word on not prying too far into his head. 

                                "All I know is that he's really close to Rogue now!" Bobby snapped loudly. Swann jumped in his seat; "What do you mean?" He asked. 

                                "Rogue can touch him." Charles pointed out. Swann shifted uncomfortably knowing they had found out that much; "We were thinking that maybe he was a cloning experiment done by William Stryker." Charles asked. Swann shook his head; "Of course not. William Stryker had nothing to do with Kal'El's abilities." He told them. 

                                "Then why does he have more powers than a normal mutant." Bobby asked now in the conversation. Swann groaned, he really didn't want to explain, or lose Clark's trust. 

                                "He's special." Swann announced loudly; "That's all I'm saying." Swann ended the meeting very harshly. Charles could sensed that he was trying to be truthful to his word on Clark's behave. Looking at the time, Swann new Chloe would be hear shortly; "Would any of you care to join me downstairs in the lunch room for something to eat." He paused feeling Charles search deeper inside his head; "Charles." He said warningly. Charles moved his head to the side and smiled; "You know I'm only searching for the truth about your friend." Charles started to say; "I know your trying to protect him, but we can protect him even more if we know what he was." Charles stated. Swann moaned; "Look; I know your worried about; but if you can't even take care of someone with out prying into their personal affairs with out permission. Then I'd call you Magneto." Swann snapped. Bobby was angry now as he stepped forward; "Don't even think about making Charles sound like Magneto. He at least knows on when to stop prying, unlike that mutant." Bobby said furiously. 

~*~

                Swann stopped as he heard the door move, and looked over to the back of the room to see a blond head pop in; "Sorry, is this a bad time?" Chloe asked him. Swann smiled. Finally someone that was only here to tell him, why Clark left; and hopefully not about his personal life, Bobby looked over his shoulder and saw the young girl about his age step into the room awaiting, further word on Dr. Swann; "No, your welcome to come in, Miss Sullivan." Swann waved his hand to allow her further inside. She stopped half way in her tracks seeing Bobby. 

                                "Eric?" She asked. Bobby shook his head thinking; _'Not this again." _Charles smiled at Chloe; "Hello." He said as she came inside. Chloe stopped, seeing the bald man that reminded her of Lex. He seemed kind, and gentle; "Hello Miss Sullivan." Swann said as she sat down in front of him. Swann saw Charles wait to see if he'd allow him to stay with him; "This is Bobby Drake. Miss Sullivan." Charles paused; "He goes to my school." He told her. Chloe still looked at Bobby remembering Eric; "I'm sorry, but you look so much like him." She stated. 

                                "Thanks." Bobby said to her, he kind of liked Chloe. Her short blond hair shinned even in the dimmest of light. The brown eyes shown through the dark, "Your welcome;" Chloe told him. Swann sat there watching Charles say goodbye and leave with Bobby. Chloe still couldn't believe that Bobby looked so much like Eric Summers. 

                                "Dr. Swann, I was wondering if you could tell me if you have heard from Clark in the last month or so?" Chloe asked. Swann smiled and took a drink of his water that sat on the desk near him. 

                                "Actually yes; he emailed me this month." Swann paused; "He said he was having trouble at home. We were planning on having his parents come up over the summer to meet me, but that hasn't happened." Swann told her. Chloe slowly got out her pad and pen. She was going to write this down, and see what else she could get from the doctor. 

                                "How good is your friendship with Clark?" Swann asked Chloe. The room fell silent as Swann waited. Chloe was afraid to ask this question, but knew she'd have to sooner or later; "Dr. Swann. Clark and I were close at one time. We were best friends, but now after a blow out we had just before the end of summer. We haven't had any time since he ran off from home to patch it up." Chloe told him. Swann could tell she was here for other reasons other than just Clark; "Why are you really hear Chloe?" Swann asked her. There was a knock at the door; "Come in." Swann said. Chloe turned around to see two men walk inside with a wheel chair; "What's wrong with that one?" Chloe asked him. 

                                "We had a little problem downstairs with mine early. So Bobby had to get me another one." Swann told her. The two men helped Swann back into his own wheel chair and moved it back behind the desk; "Thank you." He said to them, as they left the room. Swann smiled back over at Chloe; "Dr. Swann. I've been told that you've been waiting to find aliens, or messages in space. My question is; have your found one?" Chloe asked getting back to the meeting at hand. 

                Swann paused for awhile, and took another drink of his water; "I've found many different space waves, patterns and sound barriers if that's what you mean." Swann told him. 

                                "And yes, I've found out what the messages mean." Swann told her. Chloe's head shot up from her note pad; "What kind of messages have you unlocked Dr. Swann?" She asked. Swann knew this was going to be a long meeting, and he'd have to stay clear away from the message from Clark's real parents. He could already tell she was sent here, by someone back home in Metropolis who also had the means for money, but didn't have the space equipment or hardware in space, "Is this for school Miss Sullivan. Cause you're a long way from home." Swann pointed out. Chloe leaned back in her seat. She knew he wasn't going to tell her what messages he found, and she knew she'd be back later to look around. Lionel would be pleased with this information. She just had to make sure that he didn't have anyone following her, "It's for The Daily Planet." She lied, but that was work. How else was she going to find out anything on Clark, if this man kept it locked up? She knew he was hiding something about Clark. After the message he had sent him during school, and all the urgent messages left on her computer, she knew there was something there. Why she never did anything about it before, was something she now regretted; "I'm just wishing you'd be able to shed some more light on the subject. A lot of people I've met said you're looking for life on other planets." Chloe paused trying to find the right words; "I've found life on this planet." Swann told her. She could tell she was upsetting him. 

                                "I wish I could have helped you more Miss Sullivan; but I've got other matters to attend to." He paused watching her write down the last bit of notes; "I hope you enjoy your stay in New York." Swann added. Chloe smiled; "Thank you Dr. Swann and thank you for your time. Maybe we can have lunch or dinner the next time." Chloe offered. Swann smirked; "That would be nice." He told her. He watched her grab her things and leave the office. He lifted his laptop, after he knew she was gone, and uploaded a message; _'This is our son, Kal'El of Krypton, our last hope. Please keep him safe from evil.' Swann watched Chloe's shadow move down the hall to the elevator and hoped she wouldn't come back to find out any more than she did. _

~*~

                The Metropolis Airport was crowed with people. Families moved around others trying to find their items they had, others argued and fought over who got in line first. The hot afternoon left Helen drinking almost two bottles of water, while she waited for news. It had been over 24 hours since her last meeting with Lionel, and now her only hope would be Lex. She knew it would be pulling hell out of the water, but she didn't care. All she knew was that he'd care for her. He still knew she was alive, and he probably thought she was either dead or working with his father. He'd be right on one of them. Pulling her hair up she made her way over to the counter to ask the flight attendant that was on the phone if there was any messages from any passengers left on the LuthorCorp private jet. The man behind the counter; thought the lady was crazy. He hung up the phone after finishing a conversation she knew wasn't a good one, and waited for the man to answer; "Haven't you heard the news lady?" He asked. Helen looked confused, until he realized that she hadn't heard anything yet; "What news?" She asked him. 

                                "Lex Luthor is dead." The man said behind the counter. Helen held her breath, she had just told Lionel he was dead, but his people had told him they hadn't found his body. That only left one thing, and that meant he was hiding something behind her back; "I just got done talking with Mr. Luthor and he said his son was alive. We don't know how, but he's dead. I was in that plan with him!" She snapped at him. The man looked at her, and realized this was his wife. The woman he had just married, "Well you missed the latest report in '_The Gotham Times' has a picture, and read outs on the flight. It says he's dead. They found his body and took it to one of the morgues back in Gotham city. Helen thought she had gone through a tornado. This was crazy, and down right fictitious, and now she was going to find out why. Looking at the picture of Lex's face, she knew there was something there she wasn't seeing. If Lex was alive he would have been at this airport, but knew he was trying to trick everyone on the planet thinking he was dead. Well it wasn't going to fool her. Taking the newspaper with her, she left the airport and headed back to her new car she had recieved for a wedding gift from Lex. Seeing a fire truck in the parking lot she watched an old lady that had a stroke in the airport from the heat, had to be taken to the hospital right away. She just prayed he was actually dead, because if he was truly alive she knew she was in for it. Hearing her car screaming down the parking lot she sped off to her small house she had bought shortly before the wedding. She was going to be ready for Lex, and wasn't about to let him rule her life if it meant meeting him face to face. _

~*~

                Bruce smiled looking at the finishing touches of the _'The __Gotham__ Times' he was happy to see that people were believing it. The only one that hadn't called him was Lionel Luthor, but he really didn't care for that matter. Lex had been staying with him for the past few days since they found him. Alfred had made sure the young man was kept at home, and already had lunch out on the table. It was about eleven thirty, and Bruce knew that Lex was taking this all the way. He hadn't really complained about his father since they got back. Though he noticed that his friend was worried about something, and he still couldn't understand what it was. As he sat down at the long table in the dinner room fit for a ball room outing, Bruce ate away at his meal. About two seats away from him, Lex sat eating his in silence. It really annoyed Bruce to be sitting in total silence and normally had Alfred eat lunch with him, if no one else was on his busy work schedule. _

                                "What's bothering you?" Bruce asked him. Lex slowly moved his head from his bowl of soup. 

                                "I'm still worried about Clark. I heard from you that he had skipped town, and that his parents haven't done anything to find him." Lex told him truthfully. Bruce could tell that he was worried about a friend back home; "Why is this kid so important to you?" Bruce asked him. He was wondering now himself about why Lex kept a close relationship with him. 

                                "He saved my life once, and I think I need to help him." Lex paused; "If something happened back at home, it was probably part of my fathers undoing." Lex started to explain. 

                                "He's been crazy about the Kent's since I was on to them." Lex told him. Bruce sat and listened now intrigued with the story. 

                                "One of my old workers had figured out what the symbols said on a cave back in Smallville. My father believes these crazy insane messages, and thinks that if they are true. He will go after Clark." Lex told him. 

                                "So you want to be the hero in this area. Only you're really trying to regain back trust from the family, and your friend; only to find in the end that you wanted the same information your father stole from you. Plus the stuff he found out." Bruce filled him. He knew Lex all too well. If there was something strange about this kid, then why Lex was so worried about him; "He's just a good friend, and has done many things in return to help me." Lex told him. 

                                "Yeah, by playing cats and dogs, around his neck with out even knowing it;" Bruce pointed out. Lex knew Bruce was right, and didn't argue with the matter. Clark was different, and if anyone found out about what that secret was it was going to be him. 

                                "Lex, the only thing you need to worry about now is your father, and Helen." Bruce added in; "Did you know she had stopped at the airport in Metropolis thinking you were still alive. Or believing you were." Bruce told him. 

                                "I need your help Bruce. We need to find out where he is. I'll also deal with Helen." Lex told him. 

                                "I figured she'd be on my trail once she found out I was alive." Lex told him, as they finished their lunch in silence. Bruce leaned back in his seat as he took a drink of water. The weather in Gotham was a little cooler than in Metropolis. He had heard there were more storms coming in their area. Turning to his watch, he realized he was late for one of his training outings. Alfred normally went a head and canceled everything when he had them. This time he had to be in China by the end of the week. Lex knew he was keeping him from his work, and other issues. 

                                "Bruce." Lex paused; "Would it be alright to go ahead and do this on my own?" Lex asked him. Bruce rubbed his chin unsure of this. Lex was a good man, but he knew the side of the Luthor's that only he saw. He just prayed deep down inside he wouldn't hurt the family he was talking about earlier. Bruce's eyes darkened, and then nodded; allowing Lex anything he needed to start the mission he was planning on helping him with; "I'll be back on Monday. My meeting over in China won't be that long." Bruce lied. He loved it when his training over in China was long, but this time he had to cut it short. He knew his trainer wouldn't reschedule it. Slowly getting up out of his chair, he followed Lex back into the main entrance of the mansion. The sun was just over the line of trees in the front yard that cut off the road. He saw a black car turn into the drive way as it stopped by the door next to Lex. 

                                "Who's your visitor?" Lex asked seeing the lady with short brown hair emerge from the car. Bruce smiled; he hadn't been dating anyone in a long while. He knew his life would be a hard one to keep a wife, but he knew he trusted this young lady; "Her name is Lois Lane. She's an intern at the Daily Planet. Her college professor has asked her to do an interview on someone that has helped the community." Bruce told him honestly. Lex watched the young lady come to the door. The door bell rang loudly through the empty mansion. Alfred came out of the corner of the next room; "Sorry sir. The kitchen looks atrocious." Alfred pointed out. Bruce laughed, knowing how much the man hated things dirty. 

                                "Good luck." Lex told him with a smile; "I'll be upstairs. I think I'll be making some calls to an old friend of mine." Lex told him. Bruce turned around just as Lois came into the room; "And who is that?" Bruce asked him. Lex smirked; "Carrie Castle. She's a report for the _'Journal'_. She's been a helpful client of mine in the past." Lex told him. 

                                "Tell the _'Journal' that I will not take any more interviews from them, if that's your newspaper." Bruce told him honestly. Lex nodded and strode off up the steps. _

~*~

                Lionel stood in front of the wall in the cave. His scientists shuffled around the cave, making sure everything was in place. He smiled seeing another replacement of the octagon piece was already in the spot where it should have been a few weeks ago. The blond girl next to the computer pushed the red button, and watched the long out stretched arm move downward into the opening in the walls crevice. The octagon pieces fit nicely into the wall, as the symbols on it started to glow. Lights went out in the caves, as the other scientist turned on the red lights near the entrance. The light started out small, but enlarged as it spread through out the room. Lionel covered his eyes and bent down over the computer to see the screen. The black screen still showed nothing, as he waited to see if the machine would work. Watching in fascination, the wall moved slowly around in a circle while each symbol lit up, bouncing across the cave walls. The girl placed on her sunglasses and looked at the computer screen. A language in a very small font came forward from the machines. The green octagon piece shook with a force sending it into the machines tube, hitting the plastic wall blocking it to go any further. Lionel remembered being blind, but this was different. He could still see, yet his eyes still wanted to watch the message appear on the screen. The young scientist knew that this language would go through so many translations it would take years to decrypt it. 

                                "Take this down the lab; I want this language figured out before the end of tonight." Lionel demanded. The girl shook her head agreeing with him, as she saved the file and handed him the CD. Lionel looked at the key in the wall again watching it move the symbols again; "Save every file you have on this message. I want it translated before the week is out." Lionel ordered. 

                                "Yes sir." The girl answered and handed a copy of the first CD she just finished saving, to another scientist that stood near her. He nodded his head and took the CD back to the lab in Metropolis. Lionel watched as the cave wall moved once more, and saw the symbols stop. The lights came back on in the cave and the computers took all the information it could. The girl saved them as fast as she could. Before she turned off the machine it moved again, and a blinding light came through the machine again, knocking her unconscious. 

                                "We need some help here!" Lionel yelled, as the two body guards that watched the cave took the girl in their arms; "Take her to the lab back in Metropolis." Lionel told them. They nodded knowing, Lionel hated it when things weren't delivered on time. 

~*~

                Mystique looked through the files on the computer she had, from information back in Smallville. The only information she could really find, was on a web site a young girl named Chloe Sullivan had worked on. She was intrigued with the out come of each article this young reporter wrote. She could also tell that Clark had helped her out with some of the articles as well. Pictures were giving to her, from the files she uploaded, and she sat back to examine them. Turning to the door she heard Pyro walk inside; "What did you find so far?" Pyro asked her. Mystique smiled; "If you ask so many questions, start finding the answers for yourself." Mystique snapped at him. Pyro shrugged it off and leaned over her shoulder. Some of the locals even recalled seeing these meteor mutants' acts on people they knew. She found it interesting, that Clark was there in the nick of time to save everyone. 

                                "What do you think?" Pyro asked, seeing he only wanted to annoy her more. Mystique grabbed him by the throat; "If you ask one more question. I'll throw you across the room just like Magneto does." She paused; "Got it?" She asked him angrily. Pyro shook his head and turned back to the screen in silence. He saw a picture of a younger girl on the front of Time magazine. He remembered the meteor shower back in 1989, and knew the town had gone nuts afterwards. A lot of the people had moved. Turning to another article they saw that Lionel Luthor had already been using meteor rocks for cloning, and that surprised Mystique. She couldn't understand the human race. First they were against mutants like them, but they'd be willing to go ahead and clone little girls that have died. Seeing that some of the meteor rocks had been stolen from a truck of Lionel's, Mystique knew she had to start there. They heard Magneto's footsteps advance up toward them. 

                                "There's a boy that we maybe able to get in contact with." Mystiques eyes lit up, as she waited for Magneto to reply. 

                                "What is his name?" Magneto asked.

                                "His name is Eric Marsh." Mystique paused; "He's the only one I could find that is still alive. He was sent off to a Rehab Center Clinic, because of his problem." She explained to him. 

                                "Where is he at now?" Magneto asked her. She smiled; "He is in Metropolis. Close to Lionel's plant;" Mystique told him. Magneto smiled. 

                                "Well who's up for a vacation?" Magneto asked; as they all smiled. 

**~ End of Chapter Eleven. **

**Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter. If you missed chapter ten, then please read that one before this one. Or you'll be totally confused. Thanks. Take care. Have a great weekend, more coming next week. **

| Also | Thanks to TheDieHard, MRP, Chloe-Look-Alike-Reborn and many others for helping me out with editing, and ideas. You guys are amazing writers to, and should know I love your stuff as well. Keep it going. Thanks again. 


	13. Cliffhangers

**Smallville **

_The Evil Legend _

**Chapter Twelve – **_Cliffhangers _

__

__

__

                The evening hours at the school, had left Clark bewildered with optimism, anger; and still wondering what he had done from earlier. Rogue was trying to fill him in, as they sat out- side in the courtyard, but his mind was else where, and wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Rogue could scene that, as he got up in the middle of her story. Looking around she saw Logan coming from across the lawn, over to where they were sitting. Clark groaned and tried to walk past him. Logan wasn't about to let him go; "What's going on?" Logan growled; as he grabbed Clark by the arm.  Clark tilted his head; "Nothing." He said through his clinched teeth. 

                Logan stopped and watched Clark leave, as he let him go. Turning back to Rogue, she just shrugged her shoulders. She was getting a little tired of these fits. It was the first time she could touch someone, and everyone was suddenly worried about her. Bobby was jealous, and Logan just plan didn't like the kid. He just looked at her as if asking her what was going on. In responds she walked up to him; "Why can't you act nicely for once around Clark?" She paused; "He's been through a lot already. He's already told me what happened at home, and now he thinks he can't even stay here!" Rogue shouted, as she started to walk off; "Wait a minute. He told you what happened back home?" Logan asked her, now wondering himself what this kid was hiding from. Logan knew what it meant to hide things, and didn't let it out until he meet Charles. Rogue shifted to the side and watched Clark cross the basketball court, and went inside. This was the first time Logan actually wanted to take the time to know what was actually on, instead of going on by his own instinct and; _'not listening to the other side of the story.' _

                Sitting down on the bench again, Logan followed and listened. He was actually interested in the fact that he had more powers than a normal mutant, why he came to New York to begin with, and what his future plan was here. Even though Logan didn't know much about his past, he was jealous Clark was running from a past. He'd love to be in Clark's shoes, and actually know what he was running from, hiding from, or know where he came from. All that was still in his head, and he was surprised he had parents. Logan wondered how his parents were doing. Charles would like to here this story. Though there only problem would be to get Clark to sit down and tell the whole thing. They didn't need any other problems, and right now Logan still didn't trust him around Rogue. He could tell what type of kid he was, and that scared him. Sooner or later, he'd leave Rogue, and forget everyone here who helped him. If Clark was willing to go out with Rogue, and watch her; then he'd have to stay. 

                                "He can't remember everything Logan." Rogue paused; "Last night, he was having dreams again. Like you do, only he was fighting himself." Rogue tried to explain it as best she could. She didn't understand it herself either, but this kid had issues; that he had yet to converse about. 

                                "Can't remember?" Logan snapped the question, feeling the fear of what else this kid had hidden. 

                                "He said, it's like having a split personality, he can't remember what he did in Michigan, or when he was with Magneto." Rogue explained; "All he knows is that, he's never felt this way about anyone. The girl he left back home, doesn't even know what he really is." She told him; "But I do." Rogue finished. Logan stepped back afraid to know the answer to this long awaited question, Charles been trying to find in Swann's mind for the past few weeks since he came here. 

                                "What is he?" Logan asked her. She looked up seeing Scott coming over to them. Before Rogue could finish her story, Scott approached them. 

                                "Charles will be back this evening." Scott told them; "He just called me, saying he had one more place to go with Bobby." He finished and saw that he had just walked into a conversation he shouldn't have. Logan nodded; "Thanks Scott." He told him. Scott had been amazed at Logan's behavior lately, not only was he using manners around him since Jean had died, he had been nice. That scared Scott, but was thankful that he was getting the treatment now instead of later; or maybe he was just around Rogue, and had to act nice. Forgetting what they were talking about Logan headed back into the school leaving Scott and Rogue outside. The other students watched from afar seeing the argument subside slowly. They had all feared the same thing when this new mutant came into their school. He wasn't normal like they were; "Are you ready to eat?" Scott asked Rogue. Rogue shook her head. She had to talk to Clark again. There was something still bothering him; "No, thanks. I'll be fine." Rogue assured him, and headed back inside. Scott just wished he had someone else to actually talk to rather than Logan. Storm had been got at some board meetings for the school, and it drove him nuts watching everyone. 

~*~

_                He sat alone in the dark, seeing his own reflection through the mirror. He didn't like this person whom he saw in front of him. He was too easy, a Boy Scout, and not what these alien mutants needed. Screaming inside __Clark__'s head, Kal'El moved through the day hearing the thoughts of _Clark___, and it annoyed him like hell. The ring only sat so far away from him in his room, yet he didn't dare put it on. Clark had his girl, Clark had all the fun, and Clark always let __Logan__ push him around. He was so glad he actually confronted him this evening outside. That was the first time he had ever seen __Clark__ do that, maybe it was his anger along with him building up so fast they couldn't all get out. This left him at advantage against __Clark__. He knew _Clark___ was unaware of it, and enjoyed that game even more. Watching him wash his face in the mirror of the bathroom, Kal'El's face shined back at him and grimaced back evilly, knowing he'd win in the end of taking over Clark's body once more. _

_~*~_

                Clark jumped back from the mirror seeing the reflection that had just appeared. Did his reflection in the mirror grimace back at him, as though a demon was inside of him, waiting to unleash itself? His heart beat faster, knowing he had no idea what was going on with himself. He was about to ask Scott or Logan for help, but knew he'd never ask, unless he knew it was something he couldn't get out of on his own. This had been going on for sometime after he had taken off the class ring. His thoughts ran wild all day trying to explain it to Rogue, but all he ended up telling her was his past, and where he was from. He almost told her he was an alien, but left that part out. He just told her, he was different than what she was. She still wasn't understanding, but understood the story. So that helped him even more. His parents had always said the devil was going to come back to haunt them, but maybe they didn't know that that devil would have been him. His inner self that had been showing up at every mirror, window, or reflection for the past few days, had given him headaches. This was so painful for him, he had to sit down. Looking to the side of the twin size bed, he looked at the class ring. The sunlight glowed brightly into the room flickering off the gold that was engraved in it. Folding his head into his hands, he closed his eyes; and tried to push all the thoughts out of his head. 

                                "Dinner is ready;" Rogue startled him, as he jumped from the bed. 

                                "Sorry is this a bad time;" Rogue asked him. Clark took a few deep breaths, and sat back down cupping his head in his hand again; "No I'm fine." He mumbled. 

                                "What's bothering you?" Rogue asked; "You know you can tell me Clark." She assured him with a smile. He smiled back; "That's the first time I've probably seen you smile all day." She said truthfully. He nodded agreeing; "There's so much that's hard to explain to everyone. I know Charles wants to know more about me; but I'm not sure I can trust him." Clark told her. Rogue put her hand on his, seeing nothing happening; she added; "Charles really cares about you. He even went to Swann again this morning to find out more about you." She paused; "You have so many secrets Clark, and you need to let them out sooner or later; or they will lock you up inside." She pointed out. Clark had never thought of his powers or being alien that way. Maybe he could tell Rogue, and she wouldn't think of him as a freak. Knowing that half of the school was already freaks anyways. Though the thought of wondering how many out of those mutants weren't in Smallville during the meteor shower, how many of them knew who he was, and how many would find out and slip it to the world, would be his biggest fear.  

                Getting up from the bed he took the ring, and placed it inside the night stand. He heard Kal'El's voice yelling at him, as the drawer shut engulfing it into silence. They slowly made their way downstairs. Smaller students ran past almost knocking Rogue into Clark's arms. He remembered their kiss from the other night, and wanted so much to be back in her arms, but remembered she was seeing Bobby. The thought of going through a Whitney situation again wasn't something he wanted to deal with; unless she had already made it clear to Bobby, Clark was her's now. 

                Jones sat at the long table in the dinning room on the other side of the small room, along with Jamie and Peter. They all waved at Clark as he came in, and went back to their meal. Clark nodded acknowledging they were there, and took his seat next to Rogue. He just feared Kal'El wouldn't slip something from his mouth that wasn't appropriate to Logan, feeling his anger surface as he saw him looking his way, with an uneasy look; "Logan still doesn't trust me with you does he?" Clark asked Rogue. Rogue looked across the table seeing him watching their every move; "Just play along." Rogue told him, as she leaned over her seat and kissed him. Syrian watched this and looked at Jamie; he smiled and laughed a little at Logan's face, as he shook it away from the make out scene on the other end of the table. 

                Clearing his throat, Logan waved to Scott as he came out of the kitchen with the hot meal flaming on the platter; "What did you cook?" Jamie asked seeing the flames go almost to the roof of the dinning room. 

                                "It's ribs; and corn. Plus I've made some fruit salad. The cook had taken ill, so I filled in for his place. Nightcrawler helped of course." Scott assured them, as he sat the flaming platter down right in front of Clark and Rogue. Startled they broke apart from their make out scene and jumped back away from the flaming ribs. 

                                "Sorry if I over cooked them; but my red beams haven't really helped me with cooking. Nightcrawler had to re-cook another set of them in the oven." Scott explained. Everyone started laughing, as they saw Nightcrawler appear with the fruit salad, and the rest of the meal. His tale had caught fire from the gas oven in the kitchen, and he hadn't even noticed. Clark's body shivered from the cold air that came through the kitchen. As it went through his system, Clark sneezed; sending Nightcrawler across the room. Before he hit the wall, Clark regained his composer and caught him, as the tray went flying from his hands. Clark jerked forward, and caught the tray; as the food landed nicely back on it. Everyone sat there speechless, seeing what had just happened. Clark stood there seeing their faces; all but Logan seemed impressed; "Are you okay?" Rogue asked him as she got up. Clark knew he wasn't, but always waited till the last minute before he told anyone. Knowing that too many people already saw him do what he just did, there was no way out of it this time. 

                Hearing the door open at the far end of the dinning room, Storm came in. She had been gone all morning long at a board meeting with some of the other teachers that had helped out at the school for sometime; "I just smelled the food and knew you'd be in here." She paused seeing Clark help Night Crawler up; "What happened?" She asked him. Clark shrugged, and watched Logan get up from his seat. 

                                "Are you getting another power?" Logan asked him. Clark shrugged and started to leave the room, when Logan grabbed his arm; "You're staying right here." Logan growled. Jamie got up seeing Clark shrugged Logan off his arm; "I don't need to stay here!" Clark snapped at him. He ran over to Clark and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back; "You think you can hold me?" Clark snarled at Jamie. Jamie saw his eyes glare back at him, and let go seeing there was really no point in holding him. Logan ran up to him, as he went for a punch. Hearing Logan fumble backward; shocked that he didn't even dent the boy he watched him leave the room. 

                                "We can't let him lose on New York!" Logan growled at them. Scott helped him up; "I don't think the kid is really leaving. He just wants to be a lone." Scott told him. Scott looked down at Logan's hand seeing blood rivulets of blood trickled down his knuckles; "I guess you won't be able to stop him." Scott told him. 

                                "I'll talk to him." Rogue told them as she left the room after him. Logan growled upset that he hadn't really watched what those two do alone in the room. He knew Rogue hadn't been truthful to Bobby yet, and here she was going behind his back already. 

                The bedroom was dark; he didn't feel like turning on the lights, as he laid his head down on the pillow. This month had been crazy, and had taken him to a place he should have found earlier when he was younger. He liked this school, and felt like he could actually use his powers without being a freak, yet after what had happened in the dinning room. It felt like they wanted to look at him to make sure he was okay. The thought of even being under an x-ray scared him; he wasn't sure what they would do if he allowed them that pleasure. Did they even have a doctor here at all? He asked himself, getting up he saw the ring's reflection through the half closed drawer of the nightstand. He rubbed his forehead trying to get all the troubles out of his head. Knowing he was truly alone now, with out his parents to come and rescue him, told him he didn't have to go home. Not anymore, but something about that still didn't feel right. He knew he had done many things in the past to make his parents upset with him, but would they forgive him for what he did now? 

                _'You're a disgrace __Clark__! You know I can fix everything for you. You don't need these untamed mutants for help.' Kal'El paused knowing he had gotten __Clark__'s attention; "You've made them angry, and confused; I say take the ring and leave. They can't help you. I can help you." Kal'El's voice beamed loudly through the mirror on the other side of the room. The thought of controlling _Clark___ even with out the class ring, was something he longed for; "Rogue doesn't love you. Remember you're on your own. By yourself; this hell of a world doesn't need you! You son of a bitch;" Kal'El shouted loudly through the mirror across the room. __Clark__ shook his head angry at the voice; he wanted him to stop talking, putting idiotic ideas in his head. Getting up from the bed he sped over the mirror and saw Kal'El glaring back at him; "You know I can fix things." Kal'El told him. _Clark___ shook his head again trying to focus. His anger surfacing again, and felt Kal'El's power taking over. Breathing hard he didn't even realize he had his hand up ready to fight Kal'El. The picture of him in the mirror haunted him day in and day out, and he was tired of it. Using his last bit of anger, he punched the mirror hearing Kal'El shouting inside his head; "This isn't over!" As the mirror cracked and shattered in pieces. _

                Rogue heard the glass shatter from the bottom of the stairs. Worried that something had gone wrong she ran down the corridor to Clark's room, finding him on the floor in tears. Glass pieces were on the floor surrounding him. His eyes were blood shot, and his hand was bleeding. She didn't understand why he was bleeding, but walked over and helped him up. Storm hurried in after her and took hold of his other arm. Seeing his hand covered in blood, she was now worried. After all they had put him through why was he suddenly bleeding? Looking at the mirror in the room she noticed there was no mirror; "I'll be right back. Keep him steady." Storm told her. A kid that strong; must have just gone through some kind of hell to be bleeding. They had to take him back downstairs to examine him, or they may find out too late what Magneto wants him for. Hurrying back down stairs she ran into Scott; "I need a vial!" She ordered; "There's some in the bathroom down the hall." Scott told her. Logan was just behind him when he over heard; "What happened?" He asked, seeing Storm hurry from the bathroom back up stairs; "I'm not sure." Scott told him, as they followed. 

                As they emerged in the bedroom they saw the glass from the mirror, and Clark exhausted from something they couldn't understand; "What did you do?" Logan growled. Clark's blood shot eyes looked at him, as a warning sign of; _'Get the hell away from me,' _look. Logan backed away knowing he couldn't do anything to help the kid. He wanted to help, but knew how he was just like that kid when he saw the look in his eyes. Watching Storm take the sample of blood from Clark's hand, she watched as the hand slowly began to heal it's self. She was amazed at how fast he healed, and knew only one other person in the room that could do that. They carried him downstairs to the lab, where Clark's greatest fear came to life. The flat bed came out of the x-ray machine. Clark tried to relax as he watched Strom, look at his blood and take pictures of it. As he lay there, he felt the flat bed move, as it went inside the small x-ray tube. As he lay there, he saw the lights come on around him. His breath started to go faster, not knowing what was going to come next. 

                Logan's eyes darted to every picture that came up on the computer screen's over head. His blood moved fast under the microscope, as they watched the blood trying to heal skin when there wasn't any. He could see that his body worked faster, than any normal human's would; "What is wrong with him?" Logan asked Storm, as she brought the x-ray's back over to the light. Clipping them on to the board they all stood around it in awe, about how this kid worked; "I'm not really sure, how he's able to keep a normal pace, seeing how fast he can go." Storm told them. 

                                "How fast;" Scott asked her. She shrugged; "I'm not sure." She turned to see Rogue come in behind Nightcrawler; "Charles is back; "He wants to know what's going on." Rogue told them. 

                                "Tell him to meet us down here." Storm told her. Rogue nodded and left the room. The room fell silent again, as they continued to look at the x-rays they had on Clark. 

                Charles slowly rolled into the room stopping at the front of the room; he looked back seeing Clark nervously laying on the flatbed of the x-ray machine; "Is he okay?" Charles asked them. 

                                "He's nervous." Storm told him; "And still doesn't trust us." She added, watching Clark tilted his head back watching and hearing what they were talking about. 

                                "What happened?" Charles asked them. Clark couldn't take it anymore and started yelling; "He's trying to control me!" He shouted; "It's that damn ring!" Clark yelled. Charles moved over to his side, and saw that the strong kid was starting to brake again; "What ring?" Charles asked him wondering himself now what was really going on in his head. Clark looked at the door to see Rogue standing there holding it; "The one she has in her hand." Clark told him. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was better to tell them, than to have someone take him away. 

                Rogue walked up to Charles and handed him the ring. Sitting down next to Clark she took his hand. She felt his body heat warm her skin once more, and didn't want that feeling to end. She had missed touching him, and knew she'd have to tell Bobby her final choice tonight, or he'd do something rash and it would make Clark leave. She knew he needed help, and was glad he finally agreed to do so. 

                Charles handed the ring over to Storm and watched her place it by the blood sample they had on the plastic slide. They watched on the video screen as his blood glow a brighter shaded of red underneath, as it moved through the blood stream. Storm looked down at Charles; "It looks like it moves up to his brain, and cause's some kind of development side affect." Storm started to explain; "But why would it go to his brain?" Scott asked her; "I think this type of ruby is a meteor rock from outer space. Which affects him emotionally leaving the side affects deadly." She paused; "That is depending on how long he has it on his hand or how long he's around it; no matter where in the room. There's probably still some moving around in his body that hasn't flushed out yet." Storm told them. 

                                "So what would it do to normal humans?" Charles asked. 

                                "I'm not sure, but it looks like it would heal. For our part that is, but Clark on the other hand would have to heal on his own term." She told him. Everyone turned to Clark seeing him slowly sitting up; "So did Swann tell you anything?" Clark asked him still a little upset that Charles was trying to pry it out of his brain. 

                                "No, he's good on his word. You should be thankful you have a good doctor like that." Charles told him assuring. He looked at them, wondering what they were all thinking at that moment, but kept his temper down, still feeling Kal'El wanting to surface. 

~*~

                Metropolis sky line shinned brightly, as Eric, John, and Mystique walked up the marble steps of the Metropolis Rehab Health Clinic. The tall building stretched about five stories above the street. It had a few balconies near the top, as the sun shimmered through the beams, back down to the marble steps, leaving a smooth tone to them. Eric thought it was nice Rehab Clinic, and could tell the Luthor's had helped him out. Opening the glass doors Mystique entered followed by John, Eric had told them to dress like a family, and he was very surprised that they did so. Mystique wore jeans, with a loose fitted top that brought out her bright blue eyes. John wore his normal school clothe he had left from the following year. He, himself wore a suit, that fit a father image, and also a highly paid businessman. He smiled seeing only one lady working behind the desk. Making their way the marble floor even squeaked under his shoes. Hearing the phone ring at the desk, they waited at the small sitting area near the entrance. After the lady finished her call, she grabbed her note pad and walked over to them; "Can I help you?" She asked them. Eric leaned his head back, and looked right into her hazel brown eyes. 

                                "We are here to see Eric Marsh." Eric told her. Her eyebrow went up into her hair line. She knew that Eric's family never came to visit, or called for that matter. 

                                "I'm his uncle." Eric told her. The lady still wasn't really convinced but didn't complain either. 

                                "He's in room 600A on the third floor, oh; bear in mind. He thinks he's more powerful than a locomotive." The lady warned. Eric's eyes widened wondering why this teenaged boy thought he was a locomotive. John moaned as they made their way to the elevator; "Hopefully he won't think can leap tall buildings in a single bound." John added. Eric laughed a little about that. The ride was silent, until they entered the long corridor of the third level. John was getting board, and started counting the doors, as he flipped his lighter. Eric groaned, and looked down at him. John shrugged his shoulders; "What?" He asked, seeing he was driving the man nuts. 

                                "I don't want any mess ups while we are here. As soon as we get Eric, we need to head over to the Luthor Plant down the street, and I don't want this building to go up in flames." Eric said angrily. The dim lights lined the walls that were a creamy color green. Seeing the halls were only marked by numbers at the top of each four way, he had to make sure they didn't pass the 600-700 halls, some older people sat at a sitting area in the corner of the wall that was cut out of the building in each four way turn. Mystique grabbed his arm and pointed upward seeing the sign; "This way." She hissed, as he followed her. John jumped up his pace and saw where they were heading. There was a small room to their right, as Eric knocked softly. After not hearing anything, he knocked again; "Eric Marsh?" Eric called out, trying to get his attention. Hearing nothing, Eric moved his hand in a wave motion and saw the door creak open. The window was open slightly, allowing some air to flow through the room. A small coffee table sat near the bed, with a book lying upside down. An old smell came to their noses, as they sniffed the air to make sure it wasn't appalling. The bed was in the center of the room, as tubes and machines sat near the opposite side of it. The teenaged boy, sat up slowly in his bed. His tired eyes drifted to look at the old man that approached him. Eric Marsh wasn't in the mood for company, and most of the faculty here knew that. His blond hair, looked like he hadn't showered in months, as well as the clothes he had on. John wondered if this kid ever cleaned. 

                                "I see you haven't improved." Eric said, as he sat down on the other side of the room. The boy looked at him confused, and too tired to ask why he was here, "My friends have looked into your past records, and saw a future. So; I took their word for it, and thought you'd be able to help us." Eric said to him. Eric Marsh still wasn't grasping the conversation. Another swishing sound was heard from the machine on the other side of the bed. Eric watched as the green liquid was coming out of his body; "What happened to you?" John asked, seeing he was pain. 

                                "I was being control by a powerful kid that ran this town." Eric Marsh began to explain his crazy idea of how he was the hero in Smallville; "I could move faster than anyone on my team. The whole town thought I could fight." Eric began. They all sat down now, resting their shoulders or leaning forward on the small crouch in the corner of the room; "This freak came and took all that away. My power, my ability to do the impossible;" He stated, his voice rose up a notch; and Eric could tell this kid wanted out of this joint. Eric slowly got up from his seat and walked over to the boy. Leaning over the bed he wondered now if this whole idea was going to work. Mystique saw the look on his face; "Trust me on this." She said to him out load. 

                                "On what;" Eric Marsh asked him. 

                                "Eric, what if I told you that I could help you get everything back that you lost." He started to explain knowing he got the boys attention; "Go on I'm listening." He said to him; "My friends and I here know what you went through. We actually are able to fix what you lost." He paused. 

                                "What do you mean?" Eric asked him. 

                                "Wouldn't you like to have your power you lost for the rest of your life? You wouldn't have to search for another fix. You could stay the way you were." Eric explained. 

                                "How would that be possible?" Eric Marsh asked him. 

                                "My friends here have the one key, to do the impossible. All we need is your help to get one lose end." Eric told him. Eric Marsh liked the idea, though his body still wasn't in the mood to move around just yet; "I like your idea, but there's one thing." Eric Marsh told him; "I don't have my power anymore." Eric told him. 

                                "You see, you won't need it anymore after we fix you. These doctors don't know what they are doing. The layout we have for your future will be more than you bargained for." Eric told him. Eric Marsh smiled, and sat up even more; "What's this lose end your talking about?" He asked. 

                                "That will be explained in good time." He paused; "Right now, we will be leaving." He told him, as he waved his hands again and Eric Marsh almost chocked on his spit, as he watched his bonds brake, and the bed come apart. He screamed as the tubs came out of his arms. Small droplets of blood hit the floor, as Mystique moved fast to gather them in a vial. Before they test the kid, they'd have to do it with his blood. 

                Alarms went off down the long corridors, as the paramedics and doctors rushed down to Eric's room. The group hurried fast through the long corridor, seeing the group of paramedics hadn't figured out they had already left. Mystique held on to Eric Marsh, as police now entered the building. Video cameras in the halls turned in every direction to see where they were going. Eric turned to John, "A little help here." He snarled back at him. John just didn't understand this man sometimes. First he told him not to use his powers, now he wanted him to. Taking his lighter out of his pocket, he clicked the flame. Placing the flame right on his hand, Eric Marsh watched in awe, as the kid threw the ball of flame he gathered in his hand at the video cameras in the corridors. 

                Eric Marsh now knew what the man meant, and would love to be cured from this awful solitude that kept him hidden away from the world. He would find the person that sent him here, and destroy him once and for all. Finding his strength, Mystique allowed him to run with them. Seeing they weren't going to head for the elevators, Eric headed upstairs to the balconies that hung over the top floors. She had a pretty good idea what he was going to do once they walked on that metal platform. Seeing the police now behind them, she turned and ran back to back them off; "Where is she going?" Eric asked Eric as they reached the fourth floor; "She's going to give a few of those cops a damn brake." Eric snarled. The kid knew he was just a little pissed, and looked at John; "Don't look at me." He told him, as he set another video camera in flames. Seeing the platform only a few feet away, Eric grabbed John and Eric Marsh as they held on to the rail. Turning his head back he saw Mystique take out another one of the guards doing back flips all the way back of the hall. She smiled at him, and ran to catch up. Feeling the balcony shake lose, he held on as they moved through the air with nothing beneath them. He was shocked, and bewildered at this power. He now was very positive that the old man was going to give him the power back he once had. Turning back he saw Mystique take a running leap landing right on the balcony; "Thanks for dropping in." Eric Marsh told her. She smiled, and walked over to Eric, as they flew into one of the dark alleys, their next stop was LuthorCorp. 

~*~

                Chloe rolled over on her stomach eating the last bit of chocolate malted-milk balls. Going through her interview files and folders of Dr. Swann she had received from him, she still wasn't convinced that he told her everything about Clark. Turning to a visitor folder, she had taken from his office, she knew the building would be closed tonight. Taking her cell phone out, she knew the one person she had to call to make this all work. She didn't really care for the money on this job; she just wanted the truth even if it was going to hurt. Hearing the ring on the other side of the phone she waited. It clicked and a male voice spoke; "Hello." Mr. Luthor said softly into the phone. Chloe smiled on the other end hoping with all her might he'd be able to do this. 

                                "Mr. Luthor. Hello, this is Miss Sullivan." She paused. 

                                "Oh, Miss Sullivan, how is the story going?" He asked. 

                                "Good, though I'll need a special favor." She told him. 

                                "What's that?" He asked. 

                                "I need supplies and tools to break into the New York Planetarium." She paused knowing she got his attention; "I know Dr. Swann is hiding something, and I need the proof, so the only way I can do this, is to break into his building." Chloe informed him with of her plan. She could tell the old man liked her idea; "I see, will you need any back ups?" He asked her. 

                                "I think I'll be okay with that, just need the gear and layouts of the building so I know where I'm going." She assured him. She heard Lionel sigh a little on the other end. _'Did he still not trust her?'_ She asked herself. 

                                "I'll have my men send you the information over as soon as possible. Be sure to inform me on any information on Clark once you find it." Lionel told her. 

                                "I'll be sure to do that." Chloe told him assuringly; "Thank you Mr. Luthor. You won't be disappointed in my findings." Chloe told him. 

                                "I'm sure I won't be. I'll talk to you in the morning then." He told her as he said goodbyes, and hung up. Chloe rested her head on the pillow as she flicked the TV on, to an older soap opera, was this her life, a long on going story with out love? She still didn't know where her future was going to lead her. She just knew it wasn't with Clark any more. 

~*~

__

            The evening news made Clark twitch in his seat, as he sat next to Rogue in the sitting room. Hearing Eric Marsh's name on the reports didn't help him one bit. He wanted to know what Magneto was up to, but Charles said it was best to have him stay here. Bobby sat a foot away watching them sit together, his arms folded in anger. He still didn't like Clark, just as much as Logan did, seeing the man standing at the door frame of the room. The news report kept Clark's mind wondering, with out seeing Bobby standing in between them with his arms folded; "Can we talk a minute?" Bobby asked Rogue. Marie looked at him, wondering what was going on. The feeling suddenly erupted from her gut, knowing what that tone of voice meant; "I'll be right back." Marie told Clark, he nodded his head allowing them to leave the room. Clark just wanted to make sure this was going to go over well. Once he saw Marie's hair disappear behind the door frame of the room, Logan approached him, and sat down on the side of the couch Marie had left. Logan just looked Clark up and down, as if to find some kind of flaw he couldn't see in front of him. He saw the kid twitch which was more than what he'd hoped for. 

                        "I hope you know what your doing;" Logan thrust the words out of his mouth, as if he was protecting Marie. Clark grumbled low in this throat, but felt Logan's hands already at his throat; "I've been keeping my eyes and ears open. You son of a bitch;" Logan snarled at him through his teeth. Clark grimaced not even moving from his spot. Hearing the metal in Logan's hands slowly move through his skin, Clark looked him straight in the eye; "Take your damn hands off me;" Clark whispered as a threat. Logan slowly released his hands, knowing all he'd get if he hit him, were bloody hands. He didn't want to play around with these idle hands that could brake his own. 

            The silent corridor of the evening left Bobby pacing back and forth. She knew this was going to be hard on him and maybe for her as well, but didn't want her heart to stray any farther from Clark. Stopping about half way down the long corridor Bobby turned to face her; "Do you love him?" He asked her. Marie felt like her heart was going to brake, hearing him say those words so unfeelingly; "I don't want this to become a war between you and Clark." Marie paused feeling her temper rise already; "You don't understand what it's like to actually touch skin for the first time." She stopped watching him move closer to her; "I feel safe around him, like my world is coming together." Bobby walked closer to her now; "For what it's worth, make it last. I don't think Clark is planning on staying here too long." Bobby in formed her. 

                        "Why?" Marie asked him. 

                        "He has family, and people he's missed back home. Probably even a girlfriend." Bobby told her. 

                        "He doesn't have a girlfriend." She stopped herself; "Not anymore. The girl he was with back home didn't even know his abilities. I'm the first one since Kyla that he's allowed in. He feels the same way Bobby."   She choked on her words, as small tears fell from her soft brown eyes. 

                        "Well, I hope it's worth it." Bobby told her, and left the corridor up the steps alone. Logan came tarrying out of the sitting room, arms folded in disgust; "Don't let it go to your damn head." Logan scowled at her, as he followed Bobby upstairs for the night. 

~ **End of Chapter Twelve **

**Authors Notes: **Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please we need more reviews. We are finally up to 45 so far. Please give us more. Thanks. Have a good week. Chapter thirteen coming soon, don't miss out. 

Thanks from the help of: The Die Hard, MRP, and Chloe-look-alike-reborn. You guys are great. And to all my friend out there who've helped me read this through, and sending me great reviews. Keep them coming. 

__


	14. Code

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**Chapter Thirteen **- _Breaking the Code _

__

__

__

                The cool night breeze drifted into the air-conditioned room, making a shiver go up her spine. Chloe Sullivan found her items arrive on time, knowing for a fact that Lionel never went back on his word, and she could tell he enjoyed her company. Looking at all the equipment laid out in her hotel room, she rampaged through it, seeing what would really be useful for her. Knowing only a few guards would be on duty for the night. She didn't have to worry about them. Her only worry, were those damn video cameras. A black spandex outfit lay on the bed. She just prayed it would fit her. A new camera sat next to it, with a high speed program to get even finger prints off the object, she would acquire. A small black staff sat on the floor. Lifting it up, she snapped her wrists, like she was opening a Chinese fan, as a rope shot from the top of it extending a few yards into the room. Snapping it back, it rolled back in like a yoyo. She was going to like this little toy, and saw the tip of it had a serrated edge on it, so it would hold on to sold objects. Seeing the bottom of the device, it had a hook on the bottom, so it would hold her; it reminded her of mountain climbing gear. The map of New York's Planetarium sat in front of her on the coffee table by the window. Knowing that the controls for the video cameras were inside the building, she has to cut the power as well, to avoid any other problems that may occur. A small long thin device sat next to the rod, picking it up she watched the lights blinked on it, and saw the tip of it was small enough to fit into any door. Walking to the door of the hotel room, she had to try it out. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to face it, seeing some buttons on the side, she hit one. A black card popped out, tilting her head; she didn't have to second guess how it worked. Sliding it through the slot, the door's green light clicked, and it opened smoothly for her; allowing hardly any noise to wake up anyone. 

                Hearing her cell phone ring on the other side of the room she ran to answer it; "Hello." She answered waiting for the person on the other end to speak. 

                                "Miss Sullivan." He paused; his strong voice rang through the reciver calming her. She knew it would work now, seeing he was actually calling. 

                                "I just want to make sure you have everything you need." Lionel said on the other end. 

                                "Thank you Mr. Luthor." She smiled, and took another sip of her coffee next to the table. She didn't sleep the night before, and didn't want Lionel to worry about nightmares right now. 

                                "How are things where you are?" Chloe asked him. 

                                "Oh, they are moving along very well. Better than I hoped for. Believe me, once you return all the information. I'll be sure to fill you in." Lionel told her assuringly. 

                                "Great!" She said excitedly. 

                                "Well, I'll leave you to your next story." Lionel said. She could hear the man laugh a little on the other end. A thought crossed her mind; _'was he laughing at me, or at his idiotic idea of finding out about __Clark__?' She asked herself; _'if he is this interested in __Clark___, I may not tell him what I find, and keep it to myself.' She knew the Luthor's were known for their ulterior-motives, and she hoped Lionel wasn't about ready to make that mistake with her. During the past few days she had already been having second thoughts on the investigation; "Thank you Mr. Luthor." Chloe said, making herself sound excited; "Please Miss Sullivan, you may call me Lionel." He paused; "Any journalist such as yourself; has the right to be on first name basis here." Lionel told her. _

                                "Alright Lionel, have a good night." Chloe told him assuring. 

                                "Thank you." Lionel answered and hung up leaving that annoying dial tone in her ear. 

~*~

                The evening hours had finally changed to night, as Magneto, Eric Marsh, John, and Mystique hurried inside one of LuthorCorp's highly secured companies. A fire had already broke out at the back of the building, as Pyro set it into flames, allowing them time to break through. Marsh was ecstatic at how they all worked together. Hearing the fire trucks in the near distance they hurried inside. The long corridors glowed from the fire trying to burn its way through the building. Marsh coughed getting the dust, smoke, and paint particles out of his system, as they ran down the hall. He still was nauseated from all the treatments they had done on him. Mystique placed her arm around him, to help him keep up; "Thanks;" Marsh said to her. She smirked, and led their way. Magneto had his fun as each video camera went crashing to the floor with a thud. 

                                "Are we trying to draw attention?" Marsh asked out loud. They all stopped seeing the night patrol heading their way. Magneto turned to face Marsh; "Why don't you go with Pyro. There's an office down the hall on the third floor. Mystique will be their as soon as she can." He paused; "I'm making sure that Charles will know what I'm up to." He told Marsh. Marsh still didn't understand the man, but didn't answer him, and hurried after Pyro. He was still having trouble with his clothes he had on from the Rehab center. 

                Magneto turned to Mystique; "There should be an underground part of the building, from how the read out looked. Lionel must keep his information there." Magneto told her. She nodded her head; "Is there anything else you want me to bring out from the room?" Mystique asked him. 

                                "No, we just need the meteor rocks for right now." He told her, as they ran down another corridor, watching the guards turn sharply around the hall they were just in. The flames in the building had already reached where they stood, giving them no time to head down the hall, where the others went. 

                The building was a deep blue, with yellow lights that hung softly down the corridors, making only small detail escape the human eye at contact. Mystique didn't mind the way the building was layout, but the only thought remained in her head. She knew Lionel was a top notch business man, just like Swann, Wayne, and others that they knew of. Lionel was known to have other back up plans if one failed. It made her feel uneasy, knowing that Magneto had no idea who he was actually dealing with. This man had money, and ways to make any break in look like someone else's fault. Gun shots rang off the walls of the long corridor, as she pushed Magneto through the door at the end. Swinging it back forward she watched the men run noisily in their direction. She smiled, seeing they weren't taught very well to keep quiet, if they didn't want the intruder to know about it. Taking one step, she was now running toward them at full speed. 

                The men stopped watching in awe, as the being in front of them that seemed like a woman, jumped into the air, and landed softly on her hands, doing somersaults. Finally doing a back flip, landing back on her feet, she shot her leg out, and kicked the first guard across the room. This time the men took action, and fired their hand guns at her. Ignoring each bullet, she flipped over them, taking one of the guards by the shoulder slamming him into the wall next to her. Only two more guards were now standing. She watched seeing their guns fly out of their hands. The men turned to see a tall dark man at the end of the hall. Moving his hands upward the guns hit the ceiling landing hard onto the floor in pieces. Grabbing the nearest guard by her; Mystique flipped him, sending the young man into a body slam onto the cold hard floor. The other man yelled in anger and ran at her, before he could get close enough to touch her, what he saw was skin. Magneto pulled his empty hand back, watching the man stop in mid-stride. Mystique walked up to him, seeing the panic on his face; "Tell your boss we were having a meeting with his so-called underground work." She hissed at him, kicking the poor man to the ground. She leaned over him breathing in his ear; "Or, we could just end your torment here." She said and brought her right foot up to his neck, hearing it crack. The man went limp on the floor; she shuffled over to Magneto and took the stairs to the basement of the building. 

                Pyro sat at the office desk flicking his lighter once more, board waiting for Magneto to get his green rocks. Papers laid over the top of the desk, scattered in a mess. Marsh didn't like waiting either, knowing they were on the third floor of the building, and this being one of Lionel's main office building in Metropolis. The office was a silver bluish color, and windows en-lined the outside. The night had finally unfolded onto the city sky of Metropolis, cascading into the office. Finding the light switch at the side of the door, Marsh hit it. Watching the lights flood the room; "Is he a neat freak, or a messy one?" Marsh asked loudly seeing the desk full of read outs, and plans for something big. Walking over to the oak wooden desk, he rambled through the first pile next to Pyro; "Yo; you probably don't want to touch those." Pyro told him.   

                                "Why not;" Marsh snapped back. 

                                "It's not like I've already stole items from Lionel." He informed him. Pyro's eyes widened; "What did you steal before?" Pyro asked. 

                                "What your old buddy is doing right now." Marsh paused; "The old man here is obsessed with aliens, and meteor rocks. Don't ask me why, but he's been also doing experiments behind his son's back, in Smallville." Marsh filled him in. 

                                "Aliens huh;" Pyro sat up in the leather seat. 

                                "Yeah, he got this weird idea like all the other reporters back home think some alien came down during the meteor shower." Marsh explained. Pyro smiled at him, and laughed a little at the story. If he hadn't of met Clark Kent in the beginning he may not have believed the story of aliens; "So what would Lionel do if he actually found him?"  Pyro brightened up the subject. Marsh stopped at what he was doing and looked right at Pyro, looking for some flaw as to tell him he was lying. 

                                "Don't tell me you believe this old nut." Marsh said. 

                                "Why would I ask you about him then?" Pyro said to him truthfully. 

                Marsh shrugged his head and saw a list of peoples names on the top of the next pile of papers. Holding it up in front of him, he read his name on the top of the list. Pyro stood up now, leaning over his shoulder; "Hey, how come this man has information you?" Pyro asked him, seeing his name on the list. 

                                "Cause' I told you already, I stole some of his belongings." Marsh told him, from what he could remember of the incident. 

                                "Who are all the other people?" Pyro asked. 

                                "People I've heard of back in Smallville. Most of them went to Smallville High with me." He told him; "Were they like you? Before you were sent to the Rehab Center?" Pyro asked him. Marsh nodded; "Man, there was a lot of crazy kids in that town." Pyro said, Clark's name on the top of the list with a question mark by it. 

                                "Better, take that list to Magneto, I'm sure he'll find use for it." Pyro told him. Marsh nodded and put it in his pocket, as they headed for the door. They had to be downstairs soon, or they'd miss their cue to leave. 

~*~

                Mystique saw rooms upon rooms in an endless hall, that didn't seem like it had an end. She was beginning to wonder if Mr. Luthor was an insane man to have so many halls in one basement. Taking a deep breath, she looked farther down the corridor that was lit brighter, hearing Magneto's steps behind her, she kept going, and saw a vault at the end. She turned her head over to Magneto; "He keeps this stuff in a vault?" She asked him wondering why it was important to him. Looking at the vault, she noticed there wasn't any way they could possibly open it. 

                                "I think he has more in there, than just a few meteor rocks for Clark." Magneto told him; "Stand back." He ordered her. As she moved away, she heard the door move slightly, "Better duck." Magneto warned her. Right as he swung the door over her head, she knelt down. The lead door flew to the end of the hall. They stood up glaring inside the vault. 

                                "He melted them into bars." Mystique hissed surprised. As they walked inside, Magneto found files of building layouts for one of his LuthorCorp Plants in Metropolis. Others where read outs on blood types, and a list of names. Some were crossed off, along noticed Eric Marsh's name on it. 

                                "How are we going to bring all this upstairs?" Mystique asked him, knowing now they didn't have any transportation whatsoever. Magneto looked at her; "You don't have enough faith." He told her honesty. Hearing the wall the back of the vault rumble, it shattered leaving the vault floating a few inches above the ground; "You really want Charles to know." Mystique said to him. She watched, as the vault lifted into the air. They both jumped inside as he waved his hand to bring the door out of the dirt up to them. Looking through the glass windows he searched for Pyro, and Marsh. 

                Pyro walked slowly down on of the corridors of the third story building. Marsh was getting annoyed by Pyro clicking and flicking his lighter; "Would you put that damn thing away. It's driving me insane!" Marsh yelled. Pyro shrugged, and continued to do it. Before he knew it, Marsh, had grabbed his lighter and threw it out the glass windows inlining the building. Just as Pyro watched the glass shatter in a million pieces, they stopped dead in their tracks, looking at a vault of glowing green meteor rocks. Marsh smirked widely, knowing this man meant business as the door to the vault inched its way up to the building. As they jumped onto the door, Pyro looked up seeing his lighter floating in midair; "I don't need any fights right now, unless it's with the police force." Magneto ordered, as the door of the vault closed on them. 

                Down below they heard gun fire hit the lead vault, as it flew into the night air. Opening the door a little bit, he saw Mr. Luthor standing along side the police force yelling at the officer in charge. He smiled, knowing everything was going to plan. 

~*~

                The night air hit Chloe's hot face, as she finally reached the top of the New York Planetarium. Feeling her heart beat fast, she grabbed one of her water bottles from her bag; that hung on her back. She didn't realize how heavy it was going to be to lift everything, while she climbed. Looking at the round dome in the center of the building, she knelt down between each air vent that went through the building. Taking out her little video camera, she scanned the area ahead of her. The dome shinned a ghostly white against the moonless sky of New York. Hearing the night traffic down below, she prayed a cop wouldn't arrest her. Her father would kill her, if he knew what she was doing now. Placing her hand on the dome, she felt the crevasse of the small door that was near the bottom of the rim, before it rounded to a balloon. Grabbing her lock tool, she placed it inside the hole, and waited, as the lights on the small machine calculated the right numbers to find the combination it needed. Hearing the click on the inside of the lock, the small door swung open. Feeling cold air blow upward, she knew she was inside. Taking her rod, she flicked her wrist, allowing the end of the rope to grip the edge of the doorframe. Zipping up her bag, she gripped the top of the rope, and slid silently inside the building. Her black spandex outfight shinned against the low lights that hung on the ceiling; "I hope Lionel never asks me to wear black spandex again." Chloe said under her breath, as she itched her side. The brown chairs that lined the auditorium, she found the center stair path, and followed it to the corridor in front of her. 

                Taking the map out of her bag, she unfolded it. Making sure no one was around; she saw a basement at the far end of the building. Using the small campus in her hand, she watched the light at the top. Once she saw it blink twice, she knew she had to go that way. Opening her bag again, black gloves were removed from it. Placing them on her hands the rubbery feeling of them left her moving her hands making sure they wouldn't stick together; "I hope these come in handy." Chloe said to herself. Gripping the side of the wall she felt her body move upward to the ceiling, as she crawled fast to the end of the corridor. Watching the video cameras below her move, she went up to each one unplugging them. She just prayed there wasn't anyone in the control room watching. 

                It took what seemed all night, as she finally reached the basement of the building. Making her way down the small hallway, she saw the lead door at the far end. Pulling it open, her eyes squinted, from the irritating noise from the door. She made a mental note to herself to write Dr. Swann, and tell him to oil his doors. The room was cluttered with objects from the planetarium. Books, globes, maps, star charts, you name it; were scattered all over the room. She wondered if the Doctor ever cleaned the backroom up. Seeing a desk in the back of the room she slowly moved forward, and stopped. A small black screen was on, with a language moving across the screen. She had never seen this kind of language before. To her she thought it maybe some big math problem the doctor was trying to work on. Whatever it was, she had to save it to a disk. Maybe with Lionel's help, she could have him translate it. Walking up to the desk, she placed CD inside the computer, and hit save, seeing the file loading. Her stomach was swirling inside, feeling the butterflies taking over. She was so worried; someone was going to see her. Hearing the file finish, she slipped the CD back into the solid silver case, and placed it in her bag. Heading for the door, she heard a faint sound of the door swing open. Using her gloves she clawed up the wall to the ceiling and crawled into one of the tiles of the roof. Watching the young worker make his rounds for the night, her stomach subsided, knowing she just have to go up to get outside. Looking forward, the roof above the tiles was stuffy and moist and damp from the rain that had fallen earlier that day. The door swung open again, as another security guard came inside. 

                                "Did you hear the news?" The first one said. 

                                "No, what happened?" The other asked, Chloe bent her head closer to the tile so she could hear what they were saying.

                                "One of those mutants broke into LuthorCorp back in Metropolis." He paused; "They don't know why, but he stole a vault loaded with important information. 

                                "What did they do?" The other asked. 

                                "Well right now, they can't really give out any details, but Luthor is planning on going to the legislature of New York, knowing that more of the mutants live here." He explained. Chloe had never heard this information if she was back home. She knew Lionel never let anything like that lose among the city. Watching them leave the room, she climbed back down and made sure she didn't leave anything on the desk. Packing up her items she left the building, making herself remember to call Lionel in the morning. 

~*~

                Ororo entered Charles' office slowly, as he finished a meeting with one of their students. She knew he was upset by the way he sat at the desk. After hearing the nightly news, he had been quiet. Taking a seat in front of him, he said goodbye to the student and watched her leave the room, before his attention when to Ororo. Her white hair had been pulled up, from the hot weather. 

                                "How is Clark?" Charles asked her, he had been thinking about using Cerebro all day long, but was going to wait until Clark was asleep. 

                                "His blood is unlike anything I have ever seen before." She paused trying to find the right words to describe it; "Normally his blood, from what I've tested it with the red rock, would only harm him physically, or through his mind, but it seems he was so stressed out from everything that had happened. He started to see things and attacked the mirror without realizing what would happen in the out come." She explained to him. 

                                "So, if he's around this rock, long enough it causes him to see and hear things that we wouldn't see?" Charles asked her. 

                                "To put it shortly, yes;" Storm answered. Charles rolled out from behind his desk in the office, "Is he asleep right now?" He asked her. 

                                "I'm not sure. Do you want me to go check?" Ororo asked him. Charles nodded, and watched her leave the room without asking why. Ororo headed up the long staircase, and looked in every room, making sure that everyone was asleep. She knew another weekend was coming up, and the holiday was almost upon them, but she didn't want any to be up. Seeing a light on down the hall, she hurried to see what room it was. Looking inside she saw Clark already asleep. She watched him sleep, and noticed him talking. As she was about to walk in the room she jumped hearing him scream. Seeing the light on near his bed, she didn't take the time to turn it off, as she went back down to the main floor. 

                Charles sat in the hallway, as he saw Ororo approach him; "He's sleeping, but he's having nightmares." Ororo told him. 

                                "I thought that if he's asleep Cerebro maybe able to lock on to his mind just a little bit, for me to at least see or read what he's feeling." Charles told her; "From looking at the blood DNA, Clark is different, and since he's not a mutant or human. Then he's." He stopped himself, as they slowly walked down the hallway to the basement. 

                                "An alien;" Ororo stated out loud; "After hearing you couldn't read his mind, Dr. Swann wouldn't give you any other detail on him either, so I figured it out myself." Ororo said. Charles nodded. 

                                Cerebro stood before him, as the eye scanner read his retina; _'Welcome professor.' It said, as he slowly rolled inside. Ororo stood outside waiting for him to give her information. _

                                As he sat at the consol of Cerebro, he placed the helmet on top of his head, and watched, as the room expanded stretching out. The tiles in Cerebro turned blue, then red as he read each mind of humans or mutants all over the world. As he narrowed it down, it stopped at a yellow dot. A picture of Clark appeared in bed, struggling to sleep. His thoughts ran fast through Charles head. He still didn't understand how this alien could keep up with all this information so fast. Watching his dream, he saw what had happened back home, and could now feel Clark's emotions, which ran higher than when he had the ring on. His eyes looked right at the image of Clark, and felt so sorry for this young boy. He had a secret that was now known to him, and the boy was scared for what was going to happen next. He was scared to go home, even though deep down inside he knew his parents still cared deeply. Feeling the tiles move backward again as they turned blue. He felt something staggering in the back of his head, and could hear it through Mystique's mind. His eyes widened with fear, and allowed Cerebro to turn off. 

                Ororo waited outside of Cerebro, as she saw Charles come out from the room; "We need to have a meeting right away. Tomorrow morning. I fear, Magneto has started something, we may not be able to stop." Charles told her. Ororo's heart grew heavy, seeing the way Charles expression was; "What about Clark?" She asked wanting to know what he found out; "He's an alien." Charles told her. Storm's eyes widened. She had so many questions to ask Clark, but she knew Charles would never allow it, unless Clark was ready. 

~*~

                Lionel sat and waited, for the scientist to break the code, that the light had given the computer. The first few times, left one of his good workers dead with in the hour, and the second time the computers blew up. Now they finally had the code, and the men were working hard to break it. Hearing his cell phone ring he picked it up; "Hello?" He asked. 

                                "Lionel; hello, this is Chloe." Chloe said on the other end. 

                                "Miss Sullivan; how was the little adventure into the doctor's building?" Lionel asked. 

                                "Good, I found more information that will be of use to you." Chloe assured him. 

                                "Wonderful; I'll make sure there is a flight to bring you home as soon as you need it." Lionel told her. 

                                "Actually I was thinking of staying here a little bit longer. I have another story I wanted to look into." She paused; "I heard what happened on the news today, about LuthorCorp, and I may have an idea where to start on that." Chloe told him. 

                                "Miss Sullivan, you don't need to investigate any other stories. Right now our time is limited, and I need anything you have on Clark now." He said. 

                                "I have something I downloaded off of Swann's computer. I'll send it to you tomorrow morning." Chloe assured him. 

                                "That would be fine." Lionel said. The young man came over to him as he read the paper; "Do you know what this means?" The man asked Lionel. Lionel's eyes widened, seeing the message unfold in front of  him; _'The day is coming, when the last son will begin his quest, to rule the third planet.' Lionel read it over and over again, but this didn't tell him that Clark was the alien. The only thing that gave him that proof was the blood test they had done a while ago to build the room at the third LuthorCorp plant in Metropolis. _

                                "Is there any other message?" Lionel asked him. 

                                "No, only the old one that just states a story about a boy landing on earth from another planet, who has strength of ten men, and his goal." The man stopped unable to tell Lionel the rest of the message; "His goal is to what?" Lionel demeaned. 

                                "To rule this plant;" The man finished; "Alright, call doctor Conners back in Metropolis. Tell him to send this to a lab and have it studied." Lionel ordered. The man nodded and left the cave. 

**End of Chapter Thirteen: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. If there is something you didn't understand, please email me and I'll try and explain it to you. I tried to make it understandable. So I hope it worked. Have a great week. _


	15. Under

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**Chapter Fourteen **- _Going Under_

__

                Sun light filled his room as Clark woke from a deep sleep. It had been the first time he actually slept since he had them test his blood. At first he really wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but after hanging around Marie, she seemed to encourage him, telling him it will be alright. He wanted to believe her, but would his blood be safe here? That's what he always asked himself. Hearing the door open to his room he paused smelling the air. The soft perfume of magnolia blooms came to his nose and he knew right away it was Rogue; "Couldn't sleep last night?" He asked her, as he turned around to see blue circles around her eyes. 

                                "How did you know it was me?" Marie asked him. 

                                "I forgot to tell you about my extra's sanative sense of smell. I'm pretty good at it now, than when I was younger." He told her. 

                                "Well, maybe that's another reason why Logan's jealous of you." Marie added. 

                                "Does he take any anger management classes?" Clark asked her. Marie laughed a little; "No, but if you tell him about it, I'm sure he'll sometimes take think about it." She answered. 

                Marie moved out of the way, as Ororo approached him, Clark knew they had found out about something, and nodded his head; "I'm assuming you know?" Clark asked turning his head away. 

                                "We want to help you Clark, and to understand why you want to hide." Ororo told him. Clark moved over to the large window that over looked the backyard. He sighed heavily feeling Marie approach him. Her soft arms folded around him like a blanket. Marie knew he wasn't of their kind, and felt his heart beat faster. 

                                "Clark; you should know by now we won't hurt you." Marie told him honestly. Clark nodded, as they turned to head for the door; "Charles' wants to have a meeting this morning with you. He fears Magneto has plans that include you." Ororo informed him. Clark's head jerked up suddenly and, his eyes widened with worry; _'No!' _Clark's voice rang through his head like an echo bouncing off a mountain. He just prayed with all his hopes it didn't deal with him, as they headed downstairs to the meeting rooms. 

~*~

                Magneto read through the long list of names, and turned to the computer screen as well. His layouts on the machine were still on the screen and, there were only a few things they had to replace and add. A grin came across his face as Mystique entered. Her face was calm, and she held her body like a model as she moved over to him. 

                                "Any news on how you want to contact all of them?" Mystique asked him. 

                                "Not yet, though Marsh said most of them still live in Metropolis." He paused; "I found on this file that Marsh grabbed had a list of room numbers located a LuthorCorp plant in Metropolis. Our only problem of getting inside is the alarms." Magneto told her. She slid into the seat next to him and looked at the screen. The LuthorCorp plant's blue prints didn't look that hard to follow, and she already enjoyed her last visit to the Rehab Center. 

                                "I don't think we should worry about it." Mystique said; "What about our package?" She asked him. Magneto picked up the file on Clark that came with the list; "We will get him in a few days." He stopped himself short; "I need time to gather all these people." Magneto told her, looking over the list. There were about seven people on the list that he had to acquire. He knew some of them may not be as convinced as some, but he would give it his best shot. 

                                "I hear the machine needs repairs." Mystique said, as she went through some of the blue prints of the machine. Magneto nodded taking a sip of the coffee he had grabbed earlier. Feeling the cold cup in his hand he grimaced at it, as though it was evil. The unnerving sense of cold brought back memories he long since forgot. Hearing the door open he smiled seeing Pyro and Marsh enter; "I see you two are finally getting along." Magneto said to them. Marsh smirked; "Some what." He answered. 

                They all gathered around the small table, and joined in on the outstretched files and papers of information they would have gathered. Marsh picked up the list with the seven names on them and saw at least four students he knew or heard about in high school. The top one made his skin crawl knowing he'd soon be kneeling at his knees in pain begging for forgiveness. Magneto slapped his hand down on the table; "Don't rush your anger. I'll need it for today." Magneto said. 

                                "Are you sure these people will join us?" Marsh asked unsure of the idea Magneto wanted to pull off. 

                                "I'm quiet sure that many will want to make him suffer." Magneto smiled. Marsh wasn't still sure he could pull this off, but he wasn't going to underestimate him. 

                Marsh leaned back in his seat and listened, trying to see this idea fall together. It seemed to good to be true, but he allowed them to bring Clark Kent to him. 

~*~

                Desiree Atkins rolled over in her cell. She had been too cooped up, and over zealous, because of all the doctors taking test on her growing power. The dark room held no light, and no enjoyment or pleasure. The basement of the LuthorCorp plant in Metropolis held a new expense that she was apart of, that had taken her off track of her revenge on the only one that could resist her. He was still out there, with freedom and the gratitude to still be close friends with Lex Luthor, while she was stuck with a stupid scientist who didn't know how she worked. The news had flowed down the darkened corridors, saying Lex Luthor had married, and was now missing since his honeymoon. She laughed uncontrollably hearing her voice echo off the hollow walls. Looking in the small mirror at the end of her room, she pulled at her strands of hair yelling miserably at herself. The only thing that kept her on her feet were the haunting pictures of Clark Kent lingering in each reflection of light that escaped the mirror. Foot steps bounced off the green iridescent walls of the basement. Pulling herself up from her bed, she shuffled to the window that looked out to the hallways. 

                The corridors of the LuthorCorp plant were different from the ones on the upper level. These were lit with greenish yellow lights that hung low over the hall. Each one sung a different tone as the person slowly made their way. Looking in the mirror the imagery image of Clark Kent laughed at Desiree Atkins face as she pressed it hard up against the glass peering out. He slowly continued forgetting he saw her. The doctor made his way further down the corridors and saw more windows that out looked the vacant corridor. 

                Ian Reynolds shuffled his feet back and forth, talking to himself non stop. Once every few seconds he looked up, as if to see or hear something near him. Gripping his ears with his hands he yelled out in a cold bloody scream asking for the voices to stop, when he was the one doing it. Getting up from his seat he walked across the cold room. His face was pale along with his skin. He hadn't been outside over the course a year. After the authorities had taken him in, they handed him over to Lionel Luthor. That was after they found out about his abilities. Though his powers were deformed, after he lost his other self that was an exact copy of himself, every other copy he made after that didn't last as long. He'd stay up nights with these crazy doctors, as they watched him fighting himself, and most of the time killing his other deformed copy. Causing him pain, knowing it was a part of him. Most of his power had been drained, but every time those damn doctors brought more of the green meteor rocks inside his cell the power would return. This allowed him to try over and over again making him go mad, with a split personality. Finally a few months ago, the doctors stopped their testing, and gave him time to rest. Now he spent most of his nights up screaming and yelling or talking to himself. He saw things that weren't really there, and acted upon them with quarry. Turning his head to the sound of foot steps he to, made his face peer out wondering whom it was. 

                Doctor Conners continued down the corridor checking his clipboard for the night, watching each person they had under observation. Lionel wanted to make sure they were ready when Clark Kent arrived after his capture. Though he was beginning to wonder when they would ever come close. He knew the boy's powers and saw what kind of fight it would be. Knowing they had these other active prisoners, he made sure to keep a low profile on them until the word was out. Most of the outsiders that knew them thought they were in jail. Lionel made sure that they were taken care of. He made his way again, and watched each one. He smiled seeing how easy these people would take an affect on Clark. 

                Justin grinded his teeth hard trying to concentrate, the blank piece of paper still had nothing on it. He had only been in there for a few months, and was already disliking his treatment. He knew that if anyone should be in here it should be Clark Kent. The only thing that still lingered in his hollow head was the sweet excruciating pain he'd cause Clark Kent. Turning his head to the room across from him he saw another man. He was much older than him, maybe college. His dark hair was longer now, as his face hid behind the long strands. Justin gulped feeling the emptiness he didn't want to experience. Seeing Chloe in the back of his head, tears fell from his eyes remembering the good old days. If he had at least been good to her, he would have never enveloped being a slave to Lionel after that fatal day. Looking at his watch it already read noon. He sighed heavily knowing it didn't feel like noon. It still felt like hell, and this crazy demon called Lionel Luthor would pay dearly if he ever escaped. Turning his attention back to the man across from him he waved at him, but he still envelop in his trapped mind. 

                Paul Haden stood near the glass watching the malevolent doctor walk by. He watched the man slowly place a check mark by his name and continued down the quiet hall. Pacing his room, he whistled softly hearing Helen's voice inside his head. It had been about a week or two since Lionel and his officers placed him in this dungeon with no light. He was now craving for light, and making a plan to escape and go back to Helen. He to have heard of their marriage, and the tangled mess up that was left of it, and he would make it right. He also heard that Lex's good friend Clark Kent was in missing. If he ever made it out, he'd be sure to help search for this kid, and bring him to his Lionel in hopes of his release. 

~*~

                Ororo watched the small office fill with the members of the X-Men. Seeing that everyone had been seated she shut the door softly and made her way to the front, sitting next to Charles. Logan had his arms folded as normal and grimaced at Clark. He didn't want to hear what he had to say. He just hoped it was about the kid leaving, and not staying. His hopes suddenly fell as Charles began. 

                                "Clark is staying with us." Charles said; "I fear Magneto is rebuilding the machine, and if that happens, all of New York is at his feet." Charles began. Clark was still confused on what this whole machine was. He hadn't even seen half of the school, and Charles was stating that Magneto had a building about or around the same size. 

                                "I've gathered you all here today knowing that we'll probably find ourselves in a fix we won't know how to get out of. I pray that you will watch yourself, and make sure to keep a good eye on Clark." Charles announced. 

                                "What's so important about this kid?" Scott asked Charles. Charles smiled and looked over at Clark. Clark slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room. His breath was caught in his throat watching the room become a stand still. He wasn't ready to tell them and wasn't ready for the questions. Some of them he was still figuring out. Some of them he was still confused on, and others he just didn't want to tell. He watched Marie nod her head, and saw Bobby and Logan glare at him. Ororo poked him in his side and he moved forward. Slowly opening his mouth the words just seem to come so easily, yet made his life suddenly turn upside down; "Ororo, Charles and Marie already know, so its best I tell you all." He paused looking at Marie one last time for comfort finally speaking the words he held his breath; "I'm an alien." Clark spoke to them watching all eyes fall on him. He saw scared ones and others with many questions. He also saw the ones with hatred and knew they'd be from Bobby and Logan. 

                                "Clark came during the meteor shower thirteen years ago back in Smallville now I see some of you are afraid of or hateful of Clark. Remember those who aren't mutants feel the same about you, and that of all people everyone here should know how that feels, when you all outcast, and I expect you should treat Clark as a comrade not a freak " Charles started to explain. 

                                "So what does this have to deal with Magneto?" Logan asked harshly. 

                                "Magneto was after the kryptonite." Clark started to tell the story along with Charles. Logan grumbled; "What's kryptonite?" He asked. 

                                "It's the same kind of rock that Ororo was testing my blood on. Only this one is green, and worse than the red. This one can kill me if I'm around too long." He told them, "Magneto will probably use it to get me." Clark sat down fast, feeling his heart move faster than from before. He didn't want to tell them but it would be the only way for them to help He already liked the fact that Ororo and Charles wanted to protect him. Marie seemed to understand, seeing she had already been used by Magneto once. 

                                "What about the break in at LuthorCorp's main offices in Metropolis?" Scott asked a little worried about that. 

                                "I'm still trying to search for Magneto, but Cerebro hasn't allowed me to get inside his mind. He's probably wearing that helmet." Charles answered. 

                                "I just want all of us to keep it down, and look out for each other. We'll have another meeting tonight on what to do. By then I'm I can figure out what he's really up to." Charles told them, as the room was filled with adults and students. Clark tried to make his way out of the room, but some of the little kids that had just made their way inside pushed him back down into the chair up front. He looked pleadingly at Charles, but all he saw was a smile on his face as he left the room. Clark tried his best to keep the kids from crawling on him. A smaller kid next to him pulled on his red shirt; "Are you really an alien?" He asked. Clark leaned down almost touching the kids face with his own; "I am." He answered. 

                                "What are your powers?" The little kid asked. 

                                "I have many." He answered smiling brightly, almost enjoying their little conversation, as he drowned the others out; "How about you?" Clark asked. The little kids face lit up and he smiled. As he did, his tongue came out. Clark back away feeling the slimy green tongue touch his cheeks; "I see." Clark laughed a little and wiped his face off with his hand. Marie came up behind him and leaned down to kiss him on the face. He grabbed her head and pulled her back down kissing her again; "I knew you could handle it. Don't you love all this attention?" She asked him sitting on the arm of the chair. The small groups of kids were still trying to pile on top of him. Clark was trying hard not to use all his strength; "As long as it doesn't go to their heads." Clark answered. Marie laughed, as she helped him bring the kids back into the play room down the hall. 

~*~

                The four stood about a mile up the road from the LuthorCorp plant. Mystique was ready watching Magneto make his way through the streets. Pyro and Marsh lingered behind a few steps so that he had room. The building was made of brick and had little windows on the outside. This left them only two options, to go through the bottom of the building or the side door. Seeing the heavy metal door at the foot of the building, Magneto waved his hand allowing it to come off its hinges. Marsh ducked out of its way as it came down with a thud behind him; "Thanks." Marsh said loudly. Magneto turned around to face him; "Be careful. There is one lady in here that can seduce any man she kisses. I'll have Mystique get her, while you two get Justin and Ian. I'm sure they won't argue over who gets out first." Magneto told them. 

                As they entered the long corridor, Marsh felt his strength suddenly return. Ever since he had been inhaling the liquid from the meteor rocks, he always felt strong when he was near one. Noticing the lights hanging from the walls he smiled feeling their energy give him power; "I'll be fine." Marsh assured him. Magneto watched as the young teen made his way down the corridor. 

                                "What about the video cameras?" Pyro asked looking around. 

                                "The only ones we will have to worry about will be the ones in their cells." Magneto answered. As they stepped inside, Pyro ran to cell door. The old man smiled as he saw the windows on the walls that showed the rooms they kept them in; "Are you sure they will help us?" Mystique asked him, fearing they'd go on their own rampage of their revenge; "No, I'm sure they will wait till the time is right." Magneto answered. He walked about half way down the corridor looking into the cells. Some of them where nearly teenagers, others were young adults, he actually felt sorry for them and understood what they were going through. The only one that really deserved this treatment was Clark. Seeing Marsh and Pyro in the area he had asked them to be in, he waved his arms, watching the doors rip off their hinges. 

                Desiree jumped startled seeing the door fall to the ground. As the smoke cleared from her cell, she saw a tall blue female body enter it. Moving her hair out of her dirty face, she looked up at the stranger. He eyes widened seeing the figure of the female; "Who are you?" She asked. She felt her voice shake under the noise down the hall; "My name is Mystique, I'm hear to help you. A few of us share the same revenge of an old friend, and I'm sure you'll want to help." Mystique answered her. Desiree grinded, feeling freedom nearly approaching her, she grabbed it and ran out of her cell. Feeling the halls fall apart, the alarms resounded throughout the plant. Magneto knew now they had to hurry. Desiree looked back seeing a few others they had saved as well. She wondered what this man had in store for them, and why so many agreed to help. With out hesitation she followed them out of the building into the evening air. 

                Magneto turned to face the door that he had ripped off, and lifted it again watching the police running down the halls after them. Using all the force he had he slammed the door back onto its hinges knocking some of the police and guards out. Seeing the woods not far ahead they ran for it. Magneto saw the other cop cars finally arrive just as they disappeared into the woods. 

                                "This is your great idea of escaping?" Desiree yelled angrily at the old man. 

                                "Don't underestimate the man." Pyro growled at her. Desiree pushed him down on the ground and ran far into the woods. Pyro looked up at Magneto; "How are we going to keep everyone together?" He asked wondering himself. Apparently the boy didn't see the metal band they had around each one. Lifting his hands he grabbed hold of the metal around each person pulling them back in the group. 

                                "If you want to join us, then follow us. Don't run or I'll put you back in the cell I found you." He paused seeing he had their attention; "Got it?" He demanded. They all nodded their heads and felt their bodies lift off of the ground. Magneto handed a metal bar to Mystique and one to Marsh as they lifted into the sky. Pyro held out his lighter allowing Magneto take hold of it. Hearing the police below them, they kept a low profile to the ground making sure they wouldn't be seen. Magneto smiled to himself as they headed back to his place. The next step was to put together the Celebro. 

**End of Chapter Fourteen - **Hey everyone. I'm back with The Evil Legend. It took me a while to figure out what to write in this chapter, but I actually got it done in one night surprisingly. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry I'm going to try and write Chapter fifteen this weekend, so sit back and relax. Oh, for all those Chlark and Clana fans. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about those stories. My friend and I are still working on them. Smiles** There maybe some mistakes, but I didn't feel like editing them, but the next chapter will be longer. Thanks again for the reviews so far. We really enjoy them. 

**Reviews Counted: 55**


	16. Kryptonite

Smallville 

**The Evil Legend **

**Chapter Fifteen – **_Red or Green _

_ _

_ _

_ Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I know it's been a while since I've did a chapter in this story, but you know how real life gets in the way… Have fun… Smiles** _

_ _

           The morning sky loomed overhead, as Helen stepped out from the taxi. She had gone without sleep for the past few days. Nothing had really made her feel pleasant, other than she owned half of LexCrop and Cadmus Labs. She still was worried that Lionel had something else going on behind her back, and the emptiness she felt hadn't lifted her heavy shoulders since their last interlude. Her extreme depression had left her somewhat moping around the mansion in hopes to regain some of the happiness she lost. The equanimity silence sent a chill down her spine as she entered the main room. The quietness didn't leave her at ease either, as the wind blew through the window making the china on the shelf's shutter in movement. She moved up the stairs to the one of the small study room, and started to rumble through old papers and information. She had a good feeling someone had been in the mansion since her last visit while they were on their honeymoon. 

            The bookshelf shook, as the drawer came open down below. Taking out files that contained confidential information on the Kent's were laid out before her. She had found the file on Martha in his bookshelf a while back and was disturbed that he had gone through her own human resources. Picking up her purse she felt around for her key, and went straight for the room down the hall. Her heartbeat faster, knowing that something had been taken. Without an intimation of doubt she turned the key slowly as the door squeaked opened.

            Flicking the light on the vacant room hummed softly as the low lights hung over head. Helen's heart went cold, as anger slowly crept up through her body. Everything had been stripped down to an empty hole.  Walking further into the room she heads over to the desk in the far corner where the car had been. Opening the drawers, she found only a small amount of files that Lionel apparently didn't want to keep. Tears rolled down her face, knowing that she could no longer take care of that family. Clark was a different young man, and even after looking at his blood, she found it in her heart to keep that to herself. She had never told Lex about the blood, or whose it was. Seeing how everything was going under, she didn't know what else to do. Stopping in mid stride she heard the phone echo through the empty halls of the mansion. It still hadn't allowed her to overcome the silence of the mansion that could be deafening without anyone ever around. She wondered how Lex spent his lonely nights in the mansion. 

            Throwing her keys across the room in frustration, she rushed back into the study, now at a running pace to catch the phone she grabbed it almost knocking the receiver off the glass desk; "Hello." She answers out of breath. 

                        "Mrs. Luthor, this is Mr. Wayne." Bruce waited for the lady to calm down. He could sense that something happened at the mansion she wasn't expecting. 

                        "Hello Mr. Wayne. How may I help you?" She asked, as she reached for a bottle of water off to her right. 

                        "I wanted to in form you about the papers that will be arriving to you sometime today." Bruce started to exclaim. 

                        "What papers?" Helen asked a little confused. 

                        "There are a few forms I need you to sign that Lex had kept with me in cause something like this happened." He paused, seeing he caught her attention; "You're now the owner of Cadmus Labs and LexCorp. He made sure that his father didn't have the opportunity to take control of it." Bruce finished explaining to her. Helen was quiet for a moment as she took all this in. She didn't even think of this after the fight her and Lionel had. The thought of actually owning something that could bring Lionel down to the ground, but it will take her time. This was her chance to make sure the man that took away her right to land a job, to see this work. 

                        "Thank you Bruce. I'll be sure to have those filled out as soon as possible." Helen answered. 

                        "Great. I'm grateful we had this little interlude." Bruce acknowledged her. Helen smiled on the other end; "Do you know where Lionel has been the last few days?" Helen asked her wondering where the man spent all his useless time. 

                        "I heard that he was back in Metropolis, but things change everyday." Bruce pointed out. 

                        "Alright;" Helen paused; "Thanks for your help Bruce." Helen said to him. 

                        "You're welcome." Bruce answered; "Bye." He ended the conversation fast, which didn't surprise her. The man was busy himself, and didn't have time to help out in her little affairs. 

            Grabbing her purse once more she was going to head over to Cadmus Labs for the afternoon to check up on things, to see where Lionel left off, or to see what else he had up his sleeve on the Kent's. She knew the man was also obsessed with the family. She was intrigued herself, but never allowed to let her soul to become engulfed by such an ordeal. Walking to the garage and took one of Lex's newer cars that hadn't been used since he married her. She was willing to find anything on what Lionel was doing, and this was her chance for revenge. 

            Lionel hung up the phone as the door opened; "Yes?" Lionel asked the security man standing there beside the glass doors of his office. You have another call on line two. Miss Sullivan wishes to speak to you alone in New York."  The man announced. 

                        "I told her not to investigate into any other stories!" Lionel shouted, as the man left the office Lionel picked up the phone. 

                        "Miss Sullivan, I told you not to do any other stories." Lionel said frustrated. 

            Chloe took a breath on the other end seeing she had already made him upset on the news that was slowly floating around both states; "I know Mr. Luthor, but this information may help you find the people who broke into your building in Metropolis." Chloe paused; "The news report said they were mutants from New York." Chloe announced to him. 

            Lionel paused and took a drink of his water. He loved the girl's zeal, but the problem was; she always liked to do too many things at once. The good part about her, she always got them done right on time. Lionel never understood how the girl managed to pull of two or three stories at once, but never questioned her apprehension. 

                        "I was hoping you'd come to New York and see for yourself." Chloe offered him the invitation of a life time. It would be idiotic for him drop out of it now; "Besides, rumor has it Clark may still be here. Swann wasn't too convincing when I asked him where he was." Chloe added. She heard Lionel laugh a little on the other end. She sometimes wondered how the man found any humor at all, but at least he was in a good mood. 

                        "I see you still haven't lost your spark." Lionel complemented her; "I'll be on the five o'clock flight to New York." Lionel answered. 

            Chloe sighed in relief that the man was finally coming, but knew the only reason he was, was to get information on one thing only, Clark Kent. She'd have to play it safe; cause from what she found so far blew her owned mind away, and she didn't also feel like she was betraying something she felt in her heart she still didn't understand. 

                        "You won't be disappointment Mr. Luthor." Chloe assured him with confidence. 

                        "I hope no Miss. Sullivan." Lionel added as their conversation came to prompt end. 

            The school halls left Marie cold arms covered her chest trying to warm herself. Clark had been with the professor for most of the day after the kids had chatted with him. She had never seen Clark feel more at home than he did now, her only fear was still implied in her mind. The pictures went over in her head like a movie; the sad part of the story was him leaving her. She didn't want him to leave. This was the first time she could touch someone, probably the only time, besides Bobby. Though it still didn't last very long in their passionate kisses either, with Clark's it lasted longer than three seconds. Coming around the corner of one of the main hallways in the school she found Logan and Bobby talking at almost a whisper, her heart beat fast knowing it was probably about Clark. Stopping about mid way down the hall she listened. Some of it she still couldn't make out, but she didn't like the sound of it. 

            Logan turned to smell Marie's perfume hit is nose; "Marie." He paused and turned away from Bobby, making it look like they weren't in a deep conversation about a certain someone. Her brown eyes looked right at them for an answer for their quiet conversation that had started about five minutes ago. 

                        "You're not planning anything behind my back are you?" Marie asked them. This time Bobby backed up against the wall clearing his throat; "Why would you ask such a thing?" Bobby asked her in return. Slowly walking up to them she could feel their uneasiness of unwanted attention from her rise; "We were just discussing my homework assignment that I've been having trouble with." Bobby lied, Logan laughed a little knowing that was total propaganda; "Really." Marie said cheerfully. Bobby hated that tone in her voice. Logan hit Bobby in the shoulder; "Ow!" Bobby yelled. 

                        "Alright cough it up! What the hell have you two been discussing behind my back that's so damn secretive?" Marie blurted out the question in more a demand; "Oh nothing." Logan said through his teeth. Marie wanted to slap him, but knew it would cost him another visit to the hospital wing, and she knew none of their newer doctors would be thrilled. 

                        "I don't like it when my own friends talk about one of my other friends behind my back." Marie said as her anger started boiling under her skin. Right at that moment she wished Clark was there. It would be the only way to shut these guy's traps up for good. The last few days, they had been lazy and hadn't even talked to her after Clark was with the kids. It was as if they were jealous of someone who probably didn't have a home to go to. 

                        "I thought you guys were more manly that this." Marie said to them. 

                        "Oh, Marie, give us a break. You know we are just kidding." Bobby told her. 

                        "Kidding, if you were kidding, you wouldn't be doing this twenty four seven." She paused; "Half of the kids come to me during the day asking me why Logan and Bobby hate Clark, why they disapprove of him, why they want to kick his ass!" Marie was now shouting without realizing that half of the morning classes had left their rooms to look out at the on going round of who loves who triangle in the hallway. This time it was Bobby who hit Logan in the shoulder. Logan just brushed it off; "Look, Marie; we didn't mean to make it sound as though we want to kill him." Logan started to explain. He hated apologizing; "But the kid doesn't seem to fit here." Logan pointed out. 

                        "Of course he does, half of the student body loves him, you're the only two who disapprove and it's really starting to irritate me." Marie added. 

            Logan walked up to her; "Look, I don't like the guy, and he smells a like damn cow." Logan pointed out. Marie's anger was reaching a boiling point she wouldn't be able to hold without Clark there. Without waiting another minute Logan's shouts filled the halls of the school. No one looked out of their rooms to see his agony he brought onto himself. Marie's eyes flooded with tears knowing the two men she first fell in love with would never understand her torment, and the happiness she felt with Clark was something she couldn't explain. She pushed Bobby away from her and ran up the stairs to her room in tears. Not feeling sorry for the pain she caused Logan. 

            Magneto stood up at his desk as Mystique came through the doors, followed by the five he had saved from Lionel's hand. He had seen some of their powers right off hand, as Ian Randall had already split himself in two, Marsh with his strength, Justin Gaines with his telekinesis, and Paul Hayden's anger, which would help them with human resources. Even though Paul didn't possess any inhuman ability Mystique seemed to have a liking to him, and she allowed him to stay. The man showed only hatred for the Luthor's but mainly toward Lex who was aimlessly still missing. 

                        "Would you all please make yourself feel right at home;" He paused; "Marsh has taken his liking to the room down the hall, so if there is any other rooms to your liking, you may have them." Magneto told them. 

            Mystique walked over to his desk and leaned on the corner of it as she watched the others sit down; "When do we begin?" Ian asked out loud. Magneto glared at him; "You know the only way to win at the game is to not be patient." He said to him. The boy was a little bit like Marsh, so hasty with their dictions no wonder they ended up behind bars so soon. Unlike Desiree Atkins, the young lady could exert extreme power over any man, and from what he had read on her, she had been very patient to get what she wanted. She had been doing it for years, and hid herself well. The only time she didn't finally get what she wanted was when Clark finally understood what he was dealing with. Her own pheromones consumed any man at the touch of her sweet intoxicating kiss, except for Clark's. That's how she knew he was different, and had to put him away for good. The plan had taken its toll when he realized her only plan was to take over LexCorp for the money which the Luthor's had. 

                        "Mystique and I have a plan in motion, but we will need your help to do it." Magneto announced. Walking out form his desk he leaned on the front of it as Mystique rested her arm on his shoulder. 

                        "Clark is a very powerful man, but my friend and I have done our own work looking into what inhibits his vulnerability."  He paused seeing all eyes on him; "Since there are no further questions I'll go on." He said. 

            The meeting went on for at least an hour, as they planned to take down the one enemy that put them away. Their goal was to take him hostage that night. They had one more day before the fourth of July, and Magneto had his machine ready to be used. Though he was still wondering where to place it, he had already used Liberty Island, but it seemed like the only remote place to use it again, without having the paparazzi converge on him too soon. 

                        "So, you want each one of us to take care of the others that are inside the building?" Desiree asked him. 

                        "Sort of, for you darling, I want you to take care of one man for me." Magneto said to her. 

                        "He's strong too like Clark, but I'm sure you can help him out. His romantic notions have been dwindling, and he needs some moral support." Magneto told her. Desiree smiled and walked over to the wall and leaned against it feeling the cold encircle her body. 

                        "I can handle that." Desiree assured him with a sexy smile. Magneto still looked down at his notes, handing a peace of paper to Marsh, he saw the kid eyeing him questionably. 

                        "I know you've handled kryptonite before, so I need you to help me with this project before we head over to the school." Magneto told him. 

                        "No problem." Marsh answered and read the paper. 

            Setting the other papers down he was holding he looked at everyone in the room; "We will be leaving tonight." He announces; "Don't worry, everyone will get their far share in tormenting him." Magneto promised as they all went on to their own business. 

Charles rolled down the hallway with Clark, as kids ran past them. Clark could tell the man was happier now than before, seeing he was letting him inside his own head. He was still trying to get use to it, and Charles didn't blame him. He had already discussed his past relationship with a boy named Ryan who shared the same abilities but didn't live through it. Charles understood, and tried to find out more on where Clark was actually from. 

            "Now you're saying that Krypton is about ninety light years away from Earth?" Charles asked him. 

            "From what my parents and I have looked through, yes;" Clark explained; "Also Dr. Swann gave me some information." He went on. Charles stopped at the end of the hallway; "Clark, I know this has been different for you, but you must understand, we won't let anyone hurt you here, and your welcome to stay as long as you like." He paused; "I sense you're thinking of leaving." Charles adds. Clark sighed heavily and leaned up against the wall; "I know it will hurt Marie if I leave, and I'm already bothering others here as well." Clark pointed out. Charles smirked, "Don't worry about Logan, he'll get over it. He always has." Charles said a little annoyed. He still had yet to talk to that man, about this whole issue. He had heard Marie yelling earlier this morning at them for not liking Clark. 

            "If you still want to talk Clark, I'm always here." Charles assured him, as he watched Clark go into the lunchroom. 

Ororo came out of the classroom just behind him; "So how did it go?" Ororo asked him. 

                        "He still wants to leave." Charles answered. 

                        "He's like Logan." She paused, as she looked into the lunchroom; "He feels he's better off by himself, than without friends." She looked down at Charles. She could tell he was frustrated with everything during the last few days. He had been going through the kids mind, and picked up things he probably didn't want to know about. 

                        "I'm still uneasy." Charles stated; "Eric hasn't done anything in the last few days, and I'm pretty sure it has to deal with Clark." Charles started to explain. 

                        "You sound worried." Ororo pointed out. 

                        "Of course I am, because Eric knew the boy was different, and can use him for anything." Charles added. 

                        "Well we better find out fast, or something may happen right underneath our eyes." Ororo told him, as they went back up to his office. 

            Clark filled his plate with everything he could carry. He was so hungry, he couldn't remember the last time he ate a good meal. Even though the lunchroom food was still in second place, the school did well with advertising it. Looking down at his plate he heard his stomach growling, as he slowly made his way to one of the empty tables. He saw Marie out of the corner of his eye, and turned to wave at her. She smiled back at him and walked over; "Hey." She said with a smile as she sat down beside him. 

                        "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Clark asked her. 

                        "I have class in five minutes. I have second lunch period remember." She said to him. 

                        "Oh, yeah; sorry I forgot." He said a little disappointed. She hugged him tightly; "I'll hang out with you later tonight." Marie assured him. 

            Clark smiled at her, she loved his eyes. They were like looking deep into the dark ocean that felt cold to your touch. Smiling once more, Marie stood up and left him at the table, as she walked to the lunchroom door she saw Logan strolling down the long corridor avoiding her eyes. Sighing heavily she rushed over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Logan looked down seeing she had gloves on now, that covered her entire arm; "Can I ask you something?" Marie asked him. Logan's blue eyes searched hers to see what she wanted, but allowed her to continue; "I need to you watch him." Marie paused; "If there is any good in you that could be of some use now, then it's protecting him." Marie said to him. Logan rolled his eyes in disgusted, was she actually asking this of him. Would she even think for a moment he'd say yes to it? Feeling Marie's hand on his cheek he looked back down at her small face; "Why are you asking me this?" Logan asked her. 

                        "Cause I know he's more like you than anyone." She paused; "At least promise me to look out for him, even if you can't get along." Marie asked him as her eyes pleading searched his deep blue ones. 

                        "Alright;" Logan said through his teeth, he knew he was going to hate this, but at least it had its advantages of a kiss as he watched her leave the corridor. Turning around to see Clark through the doors of the lunchroom sitting by himself, he approached slowly. 

            Hearing those Logan's boots Clark lifted his head, and rolled his eyes back down to his plate, he suddenly lost his appetite. He had a feeling Marie had talked with the man earlier today, and saw the expression on his face after the argument. The lunchroom seemed to go suddenly silent as they saw the display fall into place. This was the first time since the boy's first visit that Logan actually sat next to him in a quite but good manner. Some whispered behind their backs, as they watched intently. 

                        "How's it going kid?" Logan asked. Clark groaned in his throat; "What do you want?" He asked. 

                        "I just want to make sure you're alright." Logan pointed out truthfully. Looking up in the man's eyes, he saw no trace of dishonesty in the man's face for the first time. Now he really wondered what Marie had talked to him about, and seeing they had a lot in common, he really didn't want to have any part of it, or for him to tell his life long story. 

                        "I'm fine." Clark replied. 

                        "Good; then you don't need anything else?" Logan pressured on. 

                        "Why are you all of sudden concerned about my feelings?" Clark blurted out loudly. Half of the lunchroom turned to stare in utter silence once more hearing the conversation took a step up in quantity. 

                        "Kid;" Logan paused now noticing half of the student body watching them. Sliding out of his seat he grabbed Clark by the arm tightly. Clark glared at him; "What are you doing?" Clark asked him. 

                        "We have to talk." Logan told him sternly. 

                        "Sure we do, and I'm Dr. Phil." Clark laughed a little in his under tone as they started to exit the lunchroom. 

                        "Look! I don't want to make a scene, but since you've already started one, I'd suggest we take this outside." Logan growled at him feeling his anger rise. This kid was hard to boot and still didn't understand that love connection with Marie at all. As if responding without warning Clark went into Clark time, taking Logan just outside the basketball court. He saw the kid's in the lunchroom reaction to his powers, and all stood to watch them fly out the back door in under less than two seconds. 

                        "Okay, Dr. Phil, tell me your story." Clark said annoyed with the man. 

                        "I just want to keep an eye on you." Logan said to him. Seeing the kid's face fill with anger he realized he had already had said that a few days ago. 

                        "Watch me?" Clark shouted in anger; "You've already caused enough hell to last me a life time!" Clark blurted out. Logan felt his teeth grind hard together trying to control himself. 

                        "Look, if you can't understand that I'm trying to make up for what happened, then sure I'm a sucky Dr. Phil with issue that could screw your brain, but if I'm actually trying to help you out, then cool it kid." Logan growled. 

                        "I don't have to listen to this." Clark said as he ran from Logan before he had a chance to open his mouth to respond. 

                        "It's your own funeral kid." Logan said to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets and headed back into the school. 

            Magneto brought one of the long pieces of meteor rocks over to Marsh. They had moved about five of them into a room down the hall to melt them. Magneto had told the others to wait in the main office as they got everything ready. Marsh didn't mind being the head of the group, though he could tell Pyro was having trouble agreeing with those terms. 

                        "Do you think ten will be enough?" Marsh asked him. Magneto nodded; "Whatever will make you and anyone else strong enough to pull this off, then make as many as you need." Magneto answered as he handed him half of the meteor rock. Watching Marsh place it in the fire and saw it melt slowly. Looking over at the other vials of meteor rock placed neatly in the small holder, they waited for the last bunch. It had taken them through lunch time to get them all done in a hurry. Magneto wanted to move out tonight, and with time running out for his plan, he wasn't sure if they'd get it done in the time they actually needed. 

            Hearing the door open Magneto turned to see Mystique walk over to them; "How does it look?" She asked. 

                        "Good, we should be ready within the hour. I'll move the machine onto the truck before we head over to the school." He told her. Mystique nodded her head acknowledging his plan at work. She was ready, and could tell the others were as well; they had been waiting impatiently for the past hour for the damn meteor rocks to melt. 

                        "Seven sounds good to me." Mystique said to him. Magneto smirked at her as he watched her leave the room. 

            Ian played with the small toy that sat on Magneto's desk awaiting further news from the boss. He turned his head to see Desiree playing with her hair, and Paul talking to him. Pyro was the only one who had started a conversation with him in the last half an hour. Ian could tell the kid had issue like he did, but he could plainly see his were permanent, unlike his power. He had forgotten how it had all started. He had grown up in Smallville and had researched his condition many times, but still didn't see the difference between his ability and Pyro's. The door in behind them hissed opened as they watched the tray roll into the center of the room. Vials of the meteor rocks glowed brightly over the dim lights that hung over the room. 

                        "Ready everyone?" Marsh shouted loudly. Marsh grabbed three of the vials and popped the top off easily as he allowed the green liquid to flow down his throat. It still felt warm from being in the fire. Seeing it was the last ones he had made. Ian grabbed one and looked at Marsh uneasy about the side effects; "So what is this supposed to help me with?" Ian asked him. 

                        "Since you can only split yourself in two. How about three or four, depending on how much of that stuff you drink." Marsh answered him as he swallowed another vial whole. Desiree glared at the green liquid intently still unsure herself of what it would do to her body. Magneto felt the uneasiness sweep the room. 

                        "Okay this is how it works." Magneto paused; "If you guys are all from Smallville and were there during the meteor shower, or had some kind of contact with meteor rocks before hand, then this will enhance your abilities even more." Magneto told them. Seeing Desiree smile he watched the lady drink it slowly. 

                        "What about you Paul?" Magneto asked. Paul looked at the man and then back at the vials; "I've never had connections with this stuff." He told him truthfully. 

                        "Well, then we'll just have to see what happens right?" Magneto asked him. Paul opened it and gulped it down. Seeing Pyro in the corner of his eyes he grabbed the vial away from him; "You don't need it." Magneto said to him as he grabbed the vial away from him; "Why?" Pyro asked. If these people wanted more power, why couldn't he?

                        "Because it could do something crazy to your system, which could prevent your powers to go out of wack; and we don't need that right now." Magneto pointed out. 

                        "He does have a point." Mystique added. Pyro growled angrily as he watched Magneto place the vial back into the holders they held them in. 

                        "Alright, everyone ready?" Magneto asked. Everyone in the room gathered in the center, as they headed out of the room to the basement. 

Clark had been in his room over the past five hours. No one had bothered him, or even worried about checking in on him. Pulling the dresser drawer open he saw the red ring sitting there on the bottom all by its self. It had been a while since he had thought of putting it back on. Remembering Kal'El, he liked him and though the haunts of his voice still echoed in his head, along with his father's wishes he slammed the door shut. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt to take a shower he moaned in pain as he felt his scar on his chest. When he did have the ring on it seemed to make his scar burn causing him pain that he had never dreamed of. This time it didn't really hurt, he was just tired and hated what his father had done to him. Trying to control him was out of the question, he would never allow his father to do so, but when he had that ring on it was as if his father was crying out to him through the scar, reminding him of his future and destiny that still had yet to take place. 

Turning on the radio near the wall by the bathroom he turned the shower on allowing the hot droplets of water to flow over his hard skin. Seeing his reflection in the mirror he turned away suddenly hearing the distant callings of his father, before it had been Kal'El, now it was Jor'El, and he didn't like it. Ignoring it; he stepped inside turning up the shower. He wanted a hot shower, not some mediocre one. Hearing the rock music in the other room he didn't hear the door to the deck of his room swing open. 

Ororo stood to the far corner of her students, as she watched them intently filling out the questions of the test. She had handed them a test a few moments ago, and could tell Marie was having hard time concentrating with hers. Seeing the empty desk next to her, Ororo sighed, wondering why Clark didn't show. He had been to every single night class so far, but the last two days he had been drifting again just like Logan always got the far away look in his eyes. Slowly walking up to Marie she knelt down beside her; "Would you like to take this test later?" Ororo asked her. Marie's eyes looked into her's and Ororo could see the water droplets form already in her chocolate brown eyes. 

            "You wouldn't mind would you?" Marie asked her. Ororo shook her head; "No that's fine." She paused and rested her hand on her arm; "It's not everyday I see you happy." She pointed out. With that Marie grabbed her items and slowly left the room. She caught Bobby's eye's following her out the doors, but she ignored it. 

Mystique slowly moved to the night stand and started to look through it still hearing the shower on. She could smell the shampoo he was using from where she stood, and grinned. Slowly allowing her body to turn into Marie she stepped closer to the shower. Feeling the steam of the room hit her.

Her eyes widened seeing his body through the shower doors. Slowly walking into the bathroom she shut the door behind her allowing it to lock as silently as it could. Seeing him moving in the shower she slid behind the towel rack so that he couldn't see her, as she watched him grab for the soap. 

Watching him turn around again facing the wall, she stepped closer. She had allowed March, Pyro, Ian and Paul to get through the door of the deck, before she had entered the bathroom. Magneto said this was the best time to get him. Some of the students were still at their night classes. 

Charles looked up at Scott as he had just finished a small meeting with one of his students; "Hello Scott." Charles said with a smile. Before he said anything else his eyes widened; "Scott." Scott saw his expression; "I need everyone upstairs now." He ordered. Confused at first Scott looked at the man with a questioning look; "There here." Charles finished saying. With that alarm Scott ran out of the office down the hall to the study and almost tripped over Jones's feet. She looked right up at him as he saw her face suddenly become worried; "What's wrong Scott?" She asked as James came around the corner. 

                        "We have trouble." Scott told them; "Do you know where Clark is?" Scott asked them. 

                        "Last time I saw him was upstairs heading for his room. I think he's been in there all day." James answered him. Scott didn't like the sound of that, and headed for the stairs; "Scott I just heard what's wrong?" Ororo asked him. Did he have to explain to everyone what was going on? 

                        "They are here; get the X-Men together. Where's Logan?" He asked. 

                        "I think he's upstairs as well, but I'm not sure what he's doing." Ororo told him, as she ran in the opposite direction to get the others, "Hurry, it may already be too late!" Scott yelled, as he ran up the stairs fast. He just prayed that Logan smelled the danger in the area. 

Reading the newspaper in the small sitting area of the school Logan lifted his head to find his nose smell a sweet sent of perfume. He knew it wasn't Marie's; this was different as he slowly turned in his chair. A young lady in a short red dress stood there up against the wall biting her nail. 

                        "Can I help you?" Logan asked her. Desiree smiled and removed her hand from her mouth and started to walk over to him. 

                        "Maybe;" She said, as she slid into the chair next to him allowing her leg to seductively lie on top of his knees. Logan sat up straight in his chair wondering why this lovely lady was here, and what she wanted. 

                        "I do need help." She said in a low voice. Logan kind of liked this; "Sure, what is it you need?" He asked her. Desiree leaned forward now dropping her leg to the floor and placed her hand on his chest grabbing his shirt. Logan didn't have any problem with this stray beauty on his lap. Her brown eyes looked right into his blue ones as if to find some secret; "First I need this." Desiree said through her teeth as she leaned in for the kiss. The soft pink and purple with a hint of green dust flew into his nose and mouth. Logan took the kiss longer as it suddenly became passionate. Desiree let up slowly; "Would you be so kind as to help us down the hall?" Desiree asked him. Logan didn't even answer he nodded his head willing to agree to anything. 

            Feeling something touch his skin Clark suddenly turned around almost slipping to the floor of the shower. His eyes went wide as he saw Marie standing there before him; "Marie!" He said in shock. 

                        "I wanted to come and see if you were okay." Marie told him. Mystique felt the sudden urge to kiss him; his body was warm to her touch as she brushed her hand along his shoulder. Clark backed away; "Marie." Clark didn't have time to do anything as she closed in on him blocking his way out of the shower. 

            Slowly she watched him lean down and kissed her lips. She moaned feeling the passionate pulse of the kiss go through her body. Feeling his opened skin on hers was something she thought would never happen. Moving slowly down her neck, Mystique pushed him up against the shower wall. As the romance continued without any clue of what was about to come next, feeling something hit his face, Clark fell out of the shower shattering the glass. Looking up at the figure he thought was Marie, he grabbed a towel as he reached for his clothes. 

                        "You have a very good kiss." Marie said to him. Clark knew he was a good kisser, and Marie should already know that as well. Using his x-ray his vision widened in horror as he watching Marie turn back into Mystique; "You!" Clark yelled. Before Mystique could react he went into Clark time as he put on his clothes. Once he stopped he felt another hard kick hit his chin; "What are you doing here?" Clark asked as he braced himself; "Why, for you of course my dear." Mystique said in an English accent. Clark back up against the bathroom door and started to turn the handle. Finding it locked to his surprise he went for the lock in the center of the door knob. Mystique saw what he was about to do and grabbed a hold of his collar dragging him back onto the floor. Clark struggled in her strong grip; "Let go of me!" Clark yelled. This time he used his lower body strength and rolled back onto his back landing on his feet pushing his body upward with his hands, which caused Mystique to hit the wall off to his left knocking off the sink onto the floor as water sprayed all over. 

                        "Sorry kid, but you have no choice." Mystique told him. Clark ran to the door this time went right through, as the door shattered into crappy pieces of firewood. 

            Scott froze where he stood in the hallway as the sound came to his ears. Turning around he saw NightCrawler, Storm, Bobby, and… He stopped; "Where is Logan and Marie?" He asked them. 

                        "He was down the hall earlier." Bobby told him as they all turned to see the sitting area empty; "That's not good." Scott told them. Bobby rolled his eyes; "Well what are we waiting for?" He asked him. 

            They all ran to the end of the hall without another word. Finding the door still closed to Clark's room they went for the handle. Scott turned around to face NightCrawler; "Can you transport in there, let us know what's going on?" Scott asked him. NightCrawler nodded his head; "Sure." He answered and with that disappeared from their view with a loud pop sound that followed. 

            Once inside NightCrawler crawled the ceiling observing the area below. Seeing Clark standing there just beyond the bathroom he waved down to him; "NightCrawler!" Clark yelled. Before NightCrawler swung down to get him he saw three figures come from behind him. Jumping to the ground he grabbed Clark's shirt and through him to the other side of the room as the three went after him; "I don't think so." NightCrawler warned. 

            Ian looked at Paul as Paul looked at the other Ian, "What are you?" Ian asked seeing this blue clown come out of nowhere. 

            Outside the room Scott had enough waiting and aimed for the door. The optic blast shot through the room making a whole on the other side; "Nice one." Bobby teased as they all ran inside. 

                        "Where's Clark?" Storm asked. 

                        "Over there." Bobby answered as he pointed by the deck. 

            Marsh saw the fight going on inside, as he slowly got to the top of the deck. Turning to see Logan off to his right he smiled; "Decided to change sides huh?" Marsh asked him. Before he said anything Desiree showed up behind; "Nope, just a kiss you can't resist." She said to him. Marsh smiled; "Would you like to help me get ride of a bug problem?" Marsh asked him. 

                        "Be glad to kid." Logan answered as his claws came out of his skin; March gulped seeing the sharp objects shin in the moon light. 

            Seeing Clark's back facing them this was going to be easier than he thought. Clark was too busy watching the fight on the other side of the room to even notice the five behind him. Suddenly feeling a little woozy he grinds his teeth at the pain pushing it back. He had felt it when he was by Ian, but didn't know why he felt kryptonite anywhere near here. Before he could turn around he felt strong hands grab him as cold metal brushed up against his skin; "Hello kid." Logan growled. 

            Clark's eyes went wide seeing Desiree in the corner of his eyes and knew what had happened; "Logan snap out of it!" Clark yelled in panic. 

                        "This is the real me kid, if you can't take it then you're going to learn from it." Logan told him as he slashed his shoulder with his claw. Yelling in pain caused the whole room to suddenly fall silent. They had never witnessed Clark in agony like that before and turned to see blood dripping from his arm. March smiled at his friends and held up a piece of meteor rock. 

                        "No!" Storm yelled as she flew over to them. Logan jumped at her knocking her down on the bed; "I'll hold them off!" Logan yelled over at Marsh; "Thanks." Marsh said as he grabbed Clark. Clark struggled but felt the kryptonite consume his abilities faster than he'd like it to. An evil smile spread across Marsh's face; "Remember me?" He asked Clark. Clark looked up into Marsh's face; "Don't do this." Clark pleaded. Marsh was suddenly going to enjoy watching him bleed, he had only seen him do it before, and smiled; remembering the long ago moment. Grabbing his collar he lifted him to his feet. 

                        "You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Marsh told him. Taking Clark's arms behind his back Marsh pushed him outside to the deck throwing him down to the ground. Desiree came up by him and grabbed Clark's chin pulling his face up to hers; "I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving me a kiss would you?" Desiree asked him. Clark struggled out of Marsh's grip as he tried to super speed back into the room. This time he was blocked by three Ian's. 

                        "Scott!" Clark yelled. Scott lifted his head to see the kid surround by his enemies along with some other form of rock. It must be those green meteor rocks he had been talking about earlier. Watching Clark fall to his knees again he aimed above the doors as he shattered the glass just above the three Ian's watching them fall to the ground; "Run kid!" Scott yelled over to him. 

                        "NightCrawler, go get the kid;" Scott ordered. 

                        "Bobby, freeze those Ian's." Scott told him. Bobby smiled; "With pleasure." He replied as ice flew over the three of kind still shielding themselves from the glass that had fallen. 

            Transporting outside onto the deck NightCrawler took hold of Clark. Seeing Marsh and Logan approaching him he knelt down on one leg swing his tall out from under him. Laughing childishly he saw the two men fall to their knees; "Come on Clark." NightCrawler told him seeing the green stone lying next to the kid. He kicked it away and flung to the ceiling still holding onto him. Marsh didn't like how this was turning out, seeing Logan still fighting with Storm he waved over to him; "Logan!" Marsh yelled as he pointed up to the ceiling. Logan looked up seeing NightCrawler holding Clark. Clark gulped watching the man swing into action. He was still woozy from the kryptonite and still needed NightCrawler to hold him up. 

                        "Get ready kid." NightCrawler told him. 

                        "Get ready?" Clark asked not bracing himself, as NightCrawler swung lose from the ceiling hitting the ground. Clark lost his hold on his back as he fell to the ground. Jumping back up he ran to the door of the room that went to the hallway. Storm was right behind him, as she went to grab him an arm snatched hold of hers swinging her back down to the ground. Clark didn't look back as he went into Clark time to head back down to the main level. 

            The halls were empty as he looked find a way to get out without them following him; "Going somewhere Kal'El?" A voice said behind him. Clark stopped in his tracks and turned around. He knew whom voice that was and saw Magneto stand there with Marie held by her throat. 

                        "Don't hurt her!" Clark pleaded as he stepped forward. Marie tried hard to reach up and touch his face, but the man held her down with metal cuffs behind her back. Magneto smiled as he removed his other hand to reveal a long steel rod. Seeing Marie cry in panic, wasn't something Clark never wanted her to be in. Using his super speed he knocked Marie out of the man's grip sending her across the room hitting her head on the wall. Before he rushed over to her he saw the steel rod block his path; "I'd suggest you come quietly son, or your friends will get hurt." Magneto threatened him. Clark didn't listen to the threat as he ran over to Marie running underneath the rod. Growling angrily Magneto ripped the long rod apart in two round half's like a donut. Watching the kid help Marie's motionless body up he move his hand forward as he watched the two half pieces lock into place around Clark's body.  Struggling to get up he smashed the wall in beside Marie; "Let me go!" Clark yelled as he tried prying the pieces apart. Magneto smiled; "I like your strength kid, it could help me out." He told him as he saw Clark look at him. Marsh had already joined his side with the pieces of kryptonite; "No!" Clark moaned as Marsh stepped closer to him; "We will enjoy your company Clark." Marsh told him; "Don't struggle." He said to him. 

            Upstairs everyone was still trying to get things under control, seeing no sign of Clark; Scott became uneasy, as he hit Ian in the face sending one of the three over the bed. Looking up he saw Logan shaking his head as if coming out of a trance; "Logan what happened to you?" Scott demeaned as NightCrawler transported over to the deck using his tale to knock Desiree over the railing. 

                        "All I remember is a young lady trying to make out with me." Logan told him. His eyes widened seeing Clark's room in total chaos. The oak bed was turned up right; the wall looked like world war had gone off making a ton of holes in it. The bathroom door was ripped to shreds, and the door to the deck had been shattered. Steam still came from the bathroom as he could smell the shampoo spilled onto the bathroom  floor, the shower had been destroyed, along with the sink ripped from the wall allowing water to spray all over the room. 

                        "Where is Clark?" Logan asked. Scott shook his head; "I told him to leave the room seeing everyone in Magneto's gang was ganging up on him." Scott explained. Logan's face became worried, as he smelled the room. 

                        "I'm going after him." Logan told Scott and was out the door before Scott to say anything. 

            Magneto walked over Clark's body as the kid moaned in pain; "See Kal'El I need your help, and you're only making it worse if you struggle." He told him as he leaned down in front of him. Clark growled through his teeth; "Why do you want me?" He asked. 

                        "You'll soon see." Magneto told him. Clark didn't like the sound of that as he moved his hand upward moving Clark off the ground. 

            Logan watched the man he hated drag Clark out of the school. He couldn't let that happen as he jumped off of the balcony, knocking Marsh off his feet; "You!" Logan said through his teeth. Magneto laughed as he pushed Clark up against the wall as he placed the rock they had made into a necklace around his neck. Turning to face Logan he opened his hands as he watched Logan growl helplessly. 

                        "I see your trying to make up for something you did wrong." Magneto said to him. 

                        "Let the kid go. You're killing him." Logan said to him. 

                        "Suppose I am, I still need him." Magneto replied; "I see he's still alive, so that clearly tells me he's still hanging on to live life." Magneto told him. Logan growled louder; "I'd think about your rash motives before you attack." Magneto pointed out, as he pulled Clark away from the wall. Still woozy and sick from the kryptonite around his neck he saw Logan trying so hard to free himself; "Come on kid, you can break free!" Logan shouted. Clark didn't respond as Marsh finally got up and walked right underneath Logan outside. 

            Once outside Magneto waited for everyone to join him. He turned to see Justin pull the cargo truck up to the side of the road, as he watched Ian jump from the balcony along with two other Ian's being thrown from within the room. Desiree was already walking out the double doors of the school blowing a goodbye kiss to Logan; "It was fun." She said to him. Logan screamed at her as he still struggled to get free from Magneto's grip. Seeing the Justin wave to them, they had to hurry. Clark saw the black truck which reminded him of those large army cargo trucks that held large items inside. He had a sick feeling fall over him, and it wasn't just the kryptonite around his neck. 

            Watching the door swing open he felt his body being thrown inside. His eye sight was still trying to focus on who was getting inside along with him, and tried to sit his body upright, but a strong hand held him down on the ground; "I think not." Marsh said as he sat next to him. Watching the door shut on them, darkness filled the room; "No!" Clark yelled in agony, as he felt a fist hit his face as everything went black. 

**End of Chapter fifteen **

**Authors Notes - **_I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I was going to add more, but I'll add whatever I didn't add in this chapter in the next one. I'm so excited to start book two, but I have two more chapters to finish. I hope this will make up for the short chapters… I think this is probably the longest one yet. Please review me, my friend and I love to have reviews. Oh, she'll be updated The Black Skull very soon… Smiles** Thanks so much so far. Have fun. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	17. Turniquet

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**Chapter Sixteen - **_My Tourniquet_

_ _

_ _

**|Note: **_This takes place after Spider-Man 1._**|**

**- Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement… Happy Holidays, next chapter is coming soon. The last one of this first book, I'm excited. Smiles ** **

                Peter Parker strolled over to the computer of _The Daily Bugle. _He had just made a copy of all his pictures on Spider-Man that morning, and knew Jameson was the type of person who wanted them done on time. Looking back at the main office he saw the agitated man groaning and shouting at Hoffman, and the secretary near him. He shook his head knowing he'd have that weight on his shoulders soon enough. Flipping the computer switch on, he waited as it came to life before him. News was spreading through the city, seeing a few mutant acts had happened during the last few weeks. He had tried to find any activity throughout his area of town, but most of them were outside of Queens. If it had anything to do with the X-Men he tried to ignore it. 

                As the computer screen flashed in front of him he smiled pleased that nothing would annoy him at this time in the morning. Mary Jane was already at school, ready for a school play at the college she had offered to help out for. Henry had loads of board meetings, and lately neither of them had been talking. After his fathers death nothing was the same in the apartment. Peter spent most of the nights over at Aunt May's house, worried that Henry would find over seen him use his abilities. The summer breeze blew into the offices around him, and sighed lightly. Clicking on the icon for the Internet and PhotoShop seven he inserted the CD. Hearing _'you've got mail.' _Made him jump in his seat just a little bit, reaching for the mouse he clicked away at the screen opening the first two from Dr. Conners. It surprised him the man was emailing him, normally he called. Though lately he had been out of town at a corporation in the city of Metropolis, so far Peter couldn't get hide or hair out of the man. He had been so silent to him on what he was doing that it seemed like they weren't even working together anymore after all the times he had been fired by the man, he was felt grateful to receive any kind of communication from him. Grinning sheepishly behind his desk Peter clicked on the mail that he received. As it uploaded his eyes read the short mail and then clicked on the files that he had to download. A blue bar filled the small screen as they downloaded. 

                                "Parker;" Jameson shouted angrily out of the office; "Do you have those pictures yet?" He asked impatiently. 

                In a trance Peter jumped at the man's voice; "Parker;" Jameson yelled again. This time everyone in the room was watching the display at hand; "I'll have them to you in five minutes." Peter assured him. 

                                "They'd better be." Jameson said his tone worried that the morning issue wouldn't be on time. 

                The pictures popped up one by one on his desktop over taking the screen. His eyes went wide seeing what was in front of him. The blood sample Dr. Conners had sent him was out of this world. Earlier that year Dr. Conners had him look through reptile blood samples to see how fast it would replicate an arm faster. The Dr. had been obsessed with it for a few months, but after the job offer in Metropolis handed him more money over the summer he took it. Bring the files down to respond to the doctor he made sure the pictures for that day were being sent to the copier. Betty took them without hesitation as she walked by taking the CD right out of his hands; "Are they in good quality?" She asked him. Peter smiled at her; "Of course. Where have I proven you wrong?" He asked her. Betty didn't answer as she waved her hand away and continued down the hall. 

                Finding something to say he make a fast letter to Dr. Conners, only hoping the man would email just as fast in return. 

                                                _Dear Dr. Conners, _

_                                                                                I'm surprised by your sudden emails, and it has come to my attention that you need my help, though I can't do this without fully understanding what you are doing. Please email me back with information containing whose blood this belongs to, and what you want me to with it, thanks for the pictures, they are amazing. I have nothing really to say since I'm in awestruck._

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                                Peter Parker _

                Within about five minutes another file appeared on the screen. Biting down on his lips to ignore all the lose papers that were flying around the room, he read the mail. 

                                _Dear Mr. Parker,_

_                                                                The man I've been working for has been allowing me to do discover wonderful things, and we've come to realize that the patient we need is somewhere in __New York__. I was hoping from a scientist to a scientist you'd be most apprehensive to help out. Knowing fully well that your close friends with Spider-Man, I'd appreciate it if you could get him to help and find this boy, his name is Clark Jerome Kent. The blood you had just looked at belongs to him, if you do see him or if Spider-Man sees him. Please help us retrieve him. Mr. Luthor is on his way to __New York__ to meet a comrade of his Chloe Sullivan. You'd probably get along well with her, she's an exultant reporter, and highly recommended. Please respond as soon as you can, on further notice of the whereabouts of __Clark__Kent__, for we fear he could be in great danger surrounding the mutant activity there in __New York__. _

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                                Dr. Conners _

                Peter folded his arms across his chest taking a deep breath. He had already promised himself being Spider-Man to not bother the X-Men for the time being. Ever since his out burst with Wolverine everyone had told him to leave. He never got along with that man, and seeing what Dr. Conners just wrote it came to his attention that Clark Kent was a mutant himself. With more erupted abilities than his own, or any other mutant in the area of New York. Grabbing another CD he made sure to burn a copy of every picture onto, before he left. Jameson was already yelling at the top of his lungs by now, and Peter didn't want to deal with that tension of the day. Stuffing everything into his folder he closed the computer and said goodbye to Betty who just smiled and went on with her work. 

                His days seemed to longer lately as he took a short cut as Spider-Man through the buildings. Even though living with Henry he still felt like he wasn't at home. Plus he had to write in his journal today as well. The poor thing had been sitting at his desk in his room for about a month or two and growing dust partials on them. Aunt May hadn't really talked about but he didn't mind her bring it up at all. Making a sharp swing through another building he rested at the top of the skyscraper. Taking out his map from his folder he saw the where he had to go. Dr. Conners would probably want at least one answer by tonight, so without hesitating any more on the subject at hand he leaped off to head to Charles school. The wide hit him like a blow drier as he made his way. 

~*~

                Bobby looked over at Marie and could she was heat broken. Logan hadn't been around at all since last night, and Charles was upset as well. He on the other hand didn't feel sorry for anyone. He was quiet glad he was taken away, but feared he was going to be in the same state as Marie once had about two years ago. Turning his head he saw Scott Summers standing their leaning against the door. Bobby grumbled knowing he was probably in trouble once more; "Yes Mr. Mighty One." Bobby teased through his teeth. Scott had to laugh; "Just making sure you're alright. Marie's been worried about Clark." Scott started to explain. 

                                "I'm fine. Why is she all of a sudden worried about me?" Bobby asked annoyed now. Marie was hardly ever worried about him. During the half of the school year she had been dwindling over Clark, and he hated it when he always ran into them when their mouths were tongue-tied. 

                                "Logan left." Scott pointed out to Bobby. Bobby's headshot up like a rocket; "What!" Bobby asked shocked; "Marie had asked him to look out for Clark and failed to do so after the truck left last night with Clark, Logan took my bike again." Scott added with an undertone. 

                                "So what is our plan now?" Bobby asked him as he slowly got up from his seat. 

                                "I'm not sure." Scott answered; "But Charles wants us to be ready if anything comes up." Scott informed him; "Don't worry I'll be ready. Where is Marie now?" Bobby asked him. 

                                "She's outside in the court yard reading." Scott answered. Sighing heavily Bobby excited the room. James, Tracy and Jones watched him go out of the room with a sorrow look upon his face. 

                Outside Marie read silently in her book that Ororo had handed to her that morning. Lately without having Clark by her she had been finding herself reading about alien life if there were any books on the subject besides the science fiction section in their library. Hearing soft footsteps ahead of her head rose to see Bobby slowly making his way over to her. She could tell he wasn't happy by the expression on his face; "Hey." She said. Bobby sat down beside her on the bench; "How are you?" Bobby asked her. 

                                "I wish I knew." Marie answered truthfully. Bobby didn't like the sound of that. She normally knew what she wanted, and this lifted his heart a bit hearing she didn't know. 

                                "You mean Clark, or me?" Bobby asked wondering where this conversation would lead to. Marie's eyes slowly filled with tears. She didn't want to make Bobby feel lonelier after she said it; "I'm going after him." Marie said through her tears. 

                                "What!" Bobby asked dramatized by her answer. She couldn't be serious. The girl who never took off after someone was now telling him this. 

                                "I have to Bobby. He's all I have." Marie explained to him. His heart now sunk. Why in the whole world did it have to be that sentence he despised the most. Marie saw his sorrow look and looked right into his eyes; "I still love you as well Bobby, but I can't ignore my feelings Clark either. I'm sorry." Marie said honestly as she got up to leave the bench. 

                                "Hey guys." Spider-Man swung down off of the school onto the ground. Marie jumped startled at the site of him. It had been a while since the last time they had talked. Peter saw her expression and knew something was up as he turned to Bobby; "Have you guys seen a young man by the name of Clark Jerome Kent?" Spider-Man asked them. Marie's head jerked up at the sound of his name; "Yes. Have you seen him?" She asked in a pleading way. Peter didn't like the sound of this. 

                                "He was taken last night by Magneto and some of his followers." Bobby told him. Peter's expression changed behind the mask at the sound of that man's name. 

                                "Thanks." Peter said as he swung away behind the building. Marie sighed doughtfully knowing the man would find anything on Clark, whereabouts. 

~*~

                Clark groggily moved slowly in the darkness of the truck as it moved rapidly down the road. Looking down at the necklace Marsh had made, the kryptonite glowed brightly around them. Groaning through his teeth, Marsh pulled him against the wall of the truck. Marsh grinned down at him; "See our little gift for you?" Marsh asked as he tugged on Clark's collar and hosted him up for him to see the machine in the cargo hold. The large machine was made out of steel and stood about ten feet or taller before him. Round pillars stood on either side of the center of it at the top. 

                                "What is that?" Clark managed to say. 

                                "Your prison for tonight." Marsh said. Holding tightly onto Clark's collar, Clark could tell Marsh was still afraid he'd have the power to break through his restraints. He should know by now that that was impossible, unless the kryptonite was removed from him. Slowly March moved Clark's body over to the machine. He felt him struggle a little under his restrain, Marsh just smirked at him as he watched; "Your pain will only get worse if you keep struggling." Marsh pointed out to him. Clark growled through his throat as he grabbed both of March's hands that were on his collar. Using the last bit of strength he had, he walked up Marsh's body. Without warning Marsh was on the floor and watched Clark fall forward in front of him onto the cold floor of the cargo truck. 

                Magneto jumped in his seat, as he felt the truck jerk forward. Justin slowed down just a little but as Magneto razed his hand; "I'll go check it out." He told him, as he crawled through the opened window just below the seat. Reaching the other side he saw, Ian, Paul, Desiree, and Marsh all heading after Clark, seeing the handcuffs on the wall next to him he lifted them with his hands, he figured since he couldn't have these meteor mutants control Clark, then he'd have to. Backing up against the wall Clark breathed heavily watching Marsh dive for the necklace as it flew off of Clark. He still felt weak from its presences in the room, but enough for him to move away from it. He was hoping that help would soon be on its way. Seeing Magneto enter the cargo hold, Clark's heart skipped a beat, as he shuffled his feet to the end of the truck where the door was. His speed was still out, and if he used his heat vision the whole truck would go up in flames. Watching Ian split into two more, he was out numbered and knew that his torment following another capture wasn't good. 

                                "Scared Clark;" Ian asked him as he approached him. Clark backed away just before Ian reached out to grab him. 

                                "No." Clark answered dryly. Though truthfully he was scared, and feared that it could only get worse before it got better, from what Lana's aunt Nell had told her. He missed her at the memory popping up in his head. Before he had a chance to even think of moving he felt something cold grip his wrist and pull him to the ground hard; "Ah!" Clark shouted as his cheek landed on the kryptonite underneath him. Magneto rushed over to him and forced his other hand behind his back; "I see that steel bar wasn't enough for you." Magneto said to him. He knew the kids attributes, so what he was doing to him know was nothing. Both of his hands where now safely behind his back as Magneto raised him up higher. The necklace slowly lifted along with him as it was placed around his neck again; "I think its time to sit you down son." Magneto said. Clark glared at him, the word came out of his mouth so easily he felt anger in him rise; "Don't call me son!" Clark shouted at him. Feeling his body rise from the handcuffs behind him he grimaced in rage. Using another set of handcuffs Magneto released the one hand and strapped it to the small pillar to his right. The machine's circle beams circled the kid while Magneto made sure he'd stay in his place. Seeing the slot where he wanted the kryptonite to go, he slowly removed it from his neck and placed it right above him. Clark looked down at Magneto pleadingly. The man's eyes shared no sympathy with him, as a soft green glow slowly moved over the circle beams that began to move around him. Everyone braced themselves for what was about to happen, Clark struggled to pull out of the handcuffs, but as the soft kryptonite flowed down over him he grinded his teeth together holding back the intense pain. He didn't want to scream, he didn't want to show weakness, and he truly didn't want to give off some kind of power to any of them down below. Magneto watched, as the soft green light covered the cargo hold. Turning his hand counter clock wise he slowly turned the machine off seeing the kid fall to his knees inside of it. He waited a minute for Clark to come to his composer and then as the room became silent said; "That was your first warning. Don't do anything again, or we will kill you." Magneto saw Clark's eyes burn red with anger, and smiled; "You brought this on yourself." He added, as he slowly left the cargo hold; "Keep an eye on him. He should be fine till we get there." He told them. 

                                "Where are we going?" Ian asked. 

                                "Liberty Island, it's the best place to use a machine to turn the state of New York into real mutants." Magneto answered. Ian's eyes widened, and smiled back up at the old man. He was going to enjoy watching his enemy yell out in pain again. He was going to look forward to that, as the truck moved faster down the road to the docking bay. 

~*~

                Logan growled to himself as he moved swiftly down the road after the cargo truck that was a few miles ahead of him. He hadn't stopped since the truck left the school the night before. He was surprised it hadn't slowed down or went any faster than it was. He could tell Magneto didn't want to call attention to anyone just yet. The skyscrapers lined up on each side of him as the evening started to approach. He knew that there would be fireworks out on Liberty Island that night for the fourth of July. He just prayed he'd find the kid and get him to safety before anything else happened to him. 

~*~

                Charles moved down the hallway and saw Marie running over to him as if in a mad rush; "What is it?" Charles asked her. Without giving her enough time to breath he read her thoughts; "Spider-Man." He said; "What was he doing here?" Charles asked wondering what Peter knew that they didn't about Clark; "All he said was that he wanted to help, Logan's gone, and no one else has heard anything." Marie said in panic. 

                                "I think its time to use Cerebro." Charles told her. Marie started to calm down knowing that the machine would allow him to at least find one of the intruders, Logan or Spider-Man. Entering the elevator, Marie follows him along with Ororo and Scott. Charles senses their uneasiness as they make their way to the Cerebro. The long hallway is opened to them as the lights flicker on. Stopping just beyond the round door Charles allows the machine to read is eye retinas to make sure it is him and him only. After the little mix up with Mystique using Cerebro as himself, Scott had to help him add another device so she could no longer use it. This would allow the machine to pick up her eye retina right during the change. 

                Entering the Cerebro, Charles took a deep breath and stopped at the end of the outstretched platform that went to the center of the circle room. The silver room fell with silence as the door behind him hissed shut. He knew he'd be alright as he grabbed the head piece and placed it on top of his bald head. After pushing a few buttons the room hummed like a song as the titles on the circler room moved across each other to fit the right marks Charles had ordered the machine to read. As the Cerebro layout the cord nets he needed, he right away pin pointed Logen. He was heading fast to the docking bay. Fear leaped into Charles head, as he read some of the younger mutants that were inside the cargo truck with Clark. Some of them wanted to kill him; others just wanted to show him the pain he had caused them. Allowing the Cerebro to finish the program, he rolled out of the room. NightCrawler now joined them and saw the professors face full of worry. 

                                "Call Dr. Swann, and get everyone ready." Charles told them. 

                                "Where are they going?" Scott asked. Marie's eyes where already filling up with tears. Charles knew she already knew where they where going; "Ellis Island." Charles whispered. Scott sighed heavily, and turned to leave to get Ororo and the others. 

                                "This is not going to be the Independence Day we've all wanted to have." Charles said to them. 

~*~

                Helen enters Cadmus Labs that very afternoon and headed for the main office. She had to find out any other information she could on what Lionel Luthor was up to. She had called his secretary, and informed her he had left in a hurry to meet a client in New York. Seeing it was the weekend, and Lionel hardly ever worked on those days, it made her wonder why that mad man was over there. Entering the office the silver blue lined doors hissed shut behind her as she walked up to the desk in the back of the room. Hearing the door open again she saw another secretary come in from the hallway. The lady looked around the same age as Helen as she slowly approached her. 

                                "Mrs. Luthor." The lady began. At first Helen paid no attention to the lady in the white coat and wasn't about to until she walked up to her and placed a file on her desk; "I got a call earlier today and the man wanted me to let you know about this." She began. Helen eyes slowly moved up to the women's face. Seeing the ladies name tag she smiled; "What kind of news?" Helen asked wondering herself. 

                                "Something you won't find here." She started to find. Helen glanced down at the folder file and back at the lady; "Who talked to you?" She asked demandingly. 

                                "I'm not in liberty to say." The lady replied nervously. Frustration slowly began to flow through Helen's blood system once more, and wasn't about ready to allow some odd secretary tell her she couldn't say who it was from. She was in higher authority than she was. She titled her head; _'Unless someone outside the corporation had higher power than me.' She thought to herself. Sighing heavily, she allowed her temper to slow down. Grabbing the file on the desk she opened it. Her eyes widen as she saw the names on Lionel Luthor's pay roll. Down at the bottom in small font read, __Chloe Sullivan. The young blond reporter from the Torch was on his pay roll! This was crazy, absurd, and damn right wrong to give this young lady any kind of authority with pay from a man that was so evil he wouldn't care if the whole world crumbled at his feet as long as he had money in his hands. Helen looked up at the secretary; "Thank you Julie. I'll be sure to contact you later." She paused; "Please tell my employee's I had to make a fast trip to New York." Helen told Julie. Julie smirked brightly; "Yes." She answered as she watched Lex's wife exit the office. Once she knew the lady was out of sight and hearing rang she walked around the desk. Quickly picking up the phone she dialed the number. Within a few minutes there was a response; "Wayne's Residence." Alfred's voice came through. Julie smiled on the other end; "Hello Alfred; this is Julie, is Mr. Luthor there?" She asked him. Alfred's eyes brighten on the other end. He hadn't heard from Julia in a while; "Why yes. One moment please." Alfred said kindly. _

                Within in five minutes she heard yet another moment of silence. Hearing another click on the other end of phone she heard the unchanged voice that came to her ears; "How did it go?" Lex asked her. Julie smiled; "Just as you plan." She paused; "Helen is on her way to New York to pay your father a visit." Julie announced proudly. 

                                "Good, just keep all our lips silent until all this clears. Before you know it we maybe at a war we won't be able to stop you know." Lex pointed out. 

                                "With all that's been happening in New York Mr. Luthor. I think the war is already started." She responded as their conversation ended in silence. 

~*~

                Bruce poured his coffee, as he watches the news coverage from New York. The silence of the mansion left him in eccentric daydreams from time to time. The memories of his parent's death, what he been learning over the years from childhood. Alfred was doing a pretty good job allowing Lex the comfort of their home open to him, yet he knew something was still bothering him. It had been almost two weeks since he hadn't been to any sessions for training which he hated leaving behind, but Lex was his main goal, to help him back on his feet. Rebuilding what was lost would take even years depending on what would happen in the end. Seeing the news from New York, nothing had really been elaborate on what was going on. It was pretty quiet. Which bothered him, and he knew it bothered Lex. Hearing footsteps come down the stairs he turned to see his friend on the phone; "Who where you talking to?" Bruce asked. 

                                "Carrie Castle." Lex replied. 

                                "She's been the only good reporter I've been able to stay in contact with that won't below my cover." He told him honestly. Carrie Castle was a young reporter from _'The Journal' who had visited Smallville last year in hopes of great story. Yet he found out she was there under his own fathers bidding. So he gave her a higher offer job opportunity that she couldn't resist, and with that up his sleeve, the young reporter had secretly visited New York undercover to see what Lionel was doing. _

                                "She just informed me that my father is visiting Chloe Sullivan." Lex told Bruce a little confused on the matter. Bruce gave Lex a questioning glance; "Why would your father want to see her?" Bruce asked him. He had read some of Chloe's articles Lex had upstairs, and saw the remarkable resemblance from her work to her cousin's, Lois Lane. They both where highly determined on anything, and compressed to show the world they were right no matter what the cause. 

                                "From what I've told Julie to tell Helen, it appears she is on my father's pay roll, which would make Helen completely jealous and outraged at the lesser offer of her own." Lex exclaimed. 

                                "But she owns half of your companies." Bruce pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee. Lex sat down in the couch in the sitting room off to their right. The large sitting room was elegant, peaceful and set the mood for anything at any time of the day. Bruce knew Alfred hated the place a mess, but lately the sitting room had been their down time. Looking around the room papers sat every where along with books and news articles so they could look up information on Lionel Luthor. Lex knew this was his perfect chance to bring down his father without allowing his father the knowledge of his existence.   

                                "Yes, but that isn't the point." Lex smiled up at his friend; "She's after my money, and was discarded by my own father." Lex started to explain; "I think this will be our way to let my father know he can't control anyone." Lex told him; "The old man can't even see something under his own nose, and even though Helen was probably a part of the whole airplane crash, I'll leave that on later terms, but we are using her against my father." Lex finished telling him. Bruce nodded understanding; "What about Chloe?" Bruce asked. 

                                "She'll lead me to Clark." Lex added brightly. 

                                "What if your father gets to him first?" Bruce paused; "I still don't see the interest you and your father share about this kid." Bruce pointed out. 

                                "All in good time;" Lex said to him. Lex picked up a piece of paper and started to read the headline news in the _Gotham Times_, setting it down he pulls out his cell phone. Bruce reaches over to grab some cookies Alfred had made earlier; "Who are you calling now!" He asked. 

                                "My brother;" He pauses seeing Bruce's confused look; "Lucas. I'll explain later." He promised as he waited to hear his brother's voice on the phone. 

~*~

                Liberty Island came into view as they parked at the end of the docking bay. Everyone piled out of the truck as Magneto lifted the machine onto a boat Mystique had acquired earlier. The large boat stopped just beyond the docks. Justin, Desiree, Marsh, John, and Paul all stood and waited for it to stop; "Climb aboard." Mystique called out. Magneto smiled at the ladies attitude lately. Walking up to Desiree Magneto tapped her on her shoulder; "Would you mind coming over here please. I need you to help a friend of ours out." Magneto said to her. Desiree smiled acknowledging to his request, as she approached him she saw Clark laying flat on the ground. His head was limp but he was still coherent of what was going on. Kneeling down besides Clark, Desiree lifted his head. Clark struggled with the strength he had left as he felt Desiree move his head upward toward hers. Being in this weak state left him helpless, and he hated to feel helpless to a lady that could do anything to him under the influence of kryptonite, even kill him. Magneto held him down as Desiree pressed her lips on his ear; "This won't hurt a pit." She told Clark truthfully. Clark groggily moved his head away from her, seeing Magneto's hand grab his head he fought once more; "Do it now." Magneto ordered. Smiling with the pleasure of kissing the kid that didn't fall for her trap the last time was something she had been looking forward to. Held in place, Clark had no way of rejecting Desiree's poisons kiss. Her sweat lips caressed his own as the kryptonite flowed through his body. He moaned in pain as he felt the kryptonite flow through his body. His brain was turning foggy, yet he still felt stable enough to stand. Feeling his body stand up he looked back into Desiree's brown eyes; "Now that wasn't so bad." She said with a grin pleased with what happened. Clark was surprised himself, after being in that machine the first time he thought her kiss would kill him, but in turn left his body at the command at her every word; "Now follow me." Desiree said, as she grabbed his collar and pulled him onto the boat. Clark followed with ease, not knowing what was in store for him within the next few hours. Everyone turned to see Clark up and walking around the boat. Marsh was speechless; "What happened to you?" Marsh asked him. Clark smirked at him evilly; "Had a kiss from a beautiful lady." Clark answered. Marsh shook his head in discussed. The lady should be kissing him, but right now wasn't the time to think of such romance. 

                Feeling the boat jerk lively they all turned to watch the machine rest on the back of it. Justin used his abilities to lifted the blanket near them to cover their plan. He knew Magneto didn't want anyone on Liberty Island to know he was returning yet again. Mystique started the engines once more on the boat and floated away from the docks as they headed to the island. 

~*~

                Lionel turned to Chloe as she handed him the papers and red outs she got from Dr. Swann's office. He couldn't believe what the man had found out about Clark. This man was intelligent. He had figured out how to read the writing on the cave wall, and didn't go insane like Dr. Walden did. Turning the pages over and over again Chloe became restlessness and a little bit tired of the man's fetish on the Kent's. Sure he wanted to know about Clark, but so did she. Though her plan was to help Clark, the information she had received from him earlier that week left her head spinning. The man's obsession was just as undoubting, idiotic and a waist of time. He'd never find what he was actually looking for, and if he does, she was going to go after Clark. 

                The hotel room became quiet again, as she waited for Lionel to finish looking through all her notes, information and read outs that she had on Dr. Swann. Hearing a knock at her door she rushed to answer it; "Hello?" Chloe's voice lightened the silence of the room, as Lionel watched the young reporter wait for an answer. Hearing the hollow knock again she asked; "Hello." Once more, but didn't receive any answer. She turned around to look at Lionel; "It's probably one of my staff members, just open the door." He ordered. Chloe sighed heavily and allowed the door to swing open as she did her eyes widened seeing the gun pointing at her face. 

                 Helen smirked over at Lionel, as she watched him drop his papers; "I see you have a common interest as Lex did." Helen stated seeing the name Kent's on one of the folders Chloe held in her hands. Chloe was still in awe about the women's apparent. She hadn't seen her for a few months, and she could tell by look on Lionel's face he had, but wasn't saying anything. 

                                "Miss. Bryce put the gun down." Lionel said to her. Helen held her ground and wasn't about ready to allow the crazy man the pleasure of controlling her life now. Chloe stepped aside, but felt Helen's eyes glaring at her as if she had done something wrong. 

                                "You give this child a job, but define me of any!" Helen screamed out. Chloe now felt her heart beat faster with every step Helen took. 

                                "She was a reliable sore." Lionel started to exclaim; "Apparently not good enough." Helen said angrily as she spun away from Lionel and faced Chloe with the gun. Lionel's eyes widened. 

                                "Miss Bryce, what is it you want?" He asked her. 

                                "To have my name back;" Helen shouted still pointing the gun at Chloe. 

                                "It seems to me, that since I own half of what your son owns, my name should be allowed to be mine." Helen pointed out dryly. Chloe saw the frustration in the ladies eyes, and how tired she was of all the man's crap. 

                                "You killed my son!" Lionel shouted back at her. 

                                "I did not kill your son!" Helen yelled back; "You said so yourself his body wasn't found."

                 Lionel saw Chloe inch behind Helen slowly. He wasn't sure what the girl had planned, but he hoped she had at least one of her little toys on her. 

                Looking down at a paper on the ground Helen picked it up; "Why are you so damn interested in this kid;" Helen demanded the answer harshly, not really pleased, and knew the man probably just wanted to use Clark once he had him. Before he could respond another guard entered the room seeing the display unfold before him. Chloe's back was to him as he entered the room. Slowly reaching up to touch Chloe, Chloe felt the cold hand rest on her open shoulder as she hit him with her elbow. The man fell to his knees allowing Helen to now turn the gun on him. Seeing this as her only chance, Chloe went for the gun in Helen's hand. The lady wasn't going to kill any of them. Punching Helen in the face as hard as she could she saw the gun fly to the other side of room? 

                The man slowly got up from the ground and looked right at Lionel; "I've just got word that they've spotted some kind of jet on the outer rim of he city Mr. Luthor." The man in formed him. 

                                "What kind of jet?" Lionel asked. The man shook his head as he watched the two ladies have a fist fight in the corner of the room; "Don't know. We are trying to lock it down." The man answered him as he straightened his tie. 

                Chloe just about had it with Helen as she punched her once more in the stomach sending her over the side of the bed. Helen thought she was blacking out by the young reporters hot temper and strong will. She hadn't been in a cat fight in so long that she was out of shape. Maybe she was learning from Lana secretly to piss her off. Feeling strong hands grip her side, Helen struggled to get free. 

                                "Enough!" Lionel shouted. The room fell silent as the two girls struggled to get up off the floor. Chloe was first to be seen from the opposite side of the bed. Helen was still being held by the man that came in earlier. 

                                "I will not see it end like this!" Helen shouted. 

                                "Hold your tongue!" Lionel yelled at her. Helen spit at him; "I'd rather rot." She snapped back at him. Lionel had his men push her outside of the hotel room; "Make sure she leaves the building." Lionel ordered. The men nodded; "Yes Mr. Luthor." The men replied as the door shut behind them. Chloe stood in front of Mr. Luthor as he put his hand through his hair to get the lose strains out of the way. 

                                "Miss Sullivan, I'm sorry, but I have other business plans to attend to while I'm here." He paused seeing the mess; "But I'd be glad to help you get a cleaning service in here when you leave tonight." Lionel assured her. 

                                "Where are you going?" Chloe asked wondering herself. After all the work she went through, it seemed like he was ignoring her.

                                "Another matter has come to my attention and I must leave before it's too late." Lionel answered her. 

                                "Does it have to deal with Clark?" Chloe asked feeling her stomach knot up feeling guilty already for betraying him. 

                                "All in good time Miss. Sullivan." Lionel replied as he slowly left the room. Chloe swallowed feeling the lump in her throat harden. She wasn't going to allow that made man take Clark away. She was going to find him first, and save him. If there was a way to make it up to him now was the time. Turning around she grabbed all her little toys Lionel had allow her to use, and went to the bathroom to change. She was going in as a disguise and wasn't going to allow Clark the pleasure yet knowing that it was going to be her saving his ass this time. 

                Outside the building Helen watched Lionel get into his limo and head down town. She called her Julie again to find out where they were heading; "Have you found out any news yet?" Helen asked Julie. 

                                "He's heading to the docking pay." Julie announced. Smiling to herself Helen takes her own car and drives far behind him just in case she finds herself in a problem she can't get out of. 

~*~

                The airport in New York was very busy, as Ash Hunter Sherer and her sister Parish emerged from the terminals. They had already acquired their bags and were now waiting in the sitting room for their ride. Their friend Delfina Johnson was supposed to pick them up and head out to the Liberty Island that evening for the fireworks, but she was running late as always. Ash turned sharply almost running into her boyfriend making him drop some of his items; "I'm sorry about that Tiren."  Ash apologized. Tiren smiled; "It's alright, I don't mind." He assured her as he picked his stuff up. 

                                "What time is she meeting us here?" Parish asked impatiently. Ash sighed heavily wishing her friend had more patience than she did. 

                                "I'll call her on her cell phone if she's late." Ash answered sharply. 

                Making their way downstairs to the main entry way they all stopped to wait for someone to leave their spot. After about a half an hour the group off to the right left their seats and all four sat down. Tiren knew Ash was tired and warren out, but excited about tonight. They had been dating for over a year already and felt complete with her. Their friend Delfina had set them up a year ago, and it took forever to tell Ash's parents. They were Christians and where asking questions like an interview when he entered their family. Still she hung on strongly and didn't listen to her parent's words, which didn't surprise him. Her mother was too overprotected, and her father was great, though he lacked something. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Ash shuddered to his touch. Parish watched the two love birds as her boyfriend came around the corner. He had been away for the last month on his job, plus his family problems where getting in the way and he needed some space away from them. So Parish offered him the hospitality of staying with her, though she made him sleep on the couch, which he didn't mind. 

                Stretching out on the chairs, Ash looked out the window hoping to find her friend standing there waving her arms, but instead she only found yet another taxi cab stop by the doors. Turning her head back around, she felt Tiren rubbing her shoulders. Smiling brightly she kissed him on the lips; "Well, at least you guys aren't board." Delfina said seeing her friends jerk back in surprise. 

                                "Delfina, hi; sorry we didn't see you." Perish said as her cheeks turned red with embracement. 

                                "Taben is outside waiting, and we have about an hour to be out by the pier to see the fireworks." She informed them. With that, they all gathered their bags and hustled outside to the car. 

~*~

                The Blackbird flew overhead on the clear night of the fourth of July. Scott sat tensed in his seat as he moved the jet through the sky. Turning his head to Ororo he smiled; "See anything yet?" Scott asked her. Ororo shook her head; "Nothing." She paused and turned to the radar as it started to beat loudly; "Wait a minute, it's Logen. He's moving fast down main street heading to the docking bay." She announced loudly. Everyone in the back of the jet moved to look at the front control panel. Ororo waved her hand; "Sit down everyone please. I'm going to try and contact him. Calm down." She ordered. Grabbing the comlink, she pushed the on switch as it hummed to life; "Logan!" Ororo said loudly over the jet's engines. The only thing she heard was static an endless nothing answered back to her. She swallowed and looked over at Scott and then over to Marie. Her eyes were full of worry, as Bobby tried to calm her, but he knew he probably wasn't helping it. Out of all the times he could have help, she wasn't going to take any sympathy from him now. The irony of their whole relationship was driving Bobby crazy, and wasn't going to allow Clark the pleasure of taking Marie away from him. Seeing he already needed help, why should he bother? Leaning back in his seat she pushed his free arm away that had fallen around her shoulders for comfort. Marie knew he still didn't like Clark, and was only going because he was apart of the X-Men. 

                NightCrawler sat not too far away from them praying on his prayer beads silently, as if knowing God would help them find away to bring Clark back safely. Marie hoped it was true, and that the enemy she feared would release Clark as soon as possible, before killing him off. NightCrawler looked over at Marie with assuring smile. His bright eyes looked right into her chocolate brown eyes. They headed straight to Liberty Island. 

~*~

                Magneto had everyone out of the boat as fast as he could. This time he wanted people to think these were fireworks, looking over to his right the display of fireworks were set up neatly in a row ready to be fired into the night sky. He sighed seeing only a few guards standing around getting the show up and ready. Turning back to Mystique, he allowed her to go ahead and take care of the men. Watching the others slowly follow him to the statue they allowed Magneto to rise the machine up into the torch. 

                Marsh looked over at Clark and watched his every move. The kid was totally in coherent of what was about to happen to him. After Desiree had kissed him the idiotic fool had allow himself to indulge his feelings openly with her. He was just enjoying all his evil grins, flirt moves, and his sly cool attitude. He laughed a little as he approached them; "So, you ready to show some real fireworks hey Clark?" Marsh asked him. Clark eyed him coldly as if knowing something under his skin that he didn't want him to know.  Hearing Magneto calling him, Clark moved away from Marsh and Desiree without a word. Desiree folded her arms in disgust seeing how well he ignored him; "How come he doesn't act on what he knows is right?" Desiree asked Marsh hoping with all her hear it was her. 

                                "Maybe it's that flaw you have against his. He wants someone as powerful as him alone." Marsh pointed out. Desiree hit him hard in the shoulder. 

                                "What, like I can't be as powerful as him?" She asked tightly. Marsh laughed; "I think not." He paused; "I saw this one girl back at the school, and she had power, power equal to him." Marsh started to exclaim. Desiree wasn't enjoying how this conversation was going to end; "Well we are just going to have to change that. Aren't we?" She asked him, and followed the others inside the building. Marsh shook his head knowing all too well that the lady would never get her wish. 

                The tall statue stood tall and bright for the event that had yet to come, the X-Men moved fast through the night sky approaching the island fast. Seeing the docking bay up ahead Scott slowed down the engine and grabbed the com link. He had seen Logan not far below and had to get his attention for what was about to come, they knew the machine didn't effect them, but it could if it had meteor rocks in it. Only hearing static from the phone Scott lowered the jet so Logan could see it. 

                Logan grumbled seeing that Scott was trying so hard to get his attention. Even Ororo was, and that surprised him. This was his doing, and he had to make it right. After promising Marie he'd take care of Clark he now felt guilty and had to fight to get him back alone. Watching the Blackbird land off to his right over the water he saw Marie step out of the jet and hurry over to him on the docks. Logan jumped back on the bike ready to take off again. Before he could Marie was already at his side; "Logan, please don't do this." She pleaded with him. 

                                "What!" Logan asked her annoyed. 

                                "We need you. Come with us to get Clark." Marie cried out. Logan wasn't listening. Instead a fresh sent of something he was all too familiar with came to his nostrils. Marie stopped before she fought with him and looked at where he was looking at. Seeing the darkness of the skylines off to their right an unfamiliar red, blue and white costume flew through the tops of the buildings. As they waited, Spider-Man landed next to them and waited for the uncomfortable silence to drift away before anyone could speak a word of condolence. 

~*~

                Clark's heart started to beat wildly again, as he stepped onto the machine. Looking back at Magneto he now saw the man for what he truly was. Feeling the handcuffs close around his wrist he felt his body slowly come to from the kiss that Desiree had given him. He watched Magneto turn to Mystique as she turned back into her formal self. Seeing the five guards that where in charge of the fireworks that evening were now dead on the ground of the island; "This won't bother you a bit." Marsh lied. He could see Clark's fear in his eyes, and was enjoying it. 

                                "Just think of this as a large magnetic machine." Magneto started to explain how it worked. Clark began to struggle in the machine feeling his strength coming back. Before he had a chance to break the handcuffs he felt sickness over well him once more. Ian stepped forward with the kryptonite that they had earlier that afternoon. The green rock glowed brightly as it painfully drained his powers away once more. Now he wished Desiree never kissed him. He would have been off of that island way before this, free from his enemies.

                                "Once the magnetic field flows over you, your strength will go with it. Causing both of us to share each others powers for a short time;" Magneto started to explain. Clark didn't like the sound of Magneto having his powers. Ian slowly placed the rock right on top of one of the openings where a light bulb would have been. 

                                "Please don't do this." Clark pleaded feeling helpless once more. Magneto didn't answer to his plea as he stood next to him. Turning back to Mystique and the others he ordered them to be ready; "The X-Men should be here soon. I have no dought in my mind that Charles fears the world is no longer safe. Be ready for anything." Magneto added, as Ian, and Marsh headed back down to the bottom.  

~*~

                Ash, Parish, Delfina, Taben, Tiren, and Kodi all made their way to the small group of people that had gathered not far from the docks for the big event of the evening. Tiren hurried over to Ash's side with his hands full of popcorn, pop and candy. Smiling brightly she took some items away from him so he wasn't holding everything; "So are you ready?" Tiren asked her. Ash nodded her excited eyes glittering in the moon light. 

                                "I'm just glad the weather man didn't predict rain." Kodi announced loudly as he pulled a small bomb box out from the car. Taben gathered the blankets and anything else the other two had forgotten from the car; "Do you think it will be as big as it was last year?" Taben asked them. All of them turned to look at him; "When has it not." Parish added sharply. 

                                "I'm just saying I've seen better, and I hope this year will be the bomb." Taben stated as they all sat down, now turning their attention back to the island that was unknowingly being taken over by mutants. 

~*~

                Helen watched the limo move fast down main street, and noticed that Lionel was now slowly down not far from the docks. She wondered what he had planned now, or what his men had said to him. Turning up her radio she listened intently to the rock music that began to play abruptly through the speakers of her automobile. Her new automobile had been bought shortly after she was in charge of LuthorCorp. She enjoyed it, and felt the need to break it in even more as she felt the automobile speed up as her foot pushed harder on the petal. 

                Within the next five minutes the limo jerked to a halt next to a small boat by the docks. She watched the men move fast to get aboard. She did notice a few walkie talkies and other toys the men carried with them. She wondered what Lionel had planned, and enjoyed the drama come to life before her. 

~*~

                Spider-Man didn't want the uncomfortable silence to dwindle any further; "I'm here to help." He started to explain. Logan smirked at him; "Sure you are." He said flatly. Marie could tell the tension was rising; "Please work together this time. He needs our help now." Marie pointed out seeing the amount of the time they were wasting. Grumbling to himself Logan followed Marie back to the jet along with Spider-Man. Peter could tell the man was annoyed with the fact he had to be there. Slowly entering the jet he saw everyone turn their heads with their eyes widen in shock to see both of them sit in silence. 

                                "Alright, let's go." Ororo told them. Scott didn't argue and was and took off following the order. Moving over the water Scott turned his attention to Ororo; "A little cover please." Scott said nicely as Ororo's eyes turned snowy white. Everyone watched the weather slowly change from clear to cloudily. A soft fog followed along with a little thunder. She thought this time Magneto wouldn't turn on the machine if there was a storm front moving in. 

~*~

                Looking over the torch railing he saw the clouds form in around the island. He smiled seeing the X-Men were on their way as planned; "Everyone to your stations." Magneto called down below. Within about five minutes everyone was now in their spots ready for anything. 

                The X-Men slowly crept up the ground, and moved up to the statue. Moving cautiously, Logan could smell all of them all ready. The farm dust from Clark, the strong perfume from Desiree, the hairspray from Ian, the casts on Justin's hands, the business suit Paul was wearing instead of junky clothes. Logan had to laugh at that, seeing a man fight in nothing but a business suit, and the sent of gym stench from Marsh. 

                                "They are all around us." Logan added the warning strongly as they moved in closer, "Keep your eyes open." He added and went off to his left over by the entry of the statue. Ororo slowly entered first as she whipped some missed from her leather outfit off of her, as she looked around the items the inline the room. The small room was cluttered in everything relating back to the ninety hundreds or earlier and you could hear the speakers above them play American music for the night. She remembered the last time they were there, and she took this time to allow her other senses to come forward, but new Logan's was much sharper than hers. Sighing heavily she turned seeing Marie and Bobby following behind her. Both of them were uneasy about the room. Seeing the elevator near the other side of the room they headed that way to the stairs; "They've got to be in the torch." Bobby said as the silence suddenly turned into a blast of rock music from the speakers. Everyone around Ororo covered their ears as the music played. Bobby turned his attention back to the main entry way to see if anyone was there. There wasn't, but the door shut fast. Running over to it he pounded hard against it; "Scott!" He called out. Ororo turned to see the elevators closer and the stair way locks were hard. Magneto was making sure this time none of them would reach the top. 

                                "Logan!" Marie shouted. 

                Logan heard the loud pop music blaring from the speakers of the building. Spider-Man ran back over to him as he watched the man rush over to the doors; "Marie!" Logan growled angrily. Shaping his hands into fits the sharp painful claws swished outward from in-between his knuckles; "Stand back!" Logan warned them. Bobby and Marie stepped back so the man would be able to penetrate through the metal door. Scott had heard the shouts of help and started to hurry back over to the front of the building. Right as he was about to, three Ian's stepped around him. Swallowing hard Scott made him self ready for anything. 

                                "Have a little fun." Ian played; "It's Independence Day." He reminded Scott, as they started to move in on him. As Ian stepped forward Scott saw Marsh over by the fireworks getting ready to blast some off, as another set of loud music came to there ears. 

                The door was barely free from its hinges, as Logan forced his claws back inside the metal door to pry it free. NightCrawler finally transported by his side as he watched he man break it down; "Well." Logan growled at him. NightCrawler was all too familiar with his orders when Scott wasn't around as he concentrated and vanished before their eyes. Hearing the popping noise Bobby, Marie and Ororo turned around as they saw NightCrawler approach them; "One at a time." He said to them. 

                Clark struggled in the machine to break free, but nothing was happening. Watching Magneto walk back up to him he felt his stomach turn uncomfortably once again. A soft glow started to form right above him, along with about five or more fireworks flew over head. The white glow turned suddenly green holding him inside the magnetic field Clark felt his body bubble and ripple with pain he had never dreamed. His heart was thumping in his chest faster than it normally did, and his eyes were now red from the amount of blood flowing fast through his body to keep up the kryptonite that coursed through his skin. Slowly looking down at Magneto he watched the man stand slightly, as his power went into his body. Clark grimaced at the man but as the magnetic field filled the entire torch he fell to his knees, unable to take the presser. 

                Spider-Man watched as the torch blew apart, and saw the X-Men surrounded by the others, he had no other choice but to swing up there and free Clark. He knew Logan wanted to do it, but the man already had his hands full. NightCrawler would be the only other person he could have as back up. Walking over to him Spider-Man cleared his throat; "NightCrawler, could you get Clark after I free him?" Spider-Man asked. NightCrawler looked at him wondering what his plan was. Looking up he watched the soft green glow entrap them all on the Liberty Island, as it started to float toward land; "Yes." NightCrawler hissed quietly. Spider-Man was thankful the man didn't argue with him as much as Logen did. Turning around he saw Logan tangled up with the three Ian's, and Marie and Bobby had their hands full with Justin, while the others were in their own triangle, "We may need one more person to help." Spider-Man told him. NightCrawler looked confused at first, but then realized whom they needed, "Try and pry him away from Marsh." Spider-Man said to him, seeing the three Ian's also gathering in a circle around Logan and Scott. 

                The magnetic field flowed fast over the water, as the people on the other side watching the fireworks at hand thought it was part of the show. Everyone stood up wondering what this soft green stuff was. Ash, Perish, Taben, Delfina, Tiren, and Kodi all watched as the green light came at them. Now scared they all ran for the car. Tiren grabbed Ash, as he pushed her into the car. Right before he did the green glow covered their body's right as he opened the car door. 

                Helen got out of her car and ran over to the boat where Lionel was with his men. She didn't care what this green glow was, but all she knew was that it was probably something Lionel had planned a long. She grabbed for her gun and hurried to the boat in hopes to get rid of Lionel once of all. 

                Lionel stood on the edged of the boat as he watched the fireworks and the soft green glow cover his body. He knew right away what the green stuff was and became worried all of a sudden. The illogical idea of it possibly happening to him was inconceivable. Him, having a power at all from being entrapped by this stuff wasn't going to happen. His son would use that against him at all cost. Running up to the driver of the boat he ordered the man to move faster. He just prayed silently the magnetic field would end soon, or New York City would have a deadly wake up call by morning. 

                NightCrawler popped into view in the middle with Scott and Logan. Scott looked at him confused at first until he pointed up at the torch. Clark was already on the floor of the machine. Barely hanging on to it, the handcuffs were the only things holding him into place. Magneto stood there glaring down at them, as if he were pleased with his new found powers. Scott wasn't about ready to allow that man the pleasure or attributes to hold anything that belonged to Clark. Hearing a sharp swoosh sound from behind him he saw all four of there appoints fall before them allowing them room to run to the building. Finally reaching Spider-Man, Scott waited for him to say something; "I need you to blast it" Spider-Man told him. 

                                "I can't. The rings are moving to fast." Scott pointed out remembering how hard it was the last to aim at it. They all turned to see Clark's head sway to the side and look down at them. Scott couldn't believe the kid was still alive. If that was so then his powers were slowly returning to him, and Magneto was still weak with out any. 

                Clark's head jerked upward as he heard the unfamiliar sound of the key calling for help. His eyes widen in shock wondering how it could even be calling him. Looking out onto the waters below him, he saw three boats coming to the island. The last one that stood farthest away held up a green octagon shaped key. Shaking his head from the extra pain it was causing him he crouched over his knees. He saw the men in the boats, and he didn't want to know who they were, or how they had found about him. He just wanted all this pain to end. He was now hearing his mother's calls in his head calling him to come home. Clark couldn't, and wouldn't. That was also sorrow he didn't want to dread on. 

                Scott looked up at the machine and tried to aim as best he could; "I think I have a shot." He told them. Before he took any aim Spider-Man jumped onto the statue and got ready to swing up to the top as soon as Scott made his move. Logen turned to see the amount of trouble Ororo and the others were in, so he took this time to leave Scott to help. More fireworks filled the night sky as the people ran for cover in the docking bay area as the green glow slowly began to fade. Scott had taken his shot, as the machine blasted into millions of pieces. Everyone stood still for what seemed to be a century, as they heard sirens in the background. Watching Spider-Man, Logan just prayed the kid was okay. 

                As Spider-Man landed up on the torch he knelt down by Clark's lifeless body. Placing his fingers on his neck he felt for a pulse, and found a very small amount of one. Looking out to the waters, he saw Dr. Conners holding out a green octagon shaped key. Breathing softly he picked Clark up in his arms, and slung him over his shoulders. The body was now weightless to him, and felt the kid slightly move from the uncomfortable position. Looking down he saw Magneto on the floor of the torch past out. He was breathing more than Clark, but the amount of the magnetic field that he had shard with Clark had taken his toll. After taking another breath of air, Spider-Man allowed his web to attach to the boat that Dr. Conners was on. Seeing the X-Men in the corner of his eye, he knew they'd be upset at him for doing this, but the doctor had told him earlier that the kid was theirs. So he was only following rules, and took off for the boat. 

**End of Chapter Sixteen… **

**Authors Notes: **_Thank you for the amount of time I needed to finish this chapter, I'm hoping to have chapter seventeen done by New Years, so cross your fingers. I'm almost done with book one. Please keep the reviews coming. I know I've reposted the book, so some of my reviews at the beginning have been lost in my files. But there were twenty nine to begin with counting the twenty four and not counting emails. If I counted emails there'd be about **71 reviews. **__Keep them coming, probably more reviews but I've lost count… _

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ME!! _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS _

_& _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR: WHAO! 2004 SMILES** _

{note: If I missed any mistakes… I'll repost this chapter again with the last one… }


	18. Frozen

            **Smallville **

            **The Evil Legend**

            **Chapter Seventeen - _Frozen as Ice _**

                **Special**: _Thanks to Wallflower23 _for beta reading for me… __

            The warm July night allowed Dr. Conners to stand on the deck of the boat over the young man they finally acquired. He looked up at Spider-Man and smiled; "Thank you for bringing him back to us." Dr. Conners acknowledged. Clark's head swayed back and forth hearing every word the doctor was saying, but knew he was too weak to really move seeing the green kryptonite key in Dr. Conners's hand. He grimaced angrily at himself; he thought that damn key was destroyed with the ship. Unless, unless the key either had a second match, or this man knew about him as well. He'd soon find out, but he already didn't like the outlooks of this unauthorized capture. His parents always feared for his well being, and now he wished he had that right now, their comfort, their love, and most important their protection from evil. 

                Watching the man in red and blue talk with the tall man, he heard little. Suddenly a voice was heard in his head. His father, Jor-El, after all this time he finally heard him. More fear gripped his heart that suddenly felt unloved, unwanted, and uncared for. These people had means of using him, or as he looked around the boat it looked more like experimenting on him. Listening to his father's faraway voice a chill went down his spine knowing he could do nothing but allow his father to take control; _'I will protect you.' Was all the voice said, he was confused by the sudden content of the pledge his father just made. How could he protect him? This was crazy, but then he started to shake rapidly. _

                Dr. Conners turned to the sudden movement beneath him, as his patient looked like he was having a seizures; "What's wrong with him?" Spider-Man asked the doctor. The doctor shook his head; "I'm not sure." He replied and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. 

                Clark shook forcefully feeling his body system slowly become cold. He remembered earlier after he left home when he started to get cold, with a fever, or shake like he was going to have the flu, but now these were uncontainable. He wasn't sure what his father had planned by doing this to him. His eyes suddenly flew open and looked right into Dr. Conner's blue eyes. The man saw the fear in the kid's eyes, and backed away from him. Once he did the kid's mouth opened, as a cold gust of wind came out of it. Spider-Man held his place, and watched what was happening. He was amazed at the kid's powers. Everything Dr. Conners had told him about the kid was happening, but something about the machine he was in had caused another power to fully come forth, when it was supposed to stay dormant for a little bit longer. Again Clark felt his mouth open as ice now flew from it, and covered his body. The last thing he saw was Dr. Conner's frantic expression come over his face. 

                                "This is impossible!" Dr. Conners shouted upset. Spider-Man thought of leaving right at that time seeing he couldn't do anything else. Hearing the man's walkie-talkie he listened in on the conversation; "Dr. Conners. How is our patient?" Mr. Luthor asked him. 

                                "Frozen as ice sir;" Dr. Conners informed him. Lionel sighed heavily on the other end; "What do you mean?" Lionel asked. He never remembered Clark doing something like this before; "I'm not sure yet Mr. Luthor. He went completely berserk and froze himself as if to tell us to stay away from him." Dr. Conners exclaimed to Mr. Luthor. Lionel looked back at Liberty Island; "I need you to get one more person for me." Lionel said to Dr. Conners. 

                                "I found out that the man that had broken into my corporation earlier last month had taken some of my belongings. I heard he was also headed here, and is one of those powerful mutants. I need you to find him; he could be of some use with Mr. Kent." Lionel pointed out. 

                                "Very well;" Dr. Conners said tiredly. Hanging up the phone he turned back to Spider-Man; "Could you do us one more favor?" He asked him. Spider-Man waited for the man to finish; "I need you to find a mutant who you know as Magneto." Dr. Conners explained. Spider-Man thought he was hearing things. These men actually wanted that mutant? Out of all of them the one man that could break through any building; "Are you sure?" Spider-Man asked the man seeing the man's face didn't change at all or had fear behind it; "No, we have a special place for him, and the state of New York had already authorized permission to hold him in Metropolis." Dr. Conners answered. 

                                "Alright;" Spider-Man sighed, and slung a web onto the statue on Liberty and swung off the deck of the ship. 

~*~

                Magneto lay motionless inside lady liberty's torch. His whole body felt numb from the machine. He remembered the last time it had happened, when the soft white glow had covered him as his power left him into Rogue. Though after Clark had received his power the man hadn't regained full use of his power yet, fear leaped through him thinking that the kid still had some of his power. That thought never left his mind, then that meant he probably had some of his power as well, but he wasn't sure what one. Hearing the floor beneath him shake he looked up to see Spider-Man land over to his right on the torch's flame. Magneto tried to move away from the kid, but he grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder; "Sorry about this, but they want you." Spider-Man told him, as Magneto felt like he was flying for a split second. The feeling made him light headed, and dizzy as he sat him down on the boat. Looking up he saw a tall thin man wearing a white coat with large pockets, and could tell he was a doctor right away; "Welcome Eric." Dr. Conners said to him; "I hope you won't mind our hospitality." Dr. Conners said to him. Magneto's head swayed to the side feeling woozy and saw the frozen figure off to his right; "Who is that?" Magneto asked them. 

                                "The young man you almost killed." Dr. Conners reported unsympathetically. Magneto saw Clark's frozen body and was amazed at how solid it was, without even melting on this warm July night. Feeling the guards place plastic handcuffs around Magneto's wrists as he felt a needle slip under his neck. His vision started to diminish seeing the last person he'd thought he'd never see; Lionel Luthor. 

~*~

                The six college student's huddled in their group as they saw a black van jerk to a stop. Ash didn't want to know what these people were as she watched them step out of the van. Watching two men lower a man in a wheel chair down onto the ground he rolled over to them. Their hearts stopped seeing Dr. Swann for the first time. They had heard about the man, and all his brilliant accomplishments. His blue eyes searched them knowingly; "Hello;" He started to speak slowly; "I heard from Professor Xavier that he had a student of his here." He told them. They just looked at him confused; "What are you talking about?" Delfina asked him. 

                                "Have you seen him or any of his friends?" Dr. Swann continued. 

                                "No, we were only here for the fireworks." Ash answered. Dr. Swann swallowed feeling his stomach knot up. He had a bad feeling, and that wasn't good. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Charles number. The young adults were about to get into their cars when they saw Dr. Swann's hand come up in the air; "Wait here." He told them. 

                                "Why?" Tiren asked sharply. He was in a hurry; Ash could sense that from where she stood; "We have places to go." Tiren added. 

                                "Was there a soft green light that came across the area?" Dr. Swann asked as he held the receiver away from his ear. Perish nodded her head; "Yeah, we didn't know what it was, and in a panic we headed for the car." She exclaimed to him; "Why does your friend on the phone want to know?" Tiren asked. 

                                "Because he thinks you kids could be exposed to some magnetic pull that the mutants were dealing with over on the island which could cause you to have strange reaction to it, and my friend wants to see you in person to check and make sure everything is okay." Dr. Swann informed them. Putting the phone back up to his ear he started to talk to Charles again; "Make sure you bring them all." Charles paused; "I sense something from Tiren and Ash, but the others could have been exposed." Charles told him. Dr. Swann nodded his head acknowledging the professor on the other end, as their conversation ended abruptly he turned to his men; "The professor wants them at the school as soon as possible. He fears two of them may posses some powers from the other mutants that were on the island." Dr. Swann informed his men. The men nodded assuringly and moved in on the group of young adults. The kids now break into a run and head for the cars; "Ash;" Tiren shouted loudly as two men blocked him. Without thinking Ash broke into her Tai Kwan Do moves after having so many classes with Sheri they were beginning to pay off; "Move away from him!" Ash shouted loudly. The men laughed as the one of the left went to grab for his arm. Tiren wasn't about to let these men take them hostage. Using his boxing moves he punched the one man right in-between the eyes sending him off balance. Ash lunged at the man as her fist hit the man right in the nose. Tiren joined in as he used his knee and kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground. Dr. Swann watched as the two fought with them. He was surprised these well-to-do college students knew background in fighting. 

                                "Stop;" Dr. Swann shouted loudly. Everyone turned around to face the man in the wheel chair; "I'm not going to hurt anyone. Please just ride with us to the school and all will be explained." He paused seeing the young girl's expression on her face become worried; "I have a friend that wants to help you." He assured them. Delfina sighed; "Alright, but if we don't like the situation then we will leave." She snapped annoyed with the man already. Dr. Swann nodded in return; "That is fine." He replied dryly as he watched them pile into the van. 

~*~

                Chloe stopped and hung onto the boat as she looked over the edge. She had followed Lionel from the hotel, and allowed her to get this crazy idea to get to that island even if her life depended on it. Hearing the boats engine start up again she hadn't stopped to see the bodies that were compensated, as she broke into a swim. Within five to ten minutes she was on the shoreline of the island and made her way to the statue to see where everyone was. She had to warn Clark. Lionel was after him, and she felt bad herself now knowing she had betrayed him. She just prayed he was alright. 

                Marie runs over to the edge of the island almost knocking Chloe into the water, but she stumbles forward into Bobbie's arms; "You okay?" He asked. Chloe cleared her throat; "Yeah, thanks." She replied taking deep breaths. 

                                "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked her. He remembered the first time he saw her, and couldn't stop looking at her dark brown eyes. He saw Marie's jealous expression in the corner of his eyes, but didn't pay any attention. 

                                "I came to warn him." She started to explain. 

                                "Who;" Bobby asked. 

                                "My friend Clark, I heard he was running around with mutants, or well you guys, but got into some trouble." She paused; "Plus I knew my boss was after him and I couldn't bear to see him under the hands of that bastard." Chloe spilled out in one sentence. He could tell she was frustrated and uptight about her friend. 

                                "You're too late." Marie stepped in the conversation. 

                                "What do you mean?" Chloe asked. Marie responded as her hand pointed out toward the boats that were heading back to the docking bay. 

                                "They've already taken him; do you know who they are?" Marie asked as tears began to fall from her eyes. Chloe could tell she had been close with Clark. Another one who seemed to break through Clark's shinning armor, how come she had to be the last to know on this sort of thing? Sure she had feelings for Clark to, but every time she got close, or actually plain out told him as best she could without going over board this happened, it always happened. She could sense Bobby's gaze on her as she walked over to Marie. Bobby's eyes widened; "No;" Bobby warned as he pulled her back, seeing she was about to hug Marie for comfort; "You can't do that." Bobby told her. 

                                "Why not;" Chloe asked with curiosity. 

                                "This will happen." Bobby stated, as he pulled Marie close and kissed her lightly on her lips. Marie felt his love and passion flow through the kiss, but it suddenly stopped as she started to feel Bobbie's thoughts, and dreams float to her mind. Killing him would be the last thing she wanted to know. Chloe covered her mouth in awe seeing Bobby shake like he was on drugs. 

                The other X-Men joined them and saw the blond girl with Bobby. Logan didn't like her company, she seem to fit the group; "Were you spying on us?" Logan blurted out the question as more of a demand. Chloe snorted at him disgust already by his personality. She could tell already Clark didn't like him; "For your information, I came here because a friend of mine is in trouble." Chloe snapped back them a little pissed. Bobby could contemplate with her, seeing she was temperamental and troubled about it. 

                                "We have to hurry back." Ororo reported; "The professor found some kids that could have been exposed to the machine and worries they maybe in danger." Ororo informed them. 

                                "In danger, how;" Scott asked. 

                                "Since Clark was in the machine, with a meteor rock, who knows what he could have unleashed." Ororo exclaimed; "I mean done to the people in the city." Ororo tried to pick her words carefully so Chloe wouldn't over hear. Being that she was Clark's friend, she didn't know how close, and wanted to keep it that way. They had to keep a low profile on what they said now, and knew Clark would appreciate it unless the situation called for them to explain it to her fully. 

~*~

                Marsh and the others finally got to their bearings seeing they had, had the wind knocked out of them, as he got up he felt different, as though something had changed in his bodily functions. Turning to look up over at Ian, he too was already spilt into four Ian's; "I think I'm going to like this." Ian reported. The others stepped out of the shadows and started to huddle together in a one group around Mystique and Marsh. She knew that Magneto had been taken and she wasn't there to help him like she always was. Now it was her turn to take charge. They had to head to Metropolis and follow Lionel. She didn't trust that neglectful man with her life. 

                Hearing a sound of a boat approaching them they all moved to the side of the island to see who would be arriving before the police force. Paul's eyes widened seeing her in her in the small boat. Helen out of all people had followed them. He didn't want her to see him now. He wasn't ready, and whatever the machine did to him, it wasn't integrating with his system at all yet. 

                Helen's heart beat fast in her chest, knowing she was probably already too late to help Clark out, and whoever was on the island probably had back up. She only had a gun, and knew a few fighting moves Lex had taught her to use. Shutting off the boat, she tied it to a pole that was on the sandy shoreline. Sighing heavily she approached the green lawns of Liberty Island. The soft lights loomed upward casting a graceful glow even after the drama it had already been through. The arm stretched outward keeping everyone safe, but the torch wasn't lit anymore. She looked around the grounds and saw splinters of woodpiles about the area. Whatever they used had a good amount of power to destroy a historical piece of work. Hearing something off to her right she stopped suddenly to listen to any signs of life that may still be there. Her perplexed heart wasn't allowing her to control her other senses that needed to initiate to her now. Moving slowly about the grounds she removed her gun from her side. 

                Sirens were now heard in the distance. Mystique looked through the bush over at Helen; "So, she's your ex huh?" She asked dryly, but amused.  

                                "Yeah, though she was the one that broke it off." Paul exclaimed seeing the silhouette of Helen from were he stood. 

                                "Well we have time to."  Mystique pointed out to him. Paul looked at her; "Are you sure that machine did something to my body?" Paul asked; "Because I don't feel anything yet." He pointed out. Mystique knew what had happened to the last client of Magneto's a few years back, and she didn't want to break it to him if something bad did happen to his body. All the others already had their body changed, so anything could happen to him; "I wish I knew." Mystique responded. 

                                "Just go out there and find out." Marsh blurted out. He wanted to see some fighting between these two. He remembered when Lex saw him at the cell in Smallville and had offered him bale in return to know what was in his father's truck. Though the whole plan backfired and left March back at square one. He was a science man himself, but he knew that wouldn't impress the girls, fortunately it seemed to for this lady. Being a doctor; and one that worked with Lex hadn't shown a bit of fear from her eyes. He could already tell the lady had done something to someone not to show that hidden fear locked away inside her body. 

                                "I could finish her off really good." Marsh pointed out to Paul feeling his muscles increase rapidly. He had never felt so strong or invulnerable in his life. He just imagined using this powerful motive onto Clark, but he was nowhere in sight. 

                                "No;" Paul snapped; "She's mine to deal with." He added as he slowly stood. 

                Helen's head whipped-flashed at the sound of stick beneath something ahead of her, she didn't want to know whom it was, and held her fear inside. Walking closer to the small group of bushes she looked over them to try and find something that would indicate life. Seeing nothing she moved back to the statue. Not hearing the second snap of a stick, Paul emerged from the bushes and stood in place to see if she would notice any time soon. 

                Feeling as if someone was watching her, Helen turned around and froze in her spot at the man she thought was locked away for good. His handsome figure looked back at her in a strange stature that confused her a little bit. She could tell something had changed from his usual self, but couldn't place what it was. 

                                "I figured you'd be following Mr. Luthor." Paul started the conversation very slowly feeling his body suddenly change. His cells moved within him at a rabid rate, and he made sure he stood were he was and did the talking. The gun shinned brightly in the soft light around the island; "Why did you come all the way out here Helen?" He asked her. 

                                "To help a friend in need;" Helen replied trying to figure out what his alter motive were. 

                                "Really;" Paul asked surprised; "Because the last I heard you didn't help friends in need." He pointed out. 

                                "He was a friend of Lex's." Helen added. Paul took a few steps forward but stopped hearing that name; "Of Lex's huh." He said. 

                                "Yes, he was in trouble and he's been missing from home so when I heard the information from Lionel I had to come and help." She stopped; "But when I found out you were here instead of him. I knew there had to be more to it than Mr. Luthor's little game, than to control the world with a weapon that could probably be turned." Helen exclaimed. 

                                "A weapon;" Paul asked wanting more information. She had been around Lionel a while, and if Clark was with Lionel and his plan was turn Clark into a weapon against the world, well he had a thing or to up his sleeves. 

                                "Are you sure you're here to help him out?" Paul asked; "Because you seem nervous and irredeemable." Paul pointed out as he took a few more steps forward. 

                                "I will shoot you Paul." Helen threatened. 

                                "Go ahead." Paul brought the threat up a notch as though he wasn't afraid to die. She thought this guy was nuts but now she knew he was a deluded lunatic caught up in a war he couldn't verve in.  Paul took this time to act and felt his body move faster than it had in years. Helen didn't even see him coming as he hit her in the face between the nose; her head went back hearing a small cracking sound; "Thank you. That had been cramped up for a while now." Helen said, trying to add some absurdity to the moment. Paul ignored her once more and hit her again. This time Helen had enough of his attempt to kill her. He had already tried to that once, and she wasn't going to allow him the pleasure the second time around. Lowering her gun, she used her index finger and pointer finger and forced them up his nose right as he was about to throw another punch. Paul yelled in pain as he felt her fingers intertwined with his nostril; "Ow;" Paul wailed, as she yanked his head forward; "You know. The first time you tried to do this I was in a coma." Helen started to fill him in on good old memories. 

                                "Now it's your turn to get the smack down!" Helen shouted angrily. Paul could tell the woman was upset, and a bitch. Her brown eyes searched his for fear, and saw a glint of fear in them; "You're unsure of yourself Paul." Helen pointed out. Paul stopped breathing as Helen slipped her fingers out of his nose; "You son of a bitch!" Paul shouted angrily. 

                                "Unsure huh, so you're thinking I have some kind of back up plan waiting to bust your chops." Paul added. 

                                "Something like that." Helen stated. Taking her gun she pointed it up against his neck; "Don't even think about moving." Helen ordered him. Paul looked over at the group as they now stood up from their hiding place. The sirens were heard closer now as a chef officer called out his orders; "Everyone stay were they are!" The loud microphone filled the silent air as Helen held Paul at gun point ignoring the order; "You know I have enough money to put you away, but hey what the hell do I care." Helen retorted. Paul wished that his blood cells would work faster, but apparently his powers weren't developing as fast as he'd like them to. Hearing the faint click of the gun in Helen's hand he shut his eyes; "Good night Paul." Helen hissed in his ear, as she shot the gun in his chest. 

                Mystique had to hand it to the lady she was good, and a smart ass. No wonder the young offspring of Mr. Luthor liked her. She agreed with her all the way, if Paul had already tried to kill her, she wouldn't have given him a second chance either. Feeling Marsh's blood starting to boil wanting to beat the woman after what she did to Paul. Mystique held her hand out; "Maybe she's our only chance to get help." She informed them. Marsh didn't liked it; "Help us?" Marsh demanded; "She probably doesn't even have back up." He added. Right then and there they heard Helen call for back up on her com link she carried in her pocket; "Not bad." Mystique said slyly. Grabbing Marsh by the shirt she pulled him out into view; "Were going home in style." Mystique said to them. 

                Helen turned at the sound of the young man falling to the ground in front of her. She lowered her gun right at him; "Who are you?" Helen asked. 

                                "We can help you." Mystique began. Helen's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of this lady. She had never seen anyone like that before; "Are you a mutant?" Helen asked feeling like an idiot when the lady didn't answer; "Stupid question I know." She said to herself. 

                                "Look, can you help us or not?" Mystique asked; "We can help you get whatever revenge you want on Mr. Luthor." Mystique said to her. Helen heard her ride approaching as the helicopter slowly landed. The police force was already heading their way, and she didn't want to rethink it later after they were all put into jail on her account; "Fine." She paused seeing how many she had; "Get in." Helen added and allowed them to get in and called for another pick up. 

~*~

                Bruce hurried from the cave after Alfred had handed him the newspaper. New York was all over the news that morning, and Bruce was going through his computer files down in the cave while Lex was out with Carrie Castle once more. He didn't know what he saw in Miss Castle, but apparently there was something a little bit more that than when he married Helen; "Coffee sir?" Alfred as with a smile, Bruce stopped and looked at him; "What?" Bruce asked him. 

                                "Nothing, it's just that after all this time, I've never seen you this determined to help out Lex. It seemed like only yesterday you were still disagreeing on business arrangements on your companies, yet here you are." Alfred pointed out. Bruce laughed; "Don't worry Alfred. I'm not about ready to turn my back on an old friend now." Bruce replied as he took a sip of the coffee. 

                                "Any more news on what happened in New York?" Bruce asked reading the paper as fast as he could. Fresh ideas speed through his mind as the reporter Miss Castle had been on the seen right after the scene. He was surprised that Lex had pushed her to go straight to New York right after a elegant meal. The young man had a lot on his mind, which he could understand. Lex had allowed Bruce to go to his meetings, from what Alfred had told Lex that's what they were. His training had been going well, and Alfred smiled his young blue eyes searched the boy's mind for some restrain to this small business adventure with his friend. 

                                "When does he get back?" Bruce asked him, as they made their way to the main hall. 

                                "In about and hour or sooner sir;" Alfred answered. Bruce turned a little shocked; "You didn't call me son." Bruce said a little downhearted. 

                Alfred smiled; "You're becoming a young man now, and it's about time I helped you turn into the man you wish to become." Alfred acknowledged teary-eyed. Bruce clamped his hand on the man's shoulders; "Your family Alfred, and you can call me Bruce." Bruce added. Alfred laughed; "Yes sir." Alfred caught himself; "Course;" He joined in with him as they both laughed filling the empty mansion with high spirits, and that had long since been dormant in the gothic structure.

                Heading into another room Bruce flipped on the TV as Alfred followed; "Should I prepare dinner Mr. Bruce?" Alfred asked. Looking at the time Bruce sighed heavily; "That sounds good. Hopefully by the time its ready Lex will be back." Bruce said to Alfred. Alfred could tell he was afraid someone may see Lex while he's out and about doing his little excursions, and for all he knew Miss Castle could be black mailing him on his father behind his back. Without any true body guards Bruce felt uneasy for his friend; "Alfred. Could you send out a few of my body guards for the day and escort Lex where he would like to go." Bruce said to the man before he left the room; "Very well Mr. Bruce." Alfred said as the room became silent once more.  

                The Blue Dolphin sat just beyond one of the small rivers in the outskirts of Gotham City. It was a large restaurant that a lot of actors and businessmen loved to hang out. The restaurant was very open, yet sheltered from the rest of the city. The walls went up high into an arch like a church. The elegant oak wooden titles circled the floor of the sitting areas. Each table was spaced at least five to ten steps away from each other, colors of blues, purples, reds, yellow and white coroneted with everything along with wooden lights that sat on each table in the center to make it look more up class. As you walked further into the building a large fountain sat in the back of the room along with a large panel door that swung open to the July evening that was coming close to an end. Crickets and birds were heard throughout the garden just outside the doors. 

                Lex Luthor sat across from Miss Castle, as the young reporter who took a sip of her expensive wine that Lex had offered to pay for. Her brown eyes searched his ocean blue ones for what seemed to be a million years on why the young billionaire wanted her company any longer than just business. She was a young lady probably in her mid twenties or a little older, but not by much. Her dark completion had taken Lex's mind off of anything else going on in the room. He hadn't even heard about what had happened in New York. Carrie hadn't informed him on what happened, since the man hadn't asked her yet. She was still perplexed by how the outing at hand was going. A few waiters walked around them, as they sat in the booths that sat high above the rest. It was the most private spot you could get in the restaurant. The ceiling windows allowed the sunset to cascade down through the room around them, creating warmth between them. 

                                "Does it suit you?" Lex asked quietly. Carrie's eyes searched his as if trying to find out some kind of mistrust, but when she found none she smiled lightly; "It's fine. Thank you." She answered taking another small sip. Getting back to business Carrie pulled out the newspaper from that day that had arrived at her doorstep; "I thought you'd like to read this article in the New York paper." Carrie informed him calmly as she handed it to him. Lex took it reluctantly and saw the headline. His eyes went wide; "Where is my father now?" Lex asked reading the report about the mutant attack the other day; "Last I heard he was back in Metropolis or heading that way." Carrie replied softly. She didn't mind the restaurant it was the expensive taste she'd never get use to if Mr. Luthor was going to do this with her every time they met. 

                                "I heard he may have been affected by the machine that had almost covered half of the docking bay that night." Carrie started to exclaim. 

                                "If he had, then he should see a doctor. Because if something odd happens to him, then all hell could break lose."  Lex told her. Carrie nodded understanding how ruthless his father was, and still couldn't see the resemblance between them, expect for the calm expressions each one took every morning, by getting a full body massage each day. She would love to have that every morning, and her own body needed something each day. If it wasn't working out, then she needed to relax in a hot top and tell everyone that she'd help them out later. 

                                "I'll talk with Mr. Wayne on this once I return home." Lex looked intently into her soft brown eyes that seemed endless just like Helen's. 

                                "Would you care to have something more to eat tonight?" Lex asked seeing her empty plate that had been cleaned off. Carrie shook her head; "No I'm find thank you." Carrie assured him. Lex loved the lady; she was intellectual, quaint, and attractive. Unlike Helen who was witty, calm, honest to a point, and did things her own way. He saw none of that in Carrie, and hoped something more would come between them but he knew he'd never be able to until Helen was put a sight. So taking a _'Clark move' he helped her from her seat, and paid for the bill; "I'll be looking forward to more intellectual conversations from you." Lex told her, knowing that tonight sort of dragged too long, and he knew Bruce hated him out too long in the public eye. _

                                "I'd like that." Carrie agreed herself it was nice, and unlike her last boyfriends, Lex had showed her how a real man should treat a lady. She could tell his wife had taught him a few things; "Lex, don't worry. I'm still sure that the son will over come the father soon enough." Carrie added with a smile that he drowned into. Lex smiled brightly; "Thank you Miss Castle." Lex offered her help to her car, but when she declined he watched her leave into the warm July night of Gotham City. Still holding the newspaper Lex looked once more that picture, and knew it was time to bring that dog home. He wanted every thing on his father now. 

                Bruce looked at the time and waited for what seemed to be a long two hours, before he heard his limo come to a halt outside the mansion. The dark sky cast an eerie glow over the ground as he stepped outside to see Lex finally arrive home; "Must had been a nice evening." Bruce started the conversation. Lex smiled as he walked in clamping his hand down on Bruce's broad shoulders; "It was a delightful evening." Lex assured him as he showed Bruce the paper; "I've already seen it, and watched the news reports. Your father's been very busy." Bruce informed him. Lex stopped just inside the main hall; "What do you mean busy?" Lex said now feeling his stomach knot up uneasily. 

                                "He now has a dear friend of New York's in lock and key." Bruce stated. Lex was confused on what friend his father could possibly want under lock and key in his own basement. 

                                "Who;" Lex asked wondering himself. 

                                "Eric Lensherr." Bruce paused; "Should I take a visit to your father?" He asked. Lex looked intently at the news article; "Was there anyone else that he took captive?" Lex asked now feeling his own stomach uneasy. His mind was slowly forming crazy ideas in his head that told him his father was not to be trust by anyone. 

                                "I heard that he had taken someone that was already supposed to be at his facility, but I'm guessing by the look in your eyes it has something to do with your friend Clark Kent." Bruce added. 

                                "I need to get a hold of the Miss Sullivan, and maybe the Kent's, but right now I'd like to leave them out of this if it has anything to deal with their son. From the looks of it and from what I've read they believe there are new mutants now that will come a miss." Lex told him. Bruce nodded; "Yes." 

~*~

                Lionel walked down the long corridors of the building outside of Metropolis. He had told Dr. Conners to meet him there as soon as possible to make sure everything was in working order. Mr. Kent was in a cell down below, and Eric Lensherr was down the hall from him. He knew he had to keep things at a low profile, because something could get out, and it wouldn't look pretty. Hearing footsteps come from behind him, Lionel turned around to see Dr. Conners holding his clipboard. 

                                "They are all in their places." Dr. Conners assured him. Lionel sighed lightly; "Good. When can we start the experiments?" Lionel asked. Dr. Conners looked right into the cold hearted man for a moment to see if there was any goodness hiding behind his expression. When he found none he responded; "As soon as we can thaw out young Mr. Kent;" Dr. Conners explained to him. 

                                "It shouldn't be that hard to melt him." Lionel said as his voice razed a notch. 

                                "I think something is protecting him, and he's still alive under that ice block, so we won't have to worry. We will be able to unfreeze it as soon as possible. I was thinking of just throwing it into that large pool you want to use as an experiment on him anyways, and throw warm water inside it." Dr. Conners stated his idea. 

                                "Do whatever is necessary, just keep him alive." Lionel pointed out. 

                                "Do you still have that blood sample?" Lionel asked him. Dr. Conners nodded; "Yes, did you want me to get more samples soon, or start with the cloning?"  He asked him. 

                                "Start with the cloning. I want to make as many as we can with that little sample, and see how fast it will build, also I have men out in search for those kids that Dr. Swann acquired. I found out that they were there on the docks during the fireworks and they could possibly help out our cause." Lionel told him. Dr. Conners smiled; "As you wish." He said as they looked into Mr. Kent's cell; "Find out what is protecting him, and none of this is my doing." Lionel paused and looked at the doctor; "You understand our agreement at the beginning that this was set up to help you doctor, and if you as so much mention my name behind enemy lines. This business will end abruptly." Lionel added. 

                                "Yes Mr. Luthor." Dr. Conners assured him; "I'll make sure our employees won't allow this to leak out." He added. 

                                "Good. Then this conversation is over." Lionel paused; "Another matter. If this does leak out you know Mr. Kent will not belong to you anymore. He will belong to me, and by that time I want all the information." Lionel made sure the doctor understood their agreement of silence before they left the room; "Of course." He swallowed hard and nodded his head making it obvious he wouldn't deny the man. 

                 Dr. Conners watched the old man walk back up to the main part of the building. Looking down at his arm, he hopped that maybe, just maybe that if this blood sample worked as fast as Mr. Luthor wanted it to move he could use another sample to make his arm grow back. Looking into cell block 17, he watched the frozen body of Mr. Kent laying there. He would soon find out more about this young man, and if force was necessary then he'd use it to get what he needed. Though he was still worried about himself, and Lionel, after being engulfed by that green magnetic pull back in New York, he knew that he was already around meteor rocks his body would slowly start changing, and was worried for Mr. Luthor's health as well, but he'd deal with that later. Right now he was going to make a call to Mr. Parker seeing he would be needing more help on this project. 

~*~

                Professor Charles Xavier rolled into the main lobby by the front door, as six young adults all came inside along with Dr. Swann; "I heard that you wanted to see these kids." Dr. Swann said as he rolled up next to Professor Xavier. Charles nodded his head; "I read their thoughts just outside the docking bay and could feel some pain they were experimenting, and I became worried that it was connected with Magneto's machine." Charles explained. 

                                "Are you sure nothing will happen to them like it did to Senator Kelly?" Ororo asked as she came into the main lobby. 

                                "Since Magneto used meteor rock it may work differently on them, but only time will tell." Charles answered her. He could tell the dark haired young man was restless like Logan was as he paced the room; "So are we some lab experiment for you mutants?" Tiren snapped angrily. 

                                "Tiren;" Ash yelled at him. She hated it when he was rude or outspoken before they allowed them to speak; "Sorry." Ash apologized for Tiren. 

                                "Don't be. I knew he meant well. We never gave him a full enough reason why you are here." Charles started to say. This time Charles rolled his wheel chair over to Tiren and Taben. The two stood there and looked down at the bald man; "There was meteor rocks in the machine that Magneto had used on Liberty Island. One of the Senators about a year or so ago had died from that machine. We just want to make sure nothing happens to you." Charles explained. 

                                "So you're saying that if the machine didn't have meteor rocks inside of it, we probably would have been dead with in a day or two?" Taben asked; "Yes." Charles answered dryly. 

                                "Also, you maybe linked to a friend of ours that was placed in the machine, so if anything does happen to him we maybe able to find out where he is." Charles brightened a little bit. Ash didn't like the sound of that; "Linked?" She asked confused. 

                                "I've already checked my students and they all seem fine, but since your humans, and don't have any powers of your own if our young student suddenly does something he doesn't want to do it could back fire through you." Charles said further. Ash still didn't like the sound of that and looked at Parish for comfort; "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." Parish stated; "And I'm just as worried about as you are. So I say we all stay here, and find out what is really going on." Parish stopped as they saw three other young adults enter the room. Kodi looked at them, but one didn't seem like she was a mutant at all. 

                                "Hi." Chloe said brightly; "Welcome to Mutant High." She paused; "I heard you guys where near the out burst that happened the following day. If you don't mind could I get a full interview on what happened since I was a bit busy myself in the middle of it all. I'm trying to get everyone's story down on paper." Chloe told them. Ash smiled, she already liked Chloe. She had the same upbeat gumption that she did when she wanted to write, and so did Parish; "Sure." Parish said with a smile. 

                                "I'm Bobby." Bobby introduced himself and shook their hands; "This is Marie." Bobby pointed to her, but all she did was smile and wave. Chloe turned to Marie; "Did you talk to the professor yet?" Chloe asked her. Marie shook her head; "No, he's too busy right now." Marie added as she watched Charles and Dr. Swann slowly move down the halls of the school. 

                                "I could contact my friend in Metropolis. She's staying with her aunt's house." Chloe told her. Marie's faces brighten; "Really," She said. 

                                "Yeah, maybe she can have us stay at her house for a while and search sees what we come up with. I also know of someone I could call." Chloe told her. 

                                "Come on." Chloe said and pushed her down the hallway as they made their plan to get away from the professor. 

                Slowly walking away from the group Marie followed Chloe up to her room. It had been a while since Marie had a female companion, and she missed it being around a ton of guys all the time with hallow heads. She could tell the young reporter had a plan up her sleeve and she wanted to be apart of it no matter what. They some how had to make sure the professor wouldn't know of their disappearance so suddenly. But Chloe knew that something would happen, and Marie always questions her friends high hopes on a good escape that didn't have to become a free-for-all. 

                That night Ash and Parish sat in the game room while watching the men play cards. They hadn't really talked at all with Delfina since she had spent a great deal of time with other students in the school. She somehow found it amazing, but the two sisters sat there watching TV not allowing the guys, shouts, yells or out burst language to hit their tired ears for the night. Turning her head to look at Kurt who was resting up against the doorframe she felt a slight sting in the back of her neck. Parish saw her sister twitch in her seat as if something was uncomfortable; "Are you okay?" Parish asked her, as she watched her sister rub her neck; "I do know. I feel like I'm getting a temperature." Ash pointed out now rubbing her head. Sweat was now seen at her brow as Parish whipped her hand to feel her forehead. Sure enough she was right; she did feel like she had a temperature. She had a small one earlier, but not as bad as Ash's. Parish's cold hands had brought her fever down a little bit, not enough to drop it so she wasn't sweating like a pig. 

                                "Tiren;" Parish shouted across the room. Everyone stooped what they were doing as they rushed to their sides; "Something's wrong with her, why is she sick?" Parish asked him. 

                                "I don't know. Should I get the professor?" Tiren asked her. 

                                "I'll get him." Kurt assured them as he left the room. Tiren now felt her head and couldn't believe how hot it was; "Bobby!" Tiren shouted over at his new friend; "Can you help?" He asked as Bobby rushed over. Jones sat there on the chair next to the girls watching wondering what was making her have a high temperature. Feeling her neck to cool her down Tiren felt something on her skin and moved her long blond hair out of the way; "Um, Logan!" Tiren shouted now worried. 

                                "What is that?" Tiren asked him. Logan rushed over in an instant and saw the mark forming on her neck just below her hair line. The symbol was small, but noticeable like a tattoo. The symbol was in some kind of language they had only seen on one person and one person only. They had no idea that Ash and her sister had been in contact with him before this matter had happened, but they would soon find out soon enough. 

~*~

                _He laid their in silence once more emboldened by cold that slowed his body down. Clark Kent felt the pain emerge from his scar on his chest. The burning sensation felt worse than the machine he was just in. He tried to resist it, but the block of ice secured him from any other enemy lines that could try to control him. But being controlled by his father was something he still feared, and didn't want to do. Slowly opening his eyes in the block of ice, he had no idea what or why the scar was burning so brightly. Feeling the ice slowly melt around him he could hear Kal'El break through his silent thoughts once more along with the words of his fathers. All he knew now was that his next goal was to get out and free himself from torment he didn't want to go through. _

End of Chapter Seventeen 

TBC… 

**Authors Notes: **_Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, book two: Taken Over will be started as soon as I can. So sit back and read any of my other stuff and the stories my friend has posted called; The Black Skull. Thanks. _

_I hope you all had a great holiday. I start college classes next week. So my time will be limited on writing. Sigh** _


	19. Imprisonment Book Two C1: Incarcerated

**Smallville **

** **

**The Evil Legend **

**Taken Over**: _Book 2_

Chapter One - _Incarcerated_

**Disclaimer: _All icons/charters/storyline belong to the WB/DC/Marvel are copyrighted to their original creature. The only ones I claim are the charters I've added into the storyline. Other than that I'm not getting paid…. [Just a reminder to those who haven't read the disclaimer on the first book.] _**__

            Lana looked out the window of her father's house. Henry Small had allowed her to stay off work for a good month's pay. Which LexCorp didn't mind seeing they were busy finding out who did run the company? Seeing Helen was their only abundance they had taken it, but a few days later Lionel had entered the picture looking through files and paper work to cover up something he apparently didn't want Helen to find out. Small tears trailed down her cheeks. She made herself forget about Clark, and forget what they had a few months ago, but it still lingered in her swollen heart. Chloe was another mystery as well. It had been weeks since she had heard from her, and Pete was the only one staying in contact with her since she had left. He made daily trips to the Talon to make sure everything was in working order, and that the assistant manager was doing her job well. He informed her that business was booming and she didn't have to worry about anything. Though she still did even though her father tried to get it out of her head it wasn't working. 

            Walking downstairs, she stopped to see Henry sipping his morning coffee. He hadn't been sleeping very well since the divorce, which she didn't blame him. After everything she had tried to do to bring his marriage back up. It all seemed to crumble right under their hands before they could both say something to Jennifer. Henry knew his wife, and the thing that bothered him the most was that she made her priorities on his shoulders instead of her own. This had made things worse between Lana and Henry. Some nights even though they were together left uncomfortable silences which hadn't been mended yet. Seeing the sunrise peek through the skyscrapers of Metropolis, Lana walked over to the counters to get something to eat. She sighed heavily wondering why in the world they were both up at the crack of dawn. This was not a normal routine, and Henry knew Lana stayed up late crying most of the time, though last nights out all of them he found it odd that she hadn't cried living him with rings around his eyes worrying.  

            The small house was nice and a lot neater than the house he had back in Smallville. The white kitchen had a comfy feel to it when you walked in. The soft colored counter tops rounded the room out into the family room on the left side of the house. Cupboards hung down right above the counter over the small bar that outstretched into the family room. Lana leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt that was sitting next to Henry. Looking up at the newspaper in his hand her eyes went wide seeing the heading; _'Mutant's Annihilate Liberty Island.' _Before Henry could read another sentence he felt the paper being ripped from his hands; "Hey!" He laughed a little as he saw his daughter tear through the paper like it was a life or death situation. 

                        "Sorry, I just saw the headline. It sounded like something Chloe would be into." Lana replied fast to cover up her own interest. Henry nodded his head; "Sure." He added with a smile and sipped his coffee as he got up from the island; "I'll be in the living room." Henry informed her. Lana nodded her head acknowledging him. He shook his head wondering why teens were so obsessed with news today. 

            Lana read as fast as she could to see any sign of Clark's name in the paper. Sure she had thought of looking around Metropolis and she had, but nothing was found and no one she ran into that he might encounter knew whom she was talking about. She had totally forgotten that Chloe had talked about how Clark got emails from Dr. Swann, and knowing that his name was mentioned in the paper she began to wonder if he went there instead of Metropolis. The pictures were hard to make out, but most of them were taken the day after the destruction that had happened on the Fourth of July. Hearing the TV on in the other room she walked over to the computer in the small computer room they had down the hall. She knew Henry wouldn't follow her and she liked that about him. 

            Pulling her hair back she sat down in the chair and turned on the computer. While she waited the phone rang loudly next to her; "Lana can you get that!" Henry shouted loudly in the next room; "Got it!" Lana yelled back. 

                        "Lana;" Chloe's voice sounded quiet on the other end. 

                        "Chloe;" Lana said amazed that the girl finally called her; "Where have you been?" Lana asked now wondering what she was doing behind her back. 

                        "I'm at a school in New York. My friend and I were wondering if we could stay with you for a week or so." Chloe asked her. Lana could tell she was trying to hide something, but she didn't ask; "Sure. Henry wouldn't mind the company, and I miss hanging out with you." Lana told her honestly. She had missed the long nights they had stayed up talking about a dark handsome knight in their lives that seemed to disappear whenever he wanted to say something important. 

                        "When do you think you'll be here?" Lana asked her. 

                        "Sometime tonight I hope. I need to call someone first to get a flight back, and that is unless he wants me to do something else before I leave." Chloe said trying to pick her words carefully. Lana knew something was going up and Chloe was trying to avoid telling her that. 

                        "Okay I'll see you then." Lana assured her as they ended their conversation. Hanging up the phone she headed back into the living room; "Henry." Lana began seeing he was already sucked into the TV show on the box. Slowly moving his head from the TV he smiled at his daughter; "Yeah." He answered. 

                        "Chloe's staying with us tonight with a friend;" Lana told him; "What?" Henry asked now wondering himself what Chloe was up to. 

                        "Did she say why?" Henry asked. Lana shook her head; "She wasn't giving me any details, and that's what worries me. But hopefully we can find out once she gets here." Lana told him hopefully. 

                        "You said she's bringing a friend. Who is this friend?" Henry asked. Lana shook her head; "She didn't tell me. Just that she was at a school in New York helping out some man with business." Lana added. That was all she knew as well, but she was glad Henry didn't further the conversation; "Alright, but I want to know once they are here. I don't want to run into trouble and not know what's going on." Henry said to her firmly. Lana nodded in agreement; "Yes sir." She answered. 

~*~

            Dr. Swann rolled down the halls of Xavier's school. He had heard what had happened to Clark and knew he had to inform his family on the news. Being kidnapped for other purposes was something he didn't want that boy to fall into, but it did happen. Entering one of the main offices Dr. Swann waited for a student to finish their phone call before he took it. After this phone call he'd make a few other ones to see who was behind this kidnap. As he waited he saw Logan enter the room; "Who are you calling?" Logan asked him. 

                        "The Kent's;" Dr. Swann answered him as he watched the student finally finish their conversation and left the room; "Clark's parents?" Logan asked doubtfully they'd want to help at all. 

                        "Yes. I know for a fact that they want to know what's going on." Dr. Swann told him. Before Dr. Swann dialed any number at all it rang loudly through the office. Logan jumped from the first ring.  Dr. Swann looked at Logan with a questioning look; "Answer it." Logan told him. Slowly Dr. Swann hit the speaker it up just as he was about to answer it Professor Xavier entered the office and glared right at him. Dr. Swann nodded understanding his concern and answered; "Hello." Dr. Swann said slowly. There was an empty silence for a second as he waited until a voice that he knew came to his ears; "Hello. Dr. Swann. This is Mr. Luthor." Lionel waited for the man to respond. 

                        "Yes Mr. Luthor, hello." He acknowledged. 

                        "I believe you and I share something in common that you'd be able to help me out with." Lionel started to say. He didn't want to be forward in their conversation as he continued; "I know you've been looking for life outside our universe and from what I've heard is that you've found your answer. Is this true Doctor?" Lionel asked knowing he had the doctor right where he wanted him. Dr. Swann swallowed hard as he looked over at the Professor for advice. All Xavier did was smile knowing full well what he was going to answer back; "Only tell him what you have to." Logan added breaking the silence. He already didn't like Lionel. He knew the man's silence repetition, and wasn't about to hand Clark's life over to that mad man.  

                        "Mr. Luthor. Yes I've been searching for life outside our universe, but do you think a billionaire like your and I would go around blurting it out amongst others?" Dr. Swann asked him. 

                        "The world must know of the information you've acquired Dr. Swann, why not allow others to see it." Lionel went on further just to see if the Doctor would slip any information out from his tongue without realizing it. 

                        "If it comes down to that, then yes I would share information, but I have nothing of interest to you Mr. Luthor." Dr. Swann answered. Lionel was getting intolerant with the man, and knew the only way he could get anything from him would be to either unleash his secret or threaten him, either way it would spill the beans right on the table for him, and he'd be in heaven. 

                        "Dr. Swann. You don't understand that you're putting your own life at palisade here." Lionel paused to hear any withdraw from the doctor on the other end; "I'll give you three days, or a good client of yours will be tested." Lionel threatened him. Dr. Swann mouth opened; "Mr. Luthor." Dr. Swann began to respond to his threat but the man had already hung up. Logan's claws came out from his hands and clawed the phone angrily at the mad man; "He already has him." Logan pointed out, knowing those threats all too well. 

                        "I wouldn't call his parents Dr. Swann." Xavier told him; "I'll see if they are alright with Cerebro, and I'll try and find out where Clark is, if Lionel does have him." Xavier told him honestly. Dr. Swann felt like he was swindled just to deliver more evidence on Clark would only make Lionel want to keep Clark longer. He didn't want to see the picture in his head. He had become very good friends with the boy, even though he didn't know very much about him. They had tried to email each other from time to time, but there still was a void in their friendship. Something he'd fully tell him, but others like family issues he'd hide away in the emails saying everything was fine. Now he knew there was more going on at home, and from what it looked like he had to do something, and maybe even call a friend in Gotham City for help as well. 

                        "Charles." Dr. Swann rolled over to him as they entered the main hallway; "I'll be in my room making a few calls if you need me." Dr. Swann told him. 

                        "Don't blame yourself." Xavier felt the man's betrayal on Clark and was making a fast move to save him. "Don't make any rash conformity. We can help you." He told the doctor sincerely. Dr. Swann nodded understanding the professor, but he still had to make the call; "I still have to do this." Dr. Swann told him, with that he went to the elevator to head up to his private room the professor had made shortly after they became fast friends. 

~*~

            Peter walked down the halls of the building that Lionel had placed together to hold Clark Kent along with Magneto. The halls were empty as dim lights hung on the walls just above his head. He could here the humming of the air conditioned flowing through the rooms and halls. It had a gothic layout that he didn't really care for. The dark colors that blended into each other and weird paintings hung on the walls for a more elaborate welcome, but Peter didn't feel that warm welcome from any of the barbaric paintings on the walls. The dark landscape of them left a haunting feeling deep within his gut. Only a few windows were near the entrance way as he made his way to the basement of the building. He could tell Lionel wanted this to look like a worn down building, so that it wouldn't draw attention to the outsiders who wanted to come in. 

            The building was made just on the outside of the city of Metropolis. It sort of looked like a hospital from outside, but once you walked in you knew right away it wasn't. Seeing Dr. Conners at the end of the hallway he joined him with a warm handshake; "Hello Dr. Conners." Peter said with a smirk. 

                        "I'm glad you come." Dr. Conners replied; "You didn't have any trouble at the university?" He asked him; "No, they allowed this as extra credit sort of." Peter answered him. The doctor nodded his head; "Good. Then come this way." He moved his hand forward allowing Peter to move off to the right down the hall. 

                        "My client that is funding the research here has just informed me to start in three days." Dr. Conners pointed out. As they walked down the hall Peter noticed cells that in lined the hallway, and seeing most of them empty crossed his mind. 

                        "Is Clark Kent here?" Peter asked still feeling somewhat guilty for what he did. He couldn't grasp it yet, but something told him this was wrong, but he couldn't do anything about that now. 

                        "Yes, he's down the hall here." Dr. Conners answered. About five minutes later they were in front of his cell. Peter's eyes widen seeing the young man laying there unmoving; "How come he's still knocked out?" Peter asked him. 

                        "We are still not sure, but the other researchers think something is protecting him." He paused; "I've already ordered them to draw warm water into the pool downstairs." Dr. Conners told him. Peter's eyes widened; "There's another basement to this place?" Peter asked him in shock. Now he wondered what his faithful client wanted him to do to the kid, he couldn't picture himself under experiments of any kind. 

                        "Yes. The client that helped me do research has been kind to make several commendations for you and myself. Our rooms are on the top floor." He paused and smiled at Peter, glad they were actually working together rather than in a small classroom office discussing reptile genetics; "Oh when I sent you that email at The Daily Bugle I placed some wrong information on Clark Kent." Dr. Conners started to explain; "What do you mean wrong?" Peter asked confused. He had to remind himself to crawl around the place later to find any other means of notified authorization of kidnapping. After he had helped Dr. Conners out in New York he knew it was great, but after meeting Clark in his weak state, he felt worse betraying the young man like himself. By the way Marie watched him take him away made him realize something else larger was going on, and he had to find out. The best way to do that was to play by ear down in this building. His spider scène had been going off on and off all day long, and to the point where he had headaches. 

                        "His middle name, I typed it in wrong. It's actually Clark Joseph Kent." Dr. Conners finished explaining. Peter nodded, and then looked back at the doctor; "Isn't that Lex Luthor's middle name to? Peter asked. Dr. Conners checked his clipboard that he had on Lex as well. "Why yes. How did you know?" Dr. Conners asked him wondering; "I also help out a newspaper, we get news." Peter pointed out with a smile; "Okay, well I'm going to head off to the office and make a few calls, and get that hot water started." Dr. Conners told him.

            "Okay tell me when you get started." Peter said to him, as he watched Dr. Conners smile and slip away in an office down the hallway; "Time to see whom his client is." Peter said to himself as he jumped onto the ceiling and moved fast between corridors.

~*~

            Helen sat behind her desk at Luthor manor, as she allowed her new friends to roam the place. She was kind of glad that Mystique wanted to help out, but she also knew the lady wanted her boss back. She could tell the women had a lot of anger for what Lionel did, and Lionel wasn't going to get out of this the easy way.  Mystique had heard about Helen and Lex, and knew the lady was more than egger to help them out, but as in following through with the whole plan, Mystique had to talk to Marsh and make sure they had a well back up plan. 

            Seeing newspaper articles of Bruce Wayne lying out on the desks Mystique picked one up and studied his strong features that were well endowed. She laughed lightly and placed it back down on the desk; "Are you planning on visiting Mr. Wayne?" Mystique asked her as she sat the article down in front of her. Helen shrugged and moved over to the safe that Lex had in the room where they had placed Clark's blood veil inside, but she knew Lionel was now in position of it. 

                        "I may. I have heard rumors that my so-called-husband may still be alive, and if he was anywhere it would be with Bruce." Helen paused; "But Mr. Wayne is smart enough not to tell me." Helen told her honestly. 

                        "Why don't I go as an undercover reporter?"  Mystique asked her. Helen looked at the women; "Can I trust you?" Helen asked. Mystique leaned on the leather couch in the room; "You really don't have anyone else here in the room to trust." Mystique pointed out to her. 

                        "Fine, go and set up the appointment, but if you find out anything on Clark or Lex report back to me." Helen ordered; "Oh, who are you going to go as?" Helen asked wondering herself. Slowly Helen watched as the lady turned into the young reporter from Smallville High; "I think if Lex is really there he'd be shocked to see one of his friends show up." Mystique told her honestly. Helen smiled; "That would work out fine; Miss Sullivan was doing work for Lionel as well, so we can make them believe she is in two places at once." Helen smiled thinking of a great way to get rid Chloe Sullivan. The young reporter was a good friend with Clark, and what better ways to have him go after her if she got into trouble. 

                        "I'll make some arrangements later today, and I'll be sure to hand them to you once we know where Mr. Wayne is." Helen told her honestly. Mystique smiled; "I'll be at the Torch."  Mystique told her. 

                        "Wait a minute; the school is closed for the summer." Helen informed her; "There's a small computer room downstairs if you'd like to use one of those." Helen offered her.

                        "Good." Mystique finished the conversation, as she slowly walked out of the room. 

~*~

            Lionel Luthor stood on the top of the building outside of Metropolis. The helicopter stopped slowly as he glanced up at Dr. Conners; "I hear you wanted to see me." Lionel yelled over the choppers wings; "Yes!" Dr. Conners yelled. 

                        "We have him in the pool now, but Parker has gone missing."  Dr. Conners began to tell him. 

                        "Why did you get him involved?" Lionel asked him. 

                        "Because he was helping me back at the university on the study of reptile blood samples to grow human body parts faster." Dr. Conners explained. 

                        "Look Dr. Conners I made myself clear that I didn't want any of this getting out in the open, and if your friend as so much breaths a word to this to his so-called friend Spider-Man. I want a search party out there to get him." Mr. Luthor said to him upset. 

                        "I will try to do that." Dr. Conners answered as they entered the building. 

            Peter slowly made his way through the building as he carried some highly important information on Dr. Conner's friend. He had been going through papers and files all night to find out why he was so different. Come to find out after looking at the small amount of files and disks, that Clark Kent was more than human. He also had seen what they were planning on doing to him, and now he felt completely awful about what he did. 

            Flinging the bag over his shoulder he climbed on the ceiling over the pool of water where they were lowering him in. Watching silently he saw Dr. Conners and Lionel Luthor step into the room. His heart sunk even more seeing the man with his friend. A man that couldn't be trusted, or counted on and yet here he was along side Conners. As the ice cube finally reached the steaming hot water of the pool he saw Clark's chest. His face widened seeing the scar on it light up. It reminded him so much of E.T., but he knew this kid wasn't E.T. Was he in pain, was he contacting someone else outside of Earth? He had all these questions going through his head. Still amazed that the ice wasn't melting in over hundred degrees temperature of pure hot water, he saw Lionel's face turn red with anger. 

                        "It's not even putting a dent in that ice cube." Lionel said forcefully. 

                        "There could be a logical explanation." Dr. Conners answered him taking in a deep breath. 

                        "Well you better find out why the ice cube keeps repairing its self." Lionel demanded; "I'll be in Smallville using that key to get more answers."  Lionel informed him; "You better have him on that machine by the end of today." Lionel ordered. 

                        "I'll call you on any change." Dr. Conners told him taking a deep breath as he watched the man leave the room; "So much for doing read outs." Dr. Conners said to himself as he left the room. 

            Peter jumped down from the ceiling, and walked up to the pool and watched. Every time the first layer of ice melted off the cube it was replaced by a lead based cover. He was very surprised that whatever was protecting Clark knew what they were doing. Getting closer to the pool he saw an octagon shape imprinted on the lead covering the ice. He smiled brightly knowing he was the only one that was going to open that icebox, and get Clark out of that hell hole if his life depended on it. Hearing the door open once more, Peter jumped back onto the ceiling praying that the doctor wouldn't find out by the time he got back. 

End of Chapter One 

**Authors Notes: **_Hey everyone. It's your favorite crossover here. Please send me some reviews, and I'll try to have chapter two done over spring break. But have an awesome week. Please tell me what you think. Smiles…  _

**Special Thanks to**: Wallflower23, Kara, and Jenny for editing… 

**Note**: Chapters will take longer between the months of March and April because of college classes. So please allow me the time to go through and edit each one so fewer errors will appear. Thanks. 


	20. C2 Lucas

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**_Taken Over _**

Chapter Two - Lucas 

Notes to readers: **_I know some of you have asked to fill you in, but that would just ruin the story now wouldn't, but I'll give you a little bit of spoilers. _**

**_- Lex called Carrie Castle at the end of book one, and took her out to eat, and then he was going to get a hold of Lucas. _**

**_- Helen wants to know if Lex's is actually alive and is using the mutants from Smallville and other's as well to help her out._**

**_- _****_Clark_****_ is being held in a building outside Metropolis so it's about another hour away than normal where Doctor Conners is working with him. _**

**_- Logen is still upset with himself for what he did._**

**_- Marie is going to Metropolis with Chloe to meet up with Lana Lang who is staying with her father after his divorce with Jennifer. [I always thought that lady had issues and not Henry, but you can have your own idea on that.]  _**

**_- And Paul Haden died during the fight at _****_Liberty Island_****_. _**

**_- Peter is just starting to figure out if he's on the right side or not, and knows that Doctor Conners is silently going crazy._**

**_- _****_Clark_****_ is being protected through Jor-El at this time, and he just got his ice breath after being in that machine.  _**

****

****

                The full moon loomed eerily over the glass windows of the apartment. Grandville had been Lucas new home for the past year since his little interlude with Lex and his father. The two had become closer than they knew their own father, but he didn't care. The omen of their family ever coexisting peacefully together was erratic. It had been happening to them through out time, space and full individual of heroism, which he would never see. The apartment in which Lex had kindly paid off for him was comfy and just right for him. He could tell his brother had good taste of texture and color, which didn't bother him. Though the night brought a whole new look to the darkened room of loneliness, he turned on the surround sound to the television knowing he'd never fall asleep. 

                It had been a few months now since Lex's wedding with Helen, and after hearing the news that he had died in the plane crash, he left his sorrows behind knowing it was not in the Luthor's handbook to cradle such a burden. He didn't mind Grandville, as the small town carried its own wait of business every day. Getting up from his couch he strolled over to the kitchen hearing the microwave resound through the empty rooms. He had gone all day without eating, and the uneasiness of his stomach not wanting him to say no any longer left him rambling for food in the unorganized freezer. The room was a soft brown color with paintings of unknown artiest on the wall around him. One of them Lex did himself and had given it to him as a parting gift, but he cared less about it as he looked up at it, as he sat down. The small wooden table was circled with three chairs, but he hadn't had any visitors since Lex showed him the apartment. His connections were cut off after his death, and he hadn't heard anything from Lionel, not that he cared. Hearing the mumbling sounds of Law and Order playing in the other room, he made his way to the leather couch, before he took a bite of food the cell phone in his back pocket began to ring idiotically. 

                He had planned on changing the damn ring, but hadn't since he moved in. Placing the end of the phone to his ear he answered; "Hello?" He said quietly. 

                                "Hey bro;" Lex's voice drifted to his ears. At first he didn't want to believe it was his voice and cleared his throat. 

                                "Lex;" Lucas responded with a melancholy ton that Lex was surprised to hear. There was a long silence of brotherhood that left them a bit uneasy. Lex cleared his throat. 

                                "There's much to explain." He paused seeing if his brother was going to say anything idiotic or cuss curly to him, till the ends of the earth unless he totally broke down and told him what happened, but when he didn't as much breath on the other end he continued; "I need you to meet me at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow morning eight sharp. The flight tickets have already been arranged, and everything has been put in order." He stopped once more just to be sure he knew Lucas like he thought he did, and without any word from his brother he continued; "I'll be there to fill you in on any of what has happened, and not a word to anyone on who your meeting. We want to make this as quiet as possible." Lex pointed out to him. 

                Lucas stood up and was now walking around the room. He still was having a hard time believe that this was Lex on the other line, and the brother who had died only a few months ago. Was it really him? He sighed and he heard Lex stop breathing as if hearing his uneasiness; "How come Clark Kent isn't helping you on this?" Lucas asked him bluntly knowing how well the two were the last time they were together. Lex lowered his head on the other end; "That's part of the conversation we will have once you're here. We think our father may have him under lock and key right now." Lex stated; "Lock and key?" Lucas asked confused; "We'll talk later, it's not safe for me to be on the phone long someone could be hacking in." Lex told him. 

                                "Be at there at eight sharp. If you're late, I know something came up." Lex stopped; "I'll be in touch." He finished and hung up with Lucas standing in the middle of the room totally dumfounded on what he just heard. Clark Kent under lock and key, Lex alive and his father totally going down, what the hell had happened since he'd left that sick family behind. A whole hell of a lot, and not enough for him to even contain all the information in one day, he just prayed that Lex had a good explanation on what was actually going on. Sitting back down slowly he finished his meal and began to pack his things for the long trip ahead of him. 

~*~

                Professor Xavier sat in the hallway with Doctor Swann. Both chatting away at what they should do about Lionel Luthor, the professor was still worried about that man. He had ways of getting his way and covering up every nook and cranny no matter how immense or diminutive. The halls of school were busy that morning. Scott had taken care of two classes, and Terry helped Logan with one that he had offered to teach. They had twisted the man's arm and a leg in more ways than one since he was still going crazy about Spider-Man. Terry still knew that they did not get along, but she didn't blame him. The two saw the world in a different color, and Bobby was trying to help, but so far nothing was working. He would always grunt and curse out the door after the class was finished. Terry shrugged her shoulders at Bobby, as they entered the den. 

                Ororo slowly came down the stairs seeing the two men engrossed with their on going conversation that hadn't stopped since that morning; "So what have you come with?" Ororo asked sneaking up behind them. Doctor Swann swallowed as he turned to see the tall lady approach him. He had the pleasure to talk to all the students and help them with the sciences since Gene was still gone. He was highly talented for the job and already became well known throughout the school. He smiled brightly up at Ororo; "Charles thinks I should stay here longer just for my safety."  Dr. Swann told her. 

                                "Do you think Mr. Luthor is hiding something?" Ororo asked them. 

                                "Yes;" Charles answered; "His secret plain that I can't seem to break out of his head without nearly killing him;" Charles explained; "Even though the man will just wake up with a headache in the morning." Charles laughed a little about that. Swann joined in. They were both shallow about that man. The top billionaire in the world, and he had some crazy issues that Charles didn't even want to find out himself. 

                                "Even though he's a smart man, he's clearly had some drama that he won't allow the public to see."  Charles told her. 

                                "Drama huh, well if you to end up finding out what his drama then hook me up. I always loved a good drama movie." Ororo teased brightly with a smile as she turned on her heals and left the two men alone once more. Making sure Ororo was out of ear range Charles turned to Virgil; "You know I'd allow you to go back, but you just can't. Seeing the man probably has an inside spy already at your place."  Charles informed him. Virgil's head pricked up with panic; "No;" He shouted loudly; "Yes, but as for right now. I don't want you near that man. From where I see it, the man is setting up something to get to you, and I don't want you taken under any circumstances." Charles told him worried. 

                                "You are paranoid." Virgil said bluntly; "I mean I know I hate that man to, but your making is sound as though my place is already swamped with men higher to kidnap me." Virgil said dryly; "Why in hell would the man want me?"  Virgil asked him. 

                                "Look at the facts." Charles paused giving his friend plenty of time to figure out why Lionel would be so interested in kidnapping him making it look like someone else did it. Virgil leaned back in his wheel chair; "Well once you figure out there are hit men at my place I'm going back. I need to find out where they took Clark. He's partly my reasonability when he comes here." Virgil pointed out. Charles wheeled in front of him making it plainly clear he wasn't allowing the man to leave; "I can't have you do that." Charles said bluntly. 

                                "Charles;" Virgil started to say, but before he could he felt someone take hold of his wheel chair and pushed him down the hall to one of the bedrooms that weren't being used; "Do you want me to lock it?" Logen asked as he pushed the doctor inside; "Yes." Charles answered as they both left the good doctor inside the room. 

                                "This is for your own safety." Charles told him with concern. Virgil knew he was right, but he still had to find out what Lionel wanted with him. The thought of that made man taking control of Clark in the wrong kind of way broke his heart in two. The halls fell silent once more as Virgil wheeled over to the opened computer screen near the wall on the other side of the room. As he flicked it on he smiled broadly. Right as the main screen kicked on his mouth opened in anger as it went suddenly black; "Sorry Virgil, but I can't have you contact anyone right now." Charles told him inside his mind; "Charles!" Virgil yelled angrily through the room, and sat there in the dark room as the lights came on. 

~*~

                Lionel sighed heavily as he took a sip of his brandy and sat down to read the latest news on the project at hand with Clark. So far Dr. Conners was still thawing him out, and his extra help has suddenly vanished. He had been hearing that Peter Parker was good friends with Spider-Man, and this gave him some more ideas that held firm at the top of memory. Hearing the door open slowly he saw a bright young lady come through the doors. Lionel smiled and stood up slowly shutting off his laptop and walked out from his desk to greet her. 

                                "Mr. Luthor." Carrie Castle said brightly as they shook hands firmly. Lionel knew that with a firm handshake came trust and he liked that in this lady. She had a grasp at realistic relativism and didn't take no for an answer. He had asked her to work for him before, but she had turned him down on an afford his son handed to her with opened arms. Warring a black short dress and high boats the young report let go of Lionel's hand; "Miss. Castle." Lionel stepped away from her moving over by his desk. 

                                "It's been a while." Lionel pointed out dryly as he took another drink. Carrie's eyes stayed steady and firm against his hard and unfeeling blue eyes that seemed to entrap her with a knowing formative that he was going to address. 

                                "Work has been good." She said, as she made her way to the chair off to her right; "I see you've been busy Miss Castle, but I have another offer for you." Lionel turned suddenly now leaning slightly on his desk. 

                                "I need you to go interview this Peter Parker for me. He's a photographer at _The Daily Bugle_ in New York. Right now he's assisting one of my scientists just outside of town, but the good doctor has informed me that he is now missing." Lionel informed her. Carrie had a good feeling the man wanted her to follow him to see where he was hiding. 

                                "It sounds like an interview." Carrie told him. 

                                "It's an order." Lionel snapped suddenly. Carrie back away from him suddenly afraid of the man, he had never out spoke like that around her, and he seemed very troubled about this Peter Parker helping the doctor out; "Does the doctor know anything at all on where he is now?" Carrie asked trying to sound like she was getting information on the project at hand. 

                                "No;" Lionel exhaled.                          

                                "But I have the doctor's phone number. You can call him this afternoon to see what you get." Lionel told her as he handed her the pieces of paper. Lex was going to be happy with this information. Closer to Clark Kent, and farther away from his father was something he had always dreamed of; "I'll get right on it." Carrie assured him as she picked up the information and started for the door of the office; "Miss Castle." Lionel stopped her right as she held the door open; "I hope you won't let me down this time." Lionel asked her. 

                                "You won't be." Carrie assured him and left the office. 

                On her way out of the building she saw two men in black walk in and headed back up the office. Carrie shook her head and left with what she had knowing that if she got in the way again he'd probably hand the project off to someone else, and she knew Lex didn't want that to happen. 

~*~

                Lex sat in the meeting room at Wayne Enterprises. He had been waiting for a half an hour and Lucas was already late. Bruce and Alfred had just arrived with coffee and a fresh amount of muffins and donuts. Lex still enjoyed Mrs. Kent's homemade cooking better than take out, but right now he couldn't afford being seen. Helen was probably already figuring it all out. The room was larger than most of Bruce's well layout board meeting rooms. He liked this one because of the private conversations no one would here. Hearing a knock at the door Alfred opened it to see Lucas enter, tired and undressed. 

                                "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was backed up on the highway." Lucas said intellectual. 

                                "That's alright. A lot of people are on summer break, so we fully understand." Bruce told him. 

                                "Do we;" Lex stepped in the conversation at hand already. He hated wasting time, even when it came down to his father; "So what is the plan?" Lucas asked. 

                                "I'll have you run things so that you can find out what Helen is doing." Lex told him. Lucas liked the sound of it already; "So you don't enjoy the company of your wife I see." Lucas said bluntly. 

                                "No. She still thinks I'm dead, and I'd like to keep it that way to find out what she's really up to." Lex told him. 

                                "What do you want me to do?" Lucas asked him. Bruce brought a small bottle of green liquid and sat it down next to them; "If you are around her at any time of the day make her drink this." Bruce told him. 

                                "It's not going to kill her is it?" Lucas asked. 

                                "No, it will just make her go a little crazy." Lex replied; "That way we can find out where she's been placing all my money during the time I was gone, and now. My father was right about one thing. She was just in it for the money. Plus see if she knows anything on my father and what he is doing." Lex told him. 

                                "Sure thing;" Lucas answered as he picked up a donut. 

                                "The only thing I need to know is how am I going to prove to her that I own the company?" Lucas asked his brother. Lex threw down a vanilla folder in front of him. 

                                "This will help you. It has all the contracts and signed papers to giver her prove enough." Lex told him. Lucas opened the vanilla folder and started reading through it. Most of the papers were co-signed company records and the deed to the mansion in Smallville.

                                "Alright;" Lucas said brightly. 

                The phone was heard on the other side of the room. Bruce went to go answer it; "Mr. Wayne. Miss Sullivan is on line one." The lady from the front desk announced. 

                                "Thank you Penny. I'll be down there in a minute."  Bruce replied. He turned to see the look on Lex's face; "Why is Chloe calling you?" Lex asked worried. The whole room fell silent as if a riff of unpleasant irresolute fell upon them. 

                                "I'm not sure, but I'll let you know." Bruce told him, as he made his way out of the room; "It was nice meeting you Lucas." Bruce told him. 

                Lucas turned to face his brother; "I'll leave in the morning." Lucas assured him; "Good idea." Lex answered. As the room became silent once more as they waited to here from Bruce. 

                **End of Chapter Two **

**                Authors Notes: **_Thank you for your time and all the awesome reviews, I know it's been hard for me to update every week. But once summer arrives and classes are over I'll be updating a lot more. But thanks for your time. Enjoy chapter two. I placed some spoilers up so that some people wouldn't be totally confused. I know a lot of people liked it even though a lot was going on. But that's what makes this book so fun to write. If one idea doesn't sound right then I'll go with idea B… __J _

Also I had someone ask me if I used the titles to some of Evenscene songs, and yes I did. I thought it fit well with the chapter… 


	21. C3 Advent

**Smallville ******

_The Evil Legend ___

**Book Two – Imprisonment ******

Chapter Three - Advent

            Chloe sat up straight on the flight back to Metropolis. She could tell that Marie was having a hard time with her surroundings. It was a long buss ride for her, and Chloe tried to keep her as calm as possible with games, and reading while they transferred their items onto a train to go the rest of the way. Chloe really had no idea what she was going to do once she got there. The thought of telling Lana that Clark was somewhere between Metropolis and Smallville would just break her heart. She also didn't want to bring up the fact that Marie was now dating her boyfriend. It would literally make her cry for weeks on end, keeping her up late for the next three months. Sighing heavily she turned to look at Marie who had fallen asleep next her. Her lightweight black coat covered her arms, while leather gloves covered her hands that just barely peeked out from the sleeves. Her brown hair was tied in a light ponytail while the white bangs hung freely down the front of her face over her shoulders. Chloe could understand a little bit on why Clark liked her, and even more so with her powers.  She would have gone insane, not being able to touch humans or any living being, and she probably would have also turned to Clark for comfort in the midst of it all. 

            Hearing her cell phone ringing she picked it up. Hitting the talk button she answered; "Hello." Chloe started as she waited for the person one the other hand to answer.

                        "Miss Sullivan." Mr. Luthor paused; "I thought we had an agreement in New York?" Lionel asked. Chloe sensed a little fear in the man's over powering voice that would bring anyone to their knees; "Right now I have to make a business trip back home. I hope that won't interfere with our deal." Chloe said to him dryly. After what had happened between her and Helen, she was starting to get the feeling Lionel cared for no one but himself.

                        "Our deal was for you to find out what was going on at that school." Lionel said in an outburst.

                        "Well for your information I have, but I can't talk about that right now." Chloe told him at almost a whisper not to wake up Marie. Lionel could tell she wasn't telling him something; "Why are you so tranquil Miss Sullivan?" Lionel asked her.

                        "Because I have someone with me that I don't want to wake up;" Chloe informed him as she turned her head to look at Marie. Marie's head was turned to the window, but she still didn't want to disturber her with questions on the school and her ability with Lionel over hearing; "I'll let you know a little bit of information that may come in handy later." Chloe started to explain; "Dr. Swann is still there, and there are six other students that have just arrived shortly after the incident at Liberty Island." Chloe said to him. She heard Lionel grind his teeth on the other end of the phone; "Very well Miss Sullivan. Please call me as soon as you can. I'll be in Metropolis for a meeting in a couple of days, and I'll be looking forward into hearing all the other news you have to offer me." Lionel told her with a smile that wasn't seen by Chloe.

                        "Of course;" Chloe said through her teeth as the conversation came to an end. She really didn't want to tell Lionel anything, and just keep it for herself. Right now their only job was to find out where Clark was, and why he had been taken away. Metropolis was a large city, but one she could easily find a friend in.

            Metropolis seemed small to Peter, but enough room for him to explore and find the information he needed on a Lionel Luthor. Right now he didn't care what Dr. Conners had planned for Clark Kent. All he knew was that Dr. Conners said that he was a client, but from what it looked like after the Liberty Island incident he knew it was more. Approaching an alley he changed into Spider-Man and took the easy way to travel through the city instead of Peter Parker. Heading to the buss station he saw two girls get off of the side of the road carrying at least three bags each. One was very pretty, and as soon as she turned around he noticed it was Rogue, as he watched her lower her hood. Watching from a near by building he now wondered why the young lady was here in Metropolis, and knew he had to follow them. Watching them call someone he waited until they were finished before he jumped to the next building. The warm air of summer hit Spider-Man with an assurance that made him smile behind his mask. He knew by nightfall he'd have at least some help on what to do with Clark.

            Dr. Conners grit his teeth as he looked at the readouts from the other day. Seeing that his problem was only getting worse, he wasn't sure what else Mr. Luthor wanted him to do with the young man. Seeing he was still incased in lead. He had called for underwater divers a few days ago to meet with him today to see if they could cut it open, but then he noticed the key hole, and that would take some time to figure out what would open it. Flipping his cell phone open he made a quick call to Lionel. He would be the only person that would know where that key would be to open it. Hearing the ring on the other end he just prayed the billionaire would know of its whereabouts.

                        "Hello; Mr. Luthor. This is Dr. Conners." Dr. Conners said softly into the receiver.

                        "Oh yes. How is everything going?" Lionel asked brightly a little giddy to hear the good doctor on the other end.

                        "Well, I was just wondering if you know of anything on this key hole;" Dr. Conners asked him. The conversation suddenly fell silent that almost made Dr. Conners hold his breath; "What does it look like?" Lionel asked him feeling his heart skip a beat.

                        "It's an octagonal shape key hole over on the left side of it." Dr. Conners explained; "There is also four different symbols around it that I've never seen before." He told him.

                        "Perform an analysis of the octagonal shape key hole, and call me back. I want everything you can get on this lead based encasement our subject is in." Lionel told Dr. Conners.

                        "Very well;" Dr. Conners answered as Mr. Luthor hung up the phone.

            Lionel sat at his desk after hanging up the phone with Dr. Conners. He knew the man well, but he had to do this one on his own. Slowly getting up from his desk he walked over to the safe he had in his office. For a while now he hadn't really paid much attention to it, but with everything that was going he knew he had to open that lead based solitude Clark was in, even if it meant hurting him. Grinning, he opened the safe door as he pulled out files of the read out on the key had analyzed a while back. Flipping through the pages his grin spread wider on his face. Pulling out his cell phone he made another call.

**End of Chapter Three**

Authors Notes: I know this chapter is very short. I've been having writers block and have been working a lot. So bear with me as I start chapter four. I promise a longer chapter than this one. Thanks…

Note: I'm changing the titles of the books to a single name for it. J Thanks again for the all the awesome reviews…

_ Thanks to Wildflower for reviewing for me… _


	22. C4 Crucial

**Smallville **

**The Evil Legend **

**Chapter Four** - **_Crucial_**

**Note to reader**_: I'm not really sure what hotels they have in __Gotham__City__, so this is one I just made up. Thanks for reader, and here's another long chapter. Sorry for the wait… Hope you enjoy… _

The dark gothic streets left Mystique bewildered. She had never before set foot in Gotham City, and by the colors, textures, and style she already loved its gothic scenery. The weather was not at its best, as sheets of rain fell like cats and dogs onto her new outfit Helen had offered to buy for her. She wanted her to look presentable in front of one of the world's richest men alive, and Helen wasn't going to allow her to screw it up, Mystique had no intentions of screwing anything but to allow Bruce Wayne see her as anything other than Chloe Sullivan. She had done her homework on the man, and knew from the get go he was wildly loved by the citizens of Gotham. The man was brilliant and had done his homework while growing up on his own in the treasures and misdemeanor that was Gotham. Seeing he didn't have any wife or kids this made situation even more eventful. The car she had borrowed from Luthor manor was stripped of its owner, and handed over to her within the day. She still had to get in touch with the man to see when he was open to have a moral conversation and not worry about business. Grinning slightly she headed to the hotel Helen had set her up with. It was actually half way decent considering the high rates guests had to pay when checking in.

The Daria was closer to home, as she allowed her hood on her coat to fall to the ground. She didn't mind rain, just not a lot of cold weather. Slowly stepping out of the car she grabbed her belongings and headed for the door. A doorman stood there awaiting her and helped her inside from the rain. She smiled pleasantly at the man as she handed him her keys to the car. The man quickly took them knowing what to do; "Welcome Miss." He acknowledged as he went back out into the rain.

The entranceway had a classy kind of charm, like something out of a fairy tale actually with a certain kind of darkness to it. A chandelier hung in the entry way illuminating the room. Tall dark windows circled the room into a dome like shape that stopped by the elevators. Green carpet started halfway into the room, while tile flooring covered the rest in a reddish gold color. Walking closer to the round desk that enveloped the end of the room in between the elevators she headed forward.

A man smiled seeing the young lady approaching him. Her manifestation told him she was the city type the way she exuded confidence, and carried her items. Her red outfit went along with the structure of the building as her blond hair had been dyed at the tips making her look slightly Goth, dark red lipstick colored her lips along with dark eye liner and a bit of light purple eye make up to blend in with the lipstick, and just a touch of pink blush brushed her wet cheeks.

Mystique saw the man checking her out, so she just went along with it. Feeling her feet carry her all the way to the desk she smiled once again straight at him and as she did she saw him turn a little pinkish under his skin out of nervousness that over came him; "Hello Miss, how may we help you today at The Daria?" The man said shyly. Mystique could tell the man hadn't had a lot of dates the way he was addressing her.

"I made reservations to stay here a while back. You should be able to find my name in your computer as Miss Sullivan." Mystique answered him in a sensual tone of voice, as she leaned slightly over the desk allowing her arm to just barely go over the counter. She watched as the man cleared his throat and checked the names in the computer. Finally seeing her name come up he smiled and turned his back to hers to find the keys to the room. Before he did he noticed right by her key there was a note labeled: To Ms. Sullivan; with the logo of Wayne Enterprises just below in the corner. Mystique smiled as she took a hold of the note that was attached to her room. Slowly opening it she read:

_Dear Miss Sullivan, _

_ I hope your trip to __Gotham__City__ was exhilarating, and that the hotel management has assisted you in everything that you need. I do have a meeting this afternoon, but tomorrow morning would be a wonderful time to chat. How about the Rose Café, I've only been there a couple of times and their food is implausible. I'll meet you there at __noon__. If you have other plans please call me. It will be a pleasure to meet you. Lex Luthor has told me good things about you. I'll be looking forward to our little outing._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Bruce Wayne… _

_ (My number to reach me: 1-460-228-6260)_

Mystique read the note over and over again trying to decipher the meaning of yours truly. She hadn't realized Lex had spoken highly on Chloe Sullivan. Well this outing was going to be more fun that she had realized. Setting the note down on the dresser by the television she started to take in everything the hotel management had to offer, and slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

Carrie Castle had just talked with Dr. Conners at the plant that Lionel had the man working in, he had told her the last time he had heard from Peter Parker was in Metropolis; and he was meeting some friends there. She tried to get the names of the people the young man was going to visit, but Dr. Conners had no idea; and wasn't really concerned about it. Only he was worried about Peter, and that Lionel may have been upset or worried on his behalf that the young man left with a lucid explanation. Making her way through Metropolis International Airport She headed outside to catch a taxi.

Peter found it easy to follow them through the cities skyscrapers as he came upon a small neighborhood near by. The housing was nice, much nicer than where his Aunt May lives in Queens. Just thinking about Aunt May made him wonder what she was doing at this moment. She was always worried about where he always went, and she hated his motorbike that he drove around in. He couldn't help the fact that he didn't have money for a real car in New York. Sure if everyone gave him money from the left over sales of the Daily Bugle stories of Spider-Man, he'd be an affluent man by now. He watched as the girls walked up to the house, and were let inside by a younger man about in his thirties early forties. Jumping over to the house next door near by the in through the opened window and watched the girls below.

Lana helped Chloe and Marie with their things up to the guestroom. Lana couldn't get over how pretty Marie was, and how quiet she had been since their influx. Trying to find a way to make conversation with her she cleared her throat; "So, Marie; where do you live in New York?" Lana asked. Marie wasn't even paying attention as she reached the bedroom door. Lana went to reach out and touch her shoulder, but before she could Marie had already moved on the other side of Chloe. Chloe smiled; "She's just a little shy Lana. Give her some time." Chloe told her.

"Here let me help you." Chloe told Marie as she grabbed another suitcase. Peter knew why Marie was so afraid to have Lana touch her, and had every good reason too. He hoped that girls wouldn't start telling Lana about all that was going on in New York. As he looked in the window he saw Chloe for the first time. She was very pretty from what they had told him. Her brown eyes searched the room, and he saw her reach up to fluff her hair for a minute before answering her cell phone. Every once in a while he just wished he could actually hear what was going on during the phone calls. Grumbling Peter swung over to Lana's house and hung down over the window just a few inches to hear what was going on. Seeing that the window was about couple inches opened.

"Mr. Luthor;" Chloe mumbled quietly as she shut the door to the bedroom. She hated the man's irrational timing. As she sat on the bed near the window, she didn't even notice the two sets of eyes peering inside the window.

Peter adored what was happening, not only could he actually hear what was going on, the young reporter had no idea he was on the over hang. This gave him plenty ear room to hear. Clearing his throat he listened intently.

"Miss Sullivan." Lionel said a little agitated from all the on going work back at the building. He had been up all night with the scientist to make a diplopic of the key to fit into the ice cube that Clark was in. He had to transfer more meteor rocks into the building to melt down and use; "So far nothing out of the ordinary at that school." Chloe told him. She could tell the man knew she was lying; "Your meaning to inform me that everyone at that school has no abnormal powers or abilities?" Mr. Luthor asked her unsympathetically. Chloe knew the man wasn't going to let it down. Slowly getting up from her seat she looked out the bedroom door and shut it just a little bit and sat back down on the bed.

"Actually no more abnormal than Clark Kent;" Chloe snapped back at him unpleased about how their partnership was heading.

"Are you threatening me Miss Sullivan?" Mr. Luthor asked her in a malevolent tone.

Chloe smiled on the other end and started to respond when she heard steps on the stairway heading her way. She didn't want Lana or Marie to know her correlation to Lionel Luthor. Griping the phone by her ear she stood up right by the window; "Mr. Luthor. I'll give you information as soon as I can." Chloe told him assuringly.

"Just make sure its sooner rather than later. I don't want your friend with Clark Kent to take a sudden turn in sagaciously that will make him distrust you." Lionel told her severely.

"Mr. Luthor, our conversation is over." Chloe told him harshly. She then clicked the cell phone and lowered her head into her hands. This whole thing was getting out of hand. What she didn't want was for Lionel to hurt Clark in any way. After what she found out from the X-Men someone had him, and he may have him right this moment. Hearing the door open to the bedroom she turned to see Marie looking at her oddly as if she no longer trusted her; "Who were you talking to?" Marie asked her.

"No one in particular;" Chloe lied, and hated lying to a new friend. As she got up she looked out the window to see something flash in the corner of her eyes. Watching more closely she saw the red and blue uniform cross over to the other side of the house; "Spider-Man!" Chloe gasped very surprised to see him here in Metropolis.

"What's he doing here?" Marie asked her as they both were now looking out the window.

"I don't know;" She paused and smirked out the window seeing him watching them on the roof of the next door neighbor's home; "Come on lets catch him." Chloe told her, as she started to run out the door with her camera.

Peter was in a hurry himself. After hearing the conversation of Chloe and Lionel made him wonder if he could even trust her, and how much of a friend she was to Clark. Seeing the front door of the house come open, he saw Chloe and Marie rush to the other house. Looking around he jumped back over to the other side of the roof where Lana lived. He just barely made it as his hand gripped the side of the roof. Without watching from down below and before his spider scenes could kick into high gear, he felt a rock hit his hand. Just as the rock that Chloe threw hit his hand his spider senses went wild making him lose control and he fell to the ground, hitting the garbage barrel.

Chloe stood over the knocked out Spider-Man seeing that he was knocked out from the fast movement he just displayed, she reached down to pick him up. Marie wasn't really walking very close to him and Chloe understood as she tried lifting the young man over her shoulder. A thought suddenly crossed her mind knowing of Marie's aptitude and seeing no Lana in site just yet she turned to face her; "Touch him." Chloe whispered. Marie backed away even more; "No! Are you insane;" Marie said loudly.

"I maybe insane, but if we want to find out why he's here then you have to knock him out even harder." Chloe pointed out; "Now come on, and just for a second that will only be enough to get him into the house without escaping." Chloe told her. Marie grumbled. She really didn't want to do this even for the fact she could uncover the mystery that was Spider-Man.

As she walked close to the man she reached out and touched him. Peter thought his insides were going numb as something connected to his mind, and the feeling of his powers being ripped from his very soul. He knew right then and there who was doing it. And suddenly fear leaped inside him of an unconscious thoughts; _'They want to keep me here.'_ Trying to regain control he felt Rogue's grip harden on his arm. Before he slipped farther into unconsciousness he saw flashes of his life release in his mind; _'Oh God is she reading my thoughts?' _Peter's heart started to beat slower and slower as he slipped slowly out of Chloe's hold and collapsed onto the ground out cold.

"Well that should do it." Chloe told her and patted her on the shoulder; "Don't worry. If he has as many super powers as you do he's going to pull through." Chloe told her assuringly.

"Lana!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lunges; "Lana hurry I need your help!" Chloe shouted watching the back door of the house swing open, as Henry and Lana stepped outside; "Oh God;" Henry gasped at the site before him completely dump founded that the man he had heard about was now laying in front of him; "What happened out here?" Henry asked wondering what Spider-Man was doing here in the first place.

"He was spying on us." Chloe began as Lana stepped on the other side of him. She was speechless seeing how small he was, but had the muscle to pull off everything that he has done; "Let's bring him inside." Lana said; "How did you guys knock him out anyways?" She asked wondering.

"Well he, uh fell and hit his head on the garbage can near the back of your house along with that fence." Chloe covered up Marie's help. Which Marie was grateful, as she held the door open for him allowing enough room for her and them not to touch? Lana noticed it again and looked at Chloe; "Come on hurry he's getting heavy." Chloe said as she winced holding him up more. Henry moved over to a small room next to the downstairs bathroom; "Here put him in here for now." Henry told them.

The room was smaller than the guestroom but Chloe noticed the lock on it as well, and was grateful for that. They would probably have to use it depending on how long he'd be out; "Okay set him down." Chloe told her as Lana laid him down on the bed. She saw him breathing shallow and steady, so she knew he was still alive for now.

"So now what are you we going to do;" Lana asked. Chloe rubbed her forehead; "I'm not sure; but the thing we have left to do is unmask him." Chloe pointed out looking at the Web-crawler. She had been thinking about what he looked like ever since she had read about him while in New York. She already knew he was young by his voice, and it sounded sexy to her from the deep quality it held. Lana stepped in front of her; "Are you crazy!" Lana yelled; "Unmask him!" She shouted now upset.

"Henry please utter at least some sense into her. We need to respect his secret by not unmasking him." She told them angry that she was only one standing up on this matter.

"She is right though." Henry felt his lawyer gumption kick in; "Even if we take it off, we can always keep his secret and not tell anyone." Henry added as an uplifting note. Lana shook her head; "I can't believe you people." She got up about ready to leave the room; "If I were a superhero I'd be irate to call you a friend if it were me." Lana grumbled seeing she couldn't do anything else to convince anyone not to do what they were thinking of doing. Henry leaned over Chloe as she was about to do what she had planned all along once they took him inside. Reaching up to grab his mask, she saw Lana standing in the doorway with her hands folded and a worried looked on Marie's face as if she already knew who it was; "Okay here goes nothing." Chloe announced. As she pulled it off she gasped in surprised to see an ordinary young man lying beside her. The face was round, yet a little oval and the hair was a little bit lighter than Clark's. She wondered if his eyes were blue or brown. She looked over at Lana as she watched her move in closer to examine him.

"Wow, he looks like an average young man." Lana said forgetting about quietness of the room.

"God he's cute;" Chloe blurted out. She covered her mouth realizing she just said that out loud; "God, did I just say that?" Chloe asked. Lana and Marie started to laugh at her; "Yes you did." Marie added.

"Who is he?" Lana asked checking him out herself, still feeling guilty about taking off his mask, but now she agreed with Chloe she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"His name is Peter Parker." Marie announced. All three of them turned to look at her; "Hey, I read newspapers, he help's take photographs at The Daily Bugle." She added. Chloe shrugged her shoulders; "A photographer." She smiled; "Now I know why I like him;" She paused; "He works with reporters."

"Bad combo I think." Lana stated.

"Why don't you ladies clean up, and I'll get dinner started." Henry said to them as he handed Chloe the key to the room; "You can keep watch." Henry told her. Chloe didn't' mind that. All she could think about was what color eyes he had, and what his voice sounded like.

* * *

Bruce sat at the Rose Café. It was a small restaurant that was on the far side of town. He liked the place, but tried not to venture out to it that much. Most of the time he had to leave during his dinner or leave a large tip for the waitress, glancing up a few times he looked over the multitude in the waiting room to be seated. He still hadn't seen Miss Sullivan at all and looking at his watch he knew she was running late; "Sorry I missed my ride." Miss Sullivan said softly. Bruce looked over his menu and saw the young lady stand there with a smile. Clearing his throat he stood up and moved quickly to help her in her seat; "Miss Sullivan, it's a pleasure to finally make you're acquiesce." Bruce acknowledged her.

"As yours;" Mystique thought her heart was skipping a beat or two off as she sat down. Normally she always went for a bad boy, but this generally sexy young man was very hot. His voice quivered her to the bone, and she suddenly made a metal note that she'd love to make out with this man. His strong jaw bone almost like Clark's stood high in the air. His dark hair the same shade, though his blue eyes stood out the most. Clark had the hazel eyes, though Bruce's muscle structure couldn't with stand his. Bruce had a strong quality, and she sensed something different about him. His quick movements across the table as he grabbed a napkin, the sharp eye contact that left her speechless enough to forget what she was about to say. Finally getting herself together, Mystique took the menu the waitress suddenly placed in front of her; "Thank you." She replied quickly and watched the waitress leave them in a small room of the Rose Café.

"So, I hope you find their food to die for." Bruce said with a smile.

"I see a very good sort of food here on the menu Mr. Wayne." Mystique said nervously as she found the side orders.

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce added as he took a drink of water.

"Very well Bruce." Mystique heard her say it in Chloe's voice. She sounded childish, but she just prayed it would without depiction the intention of the real meaning on why they were there.

"I've read your work at The Torch. Very exemplary, and you have a lot of zeal." Bruce added as he watched her fumble with the menu.

"Mr. Luthor shares the same kind of enthusiasm as you do Bruce." She smiled and sat the menu down; "Though most of my friends tend to call my work a gossip call instead of intriguing works of art, rather than relativism and resourcefulness." Mystique hoped she was sounding like a reporter.

"Mr. Luthor is a man who shows little or no significance for human ethics." Bruce said dryly. Deep down Bruce hated Lionel, and didn't share any kind of hold hearty goodness toward the man.

"You don't care for him much?" Mystique asked. Now she wondering how this man could ever be friends with Lex, and hate his father.

"He absorbs some of his extra time on useless things rather than helping people;" Bruce plainly put; "And, he never sharers the same quality of inattention to himself or his own son." Bruce added. Mystique was suddenly enjoying the conversation; "So you think he killed his own son?" Chloe asked him.

"I'd like to, but he'd never do it deliberately." Bruce answered as the waitress finally came back and they both made their orders. As she left he continued; "Lionel would only try to kill his son if he was threatened in some way." Bruce added.

"Did you go searching for Lex after his disappearance?" Mystique found herself asking the question so fast she though she noticed him smirk a little at her.

"Of course;" Bruce answered; "Though we didn't find anything useful as in to find out that it was accident or something else." Bruce answered as truthfully as he could.

Mystique saw him move in his seat a little as if uncomfortable with the question; "Though I do know his wife lived. She's only contacted me a few times to see I knew where her husband was." Bruce finished as quickly as possible; "Miss Sullivan. I thought you were here to discuss my new business proposal on cloning development with Mr. Luthor?" Bruce asked her. Mystique suddenly quickly looked away from the table and saw the waitress bringing their food; "The food is here." She broke the conversation so fast Bruce couldn't re-ask the question. As the waitress sat both food platters of food down on the table she smiled and left shutting the door behind her. More people were in the open sitting room laughing and enjoying their meal. Mystique suddenly felt helpless not knowing how to answer his question. Looking at her platter she suddenly lost her appetite for food.

"Bruce." She paused; "Would it be alright to get together another time. I have a dead line with Mr. Luthor to make, and I know how our tight schedule can be." Mystique said slowly looking into his eyes.

Bruce wasn't getting the catch, and knew right away there was more to this woman than meets the eye; "Sure. I do have another meeting at two anyways." Bruce said looking at his watch.

"Good. How about somewhere more private to talk about your agreement with LuthorCorp;" Mystique asked him. Bruce took a few bites of his food knowing how Alfred felt about him not eating anything and allowing it to grow cold; "Tomorrow night would be good." Bruce placed the appointment in so fast Mystique didn't understand who these billionaires did business without checking twice; "Sounds good." Mystique agreed on the terms; "I'll see you tomorrow then at what time?" She asked knowing she'd need more time to look into what his agreement was with Lionel.

"Nine o'clock." Bruce replied; "Great." She answered; "It was nice meeting you Bruce." Mystique told him honestly.

"You as well, I'll be looking forward into having another meeting." Bruce said to her with a smile as he got up and helped her out of her chair. Mystique slightly felt his hand brush the side of her pocket. She moved quickly out of his way and grabbed her purse so fast he didn't have time to hand it to her; "See you tomorrow." Mystique assured him as she blushed slightly at the man. Bruce smiled back; "Yes." He just said simply as he watched her walk out fast, seeing that afternoon slowly drift into the evening. Looking at his watch he sat the money on the table and told the waitress to keep the change. The waitress was astonished to see a hundred dollar bill waiting for her on the table; "Thank you Mr. Wayne." She said shyly. As she watched him leave the restaurant without taking the left over meal that sat still steaming on the table.

* * *

Dr. Conners lowered the meteor rock into the metal Mr. Luthor had sent that afternoon to melt down and reform into the key. He felt his body tingle as he touched the meteor rock. He had heard stories about it giving young high school students getting special powers. Looking at his arm he shook his head thinking it would never work, but then again what would it hurt not to try it out. He had checked the rock under a microscope and the molecular structure moved so fast he couldn't keep up with all the changes it made while cascaded off the light. If he mixed it with reptile DNA he might just have what he was hoping for, a new arm. Shaking the thought out of his head he took the rock out of the motel and started to shape the crystal into its form that Mr. Luthor had ordered. Seeing the partner of the symbols on the analysis he wondered what they meant. Within the next hour or so the key was finally made into the right shape, now he was adding the symbols by using a fire pointer you used for melting glass, and a sharp needle to make the symbols sharp and even. He smiled at his nicely well done work and made the phone call to Lionel to let me know that it was done and ready.

* * *

Bruce walked back and forth as Lex listened to the conversation of him and Miss Sullivan; "It sounds like she was nervous." Lex finally broke the silence. As he threw the recorder over to Bruce; "Nervous, you should have seen her Lex." Bruce started to explain; "I mean I have never met the girl until now, but you're right. I don't think she was there to talk about your father's sudden obsession of cloning." Bruce pointed out.

"I know you already have someone helping him out somewhere in Metropolis, don't you know where?" Lex asked him hoping his friend would be able to tell him, anything to prove that his father was doing illegal cloning.

"I have no idea. I've even hired spies to find out where this new building he is using, but so far nothing." Bruce told him disturb.

"Though Miss Sullivan was pretty interested on if I knew about you;" Bruce lightened the subject just a notch.

"Really;" Lex asked questionably.

"Yes, she wanted to know if I had searched for you after you disappeared." Bruce told him.

"Hmm… Well hopefully Lucas will have better luck with Helen, and maybe its one of her own helpers that is checking up." Lex pointed out. Bruce sighed; "Probably, right now I want to find out where that business is of your fathers' that's using my scientist for cloning." Bruce told him.

"Need any help?" Lex asked. Bruce turned around before leaving the room; "No, thanks." Bruce replied gratefully. Before he left the room Alfred appeared in the opened doorway; "Hey Alfred, could you help Lex get a hold of Lucas after his diminutive interlude with Mrs. Bryce?" Bruce asked him.

"Of course;" Alfred assured him; "Did you enjoy your meal sir?" Alfred asked making sure he was eating. Bruce smiled; "Yes it was very good Alfred." Bruce replied with a laugh, as he exited the room.

* * *

Carrie Castle finally reached a neighborhood that Mr. Luthor had told her Miss. Sullivan was visiting a friend in and told her that Peter Parker may have went to talk with her. She smiled knowing how well the man kept up with his own business along with everything else. She wondered silently if he slept well at night. Getting out of the taxi she paid the driver, and told him she didn't need to be picked up. The man smiled; "Good day Miss." He added before he left her on the side of the road. Looking down at the address she saw that it was Henry Small was one of the lawyers that had worked for Lionel. _'Well no wonder he knew where she'd be at.'_ Carrie thought to herself. As she started walking up to the house she just prayed she'd be able to sneak inside without them knowing she was there.

Peter slowly woke to darkness of a room he had no idea where he was. Stretching out of the small bed he felt a tug and noticed that his hands were tied to the bed. Grumbling he looked around. Seeing a dresser in front of him with a mirror on it his eyes widened knowing that his mask was off. In a panic he ripped the bindings off his wrists, and began to search for his mask in the room. Not seeing it anywhere in the room he went for the door. Turning the door handle he noticed it was locked; "Someone out there?" He yelled loudly trying to get someone's attention.

Chloe smiled feeling the door behind her finally stir with movement; "Finally awake aren't we Peter?" Chloe said firmly invading the prisoner's privacy. Peter let go of the door handle and stumbled backwards; "How do you know that?" He asked, but deep inside he already knew the answer; "Oh, one of my friends helped me out with the mystery." Chloe told him.

"So are you going to tell me why your following Marie and I all the way from New York, or not?" Chloe asked demandingly.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four **

**Authors Notes: **_First I'd like to thank everyone who have helped me with editing making this story be what it is, and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed rewriting it. I actually like how it's developing slowly rather than fast. I hope that you will all have patience's for me since it will take me time to update all of my stories since I'm back with The Evil Legend… _

_Note to Readers: I know you will have noticed some of my interesting parings that I have going on, but I'm having fun doing it. So bare with me on how it will end up. Thanks more coming soon. _

_Also I will be gone on vacation during the next month. I'll be gone the 15, 16, 17, 17, 18, and 19th of August. Plus my grandma's 90th's surprise birthday is next Sunday so I'll be busy getting ready for classes, and vacation during that time so bare with me on updates…. _

_Enjoy… _

_Thanks to my friends who edited this chapter… You know who you are… _


	23. C5 Restricted

**Smallville **

**_The Evil Legend _**

Book Two: **_Imprisonment_**

_Chapter Five_ - **Restricted**

_The imbedded ice block left __Clark__ immobilized as he suddenly stimulated by a feeling that he new of take control. Gripping the sides of the ice block he moved the block to one side. Slowly opening his eyes he saw nothingness. The blackness of his prison was enough to make anyone go crazy, but he had no idea why his father had placed him in such a void. Still feeling the same effect of the kryptonite, he watched green veins ooze around him. His veins jittered with an irrepressible movement; he feared even more of being helpless. _

* * *

Dr. Conners watched as Clark began to move underneath the ice block. He was shocked at how his body shook from the effect of the meteor rock. Looking over at the other scientists he waved them over to grab the cables extending over the edge of the pool. The lights flicked on as the block rose over the water about an inch.

"Keep it steady." Dr. Conners ordered. The others followed his command and watched while the ice dripped like the small blocks in a game of Tetris into the water. Right before they allowed Clark to move anywhere, one of the scientists standing over his head placed the proto-type around his neck. Once the brace was around his neck the scientists let him go. Clark fell into the water below him and watched groggily while the scientists moved around him. He didn't know why he was here, or why he couldn't really remember anything from before. But he did know one thing; he had to get out of there. Using his abilities he started to swim over to the other end of the pool. Hearing the doctors talk about him, he heard a few things very clear. That he did have a family, and someone was looking for him. That reassured him even more on wanting to get out of there.

Conners turned to watch their young captor slowly gather his strength to escape. Hitting a button on the wall next to him the others in the room watched as the young man stopped suddenly as if hearing movement.

Clark looked at the end of the pool seeing a glass cover move fast over the water. His heart started to skip a beat of fear as he swam fast to the other side seeing the door of the room not far away. Feeling his strength coming back to him, he kicked into high gear and took off in the water to the end of the pool. Before he reached the other end of the pool the neck brace turned on without command and Clark yelled out in pain. One of the scientists ran to the edge of the pool to help him, but Conners was already there; "Don't." He ordered; "But sir he could drown." Frank Summons confirmed; "If he's as powerful as Mr. Luthor acts, then we'll tests his powers." Conners told him. Frank looked back at the young man and without any more hesitation on the matter nodded in return.

The glass covered the water over him, as Clark sank deeper into the pool. Feeling the effects of the Kryptonite he felt for the neck brace and started to pull it off. He didn't want to die like this. Without memory of why he was here, without someone to reassure him from harm. Looking back up at the other men watching him he saw the one who had his doubts and sensed that from him right away. Without warning the neck brace shot out an electric wave, throughout the pool. Startled and in pain Clark screamed as he felt the Kryptonite move faster through his system and let go of the brace.

"See, I told you. With a little patience you'll go along way to find out his weakness, and from the readouts it's just a simple meteor rock." Conners told them as they walked into the far room leaving Clark by himself once more.

"Then that means if a meteor rock hurts him, he's a…" Frank suddenly was connecting the dots. He had read sometime before about the weird things that happened to people in Smallville from the meteor shower, but not this way. So that only went down to one thing; that Clark was an alien.

"That he's the real thing sir?" Frank asked looking back into the water. Dr. Conners slowly sat in the chair and started to hit buttons on the consol; "Yes he's the genuine article right in our hands." Conners pointed out bluntly.

"Do you think Mr. Luthor knows?" Frank asked him.

"If he has, he hasn't called to check in on that account, and if all goes as planned; we'll keep this to ourselves." Conners told him as he turned to face him. Frank wondered what Conners was thinking about; "Don't tell me." Frank stopped for a short minute; "I know what you want to do. I've seen you up late in your lab down the hall for the past week fooling around with this kid's blood." Frank blurted out.

"And that would be?" Conners asked him.

"To grow back your arm using DNA from the boy and the reptiles, you know what; you're crazy if you think that's going to work." Frank said loudly. Conners could tell the man was worried about his well being, but he was waiting for the right thing to come along, and that right thing was this boy.

"Have you seen his blood platelets?" Conners asked as excitement came over him; "They're amazing." Conners started to go into detail. Frank always hated that line whenever he said it; "That kid has more of a life span than you or I put together. He could live just as long as Magneto, or longer."

"Plus we don't even know how old Magneto is." Conners finished. Before he could go on the system's alarms went off in the pool room. Both scientists hurried back inside; "What's going on?" Conners shouted over the noise; "He's passing out Conners!" The other scientist yelled leaning over the pool looking in on Clark. Summons followed suit and saw Clark, face down in the water not moving a muscle. Panic ran through Conners blood as he hit the button for the glass cover to move from the water.

"Where's the control for the proto-type?" Conners yelled angrily seeing their patient half dead in the pool; "Use the counter actor on him now!" Conners shouted. Frank snatched the control out of the other scientist's hand and ran over to him; "If green meteor rocks kill him, let's pray and see what this one will do." Frank held his breath and he hit a button to start the brace up again to use the counter actant on Clark. Seeing the brace glow a strange red color. They all headed over to watch intently.

Slowly he felt this incredible feeling one that he hadn't felt since last summer. He opened his eyes feeling them turn red. A heat burst shot out from his eyes as well from the brace as it became over powering. Dr. Conners was in disbelief as he watched the young man come around, but in an inhumanly manner.

"What in God's name?" Conners asked breathless as he watched this headstrong farm boy turn defiantly cold.

Smiling to himself Clark slowly lifted his head and glared at the men; "So you want to play." He said softly with a smirk.

* * *

Chloe sat at the foot of the door waiting to hear from Peter, but all she was getting from him was silence. Slowly getting up from her spot on the floor she opened the door. Before she could respond she felt something sticky wrap around her pulling her in the room.

Hearing the doorbell Lana hurried to answer it. Marie looked up from the TV as the door swung open; "Hello?" Lana asked wondering who the brunette woman was standing in the doorway. For some odd reason she looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen her. Carrie could tell how hesitant the girl's approach was; "Hello, my name is Carrie Castle. I work for The Journal." Carrie introduced herself.

"Hi, what brings you here?" Lana asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where a Peter Parker is;" Carrie paused; "I was told that he was last seen in this neighborhood and the paper I work for would love to do an interview with him on the research he's doing with a Dr. Conners." Carrie replied methodically. Nodding her head Lana allowed the lady inside. Henry came into the living room hearing all the noise; "Lana, who's this?" Henry asked a little worried seeing her brief case and outfit. He could tell right away she was a reporter.

"She wants to do an interview with Peter Parker." Lana pointed out to him. Carrie could feel the awkward tension that hung about them so she left them to discuss it; "I'll be sitting right here while you guys talk it over." Carrie said as she sat down across from Marie.

"Cool hair;" Carrie complemented Marie; "Thank you." Marie answered shyly.

Henry looked worriedly at Lana; "Who is that? Henry asked her.

"I have no idea who she is. She just said her name was Carrie Castle and that she worked for The Journal. Now the only person that I knew of that knew this girl was Lex, but he's dead." Lana told him.

"How does she know that Peter's here? Don't you think it's a little odd that she knows where he's at?" Henry asked questioningly. Lana turned to look into the other room to see what she was doing. So far all she could see was Marie talking with her.

"I'll ask her to leave." Lana told him. She also didn't want this reporter checking in on them. After what just happened one of them might slip and tell her their little secret in the closet; "Just tell her to go see Jameson at The Daily Bugle. I'm sure he'll be able to help her on interviewing Peter." Henry pointed out. He knew Peter was there, but just didn't trust this reporter. Something about her wasn't right.

Walking back into the living room Lana cleared her throat on their conversation Marie was having with Carrie; "I'm sorry Carrie, but you might want to try at The Daily Bugle in New York. I'm sure Jameson will be able to point you in the right direction of where Peter is." Lana informed her nicely. Carrie smiled as pleasantly as she could, knowing fully well they were lying by their tone of voice.

"Thank you Lana and it was nice meeting you Marie." Carrie said.

"You too Carrie;" Marie answered as she watched the reporter leave the house. They waited for about five minutes before Lana shut the door to the front of the house. Breathing slightly she turned back around and shut the door; "What was all that about?" Marie asked her.

"She wanted to know about Peter." Lana told her. Marie's heart nervously skipped a beat; "Why would a reporter from Metropolis want to know about Peter Parker?" Marie asked confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lana answered. Hearing a noise in the room down the hall, they ran to room where they kept Peter.

"Wait!" Marie shouted as Henry went to open the door. As he did, they stood shocked at what they saw.

"Oh no;" Henry said under his breath.

"What?" Lana asked.

"I forgot about the attic in the ceiling. He's probably half way back to New York by now with Chloe." Henry pointed out. Lana and Marie both looked in the room. Nothing had been left behind; "She can't leave me here." Marie started to complain.

"I've got to get back to the school." Marie told them.

"If you need to call go a head, the phone is down the hall." Henry offered. Marie moved away from them and went to make her call.

Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs as she flew over Metropolis in a way she never dreamed possible. She had read stories about Spider-Man and how he moved, but actually being a part of it was a totally different story. She held on tight to Peter's costume knowing that if she didn't it would be a long way down.

"Calm down Chloe." Peter said through his mask. At first Chloe was caught off guard when he spoke. It went to a darker tone that she had always enjoyed Clark's voice in; "Well I'd calm down more if we weren't swinging above thirty to forty story buildings right about now." Chloe pointed out slightly laughing. Peter giggled; "Well if you want to help me get Clark out of where he's at, then we'll be going into a restricted area." Peter informed her.

"Wait a minute you know where Clark is?" Chloe asked happy already.

"Yeah, Lionel had Dr. Conners take him to a secret base between Metropolis and Smallville to research him." Peter told her. Chloe got confused for a moment. Why would anyone want to research a high school student; "I know Lionel has always been interested in Clark. He's been trying to get me to help him find information about him, but if he already has Clark, I just pray he's not getting hurt." Chloe said worried.

"Dr. Conners wouldn't do anything like that Chloe." Peter told her honestly; "Out of all the teachers I've know who love science he wouldn't take his patients to a point of pain and suffering." He added as he jumped to another building.

"The only thing we are going to need is back up." Peter said. Chloe tried to move to grab her cell phone; "Who are you calling?" Peter asked.

"My cousin;" Chloe answered; "Her father is a military general, so he probably has everything we need to break into a base outside of Metropolis right." Chloe pointed out.

"You have a point." Peter told her.

Within in the next five minutes they reached outside of Metropolis. Peter landed in a field just south of the base to allow Chloe to call to form their plan. Peter was already liking Chloe from the first time he saw her, sure Mary Jane would always be his first love, but there was something Chloe had that Mary Jane didn't. Thinking these thoughts he couldn't hear Chloe's voice drowning into his ears; "Spiderman;" Chloe reminded herself; "Yo, you there?" Chloe asked to make sure the superhero could hear her. Startled by her voice he looked right at her; "Yeah?" Peter asked her.

"Good;" Chloe paused; "Okay; Lois is going to be here soon. I told her to meet us on high way 34." Chloe told him; "She's bringing all the stuff we need, and don't worry I won't tell her who you are." Chloe said honestly knowing how he felt after they pulled off his mask earlier that day.

"Thanks." Peter said.

* * *

Parish couldn't sleep as she felt a sickness over come her body. Ash had been watching her that whole night seeing what had happened to hear just a few days ago. Looking up to see Logan in the doorway she watched the man watch over them. He seemed to have a calm nature to himself when he was tired, but once he was fully awake she knew he could turn into a wild animal. Rubbing her tattoo of the symbol on her neck she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Drawing what she felt on her neck, she studied it.

"How long did it take for me to have the tattoo?" Ash asked him. Logan approached her and sat down next to her; "I think it only took a few minutes, but your friend seems to have a different effect to it." Logan told her. Hearing moans and groans off to her left she turned to see Trien struggle as well. Jumping out of her the bed she rushed over to him; "Trien!" Ash cried; "Calm down." She grabbed his arms and tried to stop him from bad dream. Touching his neck she felt the tattoo form on his as well. The hot lines circled into a pattern like hers. Only somewhat different; confused by what she was seeing she had Logan join her to turn him over; "What's that symbol?" Ash asked seeing three lines turn into an odd shaped sign. It almost looked like a cross turned upside down and curved over at the bottom.

"I'm not sure, maybe Dr. Swann knows." Logan looked worried himself now; "Wait here I'll go get Xavier." Logan told her. Ash nodded in return and rushed back over to Parish's side to see if her's was different than Trien's."

Logan ran steadily down the hallways up to Xavier's office. Hearing a conversation inside he walked in; "Charles, the kids are getting their tattoos." Charles rolled away from Bobby; "Bobby, please I don't have time for this. I know Rogue can take of herself, and Chloe's better at handling normal people than you are." Charles said sharply. Bobby had been on his case since Rogue left with her. Charles had never seen that boy so worried or concerned in his life about one person. Before Charles reached Logan the phone rang at his desk. Reluctantly Bobby picked it up.

"Rogue;" Bobby's voice boomed over the others as he started to walk towards Charles; "Where are you?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm at Mr. Small's house in Metropolis. I need someone to take me home. Chloe left without word, and Lana's talking about leaving as well to go back to Smallville." Rogue told him. Bobby placed the phone down; "Rogue needs a ride back home." He announced to both of them. Charles looked right at Logan; "You both take the jet and pick her up. But please get back here as soon as possible." Charles added.

"Who's going to watch the kids?" Logan asked seeing that some of them were out doing other things.

"Don't worry Logan they're going to be fine. I'm going to ask Dr. Swann about what's going on with them." Charles remembered they had left the man alone in one of the rooms upstairs.

"Alright Logan, lets go get her." Bobby pulled on his arm forcing him out the door.

Charles saw Ororo walking up to him. He could see sadness in her eyes; "What is it?" Charles asked her.

"It's Dr. Swann." Ororo started to say; "He's in a coma." She finished. Charles sighed heavily knowing he should have looked in on the man earlier. He was stressed and angry but there was also something about his bodily functions that went wrong within the last couple of hours; "Call Miss Crosby." Charles said as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Lois pulled over to the side of the highway seeing Spider-Man and Chloe waiting for her. She had never before met the man, but he was looking good and she could sense some attraction between him and her cousin as she approached them; "So what did you bring?" Chloe asked all excited about this little adventure.

"Would you calm down already;" Lois began; "I just had to sneak past my father and about a dozen armed men before leaving. Thankfully he didn't see or hear me since they were busy playing their games of cards and filling their lungs with cigar smoke." Lois added.

"But on the side note I did bring some interesting toys." Lois paused; "By the way whatever happened to your little exploit into Dr. Swann's building a couple weeks ago?" Lois asked remembering her cousin briefly telling her how it went. Chloe blushed seeing Peter look at her; "Uh, it went great, though all that is back at Lana's house because I couldn't bring it with me." Chloe told her; "Plus I didn't know we were doing this until after I was half way across Metropolis." Chloe pointed out looking right at Spider-Man.

"Well hopefully you can fool around with these new toys." Lois pulled out a bag of equipment from the base.

"Are we attacking an army?" Peter asked as he saw all the weapons, and other cool toys in the bags she was pulling out.

"You have to be prepared for anything, and no one told me what type of base we were walking into, so I gathered what I thought would come in handy, alright." Lois said boldly as though she had walked into situations like that before.

"Let's move;" Chloe said as she jumped and grabbed one of the bags that Lois had spilled out all over the side of the road; "Hey!" Lois snapped; "Well we've got move, and besides I don't want a cop to pull us over for handling illegal weapons." Chloe added.

"Right;" Peter said under his mask as they all piled into her car and took off the long high way.

"There not illegal;" Lois told her, as she started the car and took off down the road; "I have a license to use them, you know how my dad is Chloe." Lois pointed out.

"That is true." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Alright Spider-Man, where are we going;" Lois asked the man in red and blue. Peter began to spill information on where the base was as they disappeared down the road.

Breaking his way through the building he still tried to pull the neck brace off of him. After what he saw the doctors do to him as Clark he knew right away they wanted to control him. Kal wasn't going to let that happen. Turning down a long corridor he broke through a vent that lead most of the way up to the entranceway.

"Did you find him yet?" Conners asked the security team; "No sir, but we think he's probably somewhere inside the vents." One of them announced; "Well don't tell me, go find him!" Conners yelled angrily. Frank came up beside him; "You know we could just use the prototype and hit the button on it again." He pointed out looking at it in Conners hand.

"No, I don't want to try and kill him off. There's got to be away to contain him without using such force that it will destroy the subject." Conners said.

Hearing alarms blaring by the time they drove the car to the side of the fence, Lois, Chloe, and Spider-Man got out of the car; "Well they sure know how to attract attention with those alarms." Chloe said.

"Yeah well, Conners and Mr. Luthor were always a particular type." Spider-Man added.

"So how do we get in with all this madness?" Lois looked over at the Spider-Man.

"There's a vent on the top of the building. I can swing us up there, and hopefully we can get a clear shot at slipping inside. My guess is that Clark is already trying to escape. And if that's so, I'm hoping without a doubt he'll be heading out that way." Spider-Man told them. Chloe didn't want to know or see what they had done to Clark. This was partly her own fault and she already felt guilty for helping Lionel in the first place to send her best friend to a place like this.

"Come on." Lois pulled the two closer to the fence; "Alright Spidy, do your stuff." Lois waved her heads upward waiting for him to at least get them over the fence. Grabbing the two girls and one bag, he jumped straight up. Chloe was about to scream when Lois crossed her arm over Spider-Man's face and covered it; "Um, Lois, I can't see." Peter said in a muffled voice. Lois looked up to see where her arm was; "Oh, sorry." Lois apologized lowering her arm.

Landing on his feet he gripped the girls tighter; "Ready?" He asked them. Chloe still looked like she wanted to throw up, but Lois seemed to be standing her own; "Yeah." Lois answered.

Chloe lowered her head into Peter's shoulder as he jumped once more and swung over to the top of the building. It seemed like she was flying forever until they landed on the ground.

"Alright this is where he should come out. Any ideas on how to hold him down;" Chloe asked wondering how shook up Clark would be if he was escaping.

Lois opened the bag and pulled out a large gun; "This should work." She told them as she demonstrated by firing the gun over by the woods behind them; "Huh, yeah that should knock him out for an hour." Spider-Man said.

"Why don't you go down there and find him, tell him were here to help." Lois told him. Spider-Man backed away a little; "Um that might be a bad idea." Peter said remembering the kids face when he took him from the island.

"Just do it alright." Lois ordered. Without being able to argue she pushed him just a little bit over the opening of the vent and he fell in.

The lighting was very dim and the air was stuffy, as Peter made his way through the vent hoping to find Clark anywhere but back in the lab. Clearing his throat he started to call his name; "Clark!" He listened to the steam rising from the air vents from the side of the building. Hearing only silence with the whoosh of steam he moved on.

Kal had heard it the call, but wasn't sure if it was real. He stopped to hear the call again, and he was right. It was real. He didn't want to hear the name Clark, but it came out again in the empty vent of darkness. Using his other abilities at this time he super sped to the voice he heard.

Peter wasn't ready for a body moving faster than a speeding bullet, but before he could move from his spider sense he felt large hands grab his shoulders shoving him up against the wall. Trying to breath from his grip that was now on this throat he looked right into the kids eyes; "We're here to help you Clark." Peter said. Kal released his grip; "What do you mean we?" Kal asked in a demanding tone Peter remembered back on the island. Before he could answer a shock wave of the gun Lois had in her hand fired at Clark, knocking him out. Looking down at Clark Lois couldn't help but notice the young man was dressed in nothing but a tight bathing suit; "I like the view." Lois said outwardly.

"I heard that." Chloe stammered as she made her way into the vent.

"Alright help me pick him up." Spider-Man told them as he began to lift; "He's a little bit heavier than I thought from the last time." He said.

Within the next half an hour they were out of the building. A few guards were outside searching the main grounds but no one seemed to check the top of the building. Lois was once again behind the driver seat speeding out of the complex onto the main highway.

"I hope this was worth the risk." Lois said, as she turned up the radio and sped faster down the highway.

Back at the base Conners slumped in his chair angry at himself for not recapturing Clark. Lionel would be calling soon, and he'd have a story to tell him. The man wasn't going to be in the mood to hear the story, but it was all the information he had.

**End of Chapter Five**…

* * *

**Authors Notes: **_Sorry its had taken me so long to update this. But I wanted to make sure everything was in order. Also I wanted to let you know I maybe reformatting my whole computer since something happened… So I may not have online this weekend. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time… Thanks… Please read and review…_

**Thanks to: **_Kara for editing... any other small errors we missed, were sorry... _

_More to come soon… _


	24. C6 Evident

**Smallville**

**The Evil Legend**

**Book Two**: **_Imprisonment_**

_Chapter six_ – **Evident **

**To Readers:** _Thanks so much for the reviews… I know I haven't updated in a while… On the idea of cloning and adding Star Wars into the story line… I've decided not to do that. Only because I have way too many characters as it is right now, and I need to keep them straight… Without going totally over board… But thanks for the idea… __J _

* * *

The cool night air drifted into the manor as Helen jerks awake. Her body shaking violently as if she had a cold, Marsh stirred besides her as she gets out of bed. She could see something in her mind and didn't know what it was. She didn't want to think of what she was seeing. As she left the room it slowly began to leave, but when she reentered it, she saw it again. Her eyes went wide knowing that it was Marsh's thoughts, and dreams she was seeing; "Oh God." She said softly. She ran down the hall to the other room. Slamming the door behind her, she went to the bathroom. She did not want to see anything. Marsh's head was too overwhelming.

Looking inside the mirror she breathed heavily from what just happened; "This can't be happening, this can't be happening;" She said in a whispering nature. Thinking of Lex she looked in the mirror in front of her. She still had thoughts that he was alive, and Bruce was telling her a lie. As she continued this thought the mirror started to smoke over as an image appeared inside the mirror. She fell to the floor startled by the image she was seeing. Grabbing a hold of the sink she lifted herself up to see into the mirror. Sure enough the image was still there, moving. Lex sat quietly reading in a bedroom of some house. Helen had no doubt in her mind that it was Bruce's home; "Lex;" She said as she touched the mirror. She watched Lex lift his head as if he heard her.

The door to the bathroom opened; "You okay Helen?" Marsh asked her.

"Oh God;" She shouted loudly. Marsh's eyes widened as he saw the image in the mirror in front of him.

"Sorry that I scared you." Marsh apologized as he wrapped his arms around her. Helen leaned into him feeling his warm skin on hers.

"Come back to bed." Marsh said in her ear making it tingle.

"I'll be there in a minute." Helen promised and kissed him on the cheek; "What's that?" He asked her seeing the image.

"You can see that?" Helen asked him.

"Yes;" He answered.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did." Helen stopped for a moment; "Lex is alive." She finished as the image slowly faded from the mirror.

"Should I contact Mystique for you?" Marsh asked as he opened the door for her.

"Not now. I'll deal with it in the morning." Helen assured him as she took his hand and went back to bed.

* * *

Lucas stood at the doors of the Luthor manor. He had hoped at least a phone call from Lex on this matter, but it seemed as though Lex again had dropped off of the face of the Earth, seeing that there wasn't any messages from him on his cell. Feeling like he was taking the world on his shoulders he walked inside the manor. The manor felt cool that morning seeing that forecast said a chance of rain in Smallville. Not seeing anyone around he started to snoop through the halls. He didn't want to wake anyone or disturbed anything just yet. Sunlight cascaded through the home allowing a homey feeling flow over him. Walking into the living room on the main floor he saw that the fireplace was still going from the other night. Walking over to it he saw a newspaper resting on the edge of the coffee table and a half cup of coffee.

"Looking for something?" A voice chimed in from behind him; startled by an unusual voice he turned to face the person.

"I was looking for Helen Bryce." Lucas announced to the young man in front of him. The boy couldn't be more than sixteen or so. His hair was disheveled from his night sleep, or not having enough sleep. He stood about 5'8" or so; "Is she here?" Lucas asked him. Ian laughed a little; "Yes, hold on one second." Ian replied as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Lana sat at the kitchen counter, looking through the newspaper. She hadn't heard from Chloe since her disappearance with Peter Parker. She wanted to help out in whatever they were searching for, seeing Clark was not found yet. Henry looked over his shoulder while talking on the phone with Mr. Teague. They worked at the same law firm for a while and he could tell Lana was having trouble pretending she was board to the bone without her friends.

"Hey, Mr. Teague;" He paused and walked into the other room to form a plan. Hearing Henry hang up she saw him reenter the room with a smile on his face for the first time since she could remember; "What's up?" Lana asked him. Henry laughed slightly as he sat down near his cold coffee.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Teague. A good associate from the law firm, they are having a party this weekend, and I thought since you've looked so down lately we could venture out there and see if we can have a good time." Henry paused; "He also has a son in college." He pointed out. Lana sighed; "Well I don't have much going on here now do I." She stated dryly still wishing Chloe would call her that very minute instead of being invited to a stupid party.

"Mr. and Mrs. Teague said your Aunt Nell will be there." Henry added.

"Sounds great; what type of party is it?" Lana asked somewhat excited, "Undeterminable Liver Disease Foundation Party." Henry answered.

"Good, I'll call them back and let them know were coming." Henry told her and headed back into the den.

* * *

Bruce walks into his office with Lex and picks up the phone; "What are you doing?" Lex asks him.

"I set up another appointment with Miss Sullivan today, but she didn't show, so I'm going to find out what's happening." Bruce fills him in as Lex makes himself comfortable in the chair in front of the desk.

"You know about this whole issue about making me visible to my father and wife, I thought about your cloning projects." Lex said in an advisory ton.

"We'll discuss that in a minute." Bruce said a little perturbed about Chloe missing out on their meeting. Lex saw his behavior and new all too well the feeling about being around that woman; "You like her?" Lex asked feeling a little bit jealous.

"Lex, I'm in the middle of the call." Bruce announced loudly startling Alfred as he came in with some coffee; "May I offer you in some coffee Mr. Luthor?" He offered. Lex smiled and rubbed his chin; "You may call me Lex Alfred."

He knew the man well, but always hated it when he referred to him as a Luthor instead of a friend.

Bruce listened on the other end of the phone line. The other number he did have earlier was already disconnected; "Is it like Chloe to disconnect her phone line to her cell within twenty four hours?" Bruce asked Lex. Lex looked up at him from his coffee; "Not that I recall, why?" Lex asked wondering himself now.

"Because I'm not getting anything;" Bruce told him honestly.

"Huh, try this number." Lex wrote out Chloe's number on a piece of paper and handed it to Bruce; "That's odd, that wasn't the number she called me on." Bruce told him.

"She called from another phone maybe." Lex said dishing out ideas.

"Yeah but even other phone's outside of the city and within the city you can trace." Bruce pointed out.

"Call this one." Lex said. Bruce did, and heard the phone ringing.

"It is quit evident that she's been avoiding me." Bruce added while the picked up the phone again and dialed the numbers.

* * *

Bridgette Crosby entered the school for the gifted later that day, and saw the students make their way through the halls. Quickening her steps to reach the room they had Dr. Swann in she saw Ororo at the end of the hallway. She had only met the woman once before when Charles was visiting Dr. Swann about the problems they were having on the municipality and globe with mutants. The woman was very extraordinary with the powers she carried inside her. Her white hair seemed to glow within the left over sunlight of the building as she stopped just a few inches in front of her.

"They are waiting for you." Ororo said with a pause; "Follow me." She ordered kindheartedly.

They made their way up about two flights of the stairs before Bridgette Crosby saw some students sleeping on the couches in the middle of the hallway, as a few doctors came out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked worried. Ororo held out her hand to stop her from going in just yet.

"We have three kids that we found the night that Magneto used his machine on Clark. They have been receiving tattoos on their necks in some type of weird symbols, and on top of that the doctors are baffled about Dr. Swann's conditions." Ororo told her.

"How is he?" Bridgette asked as soon as she laid eyes on Charles. He rolled over to her; "He's stable for right now, but the doctors aren't sure how much longer he'll hold out." Charles could barely get the words out. Bridgette sighed heavily.

"You can go in now. The other's are in there as well." Ororo told her.

"Maybe you can give us some insight on what's going on?" Logan blurted out as he appeared at the end of the hallway with Marie and Bobby.

"Marie!" Ororo said surprised.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Bridgette entered the room and slowly approached Swann before the others. She knew about Kyptonian language after Dr. Swann had figured out the patter it made with their language. His face was whiter than it normally was, and his body motionless. She saw him breathing slightly under the covers so she knew he was still there listening and holding on. Slowly she sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed his hand; "I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know I'll do whatever I can to find out what's going on with Kal-El and the others." She said in a whisper, she felt tears break through her tired eyes of undying love for the man.

"And that I love you." Bridgette added and got up slowly from the bed and turned. A girl within her early twenties stood there. Her blondish brunette hair brushed against her face with a worried look upon her face. Slowly without saying a word to Bridgette, she lifted her hair from her neck and turned around for her to see. Bridgette's eyes widened at the sight of the symbol she knew so well.

"When did you get this?" She asked the girl as she walked up to touch it. It felt warm to her touch as the girl shuddered from her hand on her skin.

"I got a while ago." She paused; "My name is Ash, and my friend Parish just got hers, and my boyfriend Tiren is starting to get his. He's sick from the burning sensation it gives you before it appears." She informed her.

"You get a cold before you get it?" Bridgette asked confused. Ash nodded her head. Bridgette moved over to where Tiren was sitting and rolled him over on his back to see the tattoo.

"Oh my God;" Bridgette said loud enough for everyone to hear, as Logan and the others entered the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"These symbol are Kal-El's language, and stones that are placed somewhere around the world. They are probably marked on their necks to help him find the stones." Bridgette told them.

"What are these stones?" Logan asked.

"There the stone of Knowledge, the legend says that whoever possesses the stones will have great power. Kal-El was put on this earth to stop whoever got the stones and restore them to their rightful place." Bridgette answered.

"And what place is that?" he asked again.

"A place I don't know of myself." Bridgette replied and turned to look at Dr. Swann.

* * *

Magneto sat quietly in his prison as he watch the doctors and scientists work around him. Hearing his cell open he saw the man standing there. A man he also hated. Clearing his throat he slowly got out of his chair; "What brings you to these parts of my kismet Mr. Luthor?" Magneto asked him.

"I came only because I've been studying up on you and your researches of making humans contain power like yourself." Luthor answered.

"So far I haven't seen anything really happen within that project." Magneto pointed out.

"Ah, well; maybe you and I can find out the answer and with it your freedom." Lionel poked a plain within Magneto's gut.

"Why are you so interested in finding this unknown power?" Magneto asked him wondering why the man was suddenly interested in mutants of any kind.

"I find other limited rescores dwindling from my fingers, and you seem to have the only other option I have at this very time." Lionel told him.

"And what would that be?" Magneto asked looking the man square in the eye.

"To find a cure of a liver disease I have found my body has unheeded so suddenly." Lionel said honestly; "And where you might know where Clark maybe." Lionel added the other question.

"As of right now, Clark could be anywhere, and for your other answer; to gain power could only be the downfall of your most powerful empire of all." Magneto said.

"What is that?" Lionel asked.

"Your heart;" Magneto answered.

**End of Chapter Six **

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**Sorry so late in updating. More chapters on the way… Hope you enjoy… ****J**

**_Thanks for the ones keep me on top with writing this story… _**

**_Kara_**

**_CJMGirl2004_**

**_And Amy _**

**_Plus others I forgot… _**


End file.
